One Shots-Season Five
by kkimberly49
Summary: Collection of Olitz one shots. I don't own the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This one shot is based on episode 502. This was a request so this is my version of what Fitz & Olivia talked about during the negotiations. So the other conversations are just mentioned to carry the story along. I added a twist to the ending. My own twist. I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Shondaland. Enjoy!**

Olivia was on her way to the White House. She still couldn't believe what she did. She outed herself. As soon as she did it she looked at herself in the mirror. She expected to feel like a fool, a crazy person, or just a lapse of judgement.

The truth was she felt free. For the first time in her life she felt like she was in control. She knew all hell was about to break loose, but it didn't matter. She had finally done the one thing that she demanded of all of her clients. She stood in her truth.

After getting ready she snuck out of her apartment, and made it to the White House. She had no clue that Fitz was sitting down right now to refute the claims that Mellie had left the White House, and that their marriage was in trouble.

Over at the White House Abby stood in shock as she watched her best friend torpedo everything with one three letter word. She would deal with her later, but right now she had to stop the interview.

Abby along with the Secret Service were on their way to shut down the interview. Olivia made it to the White House. She saw Liz talking with the staff. Their eyes met for a moment. She stopped and then kept going.

Abby was able to shut down the interview. Noah Baker was confused. What kind of crisis happened in that short about of time?

The couple was escorted into the Oval where Olivia now stood.

Mellie being Mellie said _, "Look a hear. It is the woman that can't keep her legs closed."_

Olivia said nothing. She looked at Fitz who was looking at her wondering what was going on. Before he could ask Mellie turned up the TV where they witnessed Olivia outing herself to the world as the President's mistresses.

Stunned wasn't even the right word. Mellie had never planned for this day to come. She had planned for Fitz to be foolish to put their affair out there, but never Olivia. She always said she had another card left to play, but shooting herself in the foot was beyond even her.

Fitz couldn't break away from the television. He would be a broke man right now, because if someone told him that Olivia would out herself to the world he would have told them they lost their marbles.

What was even more shocking was that she was standing here with him. She looked calm and composed. Of course she was scared but she wasn't running. Not yet at least.

After Mellie finished her tantrum she stomped out the room. Fitz was moving forward with the truth. Something he always wanted to do.

Abby stayed behind. Olivia tried to give other options, but it was clear that Abby didn't care to hear anything that Olivia had to say and Fitz was guns blazing ahead.

Fitz made it clear they were going forward, telling the truth, and he was moving on with Olivia. They were going to be together.

Abby knew what that meant, and she left to tell Noah that the interview would happen.

As soon as Abby walked out the room Olivia turned around and apologized, _"I'm sorry"_

" _Stop"_

" _I Should Have Warned You."_

" _I Wasn't Thinking"_

" _I Should Have Said….."_

" _I Love What You Said"_

Fitz was standing in front of her. As she looked at him she realized why she did what she did. There was a shit storm in front of them, but it was clear that this man loved her. He wanted her, and he wanted a life with her.

It was bound to be hard, but she couldn't keep living the way she was. She was tired of running.

The couple sat down on the couch relaxing. Olivia had taken her shoes off and got comfortable. Fitz had taken his suit jacket.

He didn't look at Olivia, " _Why?"_

" _What made you do it?"_

" _Honestly I'm not sure."_

" _Jake…"_

She turned and looked at him.

He got up and went to the window, _"Even when I am trying to do right by us I am still competing with him Olivia. You two are not over."_

 _She said nothing so he continued._

" _So you didn't try to sleep with him when you were gone?"_

Olivia just looked at him.

Fitz nodded, _"So now you understand why I am asking you why. You left the White House, and went on the run with Jake. I don't care why you left, but you did. I know you. You wanted to sleep with him to forget what we had going on. Do you know what you really want?"_

" _If I didn't want this do you think that I would have shared a secret with the world that I could have kept to myself?"_

Fitz didn't say anything he just went back on the couch and sat down.

Olivia knew he had a valid point. She didn't want Jake. Jake was her crutch. Her medicine to forget about her problems and pain. He was right. She couldn't throw Mellie in his face anymore. He kicked Mellie out. He served Mellie with divorce papers. He had chosen her. Now the test was would she choose him.

Olivia went and sat down _, "I'm sorry. This is a lot, and that is not an excuse. I want you. I want us, and I didn't say yes for the hell of it. I'm sorry about Jake. I said yes because I want you. I want jam, babies, and a life with the man I love. I truly want that."_

The couple was enjoying a moment's peace when Liz came in and let them know about Cyrus. That set Fitz off. Olivia told Fitz to hear her out.

She knew it was a power move. They all knew it, but Fitz knew Olivia was right when she told him that anger would get them nowhere.

It is why he agreed to listen.

Liz nodded at Olivia in thanks and left. Fitz went over to her. Their foreheads touching.

Fitz said, _"Why are we doing this?"_

" _We have to hear them out Fitz. If we want to get through this."_

" _We are never going to please Mellie. It will never be enough"_

" _Maybe, but we won't know that unless we hear what they are offering."_

" _Fine, we'll do this your way. We always do."_

" _What is that supposed to mean?"_

" _Honestly, you always say that you want me to be President. I am the best man for the job right?"_

She nodded.

" _Then why do you feel like I can handle an entire country, but I can't handle us."_

The statement stopped her. Not so much the statement. Well the statement, but how he said it. He was really confused. She really made him doubt himself. It was a valid question. She thought he could make decisions that impacted the country, and at times the world. Yet he wasn't capable of handling them.

" _I don't know how to answer that. I don't want to answer you for the sake of answering. When I answer I want you to know I really thought about what you asked me."_

He smiled and nodded. He appreciated that she wasn't trying to placate him, and that was a step forward. She wasn't coddling him. She heard him, and she really needed to understand why she did what she did.

The couple waited why Cyrus made his list of demands. All of which were meant to restrict the couple from really moving forward, and standing in the sun.

Olivia stood by the window and listened as Abby rattled off the list of demands. All the campaign stops, being her little bitch available at her beck and call, keeping their relationship a secret.

Fitz wasn't going for it. He was telling Abby no, when Olivia told him to accept the deal. At the end of the day it was about Mellie feeling like she won. Was it really too much to ask? If she was being honest it was, but to keep Mellie happy she would pretend it wasn't for the sake of getting Fitz to agree with the deal.

Once that was out of the way Abby explained that Cyrus only wanted to deal with Abby, and not Liz. Olivia explained why to Fitz.

That set Abby off. Abby ran out the office. Once they made it to her office they had their pow wow. Abby got to rip into Olivia, and tell Olivia how she really felt.

Olivia knew that she handled the situation with Abby all wrong, but she knew that one of her biggest flaws was that she didn't know how to trust others.

She handled everything. People played by her rules. She never intended for Abby to step up to that podium, and be embarrassed. She wasn't thinking about Abby, and that was being honest.

It was clear there was nothing that she could do to fix her relationship with Abby at the moment which sucked. She was beginning to realize just how shitty her life was, and how badly her decisions affected those closest to her.

She made it back to the Oval. Fitz looked up _, "Everything okay?"_

" _No, but there is nothing that I can do about it at the moment so can we not talk about it."_

" _If that is what you want."_

" _I do."_

Fitz didn't say anything at first. He just looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He knew she wanted to pace, but she didn't because he would know what was going on with her.

" _You can pace, do your circle, walk back and forth. Whatever you need to do. I know that each time someone comes through the door it makes you question your decision even more. I'm not naïve Liv. I didn't expect you to be fully in this with me, because of one statement. One word doesn't change who you are Liv. It just changed the situation we are now in."_

Olivia just stared at him. She loved and hated how much this man knew her. It was why she loved him so much. No other man even Jake knew a fraction of her.

As she looks out the window she realizes that all this time he had spent the least amount of time with her. He had slept with her the least number of times. They had minimal contact for periods of time yet if someone walked in this room there is nothing he couldn't tell them about her.

Abby came back in, and went over some additional requests. Fitz got up and walked around his desk. He was over it.

It was true when he said that this was total insanity. He didn't want to sign the deal. Olivia told him to sign the deal. Fitz agreed.

Abby left out of the office.

Fitz looked at Olivia, " _Me signing this deal works for you."_

" _Don't do this Fitz. This is not on me. This is Mellie."_

" _Yeah it is. A deal that keeps us in the dark. What the hell! It doesn't matter. It's not like I get a say in this anyway."_

The day was beginning to get to them for the same and different reasons. Olivia needed some air. Fitz wanted to stop her, but decided to let her go.

Olivia ended up in the Residence. She thought about her call to Jake. Looking back that was a bad move. Although it was really just a call to a friend Olivia knew that if she was going to be with Fitz she had to end her friendship with Jake.

He would always want more. If she frowned he would think he was needed, and that wasn't going to work. She always used Jake because Fitz was with Mellie. Those days were over. Fitz was willing, and making changes for her. She needed to decide what was she willing to do.

She was walking down the hall when she ran into Mellie looking for her hooch. If it wasn't Mellie it might have been comical to watch her looking for the alcohol.

The whole time being Mellie. She gave her the speech about giving everything up. What it was like to be the First Lady.

In one ear she knew that Mellie thrived on being the First Lady. It was her role, and she wanted it. She just wanted to a functional First Lady which Fitz wouldn't allow. She knew this was Mellie getting one last jab in.

On the other hand, she had some valid points that made her think about what her new life would be like. No matter what Fitz did they would be grouped together. She would no longer have a legacy. It was all Fitz's. Could she really handle the life she was about to embark on? Privacy was a thing of the past.

Mellie walked away, and whether it was her goal or not she had done the job. Olivia really now believed like she told Jake that she may have made a mistake.

She made it back to the Oval where she found Fitz & Abby arguing about the deal. She asked Abby to leave the room.

She did although not happily.

They were at a standstill. Mellie was not going to take the deal. There was nothing that could be done at this point. Olivia had come to a decision.

Olivia said, _"We are calling it."_

" _You're What?"_

" _It's Over!"_

Olivia went through her reasoning. Telling Fitz that it was only 18 months. Take Mellie back. They could wait. After she went through her spill she ended it with, _"Take her Back"_

It dawned on Fitz that Mellie had gotten to Olivia

Olivia said, " _I saw her. She talked. I listened."_

Fitz wanted to know what Mellie said that had Olivia throwing in the towel.

They began to argue about her giving up.

Fitz said, " _You are giving up!"_

Olivia said _, "On What?"_

" _On Us…"_

" _On You…"_

" _Or on Everything that I have worked for my entire life…"_

" _What Exactly am I giving up on…"_

" _There has to be something Right…"_

" _In order to be together right…"_

" _In order to live here…"_

" _In order to be your First Lady…"_

" _Did you ever think about what I am giving up?"_

Fitz thought about everything that she said. He took a moment to digest everything she said then he looked at her. He looked at her dead in the eyes.

" _I think about it all the time. I think about what you are giving up, but have you ever thought about what I am giving up to be with you. For us to be together. I have spent my entire life working to get to this moment. Despite not loving my wife I never looked the other way until I met you. In order to be with you everything that I have ever done will be called into question. I lost one son to a man with no morals. I don't hold that against you, because you didn't set the plan in motion. I still have two other children to think about. In order for you to live here, and in order for you to be my First Lady we are both going to have to make some concessions. If you want to listen to Mellie I can't stop you. Yes, you have to give up a lot to be here I won't lie. Yes, you'll have to kiss some babies, make decisions about dinner, and decorations. All true, but you & I both know you will do more. Not because I'll let you, but because you have never been that woman that needed a man to make you. Most importantly I know what you are giving up, because I sat at that desk earlier and cried before I called you, swallowed my pride, and called Mellie. If you want to call it fine, but don't do that. Don't act like I don't care about what all this means for you."_

Fitz looked at her for a moment. She turned away. He was tired. He was really tired of this roller coaster ride. If she wanted off he would get her off.

He took a breath before heading to the door. He was about to turn the knob when she called him. He wouldn't turn around.

When he didn't turn around it shattered her. How did they get here? How did she go from standing up for them to throwing in the towel? This is not what she wanted.

Once again he was going to stop the ride. She could get out. She could call Jake, and stand with him. All of a sudden it became clear. That is not what she wanted. She wanted devastating, life-changing, extraordinary love. Without a shadow of a doubt she knew that she would only get that love from him. More importantly she wanted that love. Her gut told her if she let him walk out that door she was closing a door that may never reopen. She couldn't take that chance.

She ran over to him. She grabbed his face and began to kiss him. The kiss was frantic, but filled with need. He felt it. He felt her love. She wasn't throwing in the towel. She wanted them.

They finally pulled apart. She looked at him. He smiled and kissed her forehead, " _Do you trust me?"_

She whispered, " _I do."_

" _Let me go talk to Mellie?"_

In the past Olivia would have given him talking points. What he should say or do, but she was tired. It was time for change, and the first change was if they were going to be together she couldn't make all the decisions.

Olivia kissed him again, _"Let me know how it goes."_

Olivia could tell how shocked he was. He was already thinking of a rebuttal.

She caressed his cheek lovingly so he knew she meant it. She trusted him.

Fitz left and went to talk to Mellie. For the most part he swallowed a slice of humble pie to get through the talk, but there were some genuine moments. After a while they came to an agreement, and Mellie agreed to the interview.

Once Cyrus found out he assumed that Fitz listened to him so he went to thank him for listening. He also took the moment to apologize for his past actions, and assure Fitz he was ready to take his old job back.

Cyrus was shocked when Fitz made it clear he did not have his job or any job back at the White House. Cyrus was seeing red. He felt like he was played. Instead of walking out he went over, and played Mellie. He convinced Mellie that Fitz was playing her so right as they were walking in to do their interview with Noah Baker Mellie walked out.

She left the White House with Cyrus. Liz reminded Fitz that doing the interview alone would change nothing.

Abby informed Fitz that at this point he needed to stay put and let her do her job, and Olivia agreed with Abby and told Fitz to let her go. He wasn't happy with the idea, but he was willing to trust Olivia on this one and agreed.

Fitz assumed that Abby was going to talk some sense into Noah when Olivia informed Fitz that was not where Abby was headed.

He was shocked when Olivia informed him they were headed to the Briefing Room. She explained that Abby was about to stand at the podium, and she was going to throw her under the bus.

Fitz was livid when Olivia told him. He got up to go and try and stop it from happening, but Olivia wouldn't let him go.

She informed Fitz that Abby was making the right call. She was doing the same exact thing she would do if she was handling the crisis.

He trusted Olivia, but this time he really believed she had lost her marbles. He could not sit there, and allow Abby to throw her under the bus.

Olivia meanwhile is fine. Too fine some would say. Life as she knew it was really over, and she is fixing two glasses of scotch like it is a normal day.

Fitz was at the door about to head out when Olivia told him to sit down. Fitz wasn't listening, and he was at the door.

Olivia said again _, "Sit Down Fitz"_

Fitz responded, " _You do not tell me what to do in the Oval Office."_

Olivia turned around and made her way over to him.

Loudly she said, _**"SIT DOWN."**_

" _ **SIT THERE. SIT THERE AND WATCH ME CHOOSE YOU."**_

Fitz stared back at here. Those words held some much meaning. When Mellie threatened to go on national television he went to her apartment. He used those same words, and they sat there for 22 minutes and watched the clock run out on his marriage.

As he looked at her he realized that she was serious. This was no game. This was no ride. This was real life. If it was a ride he knew she was saying that she wanted to hop on.

He finally made his way back over to her. She handed him his drink. She took a sip of hers. He sat down never losing eye contact with her.

She finally made her way over to the couch. She sat down and threw her legs over his. He held her as Abby destroyed her reputation. She couldn't think about the next moment.

That is all she ever did. No this was her time. She always had a card to play. They always had a card to play, and they would play them.

Right now she wanted to feel like his woman. She wanted to feel like she had power, and control in this situation.

She looked at Fitz and whispered _, "I think we can do it right here on the Seal. If I am going to be labeled easy, a party girl, a whore I want to act like one."_

Fitz was about to say something but then he looked in her eyes, and it told him that she wasn't sad. Well she was but that was not the emotion she wanted to explore.

He got up and went to the door. He told Charlotte to hold his calls and visitors. He would schedule a time to meet with Abby & Liz. He told her to tell them to go home for the day. Nothing more could be done today.

She nodded and smiled at him.

He closed the door, and locked it to ensure no one burst in.

When he turned around Olivia was standing in the middle of the seal staring back at him. When he made it back to her she smiled at him.

Olivia said, _"We are in this together."_

He nodded, _"We are in this together."_

" _Good so before I began my whorish ways I think you need to make a call."_

He was confused at first, but he caught on. He pulled out his phone and made the call.

She answered, _"Fitzgerald you can forget it. I'm not coming back to the White House to save you and your whore. I hope you both rot in hell."_

" _We might but you will be joining us. You walked out that door pretending like I no longer have anything to ruin you. You want to continue to shake hands, kiss babies, and make it up the ladder you need to remember that what I have on you is apple to oranges. No one will even remember Olivia's name if I break another story."_

Before she could respond Olivia took the phone, _"While you are sitting there shocked your advisor needs to remember his bad deeds as well. We know he likes to say he was slaying dragons for the President. He only cares about himself which is why I'm sure you don't know Mellie that he only used your demands to his favor. I bet all the money in my bank account you don't know Cyrus begged for his job back, and it was only when he didn't get it did he used your emotions to turn on Fitz. You were winning. You had us dead to rights, but you trusted your friend. Now you both are about to burn."_

Olivia ended the call.

She was done thinking. She was done worrying. Right now she just wanted to be with the man she loved.

Olivia began to undress Fitz. Still a little shocked by the turn of events, but so happy he could scream. The couple slowly undressed each other.

He leaned in and kissed gently. Almost like she would disappear. One gentle kiss turned into two, and it quickly heated up.

Neither was sure how they ended up on the floor with Olivia straddling him.

She looked him in the eyes. She needed him to know she wanted him. That wasn't something that was always clear.

She smiled at him, _"I love you so much Fitz. I'm still scared, and I'm not going to always do the right thing. Like I told Abby earlier this is all new for me, but I am willing to try. I am trying, because I love you. I love you so much."_

Fitz flipped them over so now she was on her back, _"I love you to Livvie. We have a lot to deal with, but I am willing to do this with you. If we handle this together we will be okay."_

She nodded, _"Make Love To Me!"_

" _My Pleasure."_

Fitz slid into her and she threw her head back. This was reckless she knew that, but everything was out in the open. She knew what she was being called. For once she wanted to just live in the moment, and deal with the consequences later.


	2. Date Night

**A/N-As promised I said I would write one –shots based on things that happened throughout season five. I am pleasantly surprised to see the couple still fighting the fight together if that is what you call it. This is my version of their date.**

It had been a trying 36 hours for the couple since Abby had thrown Olivia under the bus. Fitz was even more pissed now that the firestorm had occurred.

He had fired Abby, and rehired her back at Olivia's insistence. He was forced to sit down with a group of Senators in hopes of avoiding impeachment proceedings.

He thought it had gone well until he was given the list of demands. The biggest one was taking back the passing of the Brandon Bill.

That had been the final straw, because contrary to what the Senators said he knew this was about more than tying up some hands. This was about a bill that represented a young black man who lost his life too soon.

They didn't care about that young's man life. They only cared about money, power, and control. He told the men he would think about it, and that alone made him sick. This was not who he was. If he went through with this, then he was no better than Mellie.

He called to talk to Olivia about the situation, but that had to take a backseat for the moment. She was driving herself crazy looking at what was being said about her. There had been threats on her life, and threats to rape her.

This was the reason he didn't like the idea of her throwing herself under the bus. That was a moot point now. He had to protect her.

He finally heard her close her laptop, after threatening to come over there. He was feeling a lot of things at this moment. He was sad and frustrated that she was in pain and scared. He was happy that she had really opened up to him. She was honest and raw with her emotions, and that was new for them. Something that he has wanted for a long time. Despite what was going on around them they were growing as individuals, and as a couple. That is what he had always wanted.

After getting off the phone with her he left his office. At first unsure of where he was going, but then he knew who he wanted to see.

When he walked in Abby's office she jumped up. In the future they would sit down and talk one on one. He didn't dislike Abby although it appeared that way. He questioned her loyalty, and only time would tell whose side she was on.

He respected her opinion, and now understood why she did some of the things she did. She was taught by Olivia, and she was the best in the game. However, as he listened to Abby everything became very clear to him.

Olivia would always make the smart move to handle the situation, and he had no problem with that. Sometimes you have to bite the bullet and do that, but he decided in that moment that he was going to do the right thing.

He was not going to throw away everything to make a select few happy. Now only was the Brandon Bill his legacy, but it was the legacy of this country. It was another step in change. It was another step in showing that all lives mattered. He was not going to sit around and hope for change. He was going to be a part of the change. It has to start somewhere.

That led him to his next decision. He called his agents, and they were on the move.

Olivia was still sitting in the chair. She kept her computer closed. She thought about going back online, because Fitz would never know but decided against it.

As she sat there she really thought about the decision she made, and wondered still was it the best decision. She had put everything she worked for on the line just to be loved.

Then she remembered that Fitz was putting everything on the line too. Sure she stood to lose a lot, but she also knew Fitz stood to even more. Yet he never flinched when it came time to choose her.

She deserved to be loved. She didn't want to be alone for the rest of her life, and she didn't want to pretend like she did with Jake. She couldn't say the sex was bad, but it was nothing like it was with Fitz.

She smiled when she realized it was because he knew her. He really wanted to please her. It was about her. With Jake it felt like at times he was competing. Trying to find a way to outdo Fitz. Something that would never happen.

She grabbed a glass of wine before sitting down to watch the news. At least they would be repeating the same thing over and over.

As she was listening to the reporter talk she was interrupted with breaking news. They were reporting that Fitz had left the White House. He had nothing scheduled which is why it was breaking news.

She watched as they reported Fitz being in a residential neighborhood. All of a sudden it clicked, but she still didn't believe it.

" _He is not coming here."_

The reporter, _"It has been confirmed that he headed to the neighborhood where his mistress Olivia Pope resides."_

" _His is not coming here."_

" _It is confirmed that he is indeed pulling up to Miss Pope's address."_

She wanted to be pissed, and in some ways she was. She was also happy that he loved her this much to say to hell with it.

When she saw him step out of the car to head into the building she jumped up. She grabbed her keys and headed out.

As she waited for the elevator she couldn't believe this man. How could she not love him? He had told her time and time again he would give it up for her. One of the reasons she was scared to take that step was because she wasn't sure that once the fall out began that he would feel the same way. Clearly he had proven her wrong.

When the elevator opened there he stood with a smug look on his face. She knew he was telling her he didn't give a damn about the media.

She looked at him, _"What the hell do you think you think that you are doing?"_

" _The Right Thing."_

She shook her head.

Again she asked, " _What the hell do you think you are doing?"_

' _The right thing. I am taking my girlfriend on a date."_

He pulled her in the elevator. He told the agents to look away, because he was about to make out with his girlfriend.

At first she pulled back a little, but she realized she loved this man. The fact that he was willing to show the world that she was who he wanted made her feel all warm and fuzzy.

She pulled back when he attempted to kiss her. She was a little uncomfortable with the agents all around them, but she quickly melted with his touch. She gave in to him, and kissed him. She wanted him to feel her love, and he did.

The elevator opened up. He grabbed her hand and walked out like it was nothing. The lights were blinding her. It didn't matter because Fitz had her. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen.

They made it to the car, and drove off.

After they left Olivia turned to Fitz, _"So what are we really about to do?"_

He looked at her, " _Go on a date."_

Olivia didn't ask any more questions. They made it to the White House where they changed. Olivia was surprised to find a dress there waiting for her.

He asked Abby to find a couple of dresses for him to choose from. On the way over she emailed, and he selected the dress on the bed.

Olivia loved the dress. It was a Monique Lhuiller Sequined Ombre ¾ Sleeve Dress in Bronze. There were a pair of Jimmy Choo crystal striped suede nude pumps.

The couple made it back to the car.

Olivia looked at Fitz, _"Your stylist has excellent taste."_

Fitz smiled _, "Thank you. Well you should thank Abby. I asked her to select a couple, but I made the final choice."_

Olivia was shocked. Now that they were out in the open she was learning so much more about the man that she was in love with, and thus far it only made him love her more.

They pulled up to a restaurant. They made it in as they walked hand in hand. They sat down and enjoyed a drink together. They were making small talk, but Fitz could tell that she was uncomfortable. Good thing this wasn't the real date.

A waiter which turned out to be an agent came over. Olivia was under the impression they were now going somewhere private for dinner. Instead they were taken through kitchen where the couple greeted the staff.

Fitz thanked them for helping him, and notified them they he had left a thousand-dollar tip for each of them.

They took a couple of pictures before being led out through a side door. The media had no clue they had left.

Olivia wasn't sure what to think.

" _I only took you to the restaurant because it was the right thing. I am sick and tired of doing the smart thing, or what others perceive as right. Will it cost me? It might, but when I called you earlier I was calling to tell you that the Senators were willing to make sure the preceding's disappeared if I pulled the Brandon Bill. As I think about it now I am ashamed that I even called to discuss it. I rather be impeached than to give you and the Brandon Bill up. I want us to work, and I want to court you. In the future yes I know we will have some public dates. For our first I want it to be special. Something you will never forget. I need you to know for real that I want all of you physically, mentally, and emotionally."_

Olivia was shocked. Not only that he had put real thought into this date, but the reason he had attempted to call her earlier.

She already knew why they wanted the Brandon Bill to be pulled, and the part that was eating at her is that she can't say for sure what she would have told him.

" _Let it go Livvie. I thought about it so you are not alone, but we can't be those people. If we do it then we are no better than Mellie, Cyrus, or those Senators."_

" _You are right. I just want to enjoy this night with you. "_

" _Me too Livvie."_

The rest of the ride the couple relaxed and enjoyed themselves. They got to talking about everything and nothing, and it was a reminder to the couple why they were so good together. Especially Olivia. Until Fitz she never had a relationship where she could say that her man was also her friend. She could with Fitz, and that felt good.

Olivia wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when she looked up they were in a residential neighborhood.

They were pulling up to a beautiful home. She guessed they were either in Maryland or Virginia. The car came to a stop. The agents stepped out to open the door for the couple.

The door opened and Abby walked out which shocked Olivia a little. The two had talked after Fitz rehired her back, and for the first time Olivia was open with Abby. They were really becoming friends. Olivia had no one but herself to blame, but she was trying not to make the same mistakes before.

Abby met the couple at the door. She handed Fitz the keys.

" _Mr. President everything is ready for you. Enjoy your weekend."_

Fitz smiled at Abby. He was beginning to realize she was a good one. She had gladly helped him set the plan in motion, and once he told her he wanted to do the right thing she didn't hesitate to support him. That told him a lot.

" _I appreciate it Abby. Finish what you need to, and then go home and relax. Down the road I may not be able to give you that option."_

Abby nodded. She looked at her best friend, and for the first time really understood her best friend. She was able to see how invested Fitz was in her. He was laying it out on the line, and she respected him.

She hugged Olivia _, "Enjoy your date. We will catch up next week."_

Olivia returned the hug which made Abby happy.

The couple walked into the house which was to die for. Whomever home this was they had excellent taste. It didn't beat their Vermont home, but it was close.

Fitz took Olivia through the house. He told her he would give her a tour later since they would be staying the weekend.

They made it to the backyard, and Olivia stopped dead in her tracks.

The backyard was lite, and in the middle was a gazebo that had rose bushes all around it. There were various colors. Inside of the gazebo was a candlelight dinner for two. She could hear music playing inside the gazebo, and she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Fitz turn and looked at Olivia. When he saw the tears he made his way back over to her.

" _Livvie, are you okay? What do you need?"_

" _I'm fine Fitz. Actually for the first time I feel perfect. No man has ever done anything like this for me."_

" _I'm sorry no body treated you like the queen that you are, but I promise that I will never the let the romance between us die."_

She looked up at Fitz, and realized that she should have done this sooner. All of the heartache and pain that was going on now was temporary. This is what life with him was about, and she knew she wanted a life with him.

She kissed him like never before, and she could tell that Fitz felt it. She needed him to know that she was all in.

She finally pulled back to catch a breath. She looked him in the eyes, _"I Love You Fitz"_

" _I Love You Too Livvie"_

The couple made it to the gazebo. Fitz had made a call to a friend. He wanted them to remember this night. He had time to think about these things over the years.

His friend was a photographer and he captured pictures of the couple before dinner. The couple made their way over to the table for dinner.

Olivia found out that one of the chefs at the restaurant they were at earlier was the one that prepared the meal. He had selected a server to serve them.

Their dinner was out of this world good. They started out with a Pomegranate Orange Salad. Their main course consisted of Braised Beef Short Ribs with mashed potatoes and lemon parmesan asparagus. They were drinking a drink called Kir Royal. The drink was made with champagne and crème de cassis. For dessert they enjoyed a Dark Chocolate Crème Brulee with Vanilla Sugar

The couple was sitting in the gazebo enjoying each other's company. Fitz's jacket was now around her shoulders.

She looked at him, " _How did you plan all of this?"_

" _I've been planning this moment for years Livvie. It was just a matter of when I could execute the plan. Abby & I had a heart to heart. Afterwards she really helped me. Not only with the plan tonight, but also to understand her and you for that matter."_

Olivia was not surprised that Fitz had been thinking about this date for as long as he said, but he was surprised about him talking to Abby. It was clear that both of them were in a better space. In the past she would have wanted to know what they talked about, what was the plan, and who was involved. Not anymore.

She was learning to trust those around her had her best interest at heart. She didn't have to do everything on her own.

She smiled at him, " _I'm glad you are able to see that Abby is an ally."_

Fitz was shocked. He was waiting for the twenty thousand questions to come his way, but there was none.

" _Fitz, I want us to work. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and if we are going to do that then I need to learn that I can't control everything."_

Fitz grabbed her hand, " _Thank you, but you are still the more level headed one between the two of us so don't think you've lost your role."_

She caressed his cheek _, "I know. Between you taking chances, and my planning I think we will be fine."_

" _Would you like a tour of the house?"_

Olivia nodded.

Olivia loved the house. It has seven bedrooms and bathrooms. It was a Mediterranean style villa. The home was custom built from the ceilings to the kitchen to the master suite.

Fitz told her to go look in the closet. At first she refused, but he told her that he wanted her to see if she liked the setup so they could setup her closet in Vermont. That sold her.

She walked into the closet, and it was any woman's dream. It looked like a small boutique. She walked around, and she noticed some pictures in the middle. She was curious whose closet she was in, and was shocked when she saw pictures of her throughout the years since she had met Fitz.

Why would there be pictures of her in this room unless….

" _We own this house. Well you own this house!"_

Olivia looked up to see Fitz standing there. His shirt undone. Something she now saw on a regular basis. She then looked at the clothes, and realized he had purchased her a new wardrobe.

" _Why?"_

" _Shortly after Jerry died and you left I was lost. As you know I tried to kill myself."_

Tears began to fall down Olivia's face. He made it over to her, and wiped her eyes and told her it was going to be okay. He pulled her into one of the seats in the closet. He soothed her until she calmed down some.

" _Livvie, you have to forgive yourself. I had to forgive you and myself as well. We both have made mistakes. We will continue to make mistakes, but they will be new ones. We will get through it together. I bought the house because I knew I couldn't leave the White House, and go to Vermont without you. Then when you were kidnapped I made the purchase. I wanted you to have a safe place to lay your head."_

" _And all I did was talk down to you, and throw my ring in your face!"_

" _A lot was happening to you Liv. It hurt. Honestly it hurt more than when you left with Jake, because things were touch and go. I can't take back my decision, and I know you want me to be able to tell you that I regret the decision but I don't Livvie. No more than you regret Defiance."_

She nodded because he was right.

" _Were you thinking about selling it?"_

" _For a moment I thought about heading back to California, but I couldn't walk away from us. My heart wouldn't let me. I had to hold on. I couldn't get Jerry back, but you were still here so there was hope. Then when you put your ring back on it was like a sign from above. To keep my faith. I did, but then after seeing you with Jake I honestly let you go in the sense of being with you. If you called there was nothing I wouldn't do for you. So I focused on helping Mellie realize her dreams. I had to stand in my truth Livvie. I said I wanted you to be happy even if it wasn't with me."_

She leaned into him, _"I thought I was happy. I wanted to be happy without you, because it was so much easier for the both of us. Less pain and heartache."_

" _Yeah, but at some point we have to be happy to Livvie. If we are unhappy and miserable how can we expect those around us to be anything, but the same thing."_

She looked up at him, _"We can't."_

" _Livvie, I need you to understand that I am in love with you."_

" _I am in love with you too."_

" _I know, but when I say I love you I want you to understand that I love everything about you. I don't want you to change who you are. I know that you will have to make some sacrifices, but I don't expect you to change. I would be upset if you did."_

" _Okay."_

" _Even when my term ends we don't have to immediately go to Vermont. This house was picked with you in mind. There is a vegetable garden, pool, tennis courts, and office. I would like for you to move in here. It is safer for you."_

Without hesitation she agreed.

He was so happy.

They stared at each other for several minutes before Fitz stood up with her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his legs.

He walked over to their bed, and laid her down like she was made of glass. They had never made love in a bed that was theirs. Hotel rooms, her apartment, the White House, and the floor of their Vermont home but not a bed that was for them.

Olivia realized the significance of the moment as well, and it was overwhelming in a great way. She was in love with this man, and she wanted to show him.

They took their time undressing each other. There was no foreplay. They wanted to be one, and when Fitz slid inside of her she felt complete.

The couple spent the rest of the night making love and talking. In the past it was about stolen moments, but now it was just because they wanted to.

Their last time was initiated by Olivia. She climbed on top of him. She slid down on his cock before he had a moment to gather his bearings.

It was no secret that in the bedroom he was in control, and Olivia had no problem with that. This wasn't about control.

This was about her showing him that she loved him, and that she was in this with him. Each time she slid down and rocked her hips she would say something endearing to him.

By the time both of them were about to cum they were both in tears. They had intimate moments over the years, but it was about getting them to the next time. Last night into the morning wasn't about getting to the next time. It was about the beginning. The beginning of them as a couple coming out of the shadows.

Fitz could tell she was overwhelmed, and took over. He held her tightly as they came together. He kept repeating how much he loved her, and that was the last thing she heard as she drifted off to sleep.

Olivia always suffered from insomnia, but when she slept with Fitz she always got rest. So it was no surprise that she didn't wake up till almost eleven.

Olivia reached over and noticed that Fitz was not in the bed, and had not been for some time. His side of the bed was cold.

She got up and made her way to the bathroom to do her morning routine. She loved how big the master bathroom was. There was more than enough room for both of them to get ready together. He had a vanity station in there for her. All of her products were there.

She looked at the counter and found an envelope with her name on it. After doing her morning routine she opened it. The card read:

" _ **I promise that it was never a mistake to fall in love with me. That the fancy gifts will never replace my love. It is an added bonus. The box with the card contains three keys.**_

 _ **The set with the keychain that has the initials O.C.P are for the home here. As I stated last night the home is in your name, but to ensure your privacy if someone is almost as good as Huck the house is owned by Abby. She said to tell you not to worry. She learned from the best, and Huck was glad to help.**_

 _ **The next set with the initials O.C.G. are for the house in Vermont. When I finish my term I know that you will want to work, and lead some cases. Like I said I don't want to change who you are. So I thought maybe we would ease into Vermont. Trips throughout the year, and maybe some holidays. And yes I am okay with it. Home is wherever you are. Can you just make time to create our two babies? Don't worry I'll be the stay at home dad.**_

Olivia laughed because he had an answer for her thoughts which she hated and loved.

 _ **The final set of keys with the keychain "Property of Olivia" are keys to your 2016 Audi S4. It is Red Pearl like you dreamed. I'll admit it is a sexy ride. I made some calls and included some safety features for my peace of mind. The leather seats have your initials, and every gadget available to man is in that car. I purchased it shortly after we talked about our dream cars. It's been in the garage, and I was waiting for the right time to present it to you. Meet me in the kitchen, and Livvie never forget I love you.**_

Olivia smiled and practically ran to the kitchen where she was surprised not to find Fitz, but a mimosa waiting for her with a card beside it.

The card read:

" _ **I promise that our life will never be boring. I promise that things that are important to you are important to me. How as much as you love your red wine you enjoy mimosas on the weekend with a nice big breakfast. How your favorite breakfast is Belgian waffles with strawberries, bacon, grits, and fruit? Most people would never guess that you like getting your hands dirty which is why I made sure this house had a garden. I promise to always love you for you. Your natural beauty consumes me. From your natural hair to wearing your glasses I love all of you. Meet me at the gazebo. Breakfast is waiting."**_

Olivia smiles as she heads outside to the gazebo, but stops when she sees Fitz waiting for her on one knee with a box in his hand.

She slowly made her way over to him.

Tears began to fall from both of their overwhelmed by the moment.

Fitz says, _**"I promise that you are it for me. From the moment we met I knew you were my endgame. It has taken us a long time to get here, but I don't regret a moment. I hope that you accept this promise ring as we take our relationship to a new level. Soon the promise ring will be replaced with an engagement ring if you accept, and finally a wedding band. I love you Livvie. I promise to spend the rest of my life showing you. Will you take this next step with me?"**_

Olivia looked at the ring. It was gorgeous. It reminded her of her Doux Bebe ring. The side of the bands looked like infinity symbols. Then she looked at the man holding the ring, and knew he would keep every promise he made and more.

" _Yes Fitz. Yes, I want a life time with you too."_

He slid the ring on her finger after kissing the spot where the ring would reside. He got up and kissed her.

They knew they still had tough times ahead, but if they worked through it together they would be fine. They had every intention of fighting together.

 **A/N-Hope you enjoyed this one shot. Until next time. Check my twitter account for pics of the house and promise ring. Hit me up for any one shot requests.**


	3. Lies You Tell

**A/N-This is my version of what went down after Rowan escaped. Keep in mind some things will be familar and some drastically different.**

Olivia had lied to Fitz. She lied. She told him she that her father had escaped from prison. She left out the fact that she helped to make it happen.

She knew that he deserved better. She should have never sent Abby in there with the engagement ring. While she stood by her original decision that she didn't want to marry him under the circumstances one thing had changed.

She realized that she really was in love with Fitz. Now that they were standing in the sun, and everyone knew about their relationship she knew that she really was never some mistress. Fitz kept his promise. He wanted a life with her, and he had not shied away even with the media presence. She didn't want their relationship to end.

Jake couldn't fix it for her this time. She no longer had to share Fitz. She had him all to herself, and now she put herself in a position to lose it all.

The meeting with Jake had gone horribly wrong. She expected him to understand where she was coming from. Jake was bitter at this point, and understanding was the last thing he was going to give her.

Fitz walked in and interrupted their conversation. He wasn't naïve. He knew Olivia was not telling him the whole truth about their conversation.

Olivia left to head to the office to meet with her team. Jake was about to leave as well when Fitz asked him to stay behind.

Jake closed the door.

Fitz looked at him _, "You know I know why a lot of people think I'm a fool, but we served together so you I don't get."_

" _I don't follow Mr. President."_

" _Bullshit Jake. See I get why you went after Olivia even after knowing it was me that she was seeing. I get that in your mind you didn't believe I really loved her. She was the mistress. I wanted to keep her in the dark. I would never choose her. That is why you told her to come to me. You didn't expect her to come. You didn't expect her to choose me. More importantly you didn't expect me to choose her. You thought that when things got hot I would run. Does it burn to know that after all this time it was Olivia who was running not me. It is Olivia who is still running to you, and you keep hoping she will for once choose you. You are helping me to spite Rowan, but more importantly to spite Olivia for what she has done to you."_

" _Are you saying this is on me?"_

" _No, not all of it. What I am saying is Jake don't act like you didn't know what you were getting into. Olivia was never yours. I'm not saying that to throw it in your face. I'm saying it because it is true. That is why you spend so much time trying to convince her that she is better with you. Don't worry I'm going to address that soon. She is going to get one final chance to choose you, and don't act like you aren't excited. I've done my part. I'm divorced. We both said we were done sharing. I've closed my door. Now she gets to decide if she wants to close hers. Regardless you should have more respect for me. Not as President, but as a man you use to call your friend and brother."_

Jake nodded

" _When I talk with Olivia I am going to ask her to make that decision. If she decides this is too much, and she wants to walk I will respect it. If she decides she is all in with me I expect you to respect it. This time I am talking to you man to man with respect. Next time I can't promise the same."_

A day later Olivia was sitting down with Abby. Abby was trying to convince her to tell Fitz the truth. She didn't want to. Abby assumed it was because she was being Olivia until Olivia looked up at Abby.

" _Abby, it is not about my ego. It is because when I tell him we are done. We are over. We are never getting back together. I'm not ready for that Abby. I am not ready for it to be over."_

Abby went over and hugged her friend, _"Then you need to tell him. If you don't Cyrus will. He is going to use David to get what he wants."_

Later on that night the couple was lying in bed. Fitz knew something was on her mind, but she wasn't ready to spill the beans.

He looked at her and asked, _"Can I ask what you are thinking about?"_

" _No…"_

She turns and looks at him, and she falls in love with him a little more. With her past relationships including Jake if she said no they probed more. They couldn't let it go especially Jake. She felt like it was to one up Fitz. To be able to say she confided in me. Not him. He gave her space. Allowed her time to get her thoughts together.

She leaned over and kissed him, and he welcomed the kiss. She finally pulled back. He stared at her. Not to demand any answers, but to say it was okay. He was there.

He asked if she wanted to watch television. She let him know that she didn't, but was fine the way they were. She needed to be in his arms. It was safe, and it might be the last time she got to enjoy the moment.

He held her. She slept in his arms the entire night, and it was the best and worst feeling ever. The best because he felt safe and loved. The worst because she might not ever get that moment again.

The next morning, they shared breakfast together, and talked before they were on their separate ways to start their day.

What a day it was. Olivia had not believed the translator, and thought that he was lying to find a way to stay in the country. Her team of gladiators told her so, and now they told her they were wrong. He was wrong about them storing nuclear weapons at the location, but they were storing something there.

Olivia rushed out the office to get back to the hospital. She reached out to Abby, and demanded Abby find a way to stop Fitz from signing the treaty.

While Abby was dealing with Fitz she made it to the room only to find the translator had attempted to kill himself.

Abby was successful in getting Fitz to halt the sign of the treaty. Fitz in turn got Susan to help out by doing something she is great at, and that is putting her foot in her mouth.

Meanwhile Olivia was also successful in saving the translator life. In conversation she learned that he was gay, and sending him back was a death sentence. She assured him that wouldn't happen.

Olivia stepped out the room to handle some business when she ran into the FBI. As expected David's investigation led him to Olivia and she was arrested.

Cyrus acted none the wiser when David presented the information.

When Fitz got the call that Olivia was arrested he was beyond livid. He was so sick and tired of people treating him like he was a child. Before this was over he was going to show his Presidential balls, and make those around him think twice before they crossed him again.

On the way over he was thinking of the conversation he had with Olivia.

 _ **Flashback to Breakfast**_

Olivia was not a breakfast person, but with Fitz she would try to eat something light to start her day. As she looked at the toast in front of her she felt sick. It had nothing to do with the toast.

She whispered, " _I'm ready to tell you what is on my mind."_

Fitz could tell this was bad so he could only nod.

" _I was part of the plan to help my father escape from prison. My dad called from prison. He said that someone was out to kill him. I didn't believe him at first, but by the end of the talk I knew he wasn't trying to pull a fast one over me. I wanted to not care, but at the end of the day he is still my dad. I've helped people who have done worse._

" _Why didn't you just tell me?"_

" _I went to Mellie to ask for her help. I knew she had the ability to get him out. She went through her normal song and dance. That was until she realized that the man she helped kill those jurors was my dad. More than that he was the man that murdered her son. I left knowing she was going to be of no help."_

" _What changed?"_

" _Right before we were to be married she called. I met her, and she was singing a whole new tune about realizing that she was wrong to hate me just you. On and on about nothing. Then the blackmail began. I was going to help her become President. Then my father and Tom came into the room, and here we are now. I don't know where he is."_

Fitz got up and left without saying another word to Olivia. Devastated didn't even began to capture how she felt, but she had no time to feel sorry for herself so she forced some food down, and left to head to the office.

 _ **End Flashback**_

As Fitz headed over to the location where Olivia was being held something dawned on him that didn't earlier. That realization hurt him more than anything else.

They made their way inside the building. When he walked in he was saddened to see the love of his life chained to a table like a dog.

When he opened the door Olivia knew he had pieced it all together. They hadn't discussed it when she confessed to him at breakfast. She knew he was reeling from all that she said, but now that the time had come.

He asked her if it was true. He knew she was scared, but the realization hit him even more after the conversation he had with Jake.

He uncuffed her and asked her again. She pulled her hand away in shame.

' _I love you. I want a life with you. Just not the way we were doing it."_

" _That's bullshit, and you know it. You are afraid to commit to me. You want to have your cake and eat it to. That is why you keep calling Jake._

She looked up at him in shock.

" _Before you ask no I am not spying on you. I don't have agents reporting back to me. You disappeared with him, and I overhead you on the phone with him."_

" _I don't want him."_

" _You can't say that. If you didn't have any feelings for him, you wouldn't keep running to him. You have friends. You have Abby. The problem is Abby calls it like it is. She tells you the truth, and you don't want to hear that."_

She got up and tried to touch him and he pulled back.

" _No, you don't get to touch me. You don't get to hold me like you love me."_

" _But I do love you."_

" _Yes with conditions. Time and time again I told you I would give it up for you. Time and time again I promised you were it for me. When the time came I held up my end of the bargain. It is clear to me you don't have the same intentions. I told Jake I would give you one last opportunity to decide who you wanted. If you want to be with him go to him. This time I won't stop you, and I won't make you feel guilty for choosing him. Just know if you choose him my door closes. It is not a threat. I just can't keep doing this Olivia."_

He stood up and looked at her. He wanted to comfort her. He had never seen her this emotional, but he couldn't she brought this on herself.

He stopped for a moment and said, " _I thought loving you in the open would be enough. I thought that once I proved I would choose you time and time again you would stop running. Maybe you should choose him. At least you run to him."_

He walked out and Olivia broke down.

Fitz made it back to the office. He was working when Cyrus came in. He was going on and on about Olivia. Apologizing for the sequence of events.

Fitz let him go on until he heard enough, _"I want her released today. As soon as possible Olivia needs to be released. I don't care what has to happen."_

" _Sir, that it not wise."_

" _I don't give a damn Cy. Just do it."_

" _Yes sir."_

Cyrus made his way to the door when Fitz called him. He turned around.

" _Come have a seat"_

Cyrus sat down, and Fitz sat across from him.

" _You know what I find interesting about you and Mellie trying to destroy Olivia every chance you get is that this is the one person that has your back. Mellie likes to play innocent yet she has had numerous affairs to my one. My one to a woman I fell in love with. The same woman who told me about you and James. She was so happy that you found happiness. She didn't care that it was with a man, and neither did I. The joy she had for her friend is something I can never describe. When you got in a jam with Michael she didn't think twice about helping you. Instead of bending over backwards to be there for her you have attempted to have her killed, and now you lie to David so he can investigate Rowan's disappearance knowing it would lead back to Liv. Who needs friends when they have enemies like you."_

Cyrus was shocked that Fitz was aware of the investigation, but didn't put a stop to it. That lead him to believe that Olivia knew as well. Yet neither confronted him. Then it was what Fitz said about Olivia. He didn't realize how much she supported him. He didn't realize that she really cared. It wasn't about the job or Fitz's presidency. It was about his happiness.

Fitz continued, _"I don't know the status of my relationship with Olivia right now, but that is between us. I am grateful that you came back, but make no mistake I am President. Do I want to finish my term? Yes of course, but not at the expense of those I love. I love Olivia. I am in love with Olivia, and whether we remain together or not I will not allow you, Mellie, Rowan, or anyone else to bully her again. If you cross me again I am going to burn your old ass. Do I make myself clear?"_

" _Crystal Mr. President!"_

The next couple of weeks were rough for the couple. The first week Olivia closed herself off to everyone. For the first half of the week she spent it at their house in Maryland. She had pretty much all of her things moved.

Fitz had purchased her new clothes so she was going to donate some of her clothes at her apartment. Early on in their relationship Fitz had paid the mortgage off for her apartment and office. He wanted to make sure she was taken care of any way he could.

After a couple of days, she went back to the apartment. They had made a lot of memories in that house in one weekend, and it made her sick to think she would be the cause of them not making anymore.

She couldn't lay around the second week. She had clients that needed her, and Abby had called. They didn't want people to start talking about a breakup.

Fitz wasn't quite ready to deal with Olivia so he had his schedule rearranged some after everything went down. He wasn't at the White House during the day for the most part.

It made it easier for Olivia to be there without having to see Fitz. She had tried to call him, email him, and text him. He only responded to her once asking for time so she stopped.

She was having lunch with Abby. Since there blowup they had been working on their friendship. They talked to each other, and listened to other which allowed them to respect each other.

After lunch Abby said, " _You guys are not over. He is processing everything, and I think that if you do the work you guys will be fine."_

" _What work Abby?"_

" _Liv you have to decide what and who you want. Your parents have messed with your head so much that you don't know love when you see. I mean real love. I'll admit I wasn't sure if Fitz loved you or the idea of you, but I know it is love. I love you, but I don't think you get it. I think over the years you felt I stayed around out of obligation, and not out of love. Yes, I appreciated what you did for me, but I loved working for my friend. I loved coming to work with my friend being a gladiator. That is why I was so mad that you left. It really wasn't that you left it was how you left. You left because you didn't think anyone loved you. You took all the blame, and you left with the one person who you thought really cared about you. Yet I disagree I think Jake is in love with the idea of you being his. I think he loves you yes, but not like Fitz. Fitz loves you Liv faults and all. Think about all that you have put him through. Has he once ever asked you to change?"_

Olivia thought about what Abby had to say and she was right. They talked for a little while longer, and Abby helped her make some plans.

She went back to the office, and talked with her team. Marcus was going to run point on the cases from now on with Olivia consulting only when needed. Huck & Quinn would continue to do what they do. Everyone had no problem with the announcement which shocked Olivia for a moment until she thought about what Abby said.

Later on that night she was still in the office working on some files to send to Marcus when Jake came in. She had not called him. Not because she needed time to think she was just over him, and didn't feel the need to discuss it.

She looked up at him. He said, _"I was waiting on your call."_

" _Because my boyfriend told you he was giving me a chance to come back to you?"_

" _Yes…"_

" _Well I understand why he did it, but it never should have come to that. I never should have put him in that position. I tried with you at one time. Even when we left together. I would get normal with you, but that would be about it."_

" _So you don't think I love you or that you never loved me?"_

" _I know that you love me. I don't know if I loved you or lusted for you, but I know it is not what I want. I realize it is easier with you not because of who you are, but what we have. Real love, long lasting love is hard. You have to fight for it. You have to maintain it. I never had or honestly wanted that with you, but I have it with Fitz. You came here to hear it. I am closing the door."_

" _You played me."_

" _Jake don't play games. We didn't meet on the street. I was your assignment that you wanted more with. I thought I did too, and at one time I can say we were a couple. We aren't anymore, and we can't be friends. Not because Fitz asked, but because I love him enough to respect him. I don't want him to wonder or think he is competing with you, because there is no competition."_

Olivia packed her stuff to leave. She was heading back to Maryland. Abby had arranged to move the rest of her things, and donate the items she wanted to charity. She was moving into the house in Maryland full time as Fitz requested.

" _What is going to happen when he finds out what you did?"_

Olivia turned around, _"He already knows."_

The next morning Fitz was eating breakfast with Teddy before left for the West Coast for some prescheduled meetings.

Olivia had sent word to leave Teddy as they had discussed. He appreciated Olivia giving him time. He knew he wasn't breaking up with her. He just needed to find a way to move on. First he had to find out if Olivia really wanted a future with him.

Cyrus came into the Residence with his itinerary for the next couple of days, information on the meetings and stops he would be making, and a third folder was marked **"First Lady's Calendar".**

Fitz looked up at Cyrus, _"Why would I need a copy of Mellie's schedule?"_

Cyrus stood up, _"Because it isn't Mellie's schedule anymore?"_

Fitz opened it up to find that Olivia was handling some of the events that were on the calendar. He noticed the ones she kept were the ones that would impact him the most in a positive way. Meeting with inner city children, visiting the children cancer center, meeting with career women who wanted to push for equal pay, and the biggest one was she was traveling to meet with military families. He noticed that some of the events were scheduled while he was gone, and some were moved to when he returned.

He didn't have time to talk to her, and he got the feeling that is how she wanted it. He grabbed his jacket and made his way to the car.

He opened his tablet to check his personal emails, and at the top was one from Olivia. He quickly opened the email.

 _ **Hi Babe**_ (He smiled. He loved when she called him that. He knew she was relaxed, happy, and most of all completely there with him),

 **I know by now you have seen the schedule. If you are wondering, why I handled it the way I did is because I want to earn you. I wanted to show you on my own that I am in this. I am scared as hell, and I am still unsure how to navigate life in front of the cameras but I am more than willing to try for you. I don't say this enough but I love you. I am in love with you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. I am truly sorry for making you question my love for you. I am also sorry for not believing in our love the way that you have. It was never intentional just me not allowing it to happen. I am still giving you space, because you deserve it. It is the least I can give you after all that I put you through. I just want you to know that I choose you. I want you. I want a life with you. I know that we still have some battles to get through, but if you will still have me I am more than happy to get through them at your side. Good luck. I know you will succeed. I did take the liberty of switching your ties out with your suits. If I had it to do over again I would at the very least be your fiancée right now. I love you to the moon and back. Yours always Livvie.**

Fitz smiled. At the end of the day he rather fight, and make up with her than Mellie. While it might sound crazy he knew what he was battling when it came to Olivia. She was fighting her past, her parents, and herself. Mellie was evil. You never knew what she was up to.

The next couple of days were busy for the couple. They didn't talk but had exchanged text messages. Olivia was just happy to hear from him.

She found that she enjoyed the events that she attended. Mellie had made herself ornamental in some ways. When Olivia spoke people wanted to hear what she thought. Her voice mattered, and to many surprise especially Cyrus she struck the perfect balance.

She always tied her thoughts into what was going on with Fitz. From the treaty being signed to bills he was working on. She was never bigger than her boyfriend. No she was his equal. In return he supported her from across the country.

He was clear that he didn't demand that Olivia fill in the position of First Lady, but he was appreciative. They didn't want to let the country down especially the kids, because of his personal life.

The couple's actions caused Fitz's approval ratings to go up 15 points in that short amount of time. Olivia was quickly losing the label of mistress. It was clear that the President loved her, and now she was showing that she loved him and the country just as much.

The White House posted videos of Olivia with the school children and at the hospital. It melted America's heart, but more importantly it melted Fitz's heart.

She had stepped out of her signature power suits, and wore dresses. The dresses were still very much her, but it spoke volumes to him. She was showing him that she was willing to bend for him to.

He could tell that while she might have been reluctant and scared to attend the events; once she was there she was glad she did it.

Teddy had quickly broken down those walls that she built up that said she had no motherly instincts. Much to Mellie's dismay Teddy loved his Libby. She was a better mom to him and Karen after Jerry died, but that had gone by the wayside lately with her power trip.

Karen no longer cared. She had talked with Olivia, and they hashed out their differences. Teddy wanted to be with Olivia anytime she allowed.

He made it back to D.C. for the night. He had to leave the next morning for a trip to London. He had made some calls, and with the help of Abby & Cyrus Olivia would be arriving in London for the weekend with him.

She didn't expect him in town. He had made some calls, and decided that before he left he would have an honest conversation with Olivia after speaking with Jake.

Olivia had taken a shower. She was looking around his bedroom. Technically it was their bedroom. She stayed here more days than not lately. The phone rung pulling her out of her thoughts.

It was Mellie. She was threatening her once again. It became crystal clear how stupid it was to ever go to Mellie. For someone so smart she could be an idiot, but she promised to try and not make the same mistakes again.

" _Mellie, he already knows."_

That took the wind out of her sail. Once again she was no longer controlling the show. She had no idea what she was going to do now.

She saw clothes being rolled down the hall. It brought her out of her thoughts. She walked down the hall, and noticed it wasn't any clothing it was her clothes. Some clothes that she currently owned, and a lot of new clothes.

There were dresses and suits that were very her, but she was wondering where they came from until she felt him. She didn't need to turn around to know it was him, and she was nervous and scared. She didn't know what was going on. So she did the only thing that she knew how to do, and that was sit there.

Fitz sat down and waited until she turned and looked at him. She finally asked the million-dollar question, _"Why are my clothes being brought in here?"_

" _They are being brought here because you live here Livvie. No more games. If we are going to be together, and we want forever it begins now. You live here full time. I am assigning a detail to protect you. I am not demanding you turn into First Lady, but I need you here with me by my side."_

Olivia looked up at him and nodded

Fitz continued, _"I believe you when you say that someone is after your dad. The list is never ending Liv. I know there was a discussion of me pulling back on your dad, but I can't do that. Not only did he kill my son, but he is a dangerous man. He killed Jake's wife, and I believe that if he has to choose you or himself that he would choose himself Liv. I can't or won't wait to find out."_

She was in his arms as he finished the statement. She knew what he was saying, and she wanted to be mad but she wasn't. She was sad. Her parents were horrible, but they were still her parents. She couldn't be mad at Fitz. Hell he was the only one that put her first. He had never put his hands on her in anger, and he really loved her. She meant what she said she was all in.

" _I understand. Do you need to go down to the office?"_

He pulled back and smiled, " _No, but it would be nice to finish making up with my girlfriend. We haven't properly done that."_

Olivia pulled back and smiled, _"How can I finish making up with my boyfriend?"_

" _Be in our bed naked when I get out of the shower!"_

" _I can do that."_

When Fitz got out of the shower he made it to the bed, and as promised there was his Livvie naked as requested.

He smiled down at her as she threw the towel wrapped around his waist down on the floor. He climbed in the bed. She pulled him on top of her. She missed hm. All of him. Not just the sex, but being in his arms. Knowing he loved her was something she was never going to risk again.

He caressed her face _, "I love you so much Livvie. I wish there was something that I could do that would make you believe that there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you."_

" _You do babe. It is me that is hurting us. I had a nice long talk with Abby, and between the two of you I realized that I need to learn that love doesn't always hurt. I don't have to jump through hoops, or do anything but be me."_

" _Abby is right. You are enough Livvie. Even if we don't make it I need you to never forget that. I just need to ask you one more time now that we are having this conversation, because I want you to understand this is your choice. Do you want to be here Livvie? Do you want this life with me?_

Olivia looked at him. He had never been sincerer in their relationship. He had made demands before, and she knew that he was making sure this time she knew she could leave. No guilt trip. He wanted her to be happy, and that sealed the deal for her.

" _I want to be here Fitz. I want to be here with you by your side as your First Lady. For once I want to give you something in this relationship. I love you."_

He slid into her without warning. It had been a couple of weeks, and both of them needed a moment to compose themselves. Olivia needed a moment to acclimate her body. Her man was packing. When she looked at him he smiled, _"I love you too…"_

They spent the night making love in every imaginable position. Fitz didn't get much sleep, and he didn't care. He had many sleepless nights due to the job, his ex, and at times the kids. This was his kind of sleepless night.

Olivia was up the next morning with him. Her & Teddy sat at the table and enjoyed breakfast with Fitz. For the first time Olivia walked with him before he boarded Marine 1.

Fitz had to admit he was surprised when she saw her change to walk him out. He was even more surprised when she kissed him. She waved until he was no longer in sight, and when it was over she couldn't be happier.

She had her team come over to the White House to meet so she didn't have to leave Teddy with the nanny. She was just as attached to him as he was to her.

Marcus didn't know Olivia as well as the others so he wasn't as shocked to see her being a boss and mom at once. Truthfully he thought she was capable of handling the role, and would be a great role model for young black women.

Quinn & Huck were a little shocked at first, but fell in line. All that mattered was that she was happy, and they knew she was. They would protect her at all cost, but now that extended to the President and kids. They were part of her happiness.

Olivia could see in Huck & Quinn's body when they realized this was who she was now. They had accepted it. She also knew they would protect Fitz & the kids as well as her, and she was okay with that.

Abby had brought them all lunch, and she smiled at her best friend. She loved the dynamics of their relationship now. It was give and take. How friendships and relationships should be.

Abby was working with Liv to create a schedule for her. She was going to be hosting several events especially with the holidays coming up.

The days had gone by fast, and Olivia was on her way to London. As she sat on the plane going through files she stopped and smiled. This is what she wanted. She wanted the world to know that he loved her. That he wanted her. She wanted to step off the plane, and the cameras be on her because then the world knew who the President really loved.

This was new though. They were now taking their relationship international. The White House had announced that she would be joining Fitz for the weekend. They would be eating dinner with the Queen on Sunday.

Fitz wanted her to have the royal treatment so he had selected several gowns for her to pick from, and each one had jewelry paired with it.

This was no ordinary weekend.

There was a knock at Mellie's door. It was Teddy's agents when he was at the White House. Fitz wanted to minimize Mellie's reach so he had different agents who went with Teddy when he was with her. That way she couldn't try to seduce information out of them. He wasn't taking any chances with her.

Mellie answered the door, _"May I help you?"_

Marta was behind the agents, _"I am here to pick up Teddy."_

" _Teddy is not going anywhere. I don't know who Fitz thinks he is."_

Her assistant came with the phone. She knew it was Fitz, _"Who the hell do you think you are?"_

" _Shut up Mellie. See I let you get your say in after you signed the divorce papers. Now it is my turn. You could have had a life outside of me. You made the choices you did. When my disgusting father raped you instead of coming to me. Instead of going to the police you used it for power. It doesn't excuse what he did, but you can stop the feel sorry for you act. I only feel sorry for victims. You are no victim. When we were losing you sat down and lied about being pregnant when women every day suffer miscarriages for children they really wanted. You cry about my affair with Olivia yet you were okay with it until it hurt you when you thought I might have to leave. So you see you equally disgust me. Actually even more because even after you found out the man you helped kill those jurors was the same man that killed our son you willingly climbed in bed with him. This time to blackmail his daughter. So let me remember, oh yes to be President. Well good luck with that. My son is headed to London to spend the weekend with me, and visit his sister. If you come after Olivia again. If you breathe the wrong way in her direction I am going to use the full force of my power to tear you apart limb by limb. You've called me a bastard more times than I can count. Well I'm living up to the title just like you live up to the title of bitch every chance you get. Now hand my son over, and go drink your Hooch, and treat your staff like garbage. You'll see your son in two weeks unless you want to play games. That card you held for so long means nothing. She's no longer America's Mistress, but America's Sweetheart."_

Fitz hung up. Mellie was too stunned for words. Marta got Teddy, and left.

Olivia arrived and the media was waiting. She didn't disappoint when she stepped off in her navy/ivory Carolina Herrera embellished striped dress.

She was still getting use to her detail, but Fitz picked two women and two men for her detail. When she wasn't traveling she only would have two of them with her. Fitz knew Huck & Quinn were her unofficial agents which is why he was okay with the two.

Olivia was grateful when she found out, and she had to admit that she liked her agents. They were all between the ages of 25-35.

Fitz had booked for them to stay at 41 Hotel. It was a boutique hotel, and he knew that Olivia would enjoy it.

It was also opposite of Buckingham Palace and the Royal Mews so it was convenient for him earlier in the week.

Fitz had reserved them the two-bedroom apartment. Cyrus had stayed in the other room prior to this morning, but was moved to a suite as planned once they left out.

Olivia loved the marble bathrooms, the flame fireplaces, and how homey the place felt. Shortly after Olivia arrived there was a knock at the door.

Her agent Donna had an arrangement of orchids and a dress bag. She helped Olivia before leaving her alone with her gifts.

She opened the card, " _I know it has only been a couple of days, but I have missed you Livvie. Not sure how we use to do this. We have dinner tonight at seven. I saw this dress, and thought you would look perfect in it. I understand if you want to wear something else."_

Olivia pulled the dress out and smiled. Oh she was more than happy to wear this dress for her man. What she didn't understand is how he picked these wonderful dresses for her, but horrible ties for himself. She smiled knowing that at this point it was on purpose, and she wouldn't complain.

Olivia was ready at seven when her agent told her that her car was ready. She truly felt like a million bucks.

She had her hair styled up. She stepped into the Pamella Roland striped illusion allover sequined dress. Once she stepped into her Christian Louboutin nude peep toe heels she knew tonight would be special just because she was here with the love of her life.

The car took her to a helipad. Instead of an agent opening the door for her it was Fitz. She practically jumped in his arms.

He held her, _"So you missed me to?"_

" _Of course I did."_

He put her down and saw she was wearing the dress he picked _, "You looked beautiful baby."_

" _Thank you. I thought we were headed to dinner."_

" _We are after I fulfill a dream of yours."_

She smiled and nodded.

" _Livvie, I don't take it lightly the sacrifices that you are making to be with me in the open. I love you baby, and I want you to look back on this time and see some good with us being together."_

" _I do Fitz."_

" _Good, well that helicopter is about to land so it came take you on a tour of London."_

Olivia began to jump up and down like a kid. He had to admit that other than doing things for his kids, nothing made him happy as he was at this moment. He had hired a photographer to capture the entire evening.

The helicopter landed and picked them up. To make this possible it was an agent that was giving the tour along with another agent beside him.

Olivia got to see the best of London like she dreamed in the air. Seeing the Tower Bridge, River Thames, House of Parliament, and Buckingham Palace was a treat. They were now at the London Eye.

Fitz turned to Olivia _, "I know that Cyrus ruined the whole warm and fuzzy feeling you were supposed to feel when you realize I was about to propose. Even though I tried to recreate it he had ruined it to a degree. Deep down you are a hopeless romantic. You wanted that proposal you could gush to Abby & Quinn about. I want to give you that. I love you Livvie. I want forever with you. We can do this right, and how we wanted. We can continue to build and grow, and have the wedding we want. Even if you still don't want any vows. I was hoping to see you at the very least in a real wedding gown, but I don't care as long as we are together. So Livvie will you do me the honor of marrying me?_

Olivia had tears in her eyes as she looked at the ring. It was not the same ring that he originally proposed to her with. This was a ring that she had only described to Abby. If she could design her own engagement ring it would be different like her. She didn't want a regular diamond. Fitz had selected a two carat diamond halo engagement ring. The center was a one carat champagne diamond.

She looked up and Fitz and unlike the last time happily nodded her head up and down _, "Yes of course I will marry you!"_

Fitz didn't realize he had been hold his breath in until she said yes. He slid the ring on, and the couple shared a passionate kiss as they landed.

They were at London Eye. She looked at him _, "We are having dinner at London Eye"_

" _Absolutely I want this story to be all about you from beginning to end. Just like everything I say to you is important everything you say to me is also important. I know it has taken me awhile to do some of these things with you, but we will do them. Tonight you get to cross off romantic proposal, touring London on a helicopter, enjoying dinner in your own capsule at London Eye."_

" _Don't forget snagging the man of my dreams."_

" _Ditto."_

They made it to their capsule where yet another surprise waited. Fitz prayed that this time she would accept the proposal, and this time they would celebrate. In the capsule was Cyrus, Marcus, Quinn, Huck, Abby, Marta, Teddy, and Karen. She could tell they were nervous hoping they were celebrating so she held up her hand to confirm.

Everyone was so happy for the couple, and that warmed their hearts especially Olivia. This is how she wanted to feel when they got engaged.

They all sat down and the capsule went around for 30 minutes, and they got to experience a 4D cinema experience. Everyone enjoyed it, but Teddy was beside himself. He was in Olivia's lap talking to her and Karen. Everyone noticed how happy and content Olivia & the kids seemed.

They stopped and their servers came on. The adults were drinking Emin Punch and the kids were drinking Yuzu Lemonade.

Olivia's favorite food was Italian so tonight they would be enjoying an Italian meal. They were starting with veal meatballs, fried soft shell crab, and burrata cheese tomato & basil.

They were going around again. Teddy looked at Olivia _, "Libby, Karen said that you are going to be our mommy when you marry daddy."_

Olivia was caught off guard. She looked at Fitz & Karen, and realized this time he talked to the kids before proposing. He wanted to make sure it was right this time.

Olivia looked at Teddy & Karen _, "Is that what you guys want?"_

" _You kind of already are. In some ways you have been."_

" _Does it bother you Kare? You can tell me."_

" _I know, but I told dad and I am telling you I am happy for you both. It's a long time coming. Teddy needs stability."_

Olivia grabbed their hands _, "I'm really sorry for turning your world upside down, but I promise that I love your dad. I love all of him, and that includes the two of you. I will be whatever you need me to be. I love you both so much."_

Everyone watched the scene. The ladies didn't try to stop their tears like the guys other than Fitz. He had apologized to the kids also. Teddy didn't understand it like Karen, but it meant everything to him to see Olivia invested in the kids. He could tell her apologizing to Karen again, and promising to be there for her meant more than she cared to admit.

The truth was Karen nor Fitz knew what Mellie they would get in the future. For Fitz he no longer cared as much now they were divorced, but it was clear to him that Karen was also getting on that boat. Olivia was her life vest. Olivia knew it, and she was okay with that role. For Teddy she knew more than likely she would be more of a mom than stepmom, and if that was the case she was okay with that.

After a while they came to a stop where they enjoyed their next course of endive salad with gorgonzola, pear, walnuts, and honey. Next they enjoyed stuffed tortelli with ricotta, toasted pine nuts served with cured duck & basil sauce.

After they finished up they headed around again. Olivia made it over to Abby & Quinn who were also hanging out with Marta. She hugged them and thanked them for coming.

Quinn laughed _, "Who turns down a free trip to London from the President?"_

Olivia laughed

Abby nodded, " _Quinn is right. Besides I had a feeling this time it was going to be very easy for you to say yes."_

She looked at her best friend, " _Thank you for helping him, and how did he find out about the ring?"_

" _He asked me to tell him some things I should know you really want that you have only shared with me. Three hours later we had a plan. He wants this Liv."_

" _I know and so do I. I don't know if I want to get married before we leave the White House, but regardless I want you by my side."_

" _You don't have to ask."_

" _So Sunday."_

" _Let's just say I heard the Queen his hoping to meet the President's fiancée. She helped him secure the people needed to make tonight possible."_

Olivia could only shake her head. She was headed back over to her fiancée after talking to Marcus & Huck a moment when Cyrus stopped her.

She was about to say something when he stopped her _, "I'm sorry for hurting you. I know you need some time, but maybe we can do lunch sometimes."_

Olivia hugged Cyrus _, "I look forward to it."_

When they made it back they enjoyed Tiramisu to end the night. The photographer had captured the night for the couple.

Fitz had made sure that his schedule was clear so he could spend time with Olivia and the kids. It was their first time together as a family, and they were all happy.

Teddy loved his big sister so anytime she was home he was happy. Olivia didn't realize how she content she would be right now. It felt right. She was happy to know she wasn't a complete idiot. When Fitz proposed she didn't think twice.

It was the night of the dinner with the Queen. Olivia had decided on the Oscar de la Renta strapless sweetheart floral applique gown. It was paired with a purple diamond and gold necklace and earrings. She felt like a Queen.

Fitz came in the room with a man, _"Honey this is the manager of the hotel. He is going to lock up your engagement ring while we are dinner."_

She looked at him, " _I thought the Queen helped you. She did and she agreed to stay quiet until we announced."_

She thanked the manager, but told him she wouldn't be taking the ring off. The manager quickly left not sure what was about to happen.

Olivia looked at Fitz, _"I am not ashamed nor do I want to hide anymore. I appreciate your willingness to do this for me, but I want the world to know I am in love with an incredible man."_

" _Ditto baby. Once you wave it will be known around the world."_

Olivia grinned _, "Then I think it is time for me to wave."_

 **A/N- Don't get me wrong I love this Fitz who handles things, but I wanted to write them dealing with the fallout. I added my own twists and turns. Like the show I am using some past seasons in my writing.**

 **As I mentioned in my earlier update I don't plan on joining back in to watch Scandal. I have one shots planned to rewrite the finale with Thanksgiving included, Christmas, and New Year's will be separate one shots. Any other one shots from season five will come if I hear about any further Olitz goodness. Other than that it will be random one shots.**

 **Check out my Twitter account for all three dresses and engagement ring kimberl17711667**


	4. Message to My Readers

Dear Readers,

I know some of you have messaged me concerned. For that I say thank you. For some time including recently I thought about quitting. I was and still am upset with the direction of Scandal. I know some Olitz fans expect perfection, and for them to ride in the sunset. That would mean game over for the show. I didn't expect that. I expected real life problems. I felt the abortion, the fight, and the change that she could only make without Fitz is wrong. Solely because I think that the only reason the first part of the season happened was to keep the original Gladiators invested. Then to try and reel viewers back in you show this drastic wardrobe change that will interest fans. I have no problem with it. I have never been that person who was mad at those who are Olake, and those who stick around. I just like honesty, and my personal belief was that the first part of the season was to save the show not to really give Olitz a chance.

Now my second reason. I have been vocal that my left leg was amputated, and I have severe asthma. That was enough until I was recently diagnosed with Grave's Disease, and it has allowed me plenty of time to read. Just not energy to write and edit my own work. I was doing well until some edit thought he would drive his dump truck down a street, and pull down all the phone and internet lines. That set me behind. Then the midseason happened, and then the trailers showing Olake. At the end of the day I can't walk away. If so I am no better than Shonda & the writers. Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on you.

Give me a little time. I will post updates on over half of my stories. I will continue Olitz while the show gives Olake unless you guys want me to wrap it up. Let me know.

Kimberly


	5. Changes in the White House

**A/N-I know that we all just got finished celebrating Kerry's birthday. Well in honor of my birthday which is today I give my readers a gift. I hope that you enjoy each of these updates. Sorry if I missed anything. Last but not least remember these characters belong to Kerry.**

The dinner the couple had with the Queen changed Olivia in ways neither had expected especially Fitz. She was in her element at the dinner. I think for Olivia it was seeing the Queen. This was an intelligent woman who has ruled for many years. People reported to her, look up to her, and respect her.

During dinner Olivia spent quite a bit of time talking to the Princess Kate, and that talk would forever change her. She reminded Olivia that everyone has a title. Some are more important than others. Some even share the same title, but the difference is the individual. Some women like to be docile, and allow their man to rule while they sit back and do as told.

Fitz was nervous. He didn't expect Olivia to change overnight. It was humanly impossible he thought, but he was hoping that she could see what true love really felt like. He was hoping that the children showing her how much they wanted her in their life would make the transition a little easier once they made it back to the United States.

The couple was enjoying desert, and she could tell Fitz knew emotionally something in her changed during the dinner. She could recall the exact moment that the media caught the ring, and the questions began. Neither addressed the questions so she knew he was scared that they had scared her off.

Honestly it was the opposite. It was something about being pictured with the President who was now her fiancée that empowered her. It is one thing to be a mistress and then a girlfriend, but for the world to see that he meant it when he said she was the love of his life was empowering both physically and emotionally.

Time and time again he said she was the one. He had kept every promise he made behind closed doors. She was now ready to stand in her truth, and for the first time in her life she was going to allow herself to be happy.

She turned and looked at her fiancée. God how she loved to say and think that, _"Stop worrying. I'm giving my running shoes to Teddy."_

Fitz couldn't help but laugh

Olivia smiled _, "Seriously, I'm yours. I'm your fiancée."_

" _That you are Livvie, and I love my fiancée!"_

" _Your fiancée loves you too!"_

The rest of dinner was great. Fitz felt like Olivia was coming into her own, and wondered what this meant for their future. He meant it when he said he would wait until they were out of office until they were married, but he secretly hoped they created some history and she married him before he left office.

For the first time they boarded Air Force One as an official couple with the kids beside them, and as he held her hand he was surprised by how relaxed she was.

The couple had just finished a meal with the kids. Olivia was about to put Teddy down for a nap when Karen asked to talk to them so Olivia sat back down.

Karen was nervous.

Fitz grabbed her hand, " _What's wrong sweetie?"_

" _Nothing really dad other than I am miserable at boarding school."_

" _Why haven't you said something to me before now?"_

" _You want me to be honest?"_

" _I do…"_

" _I didn't want to live in the same home as mother. She is so miserable herself, and the only way she is happy is that everyone around her is just has unhappy as she is. Jerry being gone is hard enough, but I can't do it alone."_

Olivia asked the million-dollar question, " _Your mother is still around Kare. You can't avoid her so why come back?"_

" _You…"_

" _Me?"_

" _Liv, it wasn't easy to accept at first that my dad had an affair. Not because it was with you or any woman to be honest. It was because I feared if my dad was with someone that I nor Teddy would fit in. When you revealed that you were his mistress I knew that there was only one person happy with that announcement, and that person was dad. I could tell that you were still conflicted. I just knew we had no space in his life. Imagine my surprise I seem to have more. That my dad calls me more. That for the first time I saw my dad alive and happy. Had I known all he needed was to be with you. I would have outed you myself. Sorry Liv!"_

Both Fitz & Olivia were overwhelmed with her response. For the first time Olivia was able to see that she wasn't being selfish when she loved Fitz. The media might have portrayed it that way, but the truth is the country got a better President. Olivia got to live for the first time, and the kids were happy and healthy.

Fitz looked at his daughter, _"So you want to go to school in D.C. for the last two years?"_

" _I do!"_

" _Do you 50/50 between your mother and I?"_

" _No, I would prefer one weekend a month. Our choice, and that we absolutely will not be paraded around at dinners and functions. If she wants to spend time with us it is off camera."_

Olivia readily agreed to Karen's request which shocked Fitz. Not because he was opposed to it, but because he knew that meant sitting down with Mellie, and going head to head. However, he wasn't going to question it. He had a feeling she was ready, and he was ready to make it happen so they could all move on.

Karen stood up and turned around. It was obvious that something else was still on her mind.

Olivia looked at her, " _You can tell us anything?"_

Karen nodded, " _You made mistakes Liv, and you are human. I know that you agreeing to go to bat for me means a confrontation with my mom. You never give yourself enough credit, and I know dad wishes you could see your worth. I do too. Not once have you ever forced yourself on me. You don't have an agenda, and loving dad or even us is not wrong. The world sees a President. I see my dad, and you see the man you are in love with. Teddy and I feel your love. Take some and give it to yourself."_

Karen took Teddy and left the couple alone. As soon as the door closed she broke down. Karen's words hit her soul, and Fitz could see it in her eyes. He picked her up and took her to their room. He knew that Olivia wasn't use to unconditional love, and it was one thing to come from him but entirely another to have it from the kids. Her mind had accepted they would hate her, and for that to never happen baffled her to a degree.

He let her calm down some, " _It is partially my fault that you struggle with unconditional love."_

She looked up at him.

" _I love you unconditionally you know that now Livvie, but at times I put conditions on our love. Making you move into the White House, the forced proposal, making you feel guilty about Jake when I was married…."_

" _Fitz stop..."_

" _No Livvie it is true, and while I am glad that you accepted my proposal I realize that while I want you to love you. I haven't always made that easy. I want to change that. Despite your dad being out there we can come to an agreement to move you back home."_

Olivia turned around and climbed in her lap. _"No"_

" _I don't give a damn about the optics."_

" _I know, but you see that is the unconditional love that Karen is talking about. I am walking out of this plane, and going home with my fiancée. We are going to schedule a meeting with Mellie, and I am going to meet with her along with Abby. We are a team."_

" _I love you so much Livvie. You and the kids are my world. We didn't get it right in the past, and I know you were scared the public could ruin us. In some ways you were right, but I believe in us. I believe that from now on. We can get it right. I want to get it right. We just have to communicate. We no longer live on stolen moments. This is the beginning of our forever."_

Olivia looked Fitz in the eyes, _"You are right, and we will get it right because we have the children to think about. It is more than us, and I think we owe it to them to try."_

He flipped Olivia over so now he was under her. He pushed her panties aside and slid into her. She threw her head aside. She wasn't expecting his entrance, but she wouldn't deny him either.

He leaned down and kissed her. God how this man loved her, and she could honestly admit she felt the same way. _"I agree Livvie. Now let me show you I am all in."_

She could only nod.

Fitz truly made love to her. Mind, body, and soul that man showed her that she was his everything. In return she made sure that he knew she felt the same way.

When they landed the media hounded them. No questions were answered.

The next morning Olivia's team met her at the White House. They were surprised to find her in the West Wing. First ladies are usually in the East Wing. They expected things to change after Olivia accepted Fitz's proposal. They didn't want to discuss it that night. She deserved to enjoy her moment.

They were in shock when they were escorted into an office where at least a dozen workers were transforming the space into Olivia's office. The four television set up was even going up.

Olivia turns around and sees their shock.

Huck ask, " _Your idea or the President's idea?"_

Olivia grinned, " _All my hubby to be!"_

They smiled. Enjoying how happy she was.

Huck nodded, " _You are happy. That all that matters. We will find work."_

" _Well that is why I called you."_

The three confused

" _Fitz & I talked on the way back. We want to switch my detail up. We want you and Quinn to be my lead agents. Officially I am temporarily closing up shop. Once his terms end we will officially open back up. We are going to stick around for a little, and make Vermont our vacation home. Eventually I will turn the day to day over to you guys when I move to Vermont. And yes Abby will be coming back to us. Unofficially we are going to be Fitz's eyes and ears. Also he trusts you to keep me safe when I travel."_

The two were clearly excited about their new role, and the both readily agreed. They were taken away to get started getting clearance. Fitz was cutting most of the red tape to ensure they were given the roles they wanted for them immediately.

That left Marcus. She turned to him, _"I want you to be my chief of staff. Clearly you know how to protect my image, and I am going to continue to need that. Like Huck and Quinn, you will be an additional set of eyes and ears. Fitz wants you to work closely with Abby. You two will get along, and you know what we need. I trust you, and I trust Abby. Don't feel like you need to come to me with every little decision. We have already talked with Abby before you guys arrived."_

" _What about Cyrus?"_

" _He keeps his role. We won't leave him out, but we will do what he often does to us. We will leave out certain details when and if the time comes."_

Marcus was just as ecstatic about his new role. Olivia had already cleared the red tape, because she needed him ready to work now.

She handed him his package which showed his new salary along with his first assignment. When he read it he looked up. It was a two-part assignment.

He nodded, " _Consider it handled."_

" _I'm not worried. You helped to get me through my worst. "_

" _You did it for me first."_

Marcus continued, _"Yeah, but Olivia I feel like we are friends now."_

" _Because we are Marcus. Abby has blocked out most of the day for the two of you to work together."_

He nodded. Olivia made it over to Fitz's personal office that was beside the Oval to work. Her office would not be ready for a couple of days. They needed time to allow the paint to dry, and the furniture to arrive.

Olivia was shocked when the night they return from England Fitz showed her the plan. He had it done up the day she confessed that she was indeed the mistress.

It was similar to her office, but upgraded. Her sitting area was a room of its own, and the space was twice the size as her. She also noted that there was an area for Teddy to play or even a toddler.

She smiled and told him she loved every part of it, and saw no need for any changes to be made. That was all he needed to know.

Marcus emailed her and confirmed that he scheduled a meeting with Mellie. The meeting was personal so Mellie was informed she couldn't disclose the meeting. If she did she was informed she would be arrested.

She knew not to test Fitz after the phone call they had. It wasn't like she was surprised that he proposed to Olivia. What she was surprised about was that Olivia had accepted, and allowed the world to find out. Mellie knew that her days of running was over. That could only bode bad things for her.

Olivia didn't feel great, but she promised to meet with Fitz.

When she walked in the office he could tell something was off.

" _What's wrong baby?"_

" _Not sure. I think it is just the traveling. My body is tired, but I called the doctor. I don't want to take a chance and get the kids sick especially Teddy. His immune system is still building."_

Fitz could only smile. He looked at her, _"You really are a good mom Livvie."_

" _I have to admit I am better than I expected, and I enjoy it more than I expected. I like this kind of pressure."_

" _Which is?"_

" _Children dependent upon you."_

" _I agree."_

Fitz pulled her to the coach, _"I won't take up much of your time. We received a call from Jake. He has found and captured your father. They are waiting on my command."_

Olivia looked up at him confused.

" _I thought you were going to have them killed."_

" _Yes, the old Fitz was, but that man is gone. I am engaged to marry a wonderful woman one day, and this needs to be our decision. Mostly your decision, because he is your dad. You deserve the proper closure."_

She nodded and looked down. She was in thought for several minutes. She took the time to really think it over.

" _I want to get married."_

Fitz gasped, " _What?"_

" _I want to get married. Not at the White House, but in the United States or a territory of course. I want to leave office as a married woman. The real First Lady will walk out with you."_

Fitz was almost in tears, _"Livvie, that is everything that I have ever wanted baby. We can discuss it over the holidays."_

" _I'd like that."_

She stood up, _"I trust you baby to make the right call. He is my dad, and part of me still clings to something I will never have. One side of me knows that. The other side doesn't. What I know is that I can't mess us up. We won't survive it, and now the kids are involved."_

She finally turned and looked him in the eye, " _When you see him make a decision as the head of our household not the President. While he is a matter of national security we know this is personal. I know you are conflicted as well so take some time on the drive to figure it out. I don't need a good-bye. We never really said hello."_

" _Okay Livvie. I can handle it. Do you want me to go with you to the doctor?"_

" _No baby it is not that serious. We will catch each other up later tonight. I'll be waiting for you in OUR Navy t-shirt."_

He kissed her. She headed to the door and stopped herself.

" _Fitz…."_

" _Yes Livvie…"_

" _Decide on the both of them. It is time to leave the past in the past."_

" _I will."_

Olivia made it to the doctor while Fitz headed to see Rowan.

When Fitz walked into the room he wasn't surprised to see the same cocky Rowan that he had seen before.

He didn't say anything at first. He pulled out his phone. He had a message from Olivia. He was responding to her.

Rowan said, _"What do you think you are doing? Do you think that you have won? Do you think that you have the upper hand? What are you plans?"_

" _Are you doing this for Olivia?"_

Still nothing

" _You know I am Olivia's father."_

" _I am her father. I am Jake's father. I am a father to many ungrateful sons. Many ungrateful children."_

" _There is no gratitude in parenting. You should know that. I don't know why we do it."_

He looked up at Fitz, _"But you know exactly what I am talking about."_

" _What are their names? Yes, you have Karen and Teddy. Oh and there was Jerry."_

Fitz looked up for a moment, but still said nothing.

" _Have you seen your children recently? Spend any time with them."_

Fitz picked up on the fact that he was running underground. He had not kept up with the news. He still didn't say a word.

" _Do you think they miss you?"_

" _Do you think they are happy knowing you were the cause of them losing their brother? I know your ex-wife was all too happy to tell your daughter"_

Still no response from Fitz.

" _Do you think that the kids want a piece of a father?"_

Fitz looked up for a moment, " _Stop talking about my family!"_

Rowan continued, " _The two of them grew up thinking that you didn't love them. That you loved being a politician more than you loved them. That they were pawns in a game."_

Fitz finally looked up and stood in front of him.

" _Stop talking about my family."_

" _Some would say the kids are better off without you. Jerry is better off dead. Karen is better off at the boarding school with her boyfriend's having sex for love"_

Fitz grabbed him by the throat which excited Rowan. He could tell that Fitz was pissed, and could easily choke him to death. He knew that he loved his kids, and it was the play he needed to set him off.

Rowan was cheering him on, and then it dawned on him that is what he wanted. He was taking the coward's way out, and hoping it would wedge him and Olivia apart so he slowly began to let go.

He finally pulled away and smiled. Rowan was confused _ **. Why did he stop?**_

He looked him in the eyes, _"Did you have a television in prison?"_

" _I am curious if you saw the things they were saying about your daughter. About your child. She was a whore, a home wrecker, a slut who repeatedly spread her legs to get to the top. I know it is bullshit, but I couldn't imagine how I would feel if that was Karen they were talking about. It would hurt especially if she was all I had."_

He looked down and then looked at him again, " _See that is the thing though she is not yours anymore. She is mine's now. She chose me. The President over Command. Do you know that she loves me? That she now repeatedly tells me. Before I use to wonder if she really loved me, or if she just hated you so much she would use me to get back at you just to spite you."_

He could see Rowan getting emotional.

" _Wait a minute. Would it be better if she chose Jake?"_

Both Rowan and Jake looked up at him.

" _Which white boy do you approve being inside your daughter?"_

Rowan was now crying.

" _You took my family from me. You took my son from me, and I almost lost Olivia because of you. My daughter was lost. She couldn't understand how someone could be so evil. See the thing is though Karen is great. She is home, and she is going to stay home. Teddy is thriving with the care that Olivia provids, and Olivia well she accepted my proposal. The world knows that I put a ring on it."_

" _See I know that I failed as a father. I should have been there more than I was. I should have put my foot down when it came to Mellie. I won't be able to make my amends on earth with Jerry, but with my other two I will. Any children that Olivia & I have together will never question my love for them. You on the other hand are a miserable excuse for a father. The sad part is that you know it, and she knows it. The truth of the matter is that you are no one's father."_

He got close to him _, "I know what you want. I know you expect for me to kill you or order someone to kill you. my fiancée told me to do whatever I think is right. That we were closing this chapter in our lives. So that is why you are going to Guantanamo Bay. I think you have some secrets that we need, and once we are done there are several countries that have contacted me that have requested time with you."_

He pulled back and laughed. Rowan was no longing smiling especially when the guards walked in. He knew Fitz was for real, and that this was checkmate. Fitz had won. He told him that he would protect Olivia at all cost. He just never took him seriously.

As he was being escorted out Fitz called his name. he turned around, _"By the way I promise this white boy will take really good care of your daughter."_

He nodded and they took him away.

Once he was gone he turned to look at Jake.

" _I am not in debt to you for capturing Rowan. You had your own reasons, and I respect that."_

He handed him a folder. It was a personal check for several millions, and also a choice of jobs outside of the country with private firms.

Jake looked up

Fitz said, _"I don't care if you take any of the jobs, but you will leave D.C. by the end of the week. Before you ask it is a demand, and it is a threat that if you don't leave your life is in danger. Olivia is mine, and I am hers. She is mine because she chose me of her own free will. There is video that will go up soon to prove it. She is no longer of your concern. She gave me rein to do as I please. I love her so I would never just kill you for my peace of mind, but I will happily kill you if you try to interfere with our family now. Are we clear?"_

" _Crystal..."_

" _Good, because Jake I am not repeating myself. Huck & Quinn will take care of you. They are part of Olivia's detail. I need people who I know will protect her, and know who our enemies are. You are officially an enemy."_

Fitz walked out leaving Jake in shock. He knew that Fitz, and he wouldn't dare cross him. It was over. It was time for him to move on.

Fitz made it back to the Residence. Olivia had sent him a text letting him know when she made it home. The doctor was able to figure out why she was sick. She had her medicine, and she was going to lay down.

He had let her know that he would be home as quickly as possible. She told him she was fine. Karen & Teddy were taking good care of her.

He could only smile which was why he didn't let Rowan get completely under his skin. He knew what he had now, and he wasn't going to get short sited.

When he walked in their room she was knocked out. He knew when she was under the weather. It was the only time she slept like a log.

He took a nice long shower, and the drama washed away. He knew that he made the right choices when it came to Jake and Rowan. He didn't want to lie to Olivia, and he wanted to be comfortable in the decision he made. It was about the two of them.

He made it to the bed. He turned on his tablet. He always checked his emails one final time before bed.

He opened up an email. It was from Olivia. When he got to the end he gasped. He was in shock. Of all the things to happen this was not something he was expecting.

He turned to find her staring at him.

" _I didn't do it on purpose."_

" _How far along?"_

" _Six weeks"_

" _Thought you were on birth control."_

" _I forgot that antibiotics makes the pill ineffective, and you know we don't use condoms."_

" _Do you want it?"_

In the past that would have been a valid question. It was still a valid question. He knew her, and knew that she had probably freaked out."

" _I want our baby Fitz. I can't say that I didn't freak a little, but not in a bad way. I am never walking away from us again. I have almost ruined us so many times, and I can't be without you Fitz. I can't be without Karen or Teddy. Now I can't be without this baby. You are my family, and these kids are ours."_

He pulled her into his lap, _"I know you didn't do this on purpose, but I am glad that it happened. I am even more grateful now for the decision I made."_

" _You didn't kill my dad."_

" _No, I just couldn't Liv. It would have been selfish. I sent him away. He will answer for his crimes. Just not in a court room."_

" _And Jake. I paid him for finding Rowan. It was the right thing to do, but I told him to leave the country. If Huck or I get a whiff of him then he has problems. Livvie, we both made mistakes, but this is our time. I can't let him…"_

" _Stop. I'm proud of you. Instead of you being macho man, you were my Fitz. The man who made the right call for the greater good. I am so proud of you."_

" _I'm proud of both of us. No running, no berating each other, no theatrics. We are the couple I knew we could be."_

" _I agree which is why I had Marcus set up our first formal interview. I wanted them to see the Fitz I see. So I decided to invite them into our homes. Here and in our private residence. Different segments. Show the world we are no fluke."_

Fitz hugged her tightly and she held onto him knowing how happy she made him. This is all he ever wanted. For her to be his First Lady. To be his side. Someone he could talk to after a stressful day. She vowed to always be there for him until death do them part.

She pulled back, _"I am meeting with Mellie in the morning."_

" _Do you need me there?"_

" _No, I need to establish some boundaries with Mellie. I allowed her to berate me for years because I was sleeping with her husband. I told myself that I deserved to be punish. Those days are over. Also I have to protect the kids. They have been pawned enough. Karen mentally and emotionally can't take much more."_

Fitz smiled. This is the same woman time and time again that said she wouldn't be a good mother, but was always quick to protect the kids.

He leaned in and kissed her. _"I know you will handle it."_

" _I love you."_

" _Love you more."_

" _Make love to me."_

" _Gladly"_

The couple spent the evening talking and making love. Neither had never been happier.

Fitz worshipped her body from head to toe. When he got to her stomach he kissed it.

" _I know they say you can't hear, but I don't believe that. I talked to my babies."_

He got choked up.

Olivia caressed his face, _"Baby what's wrong?"_

" _I use to have to wait till Mellie was sleep to talk to the babies. She slept like a rock when she was pregnant so she didn't stir. If she was awake she wouldn't allow it. Saying that it was dumb."_

Olivia made him look at her, _"You can talk to our baby whenever you like. I will never take that from you. I want you around for all of it."_

" _So do I Livvie."_

She pulled him up. _"I need to be one with you."_

He nodded and slowly slid into her. Tonight he just wanted to take his time, and relish in the fact that they were engaged, expecting, and that they were finally on the same page.

It was important that he took care of his fiancée tonight. He wanted her to know he was all in, and that she would never regret choosing him.

Each stroke took Olivia to a place that she has never been even with Fitz. He had also been saving a little of himself, and now that he knew she was all in so was he. He had saved a tiny bit of his heart. Not as much as she had, but just enough and now she had all of him. It thrilled and excited her, and she met him thrust for thrust showing she was ready to face whatever as long as she had him by her side.

Both of knew they were about ready to blow, but tonight wasn't a competition. It was a partnership that they wanted to succeed in.

They linked fingers, and rode out the wave together.

He got up to get them cleaned up. He put his Navy t-shirt on her, and grabbed a pair of pajama pants. Teddy sometimes had nightmares, and sometimes he wanted to be a mama's boy as Fitz would say. Mellie didn't cuddle with Teddy so he knew that his son loved that Olivia welcomed him in her personal space. He pretended to be jealous, but he wasn't at all. He was happy that his son had a mom without restrictions.

The next morning the couple got dressed, ate breakfast with the kids before starting their day.

Olivia wasn't sure what calls Fitz made, but when she walked out to meet Mellie Quinn & Huck were at her side as her agents. Abby was also by her side. It was for moral support, and to collaborate the conversation that was going to take place.

When Mellie opened the door you could tell she was shocked to see Huck & Quinn by her side as her agents. People assumed that they didn't know how to clean up especially Huck. It worked to their advantage.

They followed Mellie to her office.

Huck looked at the former First Lady, _"We are honoring Olivia's request to leave the room. Don't make me regret that decision. Are we clear?"_

Mellie nodded as they made themselves comfortable.

Olivia slid the folder over to Mellie who opened and read the contents. She looked up at Olivia, _"Absolutely not."_

" _Your loss because if you don't sign those papers I am going to make it my mission to ruin you, and I will put all of my time and efforts into that job."_

" _You act as if I don't have anything on the two of you."_

" _No one said you didn't I am just saying that what I have is more. What I am saying is that Fitz nor I have any political ambitions, but you do."_

" _You rigged an election."_

" _Semantics, my fiancée on his own may have fired my team behind my back to cover me should you try to come after me. I really am impressed. He is a true gladiator. When he called you a whore I use to tell him that it was uncalled for; until I learned you slept with Hollis. You really do sleep your way to the top._

" _And you don't"_

" _No, Mellie I don't!"_

" _The media doesn't feel that way."_

" _I get it. White people like you don't believe black women have brains. While you are the true whore many will sympathize with you. You were wronged, but that sympathy will go away when they learned you killed 12 innocent men and women."_

' _And you will get mutilated when I leak Defiance."_

" _Go ahead, but Fitz planned for that when he filed for divorce from you. Had we not gotten back together he made sure that when people went looking it was only you, Hollis, and his goons. Most people when they have an affair upgrade. Whether it is for money, looks, power, or a good lay in bed. You, well I have no words."_

" _You guys will never get away with it."_

" _Don't play dumb. You might like to think you hold all the power, but you know that is the far from the truth."_

 _Mellie sat back in her seat deflated. She knew Olivia was right. She put all these cards on the table for such a time as now, and none of them worked out. Mainly because she never prepared for Olivia to out their affair. You can't blackmail anyone who has told the truth._

' _Did he ever tell you how Teddy was conceived?"_

Olivia shook her head.

" _The old turkey baster method. He wouldn't touch me. He kept telling me we would use my lie in Georgia."_

Olivia gasped, " _Miscarriage"_

" _Yes we would tell the public I conceived, and in a couple of months we would release that I lost the baby. I would have my tubes tide. The next baby he wanted was with you, and you only. He wanted a baby made out of love. I was okay with it at first, but then I knew it would only make you two close again so I spiked his drink."_

" _I slid a condom on, because something told me even in his drunken state it wouldn't work. I was right. I don't feel like you. I don't touch like you. I don't love him. I used my hand to get him off. I humiliated him, and for the first time in a while I was sorry. I went along with my plan. It worked. He tested Teddy to be sure. He never questioned me for the details. From the moment he held Teddy he loved him. It couldn't be me."_

" _We know."_

" _Maybe, but you don't know how much Fitz loves you. He never fought for me."_

" _You never fought for him, and don't confuse you standing by his side when times got tough. That wasn't for him, but for you."_

" _Fine I will sign the paper that dissolves the custody arrangement. All I ask is to talk to the kids whenever, and that whenever they want to see me they can. I understand appearances are not allowed until they turn 18 when they can decide on their own. I also agree to go back to my maiden name Farmer. Was this your idea?"_

" _Nope, he handed me the folder this morning?_

They both knew why. No more words were needed. Mellie had spent so much time and money to keep Fitz & Olivia apart. Not because she loved her husband, but she wanted to keep the power. She had lost it. She had to hold on to what she had so she signed the papers. She really didn't see a need to fight. She could win, but the cost would be too much.

After signing the papers Olivia headed back to the White House. When she walked into the Oval she was surprised to see Karen there.

Karen ran over and hugged her. She didn't know about the baby. They decided to keep it to themselves for a little while.

Olivia could feel the tension in her body. _"What's wrong honey?"_

" _I'm fine Liv. I was showing dad some schools, and I was asking if he heard from you."_

" _I'm fine and it is official. You are staying here, and there is no longer a custody arrangement. I agreed that she could call to talk to you both whenever."_

Karen held onto her tightly as the tears fell, and Olivia just held her. Fitz was emotional as well. He was happy to have his daughter back home especially now that he was in a relationship with Olivia. He wasn't trying to push Mellie away like she wasn't their mom, but he had to have a plan. Deep down he knew that Mellie was smart. If she worked hard being a Senator was going to take her places, but he knew that eventually meant the kids wouldn't be of any use to her.

Olivia whispered in her hair, _"I know that I am not your mom, and I never want to replace her. I promise that I will always do my best to be there for you. I won't always get it right, but I will try."_

Karen knew that Olivia's fast and hard rule was that she didn't make promises often. So she knew that if Olivia was promising her then she was serious.

" _Thank you."_

Karen left the couple alone.

Fitz held her. She cried in his arms. She knew her hormones were all over the place. The doctor explained it to her earlier that morning. Fitz got them to confirm the test, but the other part was just all the changes she had been through. She wasn't sad at all.

Fitz kissed her hair, " _I know that you have made a lot of sacrifices for me, and I can't thank you enough. I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you, but I promise you that our days will be happier than sad from here on out. I promise to love you completely, and I promise that the pain you went through was worth it."_

Olivia looked up _, "You made as many as I did if not more. I make those same promises to you. I love you so much Fitz."_

" _I love you to Livvie."_

Marcus handled the couple with grace and pose. He worked well with Cyrus, but didn't allow Cyrus to walk all over him.

Cyrus wanted to kick himself in the butt. He realized how much happier Fitz was, and it made him a better President. He no longer had to worry about sneaking around so Cyrus's job became easier.

At first he struggled because Olivia was part of the inner circle, but once he understood that was not going to change he accepted it. The three of them together were dynamite.

Karen was happy to be back at home. Teddy loved having her there, and they bonded. Karen wanted to make Jerry proud, and be a good big sister.

Olivia hired a tutor who worked with Teddy every day for a couple of hours. Most afternoons he was either in Fitz's or Olivia's office. They tried to coordinate their schedule so he could be with one of them. They only kept Marta on as nanny. When they both had to be out he was with Marta.

The country now loved Olivia. Actually the world loved Olivia. She was grace personified. To them she was smart. She had the perfect balance.

Marcus did an excellent job making sure that the country saw the real Olivia, and not the mistress that wrecked a marriage.

The couple did a one-hour interview that was ratings gold, and it solidified the couple. The country was now able to see why the couple risked so much to be together.

The pregnancy remained hidden. Fitz didn't want Olivia under any pressure for as long as possible. They told their team and Karen. Olivia didn't expect them to be so happy for her especially Karen.

Karen told her Jerry would want her to move on and be happy. A baby was a good thing especially one made out of love.

Fitz tried to talk to her. She stopped him. _"Dad, Jerry & I knew. All that matters is that you still loved us. For a while you closed yourself off, and you were distant but that time pales in comparison to the times you were there. Whenever I needed you to be there for me you were, and that is all that matters. No more looking back."_

Fitz nodded, " _No more looking back."_

For Thanksgiving he pardoned the turkey with the kids by his side. It was something different that the country enjoyed. Teddy was so excited, and his carefree attitude made the event even more enjoyable.

They spent Thanksgiving together at their home in D.C. with their extended family with them. Ella was getting big like Teddy, and they were thick as thieves.

They would hear from Mellie, but it wasn't consistent. As expected she was working hard, and it paid off. Fitz & Olivia never said anything ill about her. Olivia had complimented her several times.

For Christmas they were taking the kids to Vermont for the first time. They had done all of the White House activities together.

The kids loved Vermont. It reminded them a little of the ranch in Santa Barbara. It wasn't as big, but it huge.

Mellie was enjoying her glory due to the filibuster. She spent two days with the kids before she was ready to call in a nanny. Teddy hated when he didn't have his night routine, and they called Fitz. Huck had the kids back home by dinner time.

It was a special Christmas. The biggest gift for the kids was the stable that Olivia had built. She knew how to ride, but not like Fitz & the kids.

When Teddy saw his horse he grinned, " _Livvie, can I name him?"_

Olivia nodded, " _You can."_

" _Well Karen told me that my big brother loved horses; so I was wondering if I could name him Jerry?"_

Olivia watched the emotions that overcame Karen & Fitz. Teddy thought they didn't like the name.

Fitz went over to him, _"We love the name, and I think that it is an excellent way to pay homage to your brother."_

Karen hugged her brother, _"Good name."_

Olivia came around. " _Teddy, how do feel about being a big brother?"_

Teddy grinned, " _I think it is cool, but Livia I don't want my mom to have another baby. That means we have to go back home with her."_

Fitz froze at his response. He never thought Teddy really understood what was going on. Clearly he was wrong.

He pulled him into his lap, " _What if it was Livia?"_

" _Then I would be really happy. When you marry Livia she becomes my mom right?"_

Olivia grabbed his hand, _"You already have a mom buddy."_

" _When we were at her house I couldn't sleep, because she wouldn't read with me very long. I went to her room. She wasn't in there so I headed to her office. She was telling the lady on the phone I was a science project. She kind of wishes the experiment failed."_

Teddy was close to tears, and Olivia could tell she had three upset Grants on her hand.

Olivia opened her arms and Teddy ran into them, _"I don't know what your mom meant, and I am sorry about what she said. Daddy & I are having a baby. We need to keep it a secret for a little while, but I want you and your sister to know that I love you both to the moon and back. Your daddy & I have waited a long time to have a baby of our own. However, it doesn't change the love we have for you two. We need you both. I need you both to teach me how to be a mom."_

Karen came over to her, " _You are already our mom Liv."_

During dinner the couple realized that either Huck or Quinn or both visited Mellie. They had ignored her call, and concentrated on the kids.

The outside of the house was decorated, but they decided they wanted to do the inside to get a piece of normal.

After getting Teddy to bed Fitz was now ready to return Mellie's call.

Olivia headed to the bedroom. Fitz was surprised. She wasn't trying to stop him, lecture him on what to do, or go with him.

Olivia felt him stop. She turned to look at him, " _Those are your children in the room. If it wasn't for me Teddy wouldn't be here. He is a blessing that I will spend the rest of my life cherishing. I get it now. Handle it. You are the man of the house, the head of this family, the father of our children. I know you can handle."_

Fitz walked over and kissed her, _"The three of us, and a nice warm bath. I won't be long."_

" _We'll be waiting."_

Fitz went to his office and returned Mellie's call. She picked up, and immediately began to say that Teddy misinterpreted what he heard. She went on and on until she insinuated that he wasn't telling the complete truth.

Fitz yelled, _"That is enough."_

Mellie jumped. He was so loud she felt like he was in the room.

Fitz continued, _"This is what is going to happen. You get to see the kids once a month supervised visitation in public. As much as I want to tarnish your image I won't stoop down to your level. The visits will be determined by us. When and where by us. I don't give a damn about your schedule. Thank your lucky stars that during dinner tonight Olivia convinced the kids well Teddy that parents make mistake. I practically had to bride Karen after what she heard. I want to be clear about something Mellie I am over your games. This is not chess. There are no more plays. The next play I ruin you, and put you in prison. I have three children, and my future wife to think about. You heard me right. You are putting in the work as a junior senator, and I have no intention of derailing you. However, if either of my children come back to us and tell us that you said anything negative about me, Livvie, or our children I will end you with no warning are we clear?"_

Mellie was quiet for a moment. She had pissed Fitz off in the past especially when it came to Olivia, but she had crossed a line. She was surprised that Fitz was allowing supervised visitation instead of behind closed doors. She was surprised that Olivia didn't use the opportunity to rip her, but again she wasn't. that was her not Olivia.

Mellie croaked, _"Clear"_

Fitz ended the call without allowing Mellie to say another word.

The week of Christmas was fun for the family. They went into town to a flea market. A lot of the residents were shocked to find out the couple owned a home. They had kept the papers hidden to protect them.

Some residents asked for pictures and autographs, but for the most part left them alone. Olivia met a woman who made jam, and told Olivia she would be happy to show her. Olivia was so excited that she could make that part of their dream come true.

Christmas Eve the family spent the day at the house. They rode on the snowmobile, had snowball fights, made snow angels, and made ice cream out of snow. Olivia and the children made brownies for Santa, and they watched movies together.

After the kids turned in they relaxed in their living room before playing Santa.

Olivia was laying between Fitz's leg on their chaise enjoying their fireplace. _"We are going to have to do the next part of the interview soon. Bean is going to be big."_

" _I told you all my babies were big."_

" _I know."_

" _Are you okay with doing an interview?"_

" _I am. I have some concerns, but I know that we can fix them."_

" _If you are in so am I…"_

" _Ready to play Santa for the first time."_

" _I am."_

Christmas day was special for the four of them. It was quiet, and the couple enjoyed seeing the kids open their kids. Teddy was happy with Santa. Fitz spoiled Olivia with chocolate diamonds, the latest designer purses and shoes. The key to her heart.

Olivia purchased Karen her first Prada bags. She didn't realize how much it would mean to her. She had also put together several outfits.

When Karen went to try one on Fitz explained.

" _Mellie didn't really buy them gifts. Actually she didn't buy them her assistant did, and as they got older it was gift cards and cash. While I had Lauren purchase mine I would still shop for things. Jerry was easier as you can imagine. You took the time to purchase things for her, and not just purchase something expensive but something she likes and wants. Hence the excitement."_

Olivia was speechless for a moment, but realized that she understood Karen. Mellie was her mother. She vowed to herself to never be them with the kids. That work would never be more important than them, and they would always matter. They would always know she loved them.

Fitz was a better cook that Olivia, but she surprised him in the kitchen. She could actually cook so they cooked their own Christmas dinner.

They arrived back to the White House the first of the year. Everyone commented on how refreshed the family looked. The media was still talking about the pictures of the family celebrating New Year's in Vermont.

There was a reporter there for the local newspaper. The couple agreed she could share photos of them, but no interview. They promised her an exclusive when they moved there permanently.

The young woman was more than okay with that. She was the only reporter with any type of release to show the family.

The couple even commented on some of the photos she posted to the paper's Twitter and Facebook account.

They were preparing for the interview that they asked Marcus to schedule a week after they returned.

Fitz smiled as he looked at Olivia. She was truly glowing. She was almost three months pregnant, but she didn't want anyone to start any rumors.

She had decided on a painted rosebud fil coupe Oscar de la Renta dress.

 **Kimberly Mitchell smiled at the couple. She started the interview, "So from the looks of it you and your family had a wonderful holiday."**

 **Fitz smiled, "We did. It was our first together as a family. The kids spent some time with their mother before meeting us in Vermont. We really got to make our house a home, and it was everything we could have wanted.**

 **KM: Miss. Pope**

 **OP: Olivia please**

 **KM: Olivia, you seem to be adjusting to the role of First Lady, and being a stepmother to the First Children. The world knows you as the famous fixer. Are you giving that up?**

 **OP: Yes, I have decided to give that up until Fitz leaves office. Not because I was asked to, but because I want to. I have fixed the lives of people you are aware of, and some you do not due to their request for privacy. In doing that I put no effort into my own life. I am doing that now. There is only 18 months left in office, but it gives me a chance to explore fixing in a different capacity. Also Karen is no longer in boarding school, and Teddy is in pre-school. With Fitz being President, and Mellie now a junior senator we wanted to make sure that we all could be more hands on with the kids.**

 **KM: Well I understand that you have exciting news to share.**

 **FG:(He looked at Olivia and smiled before looking at Kimberly) Olivia & I wanted to share with the country that we are expecting our first child together.**

 **KM: (Shocked. Olivia was glowing, but she looked great. She composed herself) Congratulations, I know that you both are thrilled considering everything that you have been through.**

 **The couple thanked her**

 **KM: I have to ask. What do you say to those people who will have a problem with you being pregnant, but not married? What kind of example are you setting?**

 **They knew that was going to be the first question, and it was decided that Olivia would answer the question.**

 **OP: We would say we understand, and we thought long and hard about that when we found out we were expecting. Fitz didn't put any pressure on me, but I decided that when our child was born that I wanted to be married to the love of my life, and their father which is why on New Year's Day we tied the knot.**

For the first time Olivia moved her hand from under Fitz, and he put his hand on his knee to show his wedding band. The country was now looking at the first interracial couple in the White House.

They smiled at each other knowing it is going to be great.

 **A/N-I still have no plans to watch Scandal when it returns next month. For those who are still on the wagon, if there are some Olitz moment you will have to let me know, and I will go online to review for a possible one shot. In the meantime, I will continue. There will be a part two to this one that will give a flashback to their wedding ceremony. I hope you enjoyed the monologue between Fitz & Rowan. I used the one between Huck & Rowan. Until next time. **


	6. Changes in the White House II

Kimberly Mitchell was stunned silent for a moment. She was not prepared for the news that the couple had given her. Unlike the prior First Lady, Olivia was a private person. The press was used to knowing everything to only getting what they needed to know.

Kimberly expected the couple to finally announce they were setting a date for their wedding, but they were already married and expecting. She needed a moment to compose her thoughts so she asked the million-dollar question, _"Can you share any details about your special day?"_

 **Flashback**

The family had just sat down for dinner. Olivia had the kids to call Mellie, and wish her a Merry Christmas. The conversation was strained especially with Karen. She was over her mom. She would be turning 18 in a couple of months. She was ready, because she was tired of forcing the issue with a woman who only cared about herself and her needs.

They were enjoying dinner. Talking about the gifts they had received, and what they wanted to do for New Year. Olivia had suggested inviting their team down for a small gathering.

Karen said, _"Why not invite them down for a wedding?"_

Fitz looked at his daughter in shock, and then he looked at his fiancée who had this look he had never seen before. Then his son started jumping for joy. Fitz hated to break his heart, but he knew that Olivia wasn't ready to marry him.

Fitz got Teddy to sit down, _"Son, I know that you are ready for me to marry Libby so you she can become your mom. She just needs more time buddy. She is not going anywhere."_

Teddy slumped down, and that broke Olivia out of her zone.

She wasn't expecting Karen to be so excited about her marrying Fitz. She was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. In that moment she realized it wasn't. Karen was almost 18. She had lost her brother. She had no illusion of her mother stepping up.

She looked at the kids, _"I agree with Karen. Why don't we bring in the new year as a married couple? I say we party, and instead of watching the ball drop this year we have a small intimate ceremony."_

Karen was shocked. She had said it originally as a joke, but the more she thought about the idea it seemed like a good one.

She could tell her dad never expected Olivia to go for it. That meant they had a week to come up with a plan.

Fitz looked at Olivia to see if she was serious. She smiled and nodded.

They quietly finished dinner. Karen went to play with Teddy to give the couple a moment to discuss if they were going to get married on New Year's.

The couple headed to his office. She climbed in his lap. She wanted to be close to him. His hands immediately went to her stomach.

He finally looked at her. It was at that moment that it sunk in. She really wanted to marry him. She wasn't doing it to appease the kids.

" _Fitz, we have waited long enough. The truth is I want our baby to be born into a family where we are married. I had pretty much decided that I wanted to be married soon. Karen just came up with the perfect solution. Besides I really would prefer a small intimate ceremony. We can share pictures during our interview, and I will do some individuals interviews. We will do a huge baby shower. Donate the gifts and money to charity."_

" _Wow you really want this. We are doing this."_

" _Only if you want to honey. You haven't said what you want."_

" _I want you to be my wife. The mom the children need, but I promised you I would wait until you are ready. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this Livvie."_

" _I don't feel pressured at all. We all want the same thing."_

" _Then I think we have a lot to do."_

She leaned down and kissed him. She pulled back, _"Consider it Handled"_

 **End Flashback**

Olivia smiled, _"There was no way we would come back married, and not share our day with the country."_

Their team had put together video slides in preparation for the interview. The first pictures they were seeing were pictures of their Vermont estate.

They decided to get married in the two-level barn that Fitz had recently had built on the grounds. The ceremony was going to be held in front of two beautiful bay windows that would allow their lake to be their backdrop.

The pictures showed the lake lit up that night. Viewers were able to see the twinkle lights and glass orbs they added for the ceremony. Instead of chairs they decided on wooden benches with tree stump aisle markers with floral centerpieces.

 _ **KM: Did you plan to get married during the holidays?**_

 _ **FG: We had not decided anything concrete until talking to the kids. We knew that we didn't want a huge wedding, and while I know some are disappointed we had to do what was right for us.**_

 _ **KM: President Grant since you announced you were separating and divorcing Senator Mellie Vaughn we notice that you tend to be more private. Is that a fair assessment?**_

 _ **FG: Yes, it is. My preference has always been to maintain a private personal life. If the country better yet the world is so focused on me then we lose sight of what we should be focusing on which is making this country better. Contributing to the world. I have nothing to hide. Being President is a job. A very important one. More important is that I am a husband and father. My children have always preferred to stay behind the cameras, and my wife made her living behind the camera. We want and will allow the**_ _**country to celebrate all the joyous things we have going on, but there will be things that we will just keep between us.**_

 _ **KM: A couple of months ago your daughter decided to stay home with you after the loss of your son citing the need to be close to family. You are now remarried. How is she handling all of the changes?**_

 _ **OG: I think pretty well. She was my maid of honor, but she is here so you can confirm that with her.**_

 **Flashback**

Olivia walked up to Karen's room later that afternoon. She could tell that Karen was nervous, and had no idea what Olivia was about to say.

Before Olivia could speak Karen jump up, " _Liv I am so sorry for putting you on the spot. I don't know what I was thinking. Yes, I do. No need to lie."_

Olivia sat down and opened up her arms. Karen broke down, and Olivia held her. She didn't say a word. She allowed her emotions to show.

After some time, Karen calmed down, _"Do you feel better honey?"_

Karen nodded

" _Do you need more time to think about your dad and I getting married."_

" _No, I want you to marry dad. Teddy deserves a mom who loves him. He deserves the stable environment that you two give him."_

" _Why do you act like you are not part of the equation?"_

" _I am about to turn 18. I missed my window of having a supportive mom."_

" _I disagree. Who is going to plan your 18_ _th_ _or 21_ _st_ _birthday? Who is going to take you shopping? Who will you have a girl's day with when the boys are gone? Who will support you when you bring your boyfriend home to meet your dad for the first time? When I say those vows that means you officially become my stepdaughter. I don't want to pressure you. Just know that I am here, and I would like for us to be really close."_

" _Do you mean it?"_

" _Absolutely, I am incapable of not loving you or your brother."_

" _Then I stand by my original statement that you and dad need to be married."_

" _Well I could use your help. Abby will be here in a couple of days. Also the maid of honor typically is the bride's right hand person. I was hoping that would be you."_

Karen gasped, _"No way Liv. I'm sure Abby wants the job."_

" _Abby wants what's best for me. She is still working, and handling some things for your dad and I. So this is a win-win for everyone."_

" _Okay I would be honored."_

" _Now that we have settled that let's head down and look at some stuff. Abby made some calls, and we are headed to New York in the morning to try and find our dresses."_

 **End Flashback**

Back from commercial break the couple is moved from chairs to a sofa, because Karen has joined them. Karen is sitting in between them.

 _ **KM: Karen, thank you so much for joining us.**_

 _ **KG: It is a pleasure!**_

 _ **KM: Well I won't take up much of your time. I know that you are busy with school.**_

 _ **KG: That among other things, but I know that I haven't spoken in a while. It is good for your voice to be heard.**_

 _ **KM: It is. Have you decided what college you are going to?**_

 _ **KG: I have narrowed down the list. Dad & I will be taking some trips soon. That way when I get my offers I know which one I will select.**_

 _ **KM: That sounds like fun. Anything else you can tell us?**_

 _ **KG: Not really. Liv & I are working on something, but we aren't ready to share.**_

 _ **KM: Speaking of Olivia who the country and the world just found out is First Lady Grant; how do you feel about your new stepmother?**_

 _ **KG: I couldn't be happier for either one of them if I tried. It is hard to put into words the loss of my brother. My dad lost his name sake, and his first born. I know when we elect officials we put them on a pedestal. We expect perfection, but none of us are perfect. I am proud of my dad. He did what my brother would have wanted him to do. Not wallow away, but stand in his truth. The reality is my parents should have been divorced a long time ago, but they stayed together for the betterment of the country, and for my brothers and I. Losing my brother reminded him that life is short. Tomorrow is not promised. You have to live for today.**_

 _ **KM: Speaking of parents let's switch gears to your mom. There has been some speculation that your relationship is strained. Is there any truth to that?**_

 _ **KG: (They expected the question to come, and her dad and Olivia decided to trust her with her response) There is truth to the rumor. Honestly my relationship was strained with both of my parents. My dad & I put in the work. I love my mom, and I appreciate everything that she has done for me. We are just two different people. My brother's death has been painful, and we have dealt with it in our own ways. I know my mom has a bright future in front of her. I wish her nothing but the best for her. That is all I have to say to say about the matter.**_

 _ **KM: Final question, what is your relationship like with Olivia?**_

 _ **KG: What the camera captured in New York was real. Olivia is not replacing my mom. We can only have one biological mom and dad whether we like them or not. Olivia has become a mom/sister/friend wrapped in one.**_ _**I only knew Olivia the fixer. It has been nice to get to see all of Olivia, and it is easy for me to see why my dad fell in love with her. She is just a wonderful human being.**_

 **Flashback**

The day after Christmas Olivia & Karen boarded a private plane, and headed to New York to look for dresses. Fitz suggested they make a full day of it. Teddy was looking forward to just hanging out with his daddy.

During the hour flight they talked about what they wanted to do during their day trip in the Big Apple. They knew at some point the paparazzi would get a wind of them being there so they wanted to drive, and find dresses for the ceremony first.

At the first shop they found the gowns that Karen, Abby, and Quinn would wear. The gown was a two-in-one.

It was a blush Monique Lhuillier strapless dress that had an optional tulle overlay that converted the sheath silhouette to a beautiful maxi profile.

The overlay they would wear for the ceremony. For the reception they would take it off, and it would be a nice party dress.

They would have someone from the boutique there to make sure the girls got in their dresses with no problems. Any issues with fitting they would be there to handle on the spot.

The next shop they went through a couple of dresses before they found the one. When Olivia stepped in the dress she knew it was the one.

When she stepped up on the podium, and looked in the mirror she felt like a bride. Tears welled up in her eyes. She looked at Karen who was crying.

" _Kare, do you like it or hate it? What is on your mind?"_

Karen smiled, _"I didn't realize how beautiful you were. I mean inside and out. I know that we have really just started our day, but it has been the best day I have had in a long time. Mom never took me shopping unless she was sure it would get captured on tape. So thank you for letting me help plan you and dad's wedding. Thank for you spending the day with me. Most importantly thank you for your unconditional love. It means more to me than I can explain."_

Olivia held her hand out, and Karen grabbed it _, "You are more than welcome honey. I can't replace your mother, but if you need a mother figure I can be that. I know how important a mom can be in a woman's life, and if I can support you so you don't make a fraction of the mistakes I did then I would be happy. For the longest time I didn't dream, but on the few occasions I did I always felt like the perfect wedding would include the kids. I never imagined Jerry not being here, but he is with us in spirit."_

" _He is…"_

"So you really like the dress?"

" _Dad is going to blow his mind. You are already a beautiful woman, but you have this glow that is a combination of the baby and you being happy. Then the gown which is just is perfect for you._

The gown was a Reem Acra strapless embroidered lace gown. The gown had a sweetheart neckline with a short train.

Olivia agreed with Karen. She felt beautiful in the gown, and for the first time it felt real. She was really going to marry the love of her life. She was no longer nervous or scared of the outcome. She was ecstatic, and felt like the day couldn't come soon enough.

She looked at the consultant and nodded. She was saying yes to the dress.

The rest of the day the ladies shopped for accessories for the wedding, clothes just because, lunch, and more.

By mid-morning they had found the pair, and several shots were taken. It was clear the two of them were close, and before they could get on the plane they were worldwide news.

 **End Flashback**

The country saw the first pictures of their new First Lady of the United States. On her wedding day she had her hair pulled back into a tight bun.

Her makeup was done flawlessly for the evening. From the sexy eyes to the bold red lip that she was wearing. It was very different from the fixer they were used to seeing on TV. It wasn't a bad thing. Many would say she was even more beautiful in their eyes.

 _ **KM: Well Mrs. Grant I must say you make a beautiful bride. Do you plan on sharing the details of your big day?**_

 _ **OG: (Smiling) Absolutely. The country will get all of the details. Right now I will tell you that the day was perfect. I never grew up thinking about getting married. As an adult the few moments I thought about it; I knew I would never want a big wedding. My big day I wanted it to be personal.**_

 _ **KM: How about you President Grant? Was this the wedding of your dreams?**_

 _ **FG: Honestly yes. I love being a politician. It is in my blood, but I enjoy moments where I get to be a normal person. This wedding was everything. It was small. It was intimate. I could talk to all guests. The children were in our wedding party. It was just a big old party, and most important was that I finally married my soul mate. I married a woman for all the right reasons.**_

 _ **KM: What are your plans for the rest of your term?**_

 _ **FG: I still have some bills I want to finish up, and get passed into law. The country is in a good place, but it can always be better. I hope that I leave a good foundation for the next President.**_

 _ **OG: Fitz & I have already discussed the foundation that we plan to open when we leave office. While some may feel that a 1 ½ is not a lot of time I disagree. I have a platform that I want to use to start creating change. That change will carry over into our foundation when we leave office. More information will be released soon on that**_.

 _ **KM: Finally, if you don't mind can we go back to discuss the fact that you two are expecting. Are you ready to tell the public when we will see America's baby again with you guys? Do you plan on sharing your child with the world?"**_

 _ **FG: I understand that my ex-wife and the country dubbed Teddy America's baby, but that is a lot of pressure to put on a child who is trying to navigate this thing call life. Olivia & I don't want to put any more pressure on the children than necessary. The truth is they can't carry the nation. Even I can't carry the nation. We as a whole carry the nation. This baby is a product of our love that the nation will be a part of. We have decided to provide a lot of information out during the pregnancy. That will include the sex of the baby, and when they are due. Possible other things. That announcement is coming soon in a cool way so look out. As far as Teddy is concerned. You will see him out and about, but he is a child. He has a life, and has expressed things he wants to do. Things that we agree with, and those will remain private. He shouldn't be hounded, because of who his parents are.**_

Kimberly thanked the couple, and completed her closing thoughts. Afterward she stuck around and took pictures. The couple assured her they would use her for exclusives, but were honest in saying they were sharing the wealth.

Olivia knew in order for them to maintain the life they planned for the remainder of the term they had to give a little in order to maintain the privacy they wanted.

After their interview they allowed several magazines to bid for details of their wedding. People magazine ended up winning the bid, and the eight million dollars went to charity.

The magazine sold out in seconds, and easily became their best seller.

As promised Fitz arranged for Mellie to see the kids each month in public. Olivia was mother hen. She stayed in the area, and there were two agents who watched over the visitation.

Teddy was now going to a private pre-school. He would be headed to kindergarten in the fall. Fitz had never seen his son so happy now that he had friends.

Olivia had planned for him to have a big birthday party at his school. Fitz was unable to attend due to being out on the country, but she sent him tons of pictures and a video.

He literally shed tears when he saw the video of his son surprised look when Olivia walked in the room to surprise him.

That weekend they had another party at the White House that the couple spared no expense on. Olivia & Karen planned every single detail. Mellie was invited and attended. They knew it was about appearances. She remained long enough to keep the talk to a minimum. The party was about the kids. The adults were welcomed to stay at the party, and many did it was clear that it was not a political event.

Fitz watched the bond between his wife and daughter grow closer than ever.

That night Olivia walked out the bathroom to find her husband on the bed in deep thought. She climbed on the bed so he could put coco butter on her stomach.

Right before their appointment to find out the sex of the baby they decided they didn't want to know. They had talked with the kids, and they agreed it didn't matter. It would make it fun to keep guessing.

When he felt her climb on the bed he looked at her and smile. He leaned over and kissed her.

" _How is my beautiful wife and baby doing?"_

" _We are doing well. Peanut enjoyed the shower. It seemed to relax them, and my back feels a whole lot better."_

" _Good, you did too much this week. The planner could have done more."_

" _I know, but they are our children. Besides you have to remember we hired her for Karen's party next month which is a surprise. So her hands are full, but she and her team constantly asked me if there was anything they needed me to do. With all that has happened I wanted Teddy to know how important he is to us. No matter how he got here he is loved."_

Fitz couldn't stop his tears, and they honestly shocked Olivia. Not because her husband doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve, but she could tell that was what was on his mind.

She whispered, _"Did I do something wrong? You know I am still adjusting to this motherhood…."_

" _Stop Livvie. You are the mom I always thought that you would be. I couldn't be happier with you if I tried. We are happy, healthy, married, and expecting. The children adore you. When I put Teddy to bed he was so riled up. It wasn't sugar. He couldn't stop talking about you, Karen, and the party. He has friends. The parents love you, and trust you. He is building this incredible bond with his sister. Right before he fell asleep he thanked me for giving him a mom that loved him. He said Mellie barely talked to him. If I had just been a man, and divorced Mellie consequences be damned my kids wouldn't have suffered."_

Olivia climbed in his lap, _"We made mistakes Fitz. I more than you. I am more responsible than you, because I gave Mellie the idea."_

He looked up. _"She told you."_

" _Yes she told me you came up with a countermeasure to our plan, but after sometime she went against it. She told me about that night, and I am so sorry Fitz. I am, but I am done letting Mellie win. We will do what is best for the children. Our children. They will be fine, and thrive. We know how it is going to end when it comes to Mellie. The more powerful she becomes the less she will think about Teddy. She is going to fix it without us having to do anything. When those times come we will make sure that Teddy understands he is loved despite."_

Fitz looked her in the eyes, and the love he saw in them spoke volumes. They understood each other, and now were truly together with everything.

" _I love you Livvie. Thank you for marrying me, and becoming the mother of all of my children."_

" _Thank you for still loving me, and waiting for me. For always seeing me, and reminding me that I am enough. Being the mother of your children is an honor and pleasure, and one of my greatest joys."_

She leaned in and kissed her husband. One thing led to another, and they were both naked. She never thought that sex could get any better for them. Well she was wrong. Being married, and sharing a marital bed was everything.

She climbed in her husband's arms. He swiftly slid her down on his cock causing both of them to groan with satisfaction.

No longer dealing with stolen moments allowed them to take it nice and slow.

Olivia enjoyed looking in her husband's eyes. He belonged to her now. Sure between them they knew it, but now so did the world and they accepted it.

Up, down, round, and round they went for what felt like hours.

Fitz could tell she was getting tired. He gladly took over controlling her body. Taking long, deep strokes in and out until they couldn't take anymore.

He kissed her ear, _"Let go Livvie. I'm right behind you."_

" _No, I need you to cum with me."_

He nodded and sped up some. She grabbed his shoulders and held on. A few strokes later both of them went over in bliss.

After a few moments he got up, and grabbed a cloth to clean them up. He grabbed her a nightgown, and helped her put it on. Then he grabbed his pajama bottoms.

As President anything can happen, and sometimes Teddy had nightmares. Either they heard him or he would come down to their room so having clothes on made life easier.

A month later they were celebrating Karen's 18th birthday. The surprise on her face when she walked in the ballroom was priceless.

Karen was obsessed with movies. You could find her and her girlfriends hanging out in the theater room on the weekend. They were either watching some new movie that Fitz had gotten his hands on or they were watching a series.

She loved action movies especially the Marvel comics so it wasn't odd that she would bring Teddy with her to the room.

With that in mind they had planned her an Oscar movie party. Everyone was dressed to the nines in the gowns and tuxedos. Olivia had hired a paparazzi team of photographers.

They had a six course meal. Olivia had created a lavish gift bag for each guests. She even had awards created. For instance, she gave one out to her funniest friend, her Dr. Phil friend, and so on.

Once again they invited Mellie and she showed. The couple had remained during dinner as well as many of the parents.

Then like the Oscars they moved to a different room for the after party.

After showing Karen the next surprise Fitz & Olivia left her to party. There were a couple of teens in there who had not turned 18, but it was coming. Everyone else was 18-20 in the room. They didn't need chaperones. Many of them had politicians for parents so there were plenty of agents to keep things in check.

Olivia had decided to work from the Oval with her husband. Lauren had interrupted to inform them they were needed.

The couple made their way on the dance floor to find their daughter waiting for them. Most of the parents had filed out, and neither noticed Mellie still lurking around the back of the room.

Karen smiled, _"Sorry to ask you to come especially you Liv. You have precious cargo. So I won't take long. I am ready to party. I want to start by saying this is not the evening I thought I was going to have. I was looking forward to the nice family dinner, and night out with friends. Now that I think about it that is really what happened."_

Everyone laughs.

" _Had I known that my parents especially my stepmother was the coolest parents ever I would have been more prepared with a gift of thanks. For right now I want to take the time in front of everyone to thank you. Dad, thank you for loving me. We lost our way for a little bit, but we found our way and we are stronger than ever. Despite the job you have thank you for making Teddy & I a priority especially after we lost Jerry. Thank you for being one of my role models. You showed me that it is okay to take chances. Although divorcing mother was not the right decision according to most you did it, because it was right for you, Liv, us, and mother even if she doesn't see. And to mom…"_

Everyone gasped including Fitz, Liv, and unbeknownst to everyone Mellie who was in the back away from the crowd.

" _Yes, I meant to say mom. You & dad have been clear that we never had to call you mom. I know that Teddy pretty much calls you mom all of the time now. I knew in time that I would get there. I love my mother, and without her I wouldn't be here. There are many things she taught me, but the life lessons that you have taught me the overtime have helped to shape the young woman that I am today. I bet you thought I would forget your lesson on boys."_

Olivia laughed.

" _Never, I know my worth. The care packages that you sent over the years, and even those few times I called in the middle of the night confused. About to do something that would have embarrassed my parents, but more importantly myself just for attention you reminded me that I was worth more than a few seconds of fun and freedom. Now as I officially enter adulthood I feel more prepared than ever. So thank you. Your time, love, and devotion were more than enough. No amount of money could replace it."_

Olivia leaned into Fitz. He pulled his handkerchief out of his suit pocket, and wiped the tears that were falling down her face.

" _Finally, as many of you know I had originally planned to attend Yale, but have since changed my mind. This week I spoke with Harvard, and informed them that I officially accepted their offer to go there, but in a year. I will be taking a GAP year. In addition to my sibling that will be here coming in the next couple of months I would like to finish the term with my family. We are working to change a lot of lives. I want to finish the job. Then I will head to Harvard to study pre-law. With plans to become a civil rights attorney in the future. I will never personally know what it feels like to be discriminated because the color of my skin, my sexual orientation, or class, but I am a woman. I want to be a part of the solution. So to the President of the United States and First Lady aka my parents thank you. I love you."_

The couple made their way over to Karen, and the applause only got louder.

Mellie's feet felt like they were in cement. She couldn't move. She watched as Olivia & Karen embraced. How Fitz had consoled her when she cried. How she was now doing for Karen. She looked as her daughter held onto her stepmother for dear life.

Her children were now calling Olivia mom. Karen was no longer going to her alma mater. She was taking a gap year off, and while she was going into law civil rights attorneys were not as prominent as other types of attorneys that she would have desired her daughter to become.

What made this situation worse is that despite her actions Fitz nor Olivia had spoken ill of her. She still had a couple of people on the inside, and she hired a private investigator for a short period of time.

She heard the D.J. start the music, and knew the party was about to begin. She quickly slipped out before anyone had a chance to notice her.

The next couple of months were low-key for the family after Karen's graduation. Fitz was out of the country a lot, because he wanted to remain close to home when Olivia went in labor and had their baby.

Teddy was going to summer camp during the day while Olivia & Karen worked several projects. They were working on a bullying campaign, support for military families, and an initiative that supported young girls receiving their education.

It was the end of June. Olivia was due in August. Olivia had decided to sell her office. As a family they had decided after Fitz's term they would remain in the Beltway until Teddy finished the school year. They would either be headed to New York or Massachusetts to live. Fitz was being courted by several schools. As it got closer they would make their decision.

Once they settled down they would get their foundation going, and began to think about Fitz's library. Both of their teams would be working for the family in some capacity.

Fitz had insisted on hiring movers to pack up the office since she was so far along, but she insisted being there which he understood.

She had a feeling that the baby was going to come early. She was huge, and the baby didn't really have much more room. She had been cranky lately due to the heat, and how uncomfortable she was.

Thank God for her husband. Between him, Karen, and their team they made sure the only thing she had to concentrate on was herself. She was no longer doing appearances.

They were prepared for their bundle of joy.

Olivia had just finished the lunch that was sent over to her. She was almost asleep when she heard a pair of heels walking across her floor.

The door had been left open at her request.

Olivia never opened her eyes or sat up, " _Are you and your hounds done following me?"_

Mellie stood there in shock not saying a word.

" _I know it is you Mellie. Part of being the best fixer in the country is being in tune with your surroundings. I have heard your feet more times than I care to remember. So again I ask are you and your hounds done following me?"_

" _I don't know what you are talking about."_

For the first time Olivia sat up, _"I don't know what I need to do to prove to you that you will never beat me. The only reason I am restraining myself or my team is because of the children. However, my patience is wearing thin, and Fitz's is completely gone. I don't know how much longer I can keep a leash on him or my guys. That includes my trusty agents. By the way Michael says you aren't that good in bed. We had to pay him more to deal with you. Money well spent now that I see the look on your face thinking you still had people in the White House loyal to you."_

Mellie almost fell when she realized that Olivia knew what she had done. Instead of admitting that she had been caught she went off.

" _You think you are bad because now you have the title. Congratulations you went from owning your own firm to being ornamental while I am now junior senator moving up. Am I supposed to give you a cookie because now you have my man, my children, and my life. My daughter no longer spends time with me."_

" _Shut up Mellie…"_

" _Excuse me?"_

Olivia looked at her and the venom in her eyes and voice gave Mellie pause, " _I said shut the hell up. You classless, meaningless, dumb whore."_

Mellie gasped

" _Stop acting like you have been wronged. You are running around sleeping with men to try and keep tabs on a job, man, and children you have no desire to be around and deal with. I am by no means ornamental, and we both know it. I have a seat at the table that my husband arranged, and even when he didn't some people on the hill did. You want to know why, because I didn't sleep my way to the top. I didn't blackmail or bribe I used my brain. I used my skills, and that means something to people. Sure, Fitz was your husband on paper, but we both know that is as far it went. Fitz had one affair with me the love of his life. we both know you can't say the same thing. As your private investigator informed you we don't taint the kids like you. I never have and never will speak ill of you in front of their faces, because I am better than you. Don't worry your investigator is not on my payroll, but my team provided us the details when you hired him. Not a smart move when we hold all the cards to destroy you. You should be thanking me."_

" _For what taking what was mine…"_

" _Again marrying a man does not make him yours. Legally maybe. Giving birth to children does not make you a mom. It makes you a mother and egg donor. What you should be thanking me is for convincing Fitz not to go to war with you. War is probably not the right word considering that you have nothing to use to ruin him. However, we hold the cards to put you in a 6X9 for life."_

Olivia began to try and stand. She was having issues, but her agent Michelle was right there to help her. The two had grown close since she was assigned to her, and she was uncomfortable with her being out. Like Olivia she suspected she wouldn't make it to term.

Olivia went and stop beside Mellie, _"I'm not going to warn you. That is a waste of time and energy that I need to save for my baby. So here is a small bit of advice that I will give you for free. Be careful with the fire that you are playing with. I assure you that you are on the verge of being burnt."_

What neither knew was that Michelle had contacted Fitz. She could tell that the First Lady was in some discomfort, and while they had been keeping tabs on Mellie she had shown up unannounced. She could tell that Olivia was agitated, and with her in the final stages of pregnancy she would never forgive herself if something happened so she made a call.

Olivia looked up when she heard the door open, and in no time her husband was standing in front of her. He looked like Superman with that unruly curl.

He paid no attention to Mellie. He could tell by the look on his wife's face that the baby was kicking up a storm.

He caressed her face, _"Peanut acting up."_

" _Peanut was fine most of the morning. I think just the excitement of the afternoon, and now hearing your voice."_

Fitz bent down and rubbed her belly, " _Peanut, it's daddy. I hear you have made your presence known the last few minutes. Mommy is okay. You two need to relax. We will see you soon. Daddy can't wait to hold you. Your brother and sister can't wait to meet you too."_

The baby gave one more swift kick before calming down.

When he stood back up he could see that she was visibly more relaxed.

" _Thank you. Michelle called."_

" _She is your agent Liv, but more importantly she has become your friend. She didn't want to take a chance on anything happening."_

Olivia looked up at him, and then over at Michelle who she could tell was nervous.

" _I'm not mad."_

" _Good, why don't you head back. We don't have a lot going on so Abby has volunteered to come over, and take your place. The kids will be home shortly so we can all have dinner together."_

" _I like that idea."_

She grabbed her stuff.

" _You aren't coming?"_

" _I'm right behind you. Abby is finishing up, and should be here soon. As soon as she comes through the door I'm out."_

" _Okay."_

She kissed him. On the way out she turned around and looked at her husband, _"She is not worth it."_

" _Baby, I promise you I will not do anything to jeopardize our family."_

Olivia nodded and she was out the door with her agents.

Mellie stood there as the couple tuned her out. When she made the decision to show up at OPA she never thought it out which was her norm. She had no idea that she was being played. Furthermore, she never expected to be face to face with her ex-husband.

She composed herself, and went to grab her things.

" _Have a seat Mellie."_

" _I'm fine. I need to be going."_

" _I wasn't asking Millicent. You can either sit down, or I can have you arrested. Don't play stupid and ask what for. The list is endless. The great thing about being married to one of the best if not the best crisis managers in the world is that they have the ability to save you or ruin you."_

She finally sat down, " _So you want me to sit down so you can threaten to ruin me again?"_

Fitz didn't say anything for a moment.

He finally looked at her, _"No, I don't need to do that. I am sure that Olivia warned you. I bet if I went back, and played the tape she told you that she is reason I haven't ruined you. I'm done wasting my breath. Teddy listens better than you do. Nope, I'll just bury you, and you won't see it coming. Unlike, Olivia I don't feel sorry for you. You play the scorned woman well. You really are in the wrong profession. You should be an actress. I don't care."_

Mellie looked at him, and she could tell that although he wasn't yelling he was pissed. She looked at his ears, and they were fire engine red.

Abby walked in the door. She had to admit she was surprised to see how calm her boss and friend was. When it came to Olivia he didn't play. He would destroy whom and whatever it was to protect her. As she looked a little closer his body language told what his mouth didn't. he was seething, but probably because of his wife he was trying to remain calm.

He got up when he noticed Abby. When he got to the door he turned around, _"Whatever God you believe in you better pray that my wife and unborn child are remain fine. Our children are happy. They love Olivia. I am not going to change anything to pacify your needs. If you loved your kids as much as you say you do, then you would concentrate on them."_

Fitz walked out the door.

When he made it to the White House he went straight to the Residence. He found the kids with Olivia in their bed. The movie they were watching was now watching them as they slept.

Fitz smiled as he covered them up. Since he didn't have a lot on his plate tomorrow he decided to head down to the Oval to finish so he could spend the weekend with his family.

By the time he finished he looked up to see his pregnant wife standing at the door. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

" _Did you enjoy your nap?"_

" _Yes, that wasn't the original plan…"_

" _I could tell. When I walked into the room the movie was playing. How do you feel?"_

" _Great, Peanut & I are refreshed after the nap. Teddy wanted tacos for dinner. I told the chef we were fine without her for the rest of the weekend."_

" _That is fine. While you guys were sleeping I got all of my work done so barring a war breaking out you guys have me all weekend."_

Fitz cut the light out, and they headed back up to the Residence where they began their weekend. They decided they wanted to get out of the White House so they arranged to head to Camp David for the weekend.

Fitz invited the doctor and her family to come so they would be around just in case anything happened while they were gone.

Peanut did not make an entrance, but a week later Olivia woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom.

When she stood her water broke. For a moment she thought she had peed on herself. Just as she took a step further the door opened.

She could tell that her husband was tired which made her feel bad.

When he looked at his wife he could tell that something was wrong. She hadn't said a word to him, and her face looked different.

" _Liv, what's wrong?"_

She didn't say anything at first then she looked up at him, " _I'm sorry"_

He ran over to him, and when he looked down he saw she was standing in a puddle of water.

" _Shit, your water broke."_

He moved to make a call when a contraction hit. He talked her through it.

He quickly made the call, _"Do you want to change?"_

She nodded

They decided to take a quick shower. Fitz helped her dress before he threw some clothes on. Finally, he went down and got Karen.

She rushed to the room. She helped Olivia to the car while Fitz grabbed their bags.

They had to stop once for a contraction.

Once in the car she kissed her cheek, " _I'll see you later mom. I love you…"_

" _Love you more…."_

It seemed like it took forever for them to make it to the hospital, and get checked in. They had cleared a private wing for the couple, and their family.

At first Olivia was determined to have her child naturally, but after a couple of hours she looked at her husband and gave in. She was agitated, exhausted, and frustrated, but so was her husband. She could see how worried he was. She was progressing, but slowly. With all the factors she accepted the epidural.

When it kicked in she didn't know who was happier her or Fitz, but it was close. They had decided that until the baby was born the only visitors they wanted were the kids who had arrived with breakfast shortly after eight.

The four of them relaxed, watched TV, and played games over the next six hours.

The doctor came in, and told Olivia she was ready to push so they could meet the newest addition to their family. Karen took Teddy out.

After more than 12 hours of the labor when it was time to push the baby was more than ready to enter the world.

Fifteen minutes into pushing the baby came out. Olivia could barely see she was crying so hard. She looked at her husband who was also crying.

The nurse handed Fitz the scissors, " _Mr. President, would you like to cut the cord?"_

He nodded.

After cutting the cord he went over with the nurse while they cleaned the baby up, and he personally brought the baby over to Olivia.

" _Liv, we did it. Look at our son."_

She took their son, and opened up the blanket. He was perfect. Ten fingers and toes. His light caramel skin was perfect. He had brown silky hair. He was their baby. A baby made out of love. Their dream come true.

She had some minor tearing. She was stitched up, and put on a mild sedative so she could breast feed the baby.

As soon as she was wheeled into her room she asked Fitz to get the kids. It would feel real when the kids were in the room.

Karen & Teddy walked in and stood at the door. Both of them unsure how to proceed. They knew deep down that their parents still loved them. Having a baby of their own wouldn't change that, but for a brief moment it crossed their minds. Something the couple picked up on when they walked in the room.

Fitz smiled, " _We haven't named him, because we wanted to make sure that we still agreed on the name that we decided as a family."_

The kids smiled

Olivia looked at them, _"I promise you that my love won't change now that I have a biological child with your dad. I love you the same if not more. That is why your dad & I asked for no visitors. This is our time as a family to meet our baby, and your sibling."_

Teddy asked, _"How big is he mom? What time did he get here?"_

" _He is 8 pounds, 8 ounces, 20 inches long, and he got here at 2:45 P.M."_

Teddy nodded

Karen smiled, " _I vote to keep the name we decided on if it was a boy."_

Teddy agreed

The nurse came in. _"I just wanted to check, and see if you had a name for him."_

Fitz smiled, _"We do. Say hello to Jaylon Thomas Grant"_

The nurse smiled and nodded. She finished the form, and headed out.

She looked through the window. She had to admit that she was leery of the President and the new First Lady. It had nothing to do with race. She just knew it was more to the story than what they were telling, but as she watched them it didn't matter. Clearly it was the right choice for the President, and the country because he was better than ever. Personally, she could see how happy they all were, and Jaylon seemed to complete them in a lot of ways.

 **A/N-I know many of you wanted more from the first part of this story. The second half of the season I didn't watch except for the episode that Tony directed, and the one that Kerry said was a must see.**

 **There may be a couple more one shots related to season five, but most of them will just be different versions of Olitz. Feel free to leave your suggestions. You never know I might put something together, and give you a shout out.**

 **For those of you who keep up with the news you know that Malia announced that she is going to Harvard with a GAP year. I read an article about how popular this choice is becoming. Also what the students do during the year. So that is where that idea came from.**

 **Check out my Twitter account for pictures of her wedding dress and the bridesmaids dress.**

 **To CeresHelena, thank you for your support all the way from Brazil. I love all of my FF fans, and I am shocked to know that support extends internationally.**

 **Diamondprencess, you just always make me and my ego feel good.**

 **Cleo, I always see you. Your love, support, and prayers are appreciated. I can't reply privately, but it important you know that I see all of your comments on all of my stories. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Kz4valentina, thank you for everything. You have done so much for me. You are a special person. Your support means a lot, and I hope our love of reading and writing FF will keep us close. Hopefully down the road we will meet.**

 **Also I plan to create more one shots off this storyline I created in the future.**


	7. Marriage is for Lovers

**A/N-I didn't watch the second half of the season so a lot of these one shots that I add from season five are from clips that I have watched on YouTube, or my own imagination. I do have plans on do my own version of their abortion conversation, but I wanted to do something fun with when Olivia broke up with Jake at his wedding. The first part is mostly verbatim.**

 **All Shonda Rhimes I can't take any credit for that. Once the conversation between those two ends then the rest of the story is my imagination.**

 **I apologize for being away so long. I never intended to take a summer break however my body did. I had a lapse when it came to my thyroids even after surgery. My anemia kicked in, and I got the worst migraines. Most days it was an effort to pick my head up off a pillow. Thankfully, I am much better. Thank you for nagging and staying on me to writing. Without you loyal readers who call, email, or PM me I might have given up a long time ago. Let's go.**

Jake walked over to Olivia, and began to talk. He was talking about wishing him well, and being humiliated. Olivia was sure he was saying more, but she was in her own world.

Finally, she looked Jake in the eyes, _"I can't do this anymore."_

Jake looked at her surprised, _"You can't do what anymore."_

" _Be with you. I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry!"_

" _What happened?"_

" _Nothing…"_

" _Did Rowan get to you?"_

Olivia shook her head.

" _What did he do? What did he say?"_

Olivia shook her head, " _This is not his doing. This is me!"_

Jake shook his head, " _We can fix this…"_

Olivia shook her head, " _No we can't. This is me."_

Jake is getting frustrated. He throws his hands in the air, " _What happened?"_

" _What always happens? I think I want something. I think I want to be normal."_

Jake says, _"You love me…"_

Olivia pleads, " _Listen…"_

Jake says again, _"You love me…"_

Olivia pleads, _"It is not just that I can't be with you. I don't want to be with you. So you should just be with her. Just go and marry Vanessa."_

Jake screams _, "What the hell is going on?"_

" _You are not good enough for me?"_

" _You are weak. You need me too much. Need me to tell you what to do, and how to feel. You were never an option for me. You were an escape. Something to toy with. A yoyo. A side piece, and frankly it is embarrassing that after all this time you haven't realized that if we were together; fully together that I would tear right through you."_

Jake nodded, " _You are scared…"_

Olivia scoffed

Jake said, _"Scared what we have that we are real…"_

Olivia shook her head, _"You are wrong. I am not scared. I may be horrible, because I am abandoning you. Because I always abandon you, but I am not scared not in the least bit. You are wrong. You are pathetic. I could tell you five minutes from now that I wanted you that I was going to save you, and you would crawl right back up to me every single time."_

Jake looked at her stoically, _"Why are you doing this?"_

" _Do you honestly not know by now? I am in love with Fitz. I don't love you Jake; I love him. When I am with you all I think about is him. Fitz is who I choose who I will always choose. You are just a lesser version of him. A stand-in for him. A sad reminder of the man I truly deserve. If I couldn't make it work with him; why in the hell would you think I could make it work for us."_

 _She takes a breath, "Good luck becoming Vice-President Jake. You are going to need it."_

She turns and walks away from Jake. Each step harder than the next. Fitz notices the two, and then he sees the look in Olivia's eyes. He knows that she is not okay. Despite everything they have been through he can't turn his emotions offs.

He gently grabs her shoulders, " _Liv, is everything okay?"_

Olivia kept walking at first. She told him she was fine, but she could feel his eyes on her. He knew something was wrong with her. Yet another reason why she loved this man. He knew her better than herself at times.

More importantly knowing who she was, and what she needed was never a chore to him. He loved her with all that was in him.

They both made some terrible mistakes, but she tried to remember what Fitz would always say.

She hadn't realized that she had stopped walking, when she turned around to come face to face with the man that invaded her dreams and nightmares.

He grabbed her hand, _"Love allows for forgiveness. Why don't we get out of here? We can head down to Camp David to talk."_

She was hesitant at first, and it had nothing to do with Jake staring at them.

Fitz squeezed her hand so she would look at him, " _This is not about a quickie. I think that we need to talk, and not with our bodies. We have done a lot of things together, but sit down and talk about our relationship has not been one of them. I'm not over you Livvie. I tried to get you out of my system, but I can't. If an emergency comes, then an agent will escort you in town. Once you are finished you can return. I can work from there, and if it requires me to return to the White House I can fly in and right back out as well."_

Olivia could tell he was sincere. She had just finished telling Jake she loved this man. Now was the opportunity to back it up.

She leaned up, and they shared a quick but passionate kiss. She pulled back, _"I need clothes."_

He nodded, " _Let's head to your house to pack some clothes, while you are packing I will make sure everything is set up for our arrival."_

Hand in hand the couple walked out the door. Before they could make it to the car Jake had followed them out.

An agent stopped him from getting close to the couple. Fitz was about to say something when Olivia stopped him. She caressed his cheek. This was the first step for them. She had to defend their relationship openly. She had to show Fitz she wanted them.

Olivia looked at Jake, _"What do you want? I made myself perfectly clear?"_

" _Well, I am not buying it."_

Olivia laughed, _"Jake, please don't embarrass yourself in front of me, Fitz, these agents, and most importantly yourself. I made myself perfectly clear. Don't act like I am so wounded animal that needs to be saved."_

" _Then don't walk around like one."_

Olivia was officially pissed.

She stepped over to Jake so now they were toe to toe.

" _You know what I find interesting is that when you found out that it was Fitz who I was sleeping with time and time again you wanted me to stand in the sun with you. I deserved more than to be some man's mistress even if that said man was the President of the United States. Yet, you stand here with the gall to say that you think that I am still wounded, because you want to have your cake and eat it too. At least with Fitz we were on the same page. He wasn't saying things to keep me sleeping with him. Why, because I was never his mistress? I was never a toy he played with. I was the love of his life. You are out here asking me to become your mistress. Not because you love me. I am a conquest to you. Standing between the two of you my eyes are finally opened."_

Jake was confused.

Olivia continued, " _Fitz could get in that limo without me. Would it hurt him? Yes, but he could and would do it for me. Why? Because he loves me, because I am the love of his life. What I need matters to him? It has never mattered to you. No matter how shitty I have been to him he has never put his hands on me."_

Fitz looked up Olivia to see if she was serious. She could tell him was, but before he could get to Jake Olivia turned and caressed his cheek.

" _No babe. You are better than him. At some point he will get his. I should have told you the first time. I am not condoning his actions. I got out, and just a few minutes ago I chose you Fitz. I told Jake I would always choose you. Please don't give him the satisfaction."_

Fitz looked her in the eyes, and he knew she was telling the truth. Although he wanted to kill Jake for laying a finger on his Livvie hitting him was counterproductive.

To Olivia's surprise he stood down without even threatening Jake. Deep down she knew that he would find a way to get Jake in the future. That wasn't her concern.

Olivia turned back to Jake, " _I am not a toy that you play with when you are lonely or bored. I am not a piece of property for you & my dad to use to play your bidding. I am not a whore. More importantly I am not your whore. In a few minutes you are about to be married. That will become Vanessa's job to stroke your ego. Even if things don't work out for Fitz & I as I said inside Jake we are through."_

Olivia turned around, and the agents opened up the door to help them in. Jake wasn't sure what he was more surprised by the fact that Olivia was really ending things between them, or the fact that despite Fitz learning that he had put his hands on his precious Olivia he had not said a word.

He hated the fact that Olivia was rejecting him, and Fitz had won once again like always between them. So he decided to try, and put a wedge between the couple.

" _So you are actually going to get in the limo knowing that I put my hands on your girl. Specifically, I had her by the throat. Her life was in my hands. She could easily be dead right now if I wanted her to be."_

Olivia was looking at Fitz as Jake was talking. She knew there was nothing she could say to calm him. She was bracing for the punch that Fitz was about to throw.

None of the agents like Jake so they were all slow to stop the President especially after hearing him brag about almost killing Olivia.

To everyone's surprise Fitz doesn't move from where he is standing. He doesn't even turn, and look at Jake.

He looks Olivia in the eyes as he speaks, _"Any man who brags about putting his hands on a woman is nothing more than a punk bitch. I see right through you Jake. Olivia has rejected you not once but twice, and now your only recourse is to try and put a wedge between us hoping that will bring her back to you. Well it won't work. What you just did is woke a sleeping bear. For the rest of your life you better sleep with one eye open. Your first mistake was ever putting your hands on a woman, the second mistake was putting your hands on my woman, the third mistake was doing it more than once, the fourth was bragging about it, and the fifth was being unapologetic. Even if our relationship doesn't work out which if I have anything to do with it we will be together until death do us part you. Accidents happen all the time, and many times they are unexplainable because after all they are accidents."_

Jake gulped

" _Olivia & I wish you & Vanessa a long & happy marriage. Unfortunately, we will not be witnesses to your union as we have more pressing matters to deal with. I am sure you understand, and can give Vanessa our regard right?"_

Jake had never heard this tone from Fitz, and knew he had indeed waked a sleeping bear that he had never dealt with before. What was truly scary was he didn't know when & if he would ever see this side of Fitz again. That was indeed scary. All he could do was wait.

Jake finally found his voice, _"I will let Vanessa know that an emergency came up that took the two of you away. Thank you for coming, and I wish you both the best."_

Olivia was in shock as well as the agents. She knew that Jake wasn't in the clear, but that didn't matter to her. He decided to remain in the moment with her, and not let Jake win.

The couple got settled into the limo. Once they reached her apartment the agents did a quick sweep. While she packed he called Lauren at home, and updated her on what was going on. He knew she loved Olivia so she was more than willing to help him try and repair their relationship.

He already had clothes there, and she would personally bring more the next day. She would attempt to reschedule as much as possible. When she brought his clothes she would bring the documents that needed his immediate signature.

Fitz also asked Lauren to go ahead, and contact the security company he had lined up to protect Olivia. He wanted to be prepared that if they left Camp David a couple again she would need security especially since he wasn't going to demand she move back into the White House.

When she walked out the room one of his agents grabbed her bags, and took them downstairs. He noticed that she had changed. He rarely saw her in jeans. It seemed like even in their downtime she was professional so seeing her casual showed him that she was letting her guard down.

Before him was Olivia Pope the woman not Olivia Pope the fixer.

In her hand was a pair of jeans and a sweater. He realized it was for him. He was trying to remember when he left jeans in her house.

She was soft spoken when she said, _"So much happened during Christmas, but I got these for you when I was shopping. I have always approached our relationship like you were my client. I want to change that so as you can see I stripped away the business suit. I have my hair up in a ponytail. I was wondering if you would change, and although we haven't discussed anything yet we both agree that we hope by the time we talk we are back together again. For once I would like to enter Camp David as ourselves. Not the President and fixer."_

Fitz walked over to her, and he took the outfit out of her hand. He kissed her lips before telling her, _"It would be an honor to go to Camp David with you Livvie."_

She smiled. She didn't realize how much she missed him calling her that until he did.

He quickly changed, and they were on their way. They held hands the entire hour, and talked about anything and nothing. Like they used to before they let life and people come between them.

So the couple wouldn't have to wait Lauren arranged another group of agents to head down, and sweep the ground before the couple arrived.

As they were going through the gate Fitz decided to go ahead and broach the sleeping arrangements. Before he could say anything Olivia spoke:

" _Fitz, I am tired of being unhappy. I am fine with us staying together, and sharing a bed together. I am assuming you had our cabin prepared."_

He nodded

" _Good, then that is where we start."_

Fitz agreed.

When they walked in their cabin they could only smile. Lauren knew they left the wedding which meant neither had dinner.

There was a candlelight dinner waiting for the couple. She knew that Olivia loved red wine so there were several bottles for the couple to enjoy.

They continued to talk over dinner.

Fitz could tell that Olivia was nervous. This weekend was either going to make or break them. He was too wired to sleep, and he knew that Olivia wasn't sleepy either.

Without speaking they decided to change into something more comfortable, and continue to talk.

It took Olivia longer so he grabbed another bottle of wine, some cheese, and strawberries. He took it over to the fireplace.

Once comfortable Fitz asked, " _We don't have to talk about anything serious if you are not ready Liv?"_

She looked at him, " _I don't know if there is a time that I will ever be totally ready, but I know that I am ready to find a way to move forward. I can't keep living like this. It is not healthy for me."_

Fitz looked at her. She was pacing circles. Going back and forth. As he watched her he began to work through his own emotions.

When he found out that Olivia was going to help Mellie become the next President of the United States he flipped out. He felt like she sat down, and came up with the best way to hurt him. It was as if she had a knife, and she just stuck it in his back and kept twisting it.

As time went by he realized it had more to do with her trying to payback for their sins. They just viewed things differently. He knew it was wrong to cheat on Mellie. Even though she had cheated before him, and more than him two wrongs don't make a right. Olivia felt guilt, and Mellie knew that.

When it came down to picking a nominee he never expected to find out that Olivia had an abortion. Initially he was pissed, but time had allowed for forgiveness. He knew that the choice was hers, but it was still his child. She should have told him told him, but she hadn't.

He decided to break the ice, " _I know about the abortion…"_

She looked up at him in shock. She finally found her voice, _"How"_

" _I went to Abby's office to grab a folder, and grabbed the wrong one. I realized that she knew the night we were supposed to be truthful, and lay all the cards out. After all this time the one thing I haven't figured out was how they found the information out."_

She finally went and sat beside him. She took a moment before she whispered, " _My father…."_

He looked at her, " _You are shitting me…"_

She chuckled, _"Afraid not…"_

He shook his head, " _With father's like ours who needs enemies…"_

For the first time in a while they both burst out laughing.

Their laughter turned into tears. Fitz pulled Olivia onto his lap, and she gladly went. He held her as she cried, and for the first time she truly cried.

She then realized that he knew she had aborted their child, and he hadn't yelled. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her.

" _Livvie, I'm not mad anymore. Do I wish you kept the baby? I am not going to lie. Yes, which is probably why you went behind my back. You knew what I would have wanted. I do however support your decision. I am sorry I wasn't there for you. I know that we often talked in what if's, but I think we are beyond that point."_

She knew what he was going to ask.

" _Honestly, if you had asked me a couple of weeks ago I would have said no. It wasn't until this morning that I took the time to look myself in the mirror. I was turning into my dad. I'm embarrassed for allowing it to happen, but proud for acknowledging the problem."_

Fitz squeezed her hand. She had never been this vulnerable and honest with him. It was both scary and exciting. He didn't know how far he could push her before she shut down.

She looked him in the eyes, " _When I broke things off with Jake tonight for good it was the easiest thing I had ever done for myself. It was also the first time I had broken up with a man on my own. Either my dad stepped in, or I found some aversion. Do you want to know why it was so easy?"_

" _I do"_

" _Because ending things with Jake meant hope. Hope that maybe one day we could have a real wedding. Not one to save you from impeachment or to keep a secret. Breaking up with him meant that the next time you proposed we both would know the only endgame we had was each other. Last night I dreamed again for the first time since shortly after I was kidnapped."_

" _You dreamed when you were kidnapped?"_

" _A couple of times. It seemed like the times I felt like I was about to die I dreamed of you, us, in Vermont. It was the only thing that kept me going."_

Fitz put his head down.

Olivia caressed his cheek, "I _am sorry for ever taking off Doux Bebe."_

" _Liv, you don't need to apologize…"_

" _Please let me finish…."_

He nodded….

" _At the end of the day we will not totally agree with you going to war for me. I just can't wrap my mind around it, but no man including my father has loved me as hard and as deep as you do. With time I understand, because clearly we both do illegal things when it comes to the other. My emotions were and are still everywhere when it comes to the kidnapping. I thought about seeing someone, but that is not me. I find that now I am talking to Abby, and now you that it helps."_

She looks him in the eyes so he knows that she is not trying to see that she was telling him the truth. When he finally nodded she knew they had an understanding, and that she could move on.

For the first time in a while she smiled as she said, " _I am glad that you loved me enough to save me. I am sorry for throwing the ring at you. I made a promise that even if I was mad I would keep the ring on. We both have made promises we broke. We both placed unrealistic expectations on each other, because we were living off stolen moments. We didn't truly belong to one another. Things have changed. I know we have more to discuss, but how about we start fresh. Right here right now. We commit to each other."_

He looked at her for several moments. Olivia never liked to talk about the future. Even when Fitz told her his dreams she would dismiss it so to hear her want to not only talk about their future, but basically plan it was shocking. A welcomed shock.

He finally found his voice _, "I agree Livvie, but now that we are real I want to plan realistically with you. My time is coming to an end at the White House. I want Vermont, but right now we are not ready for Vermont full-time."_

Olivia leaned in and kissed him. The kiss heated up pretty quickly, and Fitz was torn. Was she kissing him to stop the conversation?

Olivia pulled back a little, _"I am not avoiding discussing our future. Right now I just want to feel loved by you. It has been so long. We have time baby. I promise I am not going anywhere."_

He knew she was being honest. He leaned back in, and began to kiss each side of her face. Each kiss seemed to breathe new into her body. She was letting go of Edison, Jake, and any man she flirted with to try and make her feel good. Truth of the matter is she wanted them to make her feel like she felt when Fitz touched her.

None of them could do that, because none of them loved her.

She wasn't sure when and how she ended up naked, but she didn't mind. Fitz was kissing her all over her body like it was going to be the last time.

Then out of nowhere she felt his fingers. One then two quickly breaking her barrier.

He loved when she rode his fingers like it was his cock. He was so turned on. He used to think she only made those loud noises for his ego. Sometimes she did, but he quickly learned that he satisfied her. He took care of her, and he took that job very seriously.

Olivia hadn't felt like this in a long time. She missed him more than she knew until now. In this moment she knew that she would never leave Fitz again. Now she needed to prove to Fitz that she was his forever.

Fitz knew her body better than she knew it sometimes especially in the bedroom. He knew she was about ready to explode.

He leaned in and whispered, " _Are you ready to cum baby?"_

She nodded

Fitz shook his head, " _You know the rules. We use our voice."_

" _Babe, I'm so close. Make me cum please…"_

" _Anything for you sweet baby, but I have a question for you first?"_

" _Humm…."_

" _Last time I took for granted, and assumed you wanted me. This time I want to do it right. Livvie, I am asking you to go with me exclusively. I want you to know that I belong to you, and if you want sweet baby you belong to me."_

She looked him in the eye as he exploded. The sincerity and love in his face, and as he spoke meant volumes. While she had a habit of running he had a habit of being a bit controlling a times. She knew a lot of it had to do with her actions, but still it hurt. His question showed he was willing to make changes to, and that meant everything.

He held her as she unraveled in his arms.

As she calmed down he stood up, and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. She waited until they were in the bed. She was underneath him.

She caressed his cheeks. The more she caressed the more emotional he felt. Before he knew it he felt one tear then two.

She tried to get him to look at her. At first he refused. Finally, she whispered, _"Please…"_

He finally looked at her and she smiled, _"I accept your proposal baby. I want to be yours and yours only. You are my man, and I love you so very much."_

He was so overwhelmed hearing her declare that she wanted him, and that she loved him that he was speechless.

Instead of trying to say how he felt he decided to show her.

He never took his eyes off her as he slid inside of her in one deep thrust causing both of them to moan in pleasure.

Olivia entwined their fingers together above her head. She never tried to take control. Without words she was letting him know he was the man in their relationship. From now on she would leave the fixer at work unless they both decided otherwise.

The rhythm was perfect for each other. Not too fast or slow.

At some point he flipped them over, and now she was on top.

They had made love like this several times, but tonight her beauty took his breath away. She felt the same way.

No words were needed as she slid down on his cock. She threw her head back in satisfaction.

She looked down at her man and smiled. In the past she would have looked down, and saw all the problems they would have once their moment was over. Now when she looked down at Fitz all she could think about was their future. She could see herself married, and most importantly she could see herself the mother of his children.

Neither knew how long they had been at it, and it didn't matter. What matter was they were back on the same page, and were better than ever.

Neither of them could take much more.

Olivia looked Fitz in the eyes, " _I'm ready baby."_

Fitz sat up. Olivia put her hands around his neck, and he moved his hands to her hips.

Still no words being spoken

They were face to face tears falling out. Olivia finally whispered. _"I love you. I promise no more running."_

Fitz smiled, _"I love you more Livvie. I promise no more controlling you, and making demands. From this day forward we make decisions together_ _ **(well other than me proposing).**_ _There is no more you and I just we."_

Hearing each other's declarations was enough. Both of them exploded. They held onto each other for dear life for several moments.

It took them several minutes to calm down.

Fitz finally away, and looked at Olivia, " _Do you feel up to taking a bath."_

Olivia looked up at him and smiled, _"It depends…."_

" _On…."_

" _If I am taking a bath with the President of the United States or with my boyfriend?"_

" _Oh for sure, boyfriend…"_

A short time later they were relaxing in the tub together.

Neither was speaking, but it wasn't weird. It was one thing they loved about each other. They knew when to give each other space, and they also knew that silence didn't necessarily mean a bad thing.

Fitz was washing her body when she turned and looked at him, _"I don't want to tell a whole bunch of people about us. Not because I am ashamed. I just don't want our relationship to be a spectacle this time. Please understand…"_

He caressed her face, _"Livvie, I get it. I was so intent on trying to prove something that I didn't look at the whole picture. I meant what I said earlier. Whatever happens with us going forward we decide together?"_

She nodded.

Fitz said, _"Jake is going to tell Mellie."_

" _I'll deal with Mellie. I plan to finish her campaign, and although she keeps bringing up giving me a seat at table I don't want it. I honestly took the job first out of guilt; then out of spite to get back at you."_

Fitz smiled _, "I know."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _I'll accept your apology if you'll accept mine. I knew you would be pissed when you caught wind of who I was sleeping with. Although I had no idea how stupid I really was."_

She leaned in and kissed him. Both forgiving each other for their past transgressions. They talked some more. Then talking led to more lovemaking.

By the end of the weekend they were back together as a couple. Fitz had invited her team as well as Charlotte & Lauren down for brunch.

They told them of their relationship status. To the surprise of everyone the couple had already formulated a tentative plan.

The reason they were invited down was the couple wanted to spend time with them on a personal level. Fitz had not spent a lot of time getting to know her team. The people she trusted with her life, and he wanted to change that. Charlotte & Lauren had covered for them more times than they could count. They owed them.

The couple were also thinking about their life post White-House. They agreed that their life in the Beltway was not done, but they were also ready to have some life in Vermont. In order to achieve their current and future goals they wanted Charlotte & Lauren on their team.

During the brunch both women were offered positions at OPA once Fitz left office. They explained that down the road when Olivia was ready to settle down, and they began to work on the Presidential Library for Fitz the couple would spend more time in Vermont. The work would be different, but they would always have a job. Even if they were not working full-time hours they would be paid as such.

The couple told them they could leave, and they promised them a glowing recommendation. No strings attached which neither one accepted.

The group bonded over lunch. For the first time they really got to see the couple. It was clear they were soul mates, and belonged together. They were so happy and in love.

Charlotte & Lauren fit right into their group. They worked well together, but even better with them on the same page with one another.

Charlotte was going to be Olivia's assistant effective immediately. Once Mellie's campaign ended then they would come together to formulate a more formal plan to release to the public.

Everyone left Camp David in a good place. Not only did Fitz &Olivia get together, and security was hired for Olivia which she accepted this time as a compromise.

The next three weeks were busy for the couple.

Olivia & Mellie had learned to be cordial with one another. At first Olivia would let her slide with some underhanded comments, but that got old quick.

She had her team to thank. Even when she let things go her team did not. Especially Quinn. She took any attacks against Olivia personally.

One night Mellie showed up at her apartment making demands. Olivia just listened at first, but when she said to her that Fitz could show up making demands and she would jump that set Olivia off.

The dynamics between Fitz & Olivia were special. You could almost describe them like siblings. In the sense that they could be fighting with each other. They could call each other names, but no one else could do it; and get away with it.

Mellie got her first and only countdown. She understood there was a line there, and she was to never cross it again.

By the second week Mellie started to get suspicious. While Olivia was a master at keeping her private/professional life separate you could tell that she had a pep in her step that previously wasn't there.

Fitz used to be the obvious one. He wore his heart on his sleeve, but this go around he gave nothing away personally. The media was beginning to note subtle changes in the President. The White House only response was that he wanted go out with a bang.

After the third week their secret was out, because Teddy saw them talking on Facetime. She didn't say anything at first. She wanted to see if Olivia would change how she ran her campaign.

No changes.

A couple weeks later Karen came home to make some campaign stops. She was surprised when Karen came home early.

She wouldn't tell her mom what was going on other than it was personal, and she would be staying at the White House so she could spend time with Teddy.

Despite Mellie & her flaws Fitz knew he had not been a great husband. He had years ago. He had been childish at times. Playing tit for tat with Mellie. He was an even worse father.

In addition to trying to make things right with Olivia when he divorced Mellie he promised to be a better father to his two children. It was easy with Teddy since he was so young. Karen was not as forgiving. Unlike Mellie he didn't give up. Shortly after Jerry's death they sat down with a therapist. The therapist asked Karen what she wanted from her parents.

Karen had been honest with her request, but she had no hope that her very busy parentswould keep up their end of the bargain.

Once Mellie won her seat she gave up, but not Fitz. He made sure to he talked with Karen two-three times a week. At least one of them was via video chat. They also met with the therapist once a month to continue to mend their relationship.

Karen & Olivia worked on their relationship. Karen never blamed her for her parent's broken marriage. They were unsure of each other, but after her kidnapping Olivia worked hard to mend their relationship. Even when things weren't great with Fitz she continued to mend things with Karen.

The couple had decided to tell her they had reunited, and their plans to remain in the Beltway for a while to due to work. Fitz also realized that Teddy was making friends, and they didn't want to take that away from him.

Karen was okay with that. She attended Harvard so she wasn't too far away from them.

During the call the girls revealed to Fitz that they had continued to work on their relationship even when they broke up so they were closer than ever which made Fitz happy. He didn't want to force anything on either one of them.

The week before the Republican Convention Huck steps into her office with a folder. When she opened the contents she was not surprised.

Huck looked at her, " _What do you need me to do Liv?"_

Olivia smiled, _"Nothing. Just make sure that Fitz remains clean in this. Thank you Huck"_

He nodded. He stopped on the way out the door.

Olivia asked _, "What's wrong Huck?"_

He turned and looked at her _, "I am just glad that you are finally thinking about yourself, and your future. I know that you worked hard to build OPA, and you are worried about us. However, we are adults. We will be fine. Your business will be fine as long as you are. He is good for you."_

" _Huck, I am thinking about taking less clients, or letting Marcus & Quinn take the lead. I took one baby away from us. I know he forgives me. I forgave myself. It was the right choice at the time. I look at Mellie, and realize I don't want to be that woman. Sure when it is all said and done her name is going to go down in history. I thought that is what I wanted. I would rather hear a child call me mommy than me being in some history book."_

She finally looked at Huck whose eyes were warm. It felt good to get that out. She wasn't ready to tell Fitz, because she was working through her emotions. As soon as she said it to Huck she realized she knew what she wanted.

Huck answered, _"Then do it Liv. Talk to Fitz, but without breaking his confidence I can tell you that he doesn't expect for you to be a stay at home mom. Truth is he has being going for so long he is looking forward to being a full-time parent. I know your dad beat certain things in your head. As a Hispanic I understand, but Liv you can be twice as good and find happiness."_

With that he left her office.

Since they were all going to be at the convention next week Olivia gave everyone including herself the weekend off. Lauren had cleared Fitz's calendar so he could take her away. She was scheduled to leave the next morning so she was in her apartment packing when she heard a knock.

She was surprised to find Mellie at the door. She let her in.

Mellie asked, " _Going somewhere?"_

" _As a matter of fact I am?"_

" _Where?"_

Olivia didn't say anything.

" _Let me guess. Fitz is taking you somewhere."_

Olivia still didn't say anything.

" _Why the secrets?"_

" _Who said I was hiding anything?"_

" _I don't recall you telling me that you got back together with Fitz."_

" _I didn't plan on telling you, because it is none one of your business."_

Mellie laughed, " _Oh here we go again. I get cocky Olivia, because she is getting my husband's dick again."_

Before Olivia thought about what she was doing she back handed Mellie.

It shocked them both at the moment. More Mellie than Olivia. Mellie always seemed to think that she had the upper hand. Olivia never really said anything to make her think otherwise, but that was going to change.

Mellie recovered and looked at Olivia _, "What the hell?"_

" _Sit down Mellie…"_

" _I will not…"_

" _I said sit down Mellie…"_

" _I don't know who you think you are…._

" _You got two seconds to sit your ass down, and shut the hell up. If you don't next week instead of accepting the Republican nomination for President you will be accepting interviews to work the drive thru at McDonalds now, try me."_

Mellie had never heard that tone in Olivia's voice before, and she decided not to test her.

Before closing the door, she did a quick nod to let security know she was fine. While Fitz & Olivia were at Camp David he informed her that he had purchased the apartment across from her where her neighbor was killed. They agreed that he would hire a private security firm to protect her. Huck & his lead agent Daniel handled that for the couple.

Each night someone stayed in the apartment, and it made Olivia feel safe. They made sure that the firm had no ties to B-613. She knew her dad knew what she was doing. That was fine. She couldn't stop his snooping. She was just cutting him out of her life.

When she turned and closed the door she found Mellie sitting on her couch huffing like a child. She didn't care.

She knew at some point she was going to have to address Mellie, Jake, and her father. She had told Fitz when they were at Camp David that she would handle them, but she wanted to deal with them organically.

She knew that at some point in time they would force the issue with her, and when the time came she could deal with each of them individually. She had allowed the three of them into her relationship with Fitz, and she was going to get them out of it.

She just asked that he be there for her. He had kept up his end of the bargain. Their communication as a couple was so much better now.

Olivia sat across from Mellie

" _Mellie, I do owe you an apology. I have always have left that misunderstanding in the area that you were in charge. That you somehow have control over my future with Fitz despite the fact that you are divorced. Despite the fact that part of the divorce Fitz you agreed to drop the Grant name. I know part of it is due to you being in bed with my father and Jake. Somehow the three of you still think that you dictate what happens in my personal life. You hired me to help you become the next President of the United States which I am doing. Who I am or am not screwing is none of your business."_

Mellie had gathered her bearings, _"How so? As soon as things go sour between you and Fitz my campaign goes with it."_

" _Just curious how long do you think Fitz & I have been back together?"_

" _Not long…"_

Olivia smiled

" _Mellie, I don't owe you an explanation. You won't be given one. What I will say is that I allowed you to walk all over me for a long time out of guilt. I not only slept with your husband, but I fell in love with your husband. I let you play the hurt wife trump card despite the fact that you had multiple affairs on Fitz before, during, and after I was in the picture. I even let you walk into my office, and use that card to get me to run your campaign. That card has long ago got old Mellie. The only people I owe is Fitz and the children. You, Jake, and my father can collectively rot in hell. Once you are sworn in the only time I want to see you is at the rare public functions that Fitz & I decide to attend once we go public, and events dealing with the children when you decide to show up."_

" _Whatever, I don't buy it. When it comes to you Fitz is like some love sick puppy. You can see his emotions good or bad. He has stayed even kill. If anything he is more productive, and he is never more productive with you around. He is too busy following you."_

" _Why do you care so much?"_

" _Because I am almost at the finished line. I am about to be the most powerful person in the world, and I will not have you two screw it up over love._

Olivia shook her head and sat down.

Mellie was frustrated.

" _Say something damn it. This is where we spar. Go toe to toe with each other until someone waves the white flag."_

Olivia sat in the chair, and burst out laughing. It took everything the agents had not to laugh too. Mellie's agents were aware of the President & Olivia. Since Jerry's death he had basically handpicked the agents who surrounded him. Although Mellie was no longer First Lady he wanted to know who was with her. He wanted to know if he could trust them. Was their allegiance to him or Mellie? She didn't know, but the tables had been turned. Everything she did was reported back to Fitz.

Olivia finally calmed down so she could speak, _"You like to throw in my face as well as Fitz's face that you graduated at the top of your class. Which we all know is true. What you don't say is that you are too lazy to get off your ass to work hard to achieve anything. You expect everything to be handed to you. My heart ached for you when I realized what Big Jerry did to you. Even Fitz hurt for you. Then we both realized that you used that disgusting act that some women never recover from to get ahead. Had you told Fitz you & I both know he would have taken his father down but we both know the problem is you didn't want your husband to take him down. That would mean you couldn't use him to get to the top."_

For the first time Mellie had nothing to say.

" _I have apologized so many times for taking your man, but the truth is I didn't. He was never your man. He was your bitch. Your toy. The truth is you both had an understanding you were using each other. That day in the White House when you were upset I left the team I realized it wasn't Fitz it was your team I left. I was no longer playing by your rules. All this time I felt guilty until I was kidnapped."_

 _She looked up_

" _I did not have you kidnapped, and you know it Olivia."_

" _No, you just let organically happen. You knew what Andrew was planning, and you decided to play both sides of the fence to get what you want. To hell whether I lived or died. You were on top of the world when Fitz told you all he wanted was me back safe. You brokered the deal then. Truth for truth. That is the real reason why I decided to run your campaign. I know that the moment Fitz promised to support you becoming President is the moment you would make sure I came back alive, and in one piece physically. That would be the only way Fitz kept his promise to you."_

Once again Olivia proves she best in the business. Better than Mellie. There is still one person that she is not as good as, but she is not sure he even matters at this time.

" _Don't worry Mellie. Your secret is safe with me I'll even share a couple of mine. You already know Fitz & I are back together. I know you have been wondering why Andrew's funeral was closed casket for a man who had a stroke. Well let's just say I gave him a stroke after I beat him to death."_

It took a minute for it to sink in that Olivia just admitted that she killed Andrew.

" _Before you ask yes Fitz knows. As a matter of fact, he found us. You sure know how to pick them. He has no remorse for what he put me through. My elderly neighbor was killed for no reason. I was beaten, tortured, and treated like a homeless dog. If he had just been remorseful, he would still be alive right now."_

Mellie backed up

" _Don't worry I am not going to touch you. You did half way apologize. So you get to live, but from this moment forward you need to understand that if we are not discussing business you are to never show up to my home or my office unannounced. My team & I have arranged for the children to come on the campaign with you. I have already told Fitz, and I will determine the stops. No additional stops will be added unless I determine they are necessary. I don't give a damn what you, Jake, or my dad think."_

Mellie gasped

" _Oh, so you thought my dad was smarter than me. Sometimes he is, but when it comes to this campaign I have it on lock. See I know that you want to be leader of the Free World so bad that you would do anything to ensure come November that you see your name announced as the winner. So you decided to use me so you thought, and you accepted my dad's deal to announce Jake as your running mate for Vice-President. Just because I left the wedding don't think I still didn't leave ears behind."_

Before she could say anything there was a knock at her door. She knew who it was. She asked them to stop by.

She went and let her dad and Jake in. She didn't speak to them.

Rowan said, " _Is that any way to speak to your father?"_

" _I don't have a father. I have a sperm donor. A father or a dad doesn't do the things you do like kill a child as payback."_

She turned to Mellie, " _I recall how repulsed you acted when I was honest, and told you it was my father that killed your child. It was another reason why I took your crap. It was on me that he killed your son, because he didn't like that I fell in love with Fitz. Then you turned around, and got in bed with him. You had 12 innocent people killed."_

She turned and looked at her father, _"It is funny to me that you can't stand Fitz. The only man that has ever truly loved me for me. For the life of me I wondered why then it came to me. You hate that he loves me. Something you can't. Every time you look at me you see mom. Then I thought it was because we were having an affair, but even when he was willing to make an honest woman out of me that wasn't enough for you. You wanted me to become a mistress again. On top of that to a man who has no problems putting his hands on me."_

Rowan looked at Jake

Olivia laughed, _"Yep dad! Being command got to his head. He didn't like something I did, and almost choked me to death. Oh let's not forget the time when I found out he was spying on me, and had cameras. He threw me into the table. You don't have to pretend to be angry at him. I know that him & Mellie running the country is way more important than him being abusive towards me."_

It was so quiet at the moment you could hear a pin drop.

Olivia smiled, _"So I thought why not make sure everyone is here at the show. That way when we walk out we are on the same page. No passed down information."_

Before anyone could ask who they could hear a key being put in the door, and a moment later an agent opened the door. They stepped aside, and Fitz walked inside.

Olivia smiled. In the past she would have hidden her emotions. She would have separated professional/personal.

Tonight was different.

Olivia walked over and kissed Fitz on his lips. It wasn't hot & steamy, but showed everyone in the room they were in deed together.

Mellie, Jake, & Rowan expected Fitz to come in yelling, and maybe even punching them. He didn't do either. He simply went and sat down, and quickly nodded at Olivia.

Olivia smiled. Now that her man was there she ready to get them out to her home.

Olivia looked around the room, _"Now that you are all here Fitz & I have a little announcement. Thanks to our team we have been updated on your detailed plan to ensure that Mellie is elected President of the United States, and that Jake will be Vice-President. It is very clear that you are not doing all of this above board. Despite how much it sickens us Fitz & I have decided that we will stay out of it on three conditions."_

Olivia who was now sitting beside Fitz watched them look on in shock.

Mellie finally asked, _"What are the conditions?"_

Olivia began, _"I will continue to control when the children appear on the trail. Anytime outside of what I schedule has to be approved by me, and it will take an act of congress to get it approved especially Teddy."_

They agreed.

Olivia continued, " _Mellie, you will change from split custody to Fitz getting primary. Don't worry while the change will happen immediately I will make sure that the documentation is not found until after you are sworn in. In your first speech you will explain that being President you have your hands full. Fitz is not working so he can be a full-time dad, and Teddy wants a break from the public. All of this is really true. No one has to know you have no desire to have Teddy full-time. Whenever he visits there will be appropriate photo-ops. I do expect the time you have him to spend with him. If you don't we will sue for full custody, and I promise I will blast you on every paper and news channel I can find."_

Mellie thinks about it for a moment. She knows she doesn't have a choice. She knows that Rowan & Jake are looking at her. At the end of the day she is never going to be a great parent. She didn't want to be a mother, but she wanted to be President.

She nodded agreeing to the second term.

Olivia turned and looked at her dad, _"The final term is that you leave Fitz & I alone. Fitz wants to marry me. When he asks I am going to say yes. Fitz wants children with me. I have decided that I want children with him."_

She knew that Fitz was shocked that she was confirming this to her dad, and in from of Jake. She promised him when they were at Camp David they promised to be honest. She was keeping her end of the promise.

" _If you want ud to go along with your plan, and not blow your current & future plans out the water then you are going to leave Fitz & I alone. Despite you taking one of Fitz's children from him we are willing to allow you to be a grandfather in the future. Only after you have given up protecting the Republic. We have to protect our family. I forgive you for all the pain that you have caused me. For bringing Jake into my life. I could go on and on, but it is pointless. I am moving on. When you are ready to move on the door will be opened."_

Fitz spoke, " _It will be opened after we talked. I am responsible for you & the kid's safety. I won't lose another child, or have you hurt. So Rowan when you are ready we can talk. Not to see who is bigger. Just to be on the same page, because by the time you are ready I assure you Olivia will be my wife."_

Rowan asked, _"Is that your way of asking for her hand in marriage?"_

" _No, I would ask her dad that. She doesn't have one. I understood you being upset with me. I should have never made her my mistress despite what she said. Even though it took time, and still not the right way I tried to make an honest woman out of her. You found a way to break that up, and then you gave Jake permission to do the one thing you hated me for. Let's not pretend like this is one big happy family. You want to protect the republic. Despite Livvie & I disagreeing we concede. You guys do your thing, and we will do ours."_

Rowan knows he has no choice, but to accept. Deep down the fact that they are leaving the door open for him to be a grandfather is amazing. This life is getting old. More importantly he can see how worn his daughter his.

Truthfully he had no real reason to dislike Fitz. Unlike Jake he knew that Fitz really loved his daughter. Jake on the other hand well let's just say Jake is lucky he is needed, but before it was all said & done he would find a way to make him pay.

Jake could see in Rowan's eyes that he was pissed. He knew he was safe for now, but he would always have one eye over his shoulder between Fitz & Rowan.

Rowan went over, and shook Fitz's hand. _"I will make sure that we honor our end of the bargain. I know that I can't bring your son back, but I am sorry that I was so short sited to take a life. Especially the life of an innocent child. Thank you for not holding that over my daughter's head."_

Fitz nodded _, "I accept your apology. It is what Jerry would have wanted. I love your daughter, and despite the pain you cause her she constantly talks about you. The man who raised the woman before us. Thank you for raising my soulmate. Not only did she create a President twice over, but she me man up."_

Rowan nodded.

Fitz turned to Mellie, " _We both made mistakes. Two wrongs don't make a right. I'm over it. You are about to have the one thing you always wanted. To be leader of the free world. I have what I have always wanted. A woman who loved me for me, and my children. I wish you well. When you are sworn in I will head out. We are not going to attend any balls."_

Mellie nodded.

Fitz had nothing to say to Jake. He & Olivia were in a good place. That is all that mattered to him. Jake had his cross to bear for the things that he had done.

There was a knock at the door. It was the head of Olivia's security coming to get her bags, and inform the couple that the agents were downstairs waiting on them.

Rowan was shocked to see the team knowing Fitz hired them, and she accepted. They had done a good job making sure he didn't know which was the couple's request.

Olivia went to the door to see her guest out. She shared a long embrace with her dad. No words were needed. In that hug she knew she would see him again. Not as Rowan, B-613, but as Rowan her dad.

She let Mellie & Jake out with nothing to say to them.

Shortly after the couple headed out so they could catch their flight to Vermont. He had finally told her the night before that is where they were headed. It was time.

Fitz had arranged for Marine One to take them to Vermont. Olivia was nervous. She had not been back since that night so she was nervous which Fitz could tell.

Fitz could tell she was thinking, and for a short time he allowed her before he handed her an envelope. She took a minute before she opened it. When she opened it she looked over at Fitz in shock.

Olivia asked, _"Even when things were bad between us when the build was complete you put the house in both of our names, why?"_

" _I needed hope. I needed to believe that what we wanted was more than a fantasy. When we get married we will be fine. I know you have said to me several times that you will always be Olivia Pope."_

" _I did, but things change. Professionally, I am going to keep it, but if you ask…"_

" _When…"_

" _When you ask and when we get married I will be Olivia Grant._

Fitz smiled. He gave her a couple of moments of silence before he said, _"This is our time Livvie. Let the past go sweet baby. Think about future."_

Olivia nodded

When they touched down in Vermont the stress went away. Before her sat the man she planned to spend the rest of her life with.

They walked down. She smiled. This time things were so different for them. For instance, there was a mailbox near the entrance that said **"Grant Residence** "that made her glow.

When they stepped inside she had to take a breath. The last time she was here the house was incomplete. This time not only was the house complete, but Fitz had made it livable.

She stands around looking at the living room, family room, and kitchen.

For a moment she doesn't say anything. She takes it all in. the longer she stands there the more she can imagine it with them, and their children running around it.

Finally, Fitz asked, " _You okay Livvie?"_

" _More than okay honey. Just taking it all in. So much has changed since the last time I was here?"_

" _I understand. If there is anything that you don't like or wanted to have change let me know. This is your home too babe."_

 _She smiled at him, "I know, but trust me it is perfect. You thought of everything for us."_

" _I tried to Livvie. It was the only thing that kept me going at times. All that matters is that we both got it right. How about I show you the other rooms before leading you to our master bedroom. We can take a quick shower before dinner."_

 _He smiled at her. She looked torn._

" _Livvie, it is not a formal dinner. I had our part-time chef make us some meals. There is one in the refrigerator, and some in the freezer so we can have the house to ourselves. Our housekeeper went grocery shopping for us, and the house is full of food. So we won't go out unless you want to."_

The smile now on her face was priceless. He was glad that she wanted to just spend time with him. They were around people all the time. Also with them being in their private home the agents went to their home. So it would really be just them.

She took his hand _, "Show me our house baby…"_

" _With pleasure love…"_

He took her hand, and first he took her down to her wine cellar. He laughed when she walked in the door. She was running around the room like a five-year old. He had spared no expense. From the wine to the furniture this was her cave.

She jumped in his arms. she tried to get words out, but she couldn't so she just kissed him. They kissed for what seemed like forever until she finally found her words, _"You remembered?"_

Fitz smiled, _"Liv, I told you that I was in love with you when we had nothing but stolen moments. Even after we had sex I told you I wanted all of you. That is why your hopes and dreams meant something to me. That is why I made sure that you had the cellar of your dreams. When you have time you'll see I added some things in there I think you'll like."_

" _Such as the custom table for eight?"_

" _Yes, when your friends are down. There is a kitchen outside the door so you guys can cook, relax, drink, and be merry. The kids will never know where you are."_

" _Wow Fitz that is amazing.."_

" _So are you. Liv, when you work you work hard. I recall times we had to remind you to eat, or beg you to eat something other than popcorn. When I was building your home I wanted you to have your own piece of heaven. Your man cave."_

" _Do you have a man cave?"_

" _Nope, just my office or I can hide in the library."_

Olivia didn't say anything. She knew she could have that changed at any time. She loved that he always thought of her, but now that they were a couple she promised herself she wouldn't let him be forgotten."

They headed to see the rest of the house. She grew more and more in love with the house with each step they took, each room they looked at she adored. He had truly had the house built with them in mind.

Her office there looked similar to her office in D.C. with some small upgrades like a larger custom built desk, larger television setup, a small conference room in her office, and an area for her to nurse and feed their baby."

There was an envelope on her desk. Fitz smiled inwardly with the gift he knew she was about to open.

Olivia opened up the envelope. She read the contents. It took her a moment to put it together. Then when it hit her she looked at Fitz.

He smiled and nodded _, "Although we have agreed to stay in the Beltway for a while we agreed that at some point we would transition here. In addition to things can happen when we vacation here. So I had a small office built out back. As you can see with the pictures that I didn't decorate. This is yours, and it is in your name. Do as you please as well as your team since there is room for all of you. I did talk to Hulk, and I made him place an order for all the equipment he would need and want in the office. I purchased it. His wants I purchased twice over recently so we could gift as a thank you."_

Olivia walked over, _"Take me to our bedroom"_

Fitz quickly pointed out the rooms. They had time to go back and look at them.

Fitz opened the door to their master bedroom. Olivia was so intent with having her way with her man that she lost all train of thought for a moment until she realized where she was. This wasn't her bedroom in her apartment, or his bedroom in the Residence.

This was their bedroom. As she looked around tears fell. The room was a perfect combination of them. The furniture had a more masculine feel, but the silk curtains and sheets toned it down. A lot of cream and white in the room with lavender and purple was the perfect combination. The room truly made her feel like a queen. The master bath was just as perfect. When he made decisions she could tell that he thought of them, and made sure that there was room to change. She was fine with it now, but made it easy for change in the future.

She quietly walked towards him taking off her clothes, " _Do you know how much I love you?"_

Fitz smiled, _"I can honestly tell you that yes I do…"_

She smiled knowing that she worked hard now to make sure he knows just like he makes sure not to be too overprotective.

" _Well even more than that. I know we were going to take a bath, and then dinner. I need you now."_

" _When have I ever denied my Livvie?"_

" _Never, and please don't start tonight.."_

He quickly took his clothes off. He picked her up, and gently laid her on the bed. He could only smile as they shared a passionate kiss. Fitz slid two fingers inside her.

Olivia pulled back _, "I just need you babe."_

Fitz nodded. He slid his cock a couple times to ensure that she was ready before sliding in. No matter how many times they had been together he was still big. She threw her head back in pleasure.

Fitz made love to her in their bed like it was the first time. He didn't stop until she literally tapped out. She couldn't tell you how many orgasms she had. He had literally worn her down. She pretty much fell asleep as soon as she tapped out.

She woke up a couple hours later to an empty bed. She knew Fitz had to check in so she got up and took a shower so she could find him. She headed into her closet to find her clothes.

She smiled when she realized they had his/her closets. He knew she was a clothes & shoes fanatic so he made sure that she had her own closet. She gasped when she walked in the door. She was expecting to just find her luggage in a decent size closet. What she walked into was a small boutique filled with the latest designer clothes, shoes, handbags, and jewelry. All hers purchased by Fitz. She was in such shock that she never saw Fitz who was standing at the door.

Finally, he said, _"So I take it you like?"_

She looked up grinning, _"You don't even have to ask…Although I don't want to even ask you how much you spent. I thought the wine cellar was the best thing ever. I have to admit this is close."_

" _You deserve it all. I have put you through enough hell…"_

" _Nope we agreed…"_

He nodded

" _How did you sleep?"_

" _Like a baby. I love my bed, and the bed at the White House, but that bed is everything."_

" _It is similar to the one at the White House, but it has higher qualities with the sleep number functions, but it is our bed. One that we haven't shared with anyone but each other. "_

She nodded, _"I agree. For the record I changed the bed in my apartment. I have never shared that bed with anyone but you."_

" _Same for the White House."_

They smiled at each other

" _After I checked in with Lauren I warmed our food up. I figured you would be hungry when you woke up."_

" _Starving…"_

That was the beginning of a beautiful weekend. The couple enjoyed their home. There were some small changes they wanted to make now so they called them in. They made love nonstop, and their already close relationship was closer than ever.

When they made it back to D.C. they were on a mission. It didn't leave them a lot of free time. Fitz was trying to finish with a bang. Although Olivia knew that Mellie was going to win office one way or another she wanted her to win honest and clean if possible.

They made sure to talk multiple times a day even if just to hear the other's voice, and once a week Olivia would spend time with Fitz at the White House.

The kids were home for Christmas, and Olivia was spending time with them while waiting for Fitz to finish work. They were going to go to Vermont, but the four decided they were tired and just wanted to stay home.

The couple were lying in bed after putting the gifts and Santa toys around their private Christmas tree. As they lay in the bed Olivia hands him an envelope stating it is first Christmas gift.

Inside were the papers that Olivia sold her apartment.

Fitz looked up in shock, " _Why?"_

" _We agreed that we were ready to start our lives together. We are walking out the doors of the White House a couple. We have found a home that all four of us loves. I am reducing my schedule. You give and give to me, and I promised that I would give just as much to our relationship. I don't need a separate space from you when you leave the White House."_

Fitz was in shock for several minutes, and was unable to speak. He looked at Olivia several times before he finally spoke, _"Marry me…"_

She looked at Fitz in shock.

" _I had some big plans, but it doesn't feel right. It is not us. Livvie, from the moment that we met all I knew was that I wanted you. No matter how wrong it was. Our time is now Livvie."_

Olivia smiled, " _I absolutely will marry you."_

Fitz pulled her in her lap. As they shared a passionate kiss. " _Let's get married tomorrow. Just us and the kids. We can have a ceremony down the line Liv."_

He was about to take it back after thinking when she said, _"Yes, I'll marry you tomorrow…"_

She didn't even realize he slid the ring on. It was perfect for her. It was five carats. She knew he would have gone bigger, but she wouldn't have liked it. More than likely she wouldn't wear the engagement ring daily, but she would keep her band on.

Before she knew it she was naked underneath him. She had been sick so they hadn't been together in weeks. Neither knew who missed who more, and it didn't matter.

He knew she didn't want or need foreplay. He slid into her causing them to both moan in pleasure. They celebrated their engagement before catching a quick nap.

After opening their presents and playing with the toys Santa brought they broke the news to the kids. Both were excited for them, and looked forward to the ceremony.

Fitz called in a favor, and my evening Olivia was officially Mrs. Grant.

Less than a month later they walked out the oval together as a married couple. Charlotte released it, and their team gladly handled the media.

On the first night in their new home they lay in bed relaxing after getting Teddy to bed. He now called Olivia **"mommy",** and she had to admit that she loved it. They were a close family. Karen came home more often, and it was nothing to find her, Olivia, and Abby in the kitchen baking. There was a misconception that Olivia couldn't cook, but she could so she enjoyed cooking dinner for their family.

Fitz asked, _"How was your physical?"_

" _Wonderful…"_

" _Not sure I have ever heard a physical described that way…"_

" _Even if it results in you finding out you knocked your wife up?"_

Fitz looked at her confused.

" _I am not very far along. If not for the physical I wouldn't have known. I forgot when you are sick that it makes your birth control ineffective, and we celebrated our engagement/marriage. It resulted in a child."_

Fitz literally jumped out of bed, and started dancing.

Eight months later that child was actually twins. Nicholas Thomas & Nicolette Tiara Grant.

 **A/N-I hope you enjoy it. It is another version of this couple. Again once Olivia walked away from Jake that is all me so please no one who continues to watch the show send me with a review of what really happened. Down the road I may add another one shot detailing their married life. Right now I have too many other stories which I will work on updating them this week and next. Then I will break them up by month. Maybe. I may change my mind. Also depends on my muse….**


	8. Things to be Thankful For

**A/N-I haven't had to post one of these notes in a while, but I am not immune to trolls or rather a troll. So whoever you are guest I am going to make it simple. My feelings are not hurt that you no longer read my stories, because they are all the same to you. I do find it funny that you haven't just unfollowed me since they are all the same. Seems like that would make your life and my life so much easier. I respect that I don't work for you. Find what works for you.**

Olivia was sitting in the living room of their vacation home in San Miguel de Allende, Mexico that they owned for almost two years. It was purchased when the twins were months old. As a family they decided they wanted a tropical Thanksgiving since Christmas was snow in Vermont. It was the perfect balance. Since Fitz had purchased and designed the home in Vermont, and purchased the home in D.C. he let her choose their vacation home. She let Karen help her find them the perfect vacation home, and it made them closer than ever.

They found the perfect Spanish Colonial home. When you drive up the dramatic entryway it is filled with colorful flowers then you pull up there was a beautiful foundation that adorned the driveway. Since becoming a wife and a mom she enjoyed cooking. More importantly she found they enjoyed being together in the kitchen so the home was designed with a state of the art kitchen, and she made sure there was an island for the kids to sit around while she was cooking. The feature that sold Fitz on the home was the rooftop. Not only did it provide a gorgeous view of the city, but it was equipped with a Jacuzzi and a grill.

Olivia had never been happier. Every day she woke up she was happier and happier. Nicholas Thomas who they called "Nick" and Nicolette Tiara who they called "Nicole" made their family even closer.

She was sitting in the kitchen looking outside at her husband who was playing with the twins and Teddy. Karen was recording the four of them. She smiled because this was a scene that she saw no matter which home they were at.

The best decision she had ever made was to stop fighting her love for Fitzgerald Grant III. She never thought their love could be stronger, but she was wrong. When they walked out of the White House together hand in hand it was something special. While their relationship was on public display she loved not being hidden in the shadows.

Fitz was adamant that she return back to OPA. Abby returned, but she was now second in command. Lauren & Charlotte left with the couple. Lauren was Fitz's Executive Assistant and Charlotte was Olivia's. She was scared to become a biological mother. Karen & Teddy were older, and she didn't know if she had what it took, but the moment the twins were put in her arm she gained even more maternal instinct. Her love and protectiveness grew for all four children.

Fitz worked from home so that Olivia could go back to work. It was nothing for him to show up for lunch with food and the twins. He never allowed her to miss anything. If he thought a major milestone was about to occur he would either tell her to come home or he would show up at the office. Instead of choosing one set of god parents each twin was divided up between their team. Should anything happen to them they knew together they would make sure that the twins stayed together, and were well taken care of.

The biggest change was she learned to delegate. That was why she made Abby second in charge. While it was important for her to continue to work she needed balance. She made sure to be home most nights to help Teddy with his homework, be at his school functions, and help bathe and read to the twins. When Karen called and said she had competitions she made sure that her schedule was cleared so that they could both attend. She didn't get that in her formative education, and it was important to the couple that she had that throughout college. Sometimes Olivia would just go so they could have a girl's weekend where they would shop, do spa days, and eat out. Olivia had become Karen's soft place to fall. Fitz saw a new side of his daughter that he loved. Even when she told him she started dating he was fine with it.

Olivia had shut Mellie down on the kids being stage props. If she wanted to get a second term she would have to continue to play with the devil, or stand on her own two feet. The kids had never been more grateful. The calls came view and far in between, and no one seemed to care.

Olivia was so deep in thought that she didn't notice her husband come in the house. He had called her name a couple of times to no avail.

He walked over to her and kissed her forehead, _"_ _Livvie, is everything okay?"_

She looked at her husband and smiled, " _I am more than okay. I was just watching you with the kids, and thinking about the life we have built and I have never been happier."_

Fitz smiled, _"_ _Good, because I caused you enough heartache to last a life time. We have had some small bumps…"_

 _"_ _We have, but that is called life. We hurt each other, but we forgave each other and it is the best decision we ever made. I am so happy."_

 _"_ _I am so happy too Liv. Karen came to talk to me last night. She told me she wants to go into crisis management like her mom."_

 _Olivia looked at Fitz in shock. From time to time Karen would call her mom, but not like Teddy who only called her mom like the twins. It didn't bother her. She knew their relationship."_

Fitz grabbed her hand, _"_ _Liv, I can't place all the blame on Mellie. I wasn't always the best, but a girl needs a mom. While I know Nicole is a daddy's girl there are times when you are the only one that can soothe her pain. Times when she only wants to talk to mommy and Karen didn't have that until she forged a relationship with you. Even when she thought about dating Christopher she wanted to talk to you. She has what she has always wanted. Something that used to be on her Christmas list every year when she wrote to Santa. Olivia, she has a mom that loves her for her. Now she feels free to blossom. I was in love with you from the moment we met. I fell more in love with you when we got back together and got married, but I fell head over in heels in love with you when you became a mom to my children; first my two children with Mellie and then the twins."_

He wiped the tears falling from her eyes.

She looked at him, " _I can't do anything but love them. When I see them I want them to have everything we didn't have. I wish I could give Karen back time, but I can't so I try to make her present and future as bright as possible."_

 _"_ _And that is why she loves you so much Livvie. She was wrestling with calling you mom, because that meant she had to let Mellie go. I told her she never has to let her mother ago, but if she got tired of trying we would be there. Liv. She is tired, and I can't say I blame her. Mellie is about power. Power isn't everything. I'm not going to force her or even Teddy to have a relationship with a woman who has no interest in them other than for her benefit."_

 _"_ _Then we raise them. Just like you wake up saying you have four children. I wake up saying I have four children. Two of them just are not my biological children, but they are still mine."_

 _"_ _Speaking of them being your children I went to visit Mellie before we left."_

Olivia looked up in shock.

 _"_ _It seems they are posed to keep her in office another four years. Your dad has plans. I agreed to keep up the supportive front when asked if she would sign away her parental rights for both children although Karen is an adult because she asked. When you are ready the children would like you to adopt them."_

Olivia was stunned. She looked up and saw Teddy & Karen looking at her. Karen had made the twins a snack. They knew their dad was coming to talk to Olivia.

Olivia looked at them, " _Is this what you really want?"_

Teddy nodded, " _I want you to be my mommy like Nick and Nicole."_

 _"_ _I am already baby…"_

 _"_ _Not on paper. Jeff told me that his foster parents had to get papers so his mean mommy couldn't take him away from then when she wanted more money. I don't want my other mother to come take me, and make me stand in front of the cameras and then drop me back off to the nanny when she is done."_

Karen nodded, " _I want you to be my mom on paper just because, and should something happen to me I want dad to be able to make those decisions with you. Legally, Mellie could find a loophole with her as my legal mother."_

Fitz looked at Olivia to let her know this was her choice. He supported the kids, but wouldn't force her to do anything she wasn't ready to do.

Olivia looked at them, _"_ _If this is what you truly want them I want it as well, because like I told your dad when I wake up in the morning I wake up saying I have four children like him."_

The kids ran into her arms, and Fitz watched with tears in his eyes.

For years he longed to have a life with Olivia. He had countless dreams about it. He planned it with her, and in the end the real thing was so much better. Sure there were small bumps like dealing with Mellie. They got in small cat fights, but they had dealt with the big stuff already so they weren't trying to waste time with the small stuff.

This year they had invited the team to come to Mexico so they could celebrate Thanksgiving as a family. Olivia didn't want to spend a whole day in the kitchen so she had hired two chefs to cook for Thanksgiving. They still had five days before everyone was arriving, and tonight was date night for them.

Karen was watching the kids so they could enjoy themselves.

Olivia walked down that evening wearing a black Michael Kors tiered ¾ sleeve lace dress with a pair of open toe Christian Louboutin red sole pump.

Fitz smiled, " _You look beautiful Mrs. Grant…"_

Karen smiled, " _Wow, mom you are a catch…"_

Olivia smiled, "Thanks _honey, but I am already caught. I am a happily married woman with four children…"_

Fitz and Karen smiled.

The couple kissed all the kids goodnight before climbing in their town car.

Fitz had arranged for them to have dinner at a lavish restaurant called Quintonil.

Fitz had reserved a private room just for the two of them. They had a hectic schedule before vacation so he didn't want to share her with anyone tonight. He had called ahead to arrange a five-course meal so they didn't have to worry about menus. Since getting married neither of them drank very much anymore. They didn't need it, because they were happy. For their meal they would be enjoying:

 **1** **st** **Course-Avocado and Grapefruit Salad with Olive-Mint Vinaigrette**

 **2** **nd** **Course-Tomato-Zucchini Soup with melted cheese**

 **3** **rd** **Course-Rodrigo styled grouper**

 **4** **th** **Course-Lamp Chops in green sauce with corn torte and green beans with orange and pistachios**

 **5** **th** **Course-Cajeta Crepes with Toasted pecans**

They were just enjoying each other's company. Fitz looked at his wife, _"_ _Liv, I am not questioning you, but I just want to ask away from the kids. Are you sure you okay with going ahead with the adoption of the kids?"_

She smiled, " _I have never been surer of anything other than when I married you."_

 _"_ _Why did you never want a ceremony?"_

 _"_ _I had the ceremony of my dreams. The kids and my team were there, and we had a nice reception in Vermont with our family and friends. Maybe when it is time to celebrate our five year anniversary we can do a ceremony. The twins will be older, and maybe we might have another one."_

Fitz looked up at her, " _I told you no pressure. We have four children…"_

 _"_ _I know what you told me was that it was my choice. I also know you. Deep down you would love to have at least one more Grant running around before we closed up shop."_

Fitz nodded, _"_ _I won't lie. It would fill my original dream which is that I had three biological children with you. I know I later said two, but I also meant what I said. The decision is and will always be yours. I have you Liv. You have me. We are married. We have children, and you will be the legal mother of my other two. I am done dealing with Mellie other than the occasional public sound bite. I am not in the crown jewel of the prison system anymore. Anything more you give me at this point is just icing on the cake."_

Olivia nodded, _"_ _Can we talk about work?"_

Fitz was unsure what she meant.

Olivia was cautious as she spoke, _"_ _I know that next year we will be busy during the summer when your memoir is finally released and we do the book tour. I also know that we are vetting locations for your Presidential library, but that will take years. I also know that you really don't want to teach, and the foundation is handled well by our team. You enjoy the speaking engagements, but you miss being in office. You miss the hustle and bustle, but you don't want to return to private practice. More importantly you enjoy being more of a stay-at-home dad."_

Olivia allowed Fitz to digest everything that she said. When he finally looked at her he knew she had been thinking about this for some time, and was trying to find a way to approach him without offending him. As he thought about what she said she was right about everything. The thing was what could he do where he could still be a full-time dad, but be fulfilled working again. He had become resigned to the fact that he couldn't have both although he made sure that his wife did.

She finally continued, " _So as you have already figured out I have been thinking about this for some time, and I think that I have an answer that may resolve a lot of our problems?"_

Fitz sighed, "They are not problems Liv…"

" _They are babe, because I am living my dream and you are not."_

Fitz tried to dispute what she was saying, but she cut him off.

 _"_ _Babe, one of the reasons I feel in love with you is your selflessness. You have always put me first mentally, physically, and emotionally, and for that I say thank you. I promised myself internally when we said our vows that I would do better. I know I will never be able to give as much as you give me, because you simply will not allow it. That being said Marcus has a friend in Beverly Hills that is selling his law firm. He has a lot of celebrity clients, and we have been speaking. His dad is sick so he is moving back to London to help his mom, and take over his dad's firm. Home for you is really in California, and we know that they are begging for your Presidential Library to be there. What I am trying to say is I think we should buy the firm, you build the library in California, I want to leave Abby to run the D.C. office, and we run the office together in California that way we can still be full time parents."_

Fitz was taking in everything and she smiled when it dawned on him that she said they would run the office together in California.

 _She continued, "Babe, I hate to break it to you. I was your crisis manager when you were President, and you were a crisis manager for the country and the world at times."_

Fitz looked unsure, "Do _you really think I am good enough to work for the "Olivia Pope"_

Olivia got serious, _"_ _First of all you would not be working for me mister. We would be working together. Your name is just as powerful as mine, and two I thought this office could be named Grant & Associates. After all my name is Olivia Pope-Grant, and don't you forget about it mister."_

 _"_ _How soon were you thinking?"_

 _"_ _Well you were not the only one that has been talking to the kids. I talked to Teddy. He is okay with moving now. I want to hire a private tutor to finish the school year. We can find some programs to integrate him. He wants to play soccer, and we found a year round program. The twins would be with us. I think we should hire a nanny part-time, or find a school for them to be in a couple hours a day just to be around other kids. As for Karen she will be attending law school on the West Coast she just hasn't pick which one. She left the crisis management out when we were talking."_

 _"_ _So that means your team is also okay with this?"_

 _"_ _Yes, but Huck is coming with us? He will travel back to D.C. whenever a case requires him to be hands on instead of remote. Kim & her husband are moving to Seattle for his job so he won't be far from Javier if that is okay with you."_

 _"_ _You have really thought about this?"_

 _"_ _I have and this is what I want for us and our family. We had a plan, and that has worked for us for a while, but now life is changing. We are changing. We have always worked well together. Why not have a business together?"_

The more Fitz thought about it the more excited he got. It was the perfect solution. The twins were getting older, and didn't need them as much. He had to admit that he wanted something more stimulating to do now that his book was finished. The foundation was running well, and he took speaking engagements. He never thought Olivia would want to consider California home, but he felt like they could make it a great home.

Fitz looked back up at his wife, _"_ _What about a home?"_

 _"_ _The gentleman who wants to sell his business has a friend whose home just recently went on the market. He sent me pictures before we flew out. I planned to talk to you about this over dinner, and I thought when we got home before we did anything we could look at the house. I called him and told him I was interested, but I needed to talk to you. When he heard who we were he told his realtor not to accept any offers until they heard from us so if we want it then the house is ours. There is even a space for Huck. I was going to ask if you mind if he stayed with us for awhile."_

Fitz smiled, _"_ _Liv, I love you so much, and the more you talk about this I look forward to this new journey. Thank you for doing all of this, and when I say this I am not comparing you to Mellie. I just want to thank you for being my partner, for loving all of me, and knowing what I need just as much as I know what you need."_

Olivia leaned over and kissed her husband. Something she enjoyed doing now that they didn't have to hide. _"_ _Thank you and I equally love having a partner. How about we head home, look at the home, and you get me naked."_

" _I like that idea."_

When they got in they went to check on the kids. Karen had put them to bed, before falling asleep watching a movie in the family room.

Fitz decided not to wake her so while he was taking her to bed Olivia cut out the lights in the home, and made sure that the alarm was set.

They met each other in their master bedroom.

Olivia grabbed her laptop, and pulled up the link and video that was sent to her on the house. Like Olivia when she saw the house Fitz fell in love with the house immediately.

The house sat on four acres of land. It had ten bedrooms and eleven baths in total. They had a long private driveway that led to a view of the city that was to die for as well as plenty of room for their cars.

The home itself was floor to ceiling glass lined walls with lateral stairwells and connecting balconies to connect the house. They both love that although the house was huge it had a open floor plan so the family could see each other. The house had a Koi pond and stream that flowed along the estate that she knew the kids would enjoy especially Teddy and Nick who loved fish. For Olivia there was a resort style pool. She had taught all the kids how to swim. For Karen & Fitz there was a lighted tennis court where they could do their battles. They loved to eat outside together so there was an outdoor terrace, and it was large enough when they had everyone over to the house or wanted to have small dinner parties there was more than enough room.

Fitz smiled, _"_ _Let's make an appointment to look at the house when we get back, but I think this is our new home."_

 _"_ _Good, now I need my husband to make love to me…"_

 _"_ _Gladly…"_

The next couple of days were fun. They spent their days together as a family sighting seeing and playing around the house, and at night the couple made love for hours on end.

The morning of Thanksgiving Fitz woke up to let the Chefs in who were going to prepare their dinner. They had invited everyone to stay. Some had accepted the invitations while other had plans for the rest of the weekend.

Everyone had arrived by midmorning and the couple could not be happier.

Olivia had taken Abby into her office. She had taken a look at the adoption papers for the kids, and she was ready to move forward.

Once the door closed she handed Abby the paperwork. Abby wasn't surprised by the papers. She smiled at her best friend.

" _Make some calls and get this taken care of as soon as possible. Have Huck bury the information. While it will benefit Mellie it will benefit my children more. I don't want reporters asking them questions."_

Abby nodded, _"_ _Over a cliff.."_

She smiled, "The _other thing is that I wanted you to personally know that I talked to Fitz. It is a done deal. We are headed to California. The office in D.C. is yours…"_

 _"_ _I'll take care of it like I own it."_

 _"_ _You will own it."_

Abby looked at her friend in confusion.

Olivia said, _"_ _Fitz and I talked. We owe you so much, and you have been my best friend and there for me forever. We have the California office, and I am building the one in Vermont. It is the least we can do. Please say you'll take it."_

Abby nodded through tears, " _I will, but you were there for me at all of my low points too Liv. I know we aren't always the most sentimental, but I am just so happy for you. I am happy that you accepted love. Just promise me that we will be more than business partners."_

 _"_ _We are best friends first Abby always."_

They shared a long embrace before walking out. Olivia nodded toward Fitz and he smiled. Abby came over and gave Fitz a quick kiss on the cheek as silent thanks to him.

The chefs had prepared them a spread of:

 **Bake Turkey**

 **Spiral Ham**

 **Fried Chicken**

 **Cranberry Sauce**

 **Stuffing**

 **Macaroni & Cheese**

 **Yams**

 **Collard Greens**

 **Potato Salad**

It was the Southern Thanksgiving dinner that the family wanted, and the table looked spectacular. Abby had handled all of the baking so there was an assortment of cakes and pies once they finished their meal.

They all sat down, and before Fitz said grace they all decided to go around the table and say what they were thankful for. Everyone had said something, and now it was left to the head of households.

Olivia stood up first, _"_ _I want to thank everyone for coming. When I look out at everyone I see my family. The group of people who have loved me unconditionally. I love you all, but I will admit these last couple of Thanksgivings for me I have been more grateful than ever before. I was no longer grateful for just my team and growing business. I am now grateful to be married, and a mom to four wonderful children who complete me in every way. As we get ready to embark on a new journey I hope that we all come together again next year here, and have even more to be thankful for."_

Fitz stood up and kissed his wife before looking at everyone, _"_ _I know you are all hungry so I'll make this quick. I was an unhappy man for many years. I was a happy dad, because I loved each of my children and they completed me in ways that I could never explain. That was until I met Olivia. We didn't always do it right, and we fought it, but thankfully we realized that we were best for each other. I enjoyed being President, but nothing like my wedding day to Olivia. Then to find out a short time later that we would be expecting was a topper, but the icing on the cake is the relationship that Olivia build with Karen & Teddy. There were never any strings attached. Just nothing but love, and we built off that love when Nick and Nicole arrived. Each morning I wake up to them I know there is a God, because only he could bless me like this."_

It was the best Thanksgiving any of them could ask for. They decided that it would be a family tradition for them to spend Thanksgiving in Mexico since they wanted to reserve Christmas for their immediate family.

Two days after returning from Mexico the couple arranged a weekend trip two California to look at the house. Fitz had spoken directly with the home owner, and found they didn't live in the house very long after they had it built. Since his friend had recommended the home it had not been on the market either.

Fitz could tell that Olivia was head over heels in love with the house especially the way it was set up.

When she turned, and looked at her husband he was on the phone with the home owner _, "I'll pay you whatever you want for the house, and I want to leave it set up with the furniture that you have put in. My wife loves it. So please add that into the cost."_

They spoke for a few more minutes before the call ended.

Olivia said, _"_ _You didn't tell me you had spoken with the owner."_

 _"_ _Liv, every time you look at those pictures you light up. You can imagine raising our family here, and now that you see it with the furniture you are sold. So, I just made it official. I say let's cancel the hotel room, and stay here for the weekend."_

Olivia looked at her husband with tears in her eyes, " _It's ours. It is really ours. This is our home where we will make new memories with our family."_

He nodded, " _It is…"_

The couple had their bags brought in. They checked on the kids, and after a nap they ordered in Chinese.

The couple enjoyed a bath with music playing in the background.

 **In the thunder and rain**

 **You stare into my eyes**

 **I can feel your hand**

 **Movin up my thighs**

After drying off each other off they moved in front of the fire. A soft and sensual kiss quickly heated up, and passion took over.

Fitz bent down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. She threw her head back in pleasure.

 **Skirt around my waist**

 **Wall against my face**

 **I can feel your lips**

 **Oooh**

Olivia felt her husband's lips all over her especially when they slid in her clit. She honestly thought their love life would calm down. Fitz had finally caught her, and he wouldn't pay as much attention to her. She quickly learned it was quite the opposite. He paid more attention to her especially during their pregnancy.

 **[BRIDGE:]**

 **I don't wanna stop just because**

 **People walkin by are watchin us**

 **I don't give a damn what they think**

 **I want you now**

 **I don't wanna stop just because**

 **You feel so good inside of my love**

 **I'm not gonna stop no no no**

 **I want you**

 **All I wanna say is**

Fitz could stay down there forever if she let him. She pulled him up. He quickly fused their lips together knowing how much it turned her own to taste herself.

When he slid inside her she held on tight. No matter how many times they made love that first thrust always took her breath away.

 **[CHORUS:]**

 **Any time**

 **And any place**

 **I don't care who's around**

 **Mmmm**

 **Any time**

 **And any place**

 **I don't care who's around**

She didn't know if the room was sound proof. If not she would have to correct that, because she liked to be vocal with her husband.

She began to meet him thrust for thrust. He was so deep.

" _God Fitz you feel so good…"_

 _"_ _You too Livvie; I will never tire of my sweet baby."_

 **Nonononono**

 **Weeoooh-hooo**

 **Ooooooohooo**

 **Hoohoo**

 **Dancin on the floor**

 **Feelin the slow groove**

 **My mind is startin to burn**

 **With forbidden thoughts**

She flipped them over so she was now on top as she continued to make love to her husband.

Fitz smiled as she took control.

She looked down at her husband, " _I love you so much Fitz…"_

Fitz caressed her cheek, " _I love you too Livvie…"_

They were meeting each other thrust for thrust.

Olivia threw her read to the side, " _Fitz, I'm ready to cum…"_

 _"_ _Me too Livvie. Take us there…_

They held each other tightly as they both exploded at the same time.

 **Strangers all around**

 **With the lights down low**

 **I was thinkin maybe we could**

 **Well...you know**

It took several minutes before they both gained their bearings. While Fitz went into the bathroom to get a cloth to clean them up she grabbed a gift for Fitz out her purse. Once he cleaned them up, and came back to lay down with her she presented him the gift.

He looked at Olivia confused, _"_ _Did I miss something? I thought I was pretty good at remembering these things?"_

 _"_ _You are. Open up the box…"_

He did and when he saw the contents he immediately began to tear up. He looked up at his wife in confusion.

She began to explain quickly _, "When we had the discussion about another baby you left it up to me. I know that you want another baby, and after that conversation I decided I wanted one too so I went and had my IUD removed. I didn't want any pressure on either of us so I allowed nature and God to make the decision for us."_

He looked inside what he thought was a watch since he unwrapped a Rolex box, but inside Olivia had wrapped up her sonogram that confirmed what she wanted for them, and that was another baby that they would meet in seven months.

 **A/N-Sorry guys I planned to have these stories posted on Thanksgiving, but a family member fell ill so I am a little behind. Until next time. I don't know if I will post another One Shot before Christmas.**

 **Check out pictures of the house and Olivia's date outfit on my Twitter account kimberl17711667**


	9. A Year in Review

**A/N-So here is my one-shot holiday story. I just want to warn you all ahead of time that this one shot is not related to any of the previous versions of the couple. I promised I would use the one-shots to mix it up. Try to be less boring. However, this is very much a fluff piece. After all it is the holiday. So, enjoy.**

It was close to the end of Fitz's term. They were about to elect another President, and each day she was unhappier than they day before. She was already unhappy, but it got worse when she finally realized that Fitz knew about her abortion. He never once slut shamed her, and although it was the right decision at the time she still craves a life with Fitz. One that she threw away. Even when she killed Andrew he once again fixed everything, and never said one cross word to her.

Things were going Mellie's way until her dad had an unexpected major heart attack. He was dead within hours. Olivia was sad that he lost his life, but she was relieved that he was finally gone. She felt like she had her life back.

They had a month left, and Mellie was sitting around like she had the race in the bag. Although Rowan was dead she thought that his plans were still in place. What she didn't know was that Rowan had not had a chance to pay everyone off. Olivia knew enough about her dad to get that feeling. He would hold someone to the fire until the last possible minute. They knew they would get paid, but Rowan wouldn't make it easy for them.

Olivia walked into the office, " _Mellie, we need to get back out there. You need to put in some more work."_

Mellie shook her head. They went back and forth before she yelled at Olivia, _"I am done running for President…"_

Olivia got in Mellie's face, " _Well I am not…"_

Mellie turned to walk out the room when Olivia decided to rock her world, _"Since you are done then so am I?"_

Mellie turned around, _"What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _I am done playing games with you Mellie. The truth is that we really don't have a lot in common when it comes to Fitz. The truth is that you let a good thing go, because you wouldn't know love if it hit you in the face. You had two men, and you let them both go. I was a coward and let him go, and I might not ever get him back because of the mistakes I made. I'll have to live with that."_

 _"_ _Oh, so now you are trying to be a saint. If Fitz knew the things you did?"_

 _"_ _He knows more than you think, and before you decide to threaten me I'll be more than happy to fill him in on anything that he does not know. In fact, I plan on it."_

 _"_ _Sure, go be Saint Olivia…"_

 _"_ _I am by no means a Saint, and you of all people should know that. In fact, I am a murderer just like you. Except I did not have innocent people killed."_

Mellie was confused _, "Who did you have killed?"_

 _"_ _I killed Andrew…"_

 _"_ _No, he died from complications from his stroke…"_

 _"_ _If that is what you call a beat down with a chair. Andrew called me to the White House, and he taunted me from his chair. I must admit he had balls for someone who didn't have full use of his body, and could barely speak but he said enough. He was unapologetic for having me kidnapped, and before I knew I was unapologetic for killing him. You enjoyed breaking Fitz & I up, and now that I look at you I am not sorry I took Andrew away from you. We both know that you were never going back to him. Once he had that stroke he was off the list."_

Mellie was too stunned for words.

Olivia gathered her things to leave. She finally composed herself. _"Nope, since you like Marcus so much I am leaving him in charge. My firm will still be listed as in charge. Marcus is already seen with you in public. I was just in the background. He is a grown man. I can't tell him what to do. Maybe he can unfreeze that black heart of yours, but professionally I am done with you Mellie Grant. Personally, I will deal with you if the time comes, but since Fitz has primary custody of Teddy that is going to be far and few in between on the off chance we get back together. What I will say is if you ever come after me Mellie I will come for you guns blazing, and I promise I won't stop until there is nothing left are we clear."_

Mellie knew this Olivia, and she was not to be messed with. She nodded, " _Crystal!"_

Olivia leaves and heads back to her office where she makes several calls. She had been considering this move for a couple of days. The final call she placed was a meeting with Fitz to which he readily agreed to. She was finishing when he walked in the door.

Olivia continued to pack up her things while asking, " _Jake, what can I do for you? Shouldn't you be home with your wife?"_

 _"_ _She is fine. Working on a story."_

 _"_ _I hope you didn't come here with the notion that we were going to resume our affair. Those days are over."_

 _"_ _Well I had to try…"_

 _"_ _Tried, now you can leave."_

 _"_ _So, you are really going to leave the campaign high and dry. Your father would be disappointed in you."_

Olivia laughed, _"Please don't sit here and pretend that my father actually loved me and wanted the best for me. More importantly don't come in my office and pretend that you want the best for me."_

Jake was a little shocked, He never really met this Olivia. The strong, confident, and motivated Olivia got a little lost once Fitz became President. So, he was really meeting this Olivia for the first time.

Jake composed himself, _"Fine, since we are talking truth. Do you really believe Fitz is going to take you back?"_

Olivia looked up, _"I don't know what Fitz is going to do, but our relationship is none of your damn business. It will be the last time that you bring it up, because if you don't I will share with Fitz and show him the video where you practically raped me. I said no several times and you kept going. You can thank Huck for bugging my house for my protection during that time. So, if I were you I would head home enjoy the fact that you are married, and try to make it work. If you see me in the street in the future look the other way, because personally I never want to see you again."_

Jake had to admit that he was scared. Again, although he had never seen this Olivia before he had heard about her. The most feared crisis manager in the world. She could bring grown men to their knees, and at this point she was bringing him to his knees. He knew that video would ruin him, and she had no doubt that Fitz would make sure that he was banished to something like the hole. So, he quickly bowed out and left her office.

After a quick stop to her office to pick up the luggage that she had already packed the previous evening and to change she made it to the White House.

Fitz was in the oval waiting on her. He had to admit he was shocked to hear her reach out to him. She had not made any demands, she didn't try to manipulate him, and she sounded very sad. Even if she had done all the above he would have met with her, because he still loved her. He wasn't sure if there was any hope for them, but he physically, mentally, and emotionally could not give up on them for some reason. He was interested in what she had to say.

When they talked, he told her to come on in. he had sent most of the staff home for the evening. He was just reading and catching up on some briefs.

When the door opened, he had to admit that he was shocked at Olivia's appearance. She was still beautiful as ever to him. She had lost weight that she didn't need to. Most wouldn't see it, but he caught on. She was not in her traditional business suit. She was standing before him in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a biker's jacker. Her hair was sleeked back in a ponytail.

Fitz couldn't stop himself from going over to her and hugging her, and to his surprise she accepted the hug and seem to hug him harder and longer. They stayed like that for a while.

They finally pulled back. Fitz said, " _You seemed stressed so I brought a bottle of wine down. Would you like a glass?"_

 _"_ _Sure, thanks Fitz..."_

Once they got comfortable on their couch with their wine Olivia wasted no time telling him why she was there.

 _"_ _When my dad died Fitz, I have to admit that although I was sad I was more than relived. I felt like I finally had my life back, and I could live it the way I see it."_

 _"_ _I am honestly happy to hear that for you Olivia. I have always wanted you to be happy even if it wasn't with me."_

Olivia grabbed his hand, " _The thing is Fitz I want to be happy with you, but for me to do that I need to leave and go get help. I need to find myself for the first time, and I need to get help for my PTSD. I am out of control, and I can't possible ask for another chance in the condition that I am in."_

 _"_ _You don't have to ask for another chance Liv. I guess some would say we broke up, but my heart never accepted we broke up. We both made some mistakes."_

 _"_ _We did. I am sorry for not talking to you about the abortion. I still think that it was the best decision at the time, but it was not about you. Fitz, I do love you. I do want a life with you, and I have come to realize that I still want our two babies. To make that happen I have to make changes first. I left Mellie's campaign. It is still have my name on it, but Marcus and the rest of the team is in charge. I have already briefed them, and made them aware I am leaving. I will be off the grid, but unlike last time I am coming back. I am just going to get treated so they understand. I also kind of suggested that once your term is over that you would check in with them from time to time. If they really needed you that they could call you."_

 _"_ _Of course, I will. I will be in Arlington, Virginia. I wanted Teddy to stay at the school is in for now. He is really happy, and making progress."_

 _"_ _I also saw Jake before I left. I made sure there was a clear understanding that we are over, and if he were to ever see me in the street he needs to look the other way."_

 _"_ _Liv, is there something I need to know?"_

 _"_ _No baby. I will probably be gone for about a year. The program that I am in is at least six months. After that if I feel like I need to do more work I can. I was hoping at that point we could take advantage of the couple's therapy that they have there. It was another reason I picked the facility. I have never really put a lot of effort into our relationship. Not the way that you have, and I want to show you I am all in. I want us to fix the problems that we have, but I know that I have messed up a lot so I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do."_

Fitz pulled Olivia in his lap. They shared a short but passionate kiss that said so much. He finally spoke, _"I will be here waiting. Whatever you need I am there for you. I want you all better so you can come back to me, and I will finally properly propose to you. We will marry, and in time we will add to our family."_

Olivia cried for the first time. He held her as she left down her guard and her emotions. She felt safe in his arms, and for the first time since she had come up with this plan she felt like everything really was going to be okay.

After talking for a few minutes Fitz decided to take Olivia to the airport. He found out that she would be going to California which was great, because when he went he could easily say he was just coming home for a visit. He would more than likely select a publishing company out of California to help him with his memoir.

When they made it to the airport they spent a few more minutes alone in the limo before Olivia had to get on the private plane. Something she inherited from her father, and she decided to keep.

Before she got out the limo she leaned over, and gave Fitz a passionate kiss. She tried to express as much as she could in that kiss, and when they pulled apart she could tell she was successful. That still wasn't enough.

She grabbed Fitz's face and looked him in the eye, _"I need you to know that I have always and still love you. I am still in love with you. I love you so much Fitz."_

He couldn't stop the few tears that fell from his eyes. She had gotten better with expressing herself over time, and he felt her love but saying it was still hard for her so to hear her say it and with such conviction did something to him.

Fitz leaned in and kissed her forehead, " _Livvie, I love you too sweet baby. I am still in love with you. I will wait for you. When you can call me please do. I will do whatever you need to ensure you get better."_

 _"_ _Thank you…"_

The agents had already loaded her bags. He had the limo stay until he could no longer see her. both were crying, but they knew there was hope. They would be together again.

Olivia checked into therapy, and began to work on putting her life back together. She slowly but surely shed the old Olivia, and worked hard to make the necessary changes. For the first month, she didn't get to talk to Fitz. She was required to immerse herself in her therapy which she did. The nightmares were hard on her. She felt like she was alone at first, but Mary Anne was an excellent therapist. She was always there to walk Olivia through it.

Back in the Beltway Mellie lost the election. Just as Olivia suspected her dad never finished paying everyone off so they didn't have the backing they thought they did. Mellie didn't listen to her. When she went back out on the road she half-assed it. She thought that she had better answers than Olivia's team and even Fitz who was called in to provide direction from time to time.

Fitz watched with glee when she lost the election. He had done his part, and supported her when she said she wanted to be President, but at the end of the day Olivia was right. Mellie didn't want to the work. She wants everything handed to her, and to be the President of the United States requires work. She didn't listen, and for that reason she lost. She wasn't a gracious loser as they all suspected, but Quinn of all people put her in her place and kicked her out of the office. She expected Marcus to come to her defense, but he got to truly see all of Mellie and he knew at the end of the day she would never change. If she was winning she loved you, but the minute she lost she had no use for you.

She was still Senator so they all advised her that her best bet was immerse herself in the role, and really get her name out there if she wanted to run again in four years.

Although Olivia could not talk on the phone she could write. Fitz sent her a package that included homes in Arlington that he was considering buying. He wanted her opinion since she would be living there. She sent back two that she equally liked, and told him to make the final decision.

The house he selected was nine bedrooms and eight bathrooms. The house featured spa inspired baths, custom chandeliers, and the pool was set in an exclusive area of the property for privacy.

Finishing his time in office, getting his new home ready, and writing to Olivia kept him going.

Once he finished his term he moved into the new home with Teddy. Karen was now going to Georgetown so she was a regular visitor at the house. When Jerry died, their relationship was strained for a while. She blamed him for losing her brother, and Fitz understood.

After some time, she went to therapy and Fitz eventually joined the sessions, and they were able to repair their relationship.

Abby went back to work for OPA. She naturally just took over as the leader, and no one had a problem following her. Although some clients demanded Olivia for the most part it was business as usual.

Fitz spent the next ten months being a full-time dad, consulting with OPA when requested, started a draft of his memoir, and helping Olivia through therapy.

Starting around June he could visit her. Every other weekend he was there to visit her. He rented a house in California. She eventually earned passes to leave the property, and Fitz would arrange lunch or dinner off the property. He would shut down restaurants, theaters, etc. to allow them privacy. For the first time, they dated, and Fitz wooed her every chance he got.

Eventually they started therapy together. It was hard on them at first, but Mary Ann walked them through it. They eventually both opened, and found the healing they both so desperately needed. Once they talked about the present Mary Ann had them to discuss what they both wanted for the future to ensure they were on the same page.

By December Olivia had completed treatment. Fitz was waiting for her when she walked out the door. It was a surprise. He had told her that Teddy had a program that he couldn't get out of.

When the plane door opened, and he stepped out she dropped her bags, and ran to him.

Both were just so happy to be in a good place individually and as a couple.

Olivia pulled back, _"_ _You tricked me…"_

Fitz laughed, _"Kind of. Teddy's Christmas program was yesterday."_

 _"_ _Feel free to trick me like this anytime you want."_

 _"_ _Come on. We need to get home. There are plenty of people waiting to see you."_

When they made it back to the Beltway Fitz had the driver to take her to the office. It was two weeks before Christmas.

He had not told her where they were going. She honestly didn't care. She was just glad to be back home, and in Fitz's arms. She had him sell her apartment. During treatment, they decided they were going to live together in the house he selected for them in Arlington.

A short time later she was surprised to see them at her office. She got excited all over again. She had not seen her team in over a year. She practically ran to the elevator.

When the door opened, she was surprised to see that this was more than a visit. It was a combined Christmas/Welcome Back party. In addition to her team she saw Teddy & Karen there.

While she was gone, Karen had sent her several care packages like she used to send her when she was in boarding school. Teddy would send her drawings telling her to get better.

The old Olivia wasn't very emotional, because she didn't know how to handle emotions. That had changed. She welcomed and encouraged hugs. She shed a couple of tears during the party. Her team had come together to get her a gift. She decided she wanted to wait and open it.

Fitz decided to deliver her next surprise, _"Liv, I agreed to allow Teddy to stay with Mellie through the new year while she is on break. Karen is also going to be spending some time with her. The kids wanted to wait until we returned to exchange gifts..."_

Olivia looked confused

" _I thought that we could go away this year just the two of us. Not sure when the next time we will be kid free, plus you will be working again so who knows what cases you might have."_

Olivia smiled now understanding what was going on.

She nodded her head in agreement. She turned to her team, _"Thank you all so much. Not only for the party, but for being there for me. I didn't always do right by you. I made some bad decisions, but you all stuck with me through it all. When I made the decision to go away you were there for me, and you kept the business going. I can never thank you or repay you enough, but I hope the bonus that I asked Fitz to prepare for each of you is a step in the right direction."_

Abby looked at Olivia, " _Over a cliff…"_

Her whole team nodded including Huck and no more needed to be said.

Olivia looked at Karen & Teddy, _"I just want you both to know I really love your dad, and I love you both very much. I know that you all are a packaged deal, and I would not have it any other way. I understand that I am not your mom, and I don't want to replace her. I just want you both to know that I plan to be around as long as your dad will have me, and I want to be there for the both of you."_

Fitz grabbed her hand, _"Than that will be forever…"_

Teddy came over to Olivia, " _When you and daddy come back Libbie can we draw and color like we use to when you stayed at the White House?"_

Olivia smiled, " _Absolutely, I can't wait. We can maybe even go to that art museum that you have always wanted to go to."_

Teddy smiled, " _Just you and me?"_

 _"_ _Is that what you want?"_

He turns to his dad, " _Is that what you want son?"_

He nodded, _"If that is okay with you?"_

Fitz nodded, " _I think I can share you."_

Karen came over and hugged Olivia, _"We are good. Thank you for talking and writing to me while you were gone."_

 _"_ _Thank you for forgiving me."_

 _"_ _I know I blamed everyone except the people who were responsible. That is the past. We are great, and I look forward to spending time with you when you guys return. Enjoy your vacation with dad. I think that you both earned it."_

The next morning the couple were on their private plane. All Olivia was told was they were going somewhere warm.

She was excited to see their home for the first time. Fitz had made sure they decorated with her in mind. It was nice to sleep in their bed together for the first time. Despite both wanting each other without words they decided to wait until they were on their vacation.

Eighteen hours later Olivia found out where Fitz was bringing her. Olivia's dream vacation was to go to the Maldives, and she found out that her wonderful boyfriend had made that happen for her.

As soon as they got on the boat that would take them to where they were staying Olivia was on him. She kissed him with a passion that Fitz had never felt before, and it was a feeling he couldn't describe but it felt good.

When they finally pulled apart for air Fitz asked, " _What was that for?"_

 _"_ _For waiting for me. For loving me. For giving me a reason to fight. For the first time, I know what it feels like to love myself, and because of that I can love you completely."_

 _"_ _Good, because I feel the same way. Waiting for you was not an option. You are the love of my life Livvie. I'll always wait for you. I love you, and I'll always need you."_

A short time later they pulled up to Veleaa Private Island. Fitz had arranged for them to stay in the Veleaa private residence.

Olivia was on cloud nine as they were being shown around. The residence was on the beach. It was four bedrooms situated on the private island. The residence was two stories. The master bedroom opened up to their pool, and it had an amazing back drop of the beach.

The residence had two gazebos. Behind the residence there was a spa room, gym, and an outdoor living area.

When Olivia walked out to see the pool she was shocked to see that it was full of different color rose pedals, and was surrounded by candles. In the corner was violinist playing soft music.

Olivia turned around shocked to see Fitz on one knee.

Fitz smiled, _"When we were in therapy you said to me that when the time came your dream was just the two of us to get married since marriage was between two people, and then we could have a big celebration. I don't want to wait any longer Livvie. Since your team is your family I asked for their approval, because they love you. I asked the kids, because you are going to be their stepmom. Everyone said yes, and now I am hoping that you say yes to spending the rest of your life with me, because that is all I want Liv."_

Olivia couldn't stop the tears that were falling. She looked down at the stunning ring. Fitz had selected a ten carat, marquise-shaped diamond that was horizontally set so it wouldn't look so big. He had the engagement designed. 28 smaller diamonds surrounded the diamond. The ring had a vintage look which he knew was Olivia's preference.

Olivia finally looked Fitz in the eye, _"Of course I will marry you. You are the only man that I love. You are the only one for me."_

Fitz who now had tears falling slid on her engagement ring.

She asked, _"So may I ask when are we getting married?"_

 _"_ _In two days. Abby, Quinn, and Karen assembled a team that is already down here. They selected a variety of gowns for you to choose from. They also hired a hair & make-up stylist who will take care of you on our wedding day. We will be bringing the New Year end with a party that now only celebrates the new year, but our marriage."_

Olivia jumped with glee. Something Fitz had to admit he had never seen before from her. Another change that he liked.

Olivia looked at her fiancée, " _You listened to me."_

 _"_ _I did. I did all the pomp and circumstance with Mellie. Look what it got me. I know you were a little frustrated that I never said too much when it came to our wedding. Once I knew you wanted to marry me, what you wanted, and how you envisioned our wedding it was on for me to make it happen. I was so nervous, because we never really discussed the timing, but I had to take a chance. It felt right. I had to take a chance."_

 _"_ _I am glad you did."_

She looked at him, " _Would you be upset with me if I asked if we could wait until our wedding to make love again. You have done so much, and I just want it…"_

 _"_ _I get it Livvie. I am fine. Besides with our wedding in two days on Christmas Eve we will both be busy. I have a suit fitting, and a couple other things. You have a dress fitting, and we also hired someone to make any changes needed to the gown that you choose. We won't be exactly laying around. I do hope that we can make out."_

 _"_ _You better touch me mister…"_

The next two days were busy, but they found time for each other. It was Christmas Eve. It was also the day of Fitz & Olivia's wedding. They decided they wanted to have some traditions to their day so they slept apart.

Olivia was now gone. She was spending the day in the spa, before she was being taken to a special suite to get her hair & makeup done.

She had already talked to her team and Karen this morning, and hearing their excitement for her made the day even more real. It made her even more excited knowing that the people she cared about supported her decision.

They had decided to get married at sunset. As she walked towards Fitz his breath hitched as he saw his fiancée head towards him on the beach where they were getting married.

She had decided on an ivory Berta sheer back lace gown. She chosen the dress with Fitz in mind. The gown featured an illusion plunging V-neck, a daring back, and a slim-fitting column.

She had decided to wear her hair pulled up into a slick ponytail. They kept her makeup natural for the most part, but they made her eyes a little more dramatic for when the sun went down.

She had chosen purple calla lilies for her bouquet.

By the time, she made it down the aisle both were in tears.

Their ceremony was overlooking the waters of the Indian Ocean. Olivia had walked down an aisle of fragrant petals. The sand was white, and both had decided to forgo shoes for their ceremony.

They were standing under a beautiful alter of purple and white flowers.

The minster began.

 **Minister**

 **It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths lead them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is one of life's finest experiences when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today.**

 **Fitz and Olivia, will you take vows which symbolize the manifested vows you have already made and will continue to make to each other throughout your lives?**

 **Bride and Groom**

 **We will.**

 **Bride**

 **I, Olivia, take you, Fitzgerald, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us.**

 **Groom**

 **I, Fitzgerald, take you, Olivia, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us.**

 **Minister**

 **The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness.**

 **Groom**

 **Groom places ring on Bride's finger.**

 **I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love.**

 **Bride**

 **Bride places ring on Groom's finger.**

 **I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love.**

 **Minister**

 **You are mature people who have established individual patterns of living. Yet you have found not only a need for companionship, but the satisfaction of that need in each other's company. It is this love, based upon a responsible understanding, that will aid you in creating out of your two lives, a marriage, and a happiness you will share together. Stand fast in hope and confidence, believing in yourself and believing in each other.**

 **Inasmuch as you two have come before your friends and family and have declared your love and devotion to each other, I now greet you with them as husband and wife.**

The couple kissed as confetti was being thrown at them.

They were each handed a glass of fine champagne to toast their new union.

They shared their drink with the other.

When they pulled back both still had tears falling from their eyes.

Fitz finally find the words he wants to say, _"I can't believe we are finally married…"_

Olivia caressed his face. Making sure to use the hand that had her engagement ring, and now matching wedding band, " _It is real. We are real. I love you Fitz so much, and for the rest of my life I will try and show you how much I love you. I promise to be the best wife and mom."_

 _"_ _You already are Livvie…"_

Olivia smiled

 _"_ _You ready for our first dinner as husband and wife?"_

Olivia couldn't stop smiling. All she could do was nod at her husband.

They were escorted to one of the formal restaurants on the property. Once inside the staff congratulated them. They were taken outside where Olivia was once again blown away.

There was a table set for two overlooking the ocean. Just like when he proposed there was rose pedals all over the ground. There was a beautiful arrangement of purple and white calla lilies and roses arrangement that adorned the middle of the table. It was completed with candles, and a bottle of red wine was waiting for them.

Olivia turned and kissed her husband, _"Thank you Mr. Grant!"_

" _Anything for you Mrs. Grant…."_

She smiled. Loving that was now her name.

Fitz helped her sit.

She found out that this was a French restaurant. A food that Olivia disclosed to Fitz that she loved ever since she visited the country.

He had arranged a five-course meal for them to enjoy.

 **1** **st** **course-fig and goat cheese tarts**

 **2** **nd** **course-sweet-tart duck breasts with fresh cherry sauce**

 **3** **rd** **course-Peas and carrots salad with goat cheese and almonds**

 **4** **th** **course-Fromages**

 **5** **th** **course-Chocolate mousse**

During the entire dinner, they held hands. They talked about everything and nothing like always. They were as happy as could be.

Fitz laughed when he remembered that in a French menu it is customary to have two desserts when you have a five-course meal. His wife had a sweet tooth he learned.

Olivia looked at her husband, _"I need to talk to you about something. I know I should have done it sooner, but I was scared."_

Fitz squeezed her hand, _"Babe, we are better than that now. We can talk and get through anything."_

She nodded, " _You are right. You know I spent a little more than a year in therapy."_

He nodded knowing she was nervous. He was not sure where this was going, but he didn't feel like it was as serious as she was making it out to be.

 _"_ _I concentrated so hard on getting better that I didn't think about much else. Once I left, and you surprised me during the party I realized that I never went back to see my OB/GYN to get my depo shot. I am not on any birth control. We need to talk about what we want?"_

Fitz smiling internally already knowing what he wanted, but the choice was hers. If she wanted to wait. He would have to find some condoms. Not a concept in their relationship, but he would deal.

He looked at her, " _You tell me Livvie what you what. This is your body. I want you to be happy. I don't want to overwhelm you."_

Olivia smiled, _"Honestly, I am ready to have another child with you. This time I am prepared to be pregnant. This time we are in a good place to raise a child. We are married. I know deep down that is what you want too. Thank you for give me a choice. My choice is adding to the family that we have."_

Fitz leaned over and kissed his wife, " _You are right. I want children with you. Two I think…"_

Olivia leans back laughing thinking of their conversation in the oval office.

Fitz got serious, _"I know you want to work Liv. I didn't just stay in the Beltway for the children. I thought of you as well. It is an easy commute for you. I put the ranch in a trust for the children, and in my will, should anything happen to me I had a stipulation to include if we ever had any children. Although I know that you were concerned I would have never left any child I had with you out."_

Olivia shed a tear hearing what he said.

 _"_ _All of that is to say that when we get back I am prepared to live in Arlington for a bit. Vermont can be our getaway home. Eventually, I am sure we will spend more time there as we get older. We can make that choice together. When I visited you while you were in treatment I did have a couple of meetings. I think I want my library to be in California, but I wanted to discuss that with you. I want your hand in that process. If we do that then we also need to get a place out there for us. Plus, it might be good to have a house where it is warmer."_

Olivia nodded, _"Thank you. I do want to go back to work. I am not ready to give it up completely, but being away I learned also it doesn't have to be my whole world. Abby has done a great job handling the office. I know when we add to our family, or need to travel I can be away. I promise you I'll find a balance."_

 _"_ _I know you will Livvie."_

 _"_ _Good, and I think that having your library in the state you were born and raised, and started your political career is the right move. You should make a deal with them, and we can get a house out there. Speaking of buying. I know that between my own earnings, and what my father left that I am worth several millions, but you are worth hundreds of millions. When we get back don't you think we need to do a prenup to protect your assets."_

 _"_ _Absolutely not. We are married. We are one. What is mine is yours. I am not planning for if we fall apart. That is not an option for me. we have already fallen apart enough. There is no more of that. No, we will not be sitting down with a lawyer."_

Olivia thought about arguing with him, but she saw the conviction in his eyes, and knew that he wouldn't change his mind so she let it go. After all he was right. They had fallen apart enough.

He was surprised but happy to see she let it go.

He leaned over and kissed her, _"I love you so much Mrs. Grant._

She smiled on his lips, " _I love you more Mr. Grant…"_

As they pulled apart Olivia heard a band start playing. She listened and realized the song was **"Because You Love Me".**

Fitz stood up, " _Mrs. Grant, may I have this dance with you?"_

She smiled loving the wedding that he planned for them. She nodded.

The couple shared their first dance as husband and wife. Just as the song ended a fireworks show began.

Fitz smiled as he looked at his wife. She looked like a little kid. During their time, together he quietly learned she loved fireworks. Whenever she saw a show she was always in awe. She dropped the formidable Olivia Pope persona, and she just became Livvie.

The show ended with the fireworks saying, " **CONGRADULATIONS MR. & MRS. GRANT!"**

Olivia turned and looked at her husband. He knew that look. It was one of lust. She leaned in and kissed him with unbridled passion.

 _"_ _I love you so much my husband. Take me to bed. I am ready to make love to my husband."_

Fitz didn't have to be told twice.

When they walked back into the residence the lights had already been dimmed, and their room had been romantically decorated. Soft music was playing in the background.

 **Oh, ho, ah,**

 **Come on and rock me, ooh, girl**

 **Oh, ooh, oh, ooh, ooh, oh,**

 **Come on and rock me, ooh, girl**

 **Hey, girl, long time no see**

Olivia turned around so that Fitz could get her out of her dress. He kissed each part of her skin as it became exposed making Olivia shiver in delight.

 **Do you have a little time to spend with me**

 **I want to know what's been going on**

 **In your life, huh, talk to me, baby**

 **Your hair, perfume you wear**

 **Brings back memories, oh, of you and me**

 **You look so fine, you blow my mind**

 **All over again, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,**

 **So much has happened in my life**

When she stepped out her gown she was in a white corset that she had engraved " **OCG** " on it. Fitz could only smile.

Olivia turned around, _"_ _Can I undress my husband?"_

 _"_ _I was hoping you would ask."_

She took her time now undressing her husband. Repaying the favor by kissing him all over his body as she got him out of his suit.

 **Since we partied**

 **What about you**

 **Now I've got myself together**

 **And I know just what I want**

 **And right now I know that it's you, you**

 **Rock me tonight for old times sake**

 **Would you, baby, hey**

 **Roll with me tonight for old times sake**

He looked at her corset again, _"_ _I love the outfit…"_

 _"_ _I thought you would."_

 _"_ _Normally I would rip you out of these type of things, but this is our wedding night, and I want to see you in this outfit again."_

 _"_ _I love forward to wearing it many times."_

She leaned in and kissed him gently. He picked her up, and took her over to the bed. Once on the bed he took his time untying her corset. Soon his wife was naked before him. Although he had made love many times this felt like the first time.

 **Ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh,**

 **Ooh, girl, I'm gonna love you real good**

 **Come on let me do it now, you know I could**

 **I really miss the way you squeeze and moan**

 **And call out my name, woo, woo, woo, you can call me, baby**

 **I remember you love to take your time  
To get in the mood, ooh, ooh, ooh, yes, you can call me, baby**

She leaned up and kissed her husband. It started out as gentle pecking quickly heated up. Olivia used her feet to pull his boxers off.

While she enjoyed kissing her husband. She wanted so much more. She opened her legs. Fitz didn't have to be asked twice. He knew what she wanted, and tonight was not the night for teasing.

He slid two fingers inside her clit. She moaned in his mouth. A sound he missed, and it went straight to his cock.

Olivia began to ride his fingers. She pulled away from his mouth, "Oh Fitz that feels so good. Don't stop baby. Don't ever stop."

"Never Mrs. Grant…"

That was all she needed before she exploded all over his fingers.

 **I remember you love to take your time  
To get in the mood, ooh, ooh, ooh, yes, you do, yeah  
But once you're in the mood  
You like to go shake to the groove, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, yes, you do, girl**

 **It's been so long since we've had  
A night together  
I miss you  
When I get through lovin' you, girl  
Fire and desire  
Will burn in you forever more, more**

 **Rock me tonight for old times sake  
Would you, baby, hey  
Roll with me tonight for old times sake  
Woo, woo, would you, would you, would you**

 **Rock me tonight for old times sake  
Sweet, baby, yeah  
Roll with me tonight for old times sake  
Oh, girl, come on and rock**

 **So much has happened in my life  
Since we partied**

 **What about you**

 **Oh, now I've got myself together**

Olivia flipped them over and climbed on top of her husband.

She slid down on his cock. Both threw their heads back and moaned.

It took her a moment to adjust to her husband's girth. He was by no means a small man.

Once she had adjusted she began to ride her husband. She didn't realize how much she really missed all of him until this moment. She tried to stop the tears from falling, but she failed.

Fitz sat up. never stop the rhythm of their love making. He whispered, _"_ _I have missed you too Livvie, but you were worth the wait. To be here with you in this moment not just making love to you, but getting to make love to you as my wife is everything."_

She cupped his face as he grabbed her waist to control the pace. _"_ _I am so in love with you, and each day I am with you I fall a little more in love with you. I hope that soon we will create a child out of that love so I need you to make love to me, and don't waste a drop."_

That last statement caused both to chuckle.

He turned them over so now she was under him.

 **And I know just what I want**

 **And right now, girl, it's you, you**

 **Rock me tonight for old times sake (Sake)**

 **Won't you, baby, hey**

 **Roll, roll with me tonight for old times sake**

 **Feels so good, feels so right**

 **Would you rock with me tonight for old times sake**

 **Sweet baby, yeah**

 **Would you come and roll with me tonight for old times sake**

 **Oh, girl**

 **Come on and rock me**

They entwined their fingers as Fitz slid back into her.

No words were needed. They were reconnecting not just physically, but mentally and emotionally.

Without words Fitz was telling her that they made it. They were going to be okay. Life was just going to get better.

Olivia sighed as he hit her spot over and over.

She looked him in the eye silently telling him she was grateful that he never gave up. Thankful that he had stayed by her side even when she didn't deserve it. Even when she didn't understand how to accept love, but make no mistake she loved him and would never make that mistake again.

 **Come on and roll with me, baby**

 **Come on and rock me**

 **Roll with me**

 **I want to feel you next to me**

 **I want you to do the** **things that we used to do together**

 **Come on let's make it right**

 **I want to feel you rock with a lot of lovin'**

 **The way I used to do, girl**

 **Do you remember**

 **I want to rock and roll with you, baby**

 **Come on, hey**

 **I'm gonna rock and roll and hold and squeeze ya**

 **Sweet thing, yeah"**

Olivia moved her hands to the headboard.

Fitz knew she was close

He threw her legs over his shoulders, and he began to thrust into his wife with little abandon.

Olivia who was usually a yeller could only quietly moan and sigh at the feeling of being with her husband again.

She began to meet him thrust for thrust. She didn't want this moment to end, but she was close.

Fitz looked down at her, " _Let go back. Let go sweet baby."_

 _"_ _I don't want it to end."_

 _"_ _It isn't ending. It is just the beginning Mrs. Grant…"_

That was all it took before Olivia exploded bringing her husband with her.

She pulled him down on top of her wanting to feel his body.

He kissed her forehead and looked at her for a moment. She saw a look of hesitation.

She pulled him down and they shared a passionate kiss. When they finally pulled apart for air she looked her husband in the eye, " _It was perfect, and everything that I imagined that it would be."_

 _"_ _Good, Merry Christmas Livvie…"_

 _"_ _Merry Christmas Fitz…"_

For the rest of what was now she learned their honeymoon they went snorkeling, diving, took private cruises around the island, shopped, and had lots and lots of sex.

As promised Fitz, did not waste a drop as they were trying to make a baby, but neither felt any pressure. They just enjoyed being back with one another.

They arrived back in the Beltway on New Year's Eve. Olivia was surprised, but happy to see the kids. Abby was also with them.

Fitz looked at Olivia, " _We need to go to the courthouse, and have quick ceremony there to legalize our marriage. I still wanted to keep it simple so I just asked the kids and Abby to come along. Abby & Karen are going to be our witnesses. Teddy is not old enough, but I didn't want to leave him out._

Olivia smiled grabbing Teddy's hand, " _Never..."_

On the way over Teddy told Olivia about Christmas. It was good. He got some things that he wanted. Mellie tried to connect with Teddy, but it seemed in the end he was left with the nanny a lot. Good thing he was used to it, but that wouldn't be happening with the couple.

The ceremony was over within 15 minutes, and the couple were legally married. When they got home their home was being transformed for the party.

Abby & Karen had shown her around, and asked if she wanted to make any changes. Olivia looked at the two. _"_ _It looks perfect ladies. Thank you for all the hard work. Why don't you take a break, and come look at the pictures_ _from our wedding and honeymoon? The photographer that Fitz hired for the ceremony won't have the formal pictures ready for a couple of weeks. These are pictures that are from our camera as well as some the photographer printed out for us to have."_

Everyone enjoyed the pictures, but then it was time to get ready for the party.

When Olivia sold her apartment, Fitz made sure that everything made it over to the house. During visits, she told him what things she wanted to get rid of. He had a stylist come in and arrange her walk-in closet. As a surprise, he added in additional pieces, gowns for when they attended events, shoes, and lots of jewelry.

Olivia jumped with glee as she looked on at the additions to her wardrobe. She looked at her husband and smiled, _"_ _I love it. Thank you."_

 _"_ _You are welcome. Come on we need to get ready to celebrate our union, and bring in the New Year."_

Olivia nodded.

They decided to use separate bathrooms to get ready.

Sometime later Olivia stepped out of her walk-in closet ready to head downstairs to their party. Fitz was in the bedroom putting the final additions on his tuxedo while waiting for his wife.

When she opened the door, he was stunned.

Olivia was standing in front of him in a J Mendel strapless sweetheart neckline all over bead embroidery slim column silhouette gown. She was wearing a pair of pearl black Jimmy Choo shoes underneath. She had straightened her hair. She decided to wear her makeup like she did for their wedding. She went with a natural look, but her eyes were dramatic.

Fitz smiled, " _You look stunning Mrs. Grant…"_

She smiled, _"_ _If you think so…."_

 _"_ _Oh, I do…"_

Fitz shot Karen a text when they were on the way down.

As the couple made it down the steps Olivia noticed that the lights were dim. They lit up as they made it down the stairs.

She then heard the D.J. who introduced them for the first time as Mr. & Mrs. Grant. The lights were turned up.

Olivia was surprised at the number of people there to celebrate her union. A lot of current and past clients were there as well as a lot of political big wigs including Mellie.

In the corner, she noticed for the first time a large decorated Christmas tree. Now she knows why they intentionally took her into the family room to look at the pictures.

She also noticed a wedding cake that was purple since it was the theme of their wedding. Olivia could only smile.

The tables were beautifully set. They were going to enjoy a four-course meal that consisted of:

 **Appetizer:**

 **Crispy Shrimp**

 **Bacon wrapped quail**

 **Pulled pork tostada**

 **Oyster on the half shell**

 **Beef Carpaccio**

 **Soup or Salad:**

 **Shrimp Bisque**

 **Butternut Squash Soup**

 **Caesar Salad**

 **Endive and Pear Salad**

 **Entrée Choice:**

 **Grilled Filet Mignon with crispy leeks, steamed rice, mussles, and tomato saffron broth**

 **Lobster and Gulf Shrimp Pasta with red Chile, linguine, crusty bread, and herb lemon butter sauce**

 **Pan Seared Snapper with crispy skin, polenta cake, and tomato jam**

 **Smoked Beef Short Rib with sweet potato puree, grilled broccoli, and bourbon glaze**

 **(There were also dishes for the children who were attending)**

 **Desserts:**

 **Bourbon Bread Pudding**

 **Mini Donut Holes**

 **Coffee Toffee Ice Cream Cake**

Olivia looked at her husband, " _Wow, a lot of these are our favorites."_

 _"_ _I know. I really gave them a lot of free reign on the party. They would email or call and ask questions about us, and then they did their thing. This is the result which I must say is outstanding. This is beyond anything I would have asked for."_

 _"_ _I love it all, but what I love most is that I am here as your wife tonight. No hiding…"_

He leaned in and gave his wife a short but romantic kiss, " _No more hiding. Let's celebrate!"_

She nodded

The D.J. kept the party rocketing as the greeted and mingled with their guests. The newlywed couple were having a blast.

Her team had never seen this side of Olivia, but they all had to admit they loved it.

When it was time to sit down for dinner Teddy wanted to sit with the couple. They had created a sweetheart table for the couple.

Olivia asked for a chair, and they simply put Teddy in between them. He was as happy as couple be.

Dinner was served. It was as good as the menu made it sound.

Afterwards they danced a little more. Then the couple was brought over to cut their cake.

The wedding cake was a three-tier cake with Ferrero Rocher filling. The top of it had purple roses and white fondant flowers.

When they cut the cake they lovingly fed it to each other. The professional photographer was there to capture the moment for the couple.

Afterwards Fitz asked, "Is this what you thought your wedding & reception would end up looking like?"

"Better than I could have ever imagined?"

It was starting to get late so they wanted to get the kids settled.

Fitz had agreed since it was only a handful of kids, and they were all Teddy's friend that they could spend the night. He had made some calls, and got a copy of the new movie "Sing" for the kids to watch. He knew they would never make it until midnight.

Karen thought it would be cute if they all had the same onesies, so she asked for their sizes and ordered them.

The couple left the party for a few minutes to say goodnight to Teddy. Marta had agreed to watch the kids. Olivia was glad that she was included in the party, as she was much more than the help.

Olivia smiled when the kids came in the room in their pajamas. She could imagine their child running in the room.

Fitz whispered, "Soon"

She nodded

Teddy came over to the couple and gave them both hugs. He looked at the couple, "Dad and Libbie, do you think we could have breakfast together now that you are back home?"

The couple smiled and nodded. Fitz said, "I'll even make you and Libbie pancakes while you two draw."

Seeing his face light up melted their hearts.

The couple eventually made it back downstairs were the party continued. At the stroke of midnight, the couple were in each other's arms.

Fitz leaned down and kissed his wife, " _Happy New Year! This is going to be a magical year…"_

 _"_ _It already is...Happy New Year!"_

She leaned in and kissed him again.

After another hour or so the party began to dwindle down. The couple made it to the door to thank their guest for coming, and many of them for the gift even though the invitation said to give to charity. Many decided to do both.

The couple had seen Mellie in passing throughout the night. She had purposely kept her distance. Deep down she knew this day was coming. She never prepared for it, because that meant accepting it.

The hardest things were seeing her kids fawn all over Olivia, but she only had herself to blame. She sent Karen off to boarding school, and had no interaction with her unless she needed her. Olivia was the one who constantly sent the kids care packages, and would pick up the phone to call and check on them even when things were not great between her and Fitz.

She had Teddy to keep a title that she ended up losing, and that only made her resent her son more. She tried, but she couldn't get past her own resentments. He was getting old enough to understand it. Olivia played with him even in her designer suits. She would draw with him, and pacify him. Things she was incapable of making herself do.

She had said a lot of bad things about the couple, but never had they said one cross thing about her. She was surprised to receive the invitation. When she called Karen, she said that she had talked to her dad, and he was okay with it. When she asked about Olivia she found out it was a surprise to her at the time. Mellie knew if she stayed in her lane she and Olivia would be fine.

She had to accept that Olivia was not going anywhere, and the best thing for her to do was play her part. She knew what she wanted going into the new year, and she was going to work on her goals. She appreciated that at least she would get to see the kids.

The couple greeted Mellie. Thanked her for coming. They talked for a few moments, before she left.

Finally, it was just them with Karen. They were all exhausted it was almost three in the morning.

Olivia went over and shared a long embrace with Karen. She whispered somethings in her ear that Fitz could not hear, but it was enough to bring his daughter to tears.

When they pulled back Olivia said, _"_ _I love you…"_

Karen smiled, " _I love you too Liv…"_

Fitz would commit that moment to memory. Karen came over and hugged her dad goodnight. She whispered in her ear, _"_ _Happy New Year's again dad. I am so glad that you finally got your girl…"_

Fitz kissed her and smiled.

The couple made it upstairs and changed. They found out from Marta that the kids almost made it to midnight. He was grateful, because that meant they would not be up early.

The couple climbed in the bed. Quickly spooning with each other. Both taking a moment to relish in the fact they were sharing their bed together for the first time as husband and wife in their home. Another moment to commit to memory.

Olivia said, " _Fitz, thank you for not only listening, but really making my dream come true? I haven't wanted to be a Debby downer, but I need to ask you…"_

 _"_ _Yes, Livvie I am happy. My dream was never about how big our wedding and reception was going to be. It was all about making you Mrs. Grant. That has happened so I am happy I promise you. If you and the kids are happy then I assure you that I am fine."_

 _"_ _Okay babe I just had to ask."_

 _"_ _I know. Thank you for making sure I was okay."_

 _"_ _Anytime…"_

 **Four months later**

It was Fitz's birthday. He just wanted a relaxing dinner home with the family. They had all been busy since they returned home.

Olivia had gone back to work, but she made sure that she was home for dinner most nights so they could eat together as a family.

She had found a therapist here that she and Fitz could continue to see. They wanted to make sure they remained grounded.

Karen came home most weekends to spend with the family.

Since Fitz birthday fell on a Friday, and she did not have class she had surprised them by showing up Thursday night.

Olivia was in the kitchen fixing breakfast to take to Fitz in bed. She knew he was tired. He had been working on setting up his foundation with Lauren and Charlotte. In addition, he was working on his memoir. He could use the time off.

Karen came in the kitchen, " _Morning ma. Do you need any help?"_

 _"_ _Nope honey. I am finishing up. Your brother will be down in a minute. Can you fix him a plate when he comes down? I am going to take your dad's upstairs."_

 _"_ _Sure…"_

The smell of breakfast was beginning to wake Fitz up. When the door opened, and he smelled food and his wife he was up.

He smiled as he looked at the tray. He was surprised to learn that his wife could cook she was just too busy to cook.

She smiled at her husband, "Happy _birthday husband!"_

 _"_ _Thank you, wife."_

He got up and quickly did his morning routine.

He quickly climbed back in breakfast. She sat the tray down in front of him.

He looked at her, _"_ _You aren't eating anything?"_

 _"_ _Nope, this is yours. I ate something before I cooked. I wasn't that hungry."_

He didn't complain. Although she ate meals. She never was a big breakfast eater except for Sunday when they make a big breakfast, most of the time her team would show up.

After he finished his breakfast she handed him his first gift.

He leaned over and kissed her, _"_ _Thank you for breakfast…"_

 _"_ _You are welcome…"_

She was nervous as she watched him open his gift. When he opened it he just looked inside the box? He didn't say anything. It was like he stopped breathing. Finally, he looked up at his wife and she saw the tears that were falling.

She climbed in his lap and wiped his tears, " _How far?"_

 _"_ _A month. I have been having trouble keeping things down. I thought I had caught that stomach virus that Teddy caught at school. I found out that I have the 40-week virus."_

Fitz laughed as he looked at the onesie that said, **"** **Hi Daddy I can't wait to meet you"**

His hand immediately went to his wife, " _Were you happy when you found out?"_

 _"_ _Over the moon. I called my OB/GYN. She happened to have a cancellation that day so I went over to see her. She did some additional labs, wrote me a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and she gave me a prescription for nausea if it gets too bad. She offered to do an ultrasound, but I wanted you there so we scheduled it for next week to give me time to tell you."_

He smiled and leaned up and kissed her, " _Thank you. I can't wait to see them for the first time. I know I have kids, but I didn't get to do all this before."_

She caressed his cheek, " _Well I promise you won't miss a minute of this pregnancy."_

 _"_ _I can't wait for it all. The good and bad."_

 _"_ _Do you mind if we wait until I am in my second trimester before we tell everyone including the kids? I am not ashamed. Just a little nervous, and I just wanted to enjoy this moment between the two of us for a little while."_

 _"_ _Sounds like a plan Livvie."_

 **Three months later**

Today was the day they found out the sex of the baby. It was an exciting time in the Grant household.

They had invited the kids to come.

Tonight, they planned a small dinner party with her team to tell them the sex of the baby. Olivia had kept a low profile the last couple of weeks, because it was like she popped overnight.

They were scheduled to attend a State Dinner next month, and decided that is when the world would find out she was expecting.

Although they were a power couple the media couldn't find out a lot about the couple's personal life.

As they made their way to the doctor's office Olivia was quiet. Her pregnancy hadn't been too bad thus far. The morning sickness was no fun as it seemed to be all day sickness for her for a while, but as her husband promised he was there for all of it.

She was about to find out the sex of their baby. She knew there was bets going on. She just wanted to go in here, and find out her baby was healthy. She didn't get far enough last time to enjoy all these milestones with Fitz. It was surreal to her, and it overwhelmed her sometimes.

Fitz squeezed her hand bringing her back.

She looked at her husband who had been excited from the moment he found out. When they told the team and the kids two months later, and now as they went to find out the sex of the baby.

She looked back at Teddy who was playing his game. He was hoping for a girl so he could stay the only boy. Karen who was texting on her phone also wanted a girl so she could do fun girlie stuff.

She missed her oldest brother, and she loved Teddy, but she wanted a girl. She wanted a sister. It is every little girl dreams to have one, and although she was in college it was still a dream of hers.

She then looked back at her husband who she knew would be happy regardless of the sex, but deep down she knew he wanted their first to be a little girl as well. If she was being honest she wanted the same, because she wanted to make to make her husband happy. He deserved this. She took one child away from him, and she hoped that she could make up for it a little bit.

They arrived at the office to have a 3D-Ultrasound.

Olivia checked in. After they checked Olivia's vitals it was now time to check the baby. After several minutes the doctor explained to everyone in the room that the baby was fine. The measurements indicated that it would be a big one. She then asked the couple if they wanted to know the sex of the baby as they were cooperating now.

The couple looked at each other and nodded.

The doctor smiled, " _In a couple of months you will be having a baby girl."_

The room erupted with happiness.

Fitz leaned in and kissed his wife on the cheeks. She had tears falling. She caressed his cheek, " _Whenever I think I can't get any happier I do. I can't wait to meet our daughter, and add to our family."_

It not only warmed his heart when she said add to the family, but the kids. He finally felt like he was being a good dad to the kids, and now they had a consistent mother in their life. Mellie was more like the stepmom, but it worked for them. Mellie was happy with the power she was gaining, and seeing the kids every occasionally.

Mellie had come to Olivia, and their team had agreed to help Mellie get reelected as a Senator. The only stipulation Olivia made was that Abby would run the campaign. It had nothing to do with her pregnancy, but the campaign would require too much time away from her family and she was not willing to do that. Mellie accepted knowing her team was still better than anyone out there.

They had invited her team and Mellie for dinner to announce the sex of the baby.

After dinner, everyone was given a small gift box. They opened it to fix a box of pink chocolates that had a pick carriage on each piece of chocolate.

The couple enjoyed the happiness that was displayed. The kids were involved in the bet on the sex of the baby. They laughed when the rest of the team had to pay up except for Huck who also guessed that it was a girl.

Olivia told them, "Guys on top is an envelope. Enclosed is the name of our daughter."

Everyone smiled when they saw the name. the couple had chosen to name their daughter " **Aria** **Elizabeth Grant**." Aria meant lion in Hebrew, and it felt strong and powerful to the couple. Elizabeth was Fitz's mother's name. It was Karen's middle name, and Olivia thought it was nice to honor her grandmother and sister by keeping the name going.

A month later Olivia stepped out the limo, and shocked the world with her baby bump. She had chosen a red Zac Posen strapless Jacquard midi gown with overskirt.

She had her hair pinned up, and she was glowing as she held her bump in one hand. Fitz had her other hand. He knew she was nervous, because she was used to being behind the camera. However, they could not hide forever.

Her husband was a former President. They would need to attend events. After the second interview, she was fine. She was excited that she was no longer standing off to the side. It was the best feeling in the world to be introduced as Mrs. Grant.

Four more months had passed, and Olivia was due to give birth to Aria any day. She was uncomfortable to say the least.

Fitz had to do all the work when it came to playing Santa which was fine.

Christmas night they were laying in the den after finally getting Teddy to bed. Olivia was laying on her side between Fitz's leg.

 _"_ _I am so miserable, and I just want to see her. You know I am not the most patient woman."_

Fitz laughed, " _Well, I have a feeling that Aria is going to be just like her mom."_

Olivia looked at her husband, " _What is that supposed to mean?"_

 _"_ _Well my Livvie is stubborn, and so is my Aria. She will come when she is ready and not a minute more."_

 _"_ _Not funny Fitzgerald!"_

 _"_ _I am not being funny. I am serious. On a serious note, we got through Christmas. You might not have been as tired if you would have let us help you more."_

 _"_ _I know, but it was my first Christmas with the kids. Taking him to see Santa in public like a normal child was everything. Physically I am paying for it, but I wouldn't change a thing. It was also our one year anniversary on Christmas Eve. I wanted to celebrate even if I looked like a whale"_

He gave her a look knowing that he hated when she talked that way about herself.

She mumbled she was sorry.

Fitz looked at the look of content on his wife's face, " _I know you wouldn't honey. I must admit it is the best Christmas I have had since my mom was alive. Spending most of Christmas Eve with you to celebrate our anniversary and then when your team came by to help with Santa, and then Christmas just with the kids. I love it, and next year when you can travel we will be in Vermont. Being married to the love of my life a year was amazing. I wasn't celebrating with a whale. I was celebrating with a woman who I love so much."_

Olivia's face lit up, " _I can't wait. Not only will we be in our dream home, but Aria will be there. It will be as complete as it could possibly be since Jerry won't be with us."_

 _"_ _He will. He is in our heart."_

Olivia's due date came and went. It was now New Year's Eve. Olivia had woken up from a nap needing to relieve her bladder.

She made it a couple of steps before she heard a swoosh. She looked down at the puddle of water. She knew her water had just broke, but she was in shock.

Fitz walked in the room a couple of moments later, _"_ _Livvie, why are you just standing in the middle of the room."_

She looked up at her husband without saying anything.

He walked over to her, and that is when he saw her standing in a wet spot. He quickly realized her water had broken.

He caressed her cheek, _"_ _Livvie, it's time."_

 _"_ _I know. I am scared._

 _"_ _I know, but I will be there every step of the way. Are you in any pain?"_

 _"_ _A little."_

 _"_ _Okay, do you want to shower before we head to the hospital?"_

She nodded

Fitz put her in the shower. He decided to text Karen so he wouldn't scare Teddy. He made a call to the doctor to let her know they would be headed to the hospital in a few.

Daniel was downstairs pulling the car around. Karen had taken the bags, and put them in the car. She would be staying with Teddy, and they would come as soon as the baby arrived.

When Olivia stepped out the shower Fitz had a change of clothes. The pain was become a little more intense.

Fitz helped her change, and before she knew it she had kissed the kids and they were out the door and on their way to the hospital.

The hospital had already planned for when it was time for Olivia to give birth so they were escorted in through a private entrance.

It was almost eight hours later before Olivia was fully dilated and ready to give birth. She wanted a natural birth, and stuck with it. Between Fitz, the nurses, and the ball she had gotten through it.

The pain was intense at times, but it was worth it because the result was seeing her daughter.

Fitz was right. Aria was stubborn. She had a specific plan. One year ago, on New Year's they were celebrating their marriage with friends and family. One year later at exactly midnight Aria Elizabeth Grant entered the world.

She weighed 9 pounds, 6 ounces, and she was 15 inches long.

Olivia could not stop the tears when they put her on her chest. She looked at her husband, _"_ _She is here. She is a New Year's baby."_

Fitz laughed through his tears, _"_ _I told you she was as stubborn as her mom. She had a plan in place."_

Olivia could only laugh. She watched as Fitz cut their daughter's cord. He was allowed to give Aria her first bath. The nurses recorded it for her since she was getting cleaned up herself.

A short time later they were in their private suite. They knew that Teddy had gone to sleep, but Karen had not so they Facetime her.

She was unable to stop the tears when she saw her sister for the first time, _"_ _Wow ma she is beautiful. She is the perfect mix of the both of you. Her smooth sandy brown skin with jet black hair that had hints of brown through it"_

She would not open her eyes for them, but it was like she wanted to give Karen a gift so for the first time she opened her eyes. For the first-time Fitz practically sobbed when he saw her brown eyes.

It was like he was looking at his wife. It was scary, but great all at the same time.

They chatted with Karen for a few more minutes until Aria started to get fussy. They knew she was hungry. Karen told them she would be there later that morning with Teddy.

They emailed her team, Lauren, and Charlotte. They knew they would be handling the press.

Fitz handed her a pillow. It took a few tries, but Aria quickly latched on.

Fitz stroked her hair. He said, " _I think she is going to be an easy baby like Jerry. Although Mellie didn't breastfeed him he just didn't fuss unless he wanted something. Teddy was the hardest one, but I think because he wasn't in the best environment. Also, being forced out before your time doesn't help."_

He looked at Olivia, " _Thank you for this gift. Nothing can replace him, but I know this is what he would have wanted for us. We made some mistakes along the way, but we finally got it right. That is all that matters."_

She nodded, " _After taking so much from you I am so happy to finally give you this gift. I have to admit you are right she takes after me, and that is a scary matter."_

Fitz laughed, " _Yep, I've got my hands full, but I wouldn't have it any other way."_

After feeding her she handed her over to Fitz so he could burp her and they spend some time together. She was also exhausted."

Fitz kissed her forehead knowing she was going to be out in a minute, _"_ _I love you Olivia Grant. Happy New Year!"_

 _"_ _I love you more Fitzgerald Grant. Happy New Year to you too…"_

 **A/N-I hope that everyone enjoyed my Christmas/New Year's combination. Check my twitter account out for pictures related to this update. kimberl17711667**


	10. I Deserve Another Chance

**March 2018**

Angela was sitting in the house waiting for Fitz to get home. They had gotten together while he was finishing his second Presidential term. She had to admit that it had not been easy, but she thought they had made it on the other side after almost a year and a half of dating.

She realized she was wrong when on Valentine's Day he didn't propose to her. She knew he had his mother's engagement ring, because she saw it in his safe. Deep down she had a feeling that only one woman would ever get that ring, and it was the woman who was a thorn in her side, and she wasn't even living in Washington D.C. full-time anymore.

The kids never really warmed up to her. Neither of them were rude to her, but they didn't try to be around her other than when they were required. She had walked by Karen's room several times, and heard her on the phone with Olivia who now resided in Vermont. Teddy had visited her a couple of times with Mellie. Who would have thought that Olivia Pope had the mom gene?

She would later learn that it was a home that Fitz had built for them. He was going to put it on the market to sell, but Olivia called him to purchase the home. She placed some calls, and found out he sold the home to her for $1.00.

Mellie & Olivia had remained cordial. After all it was Olivia who had gotten her into office. As she sat in the home that she shared with her boyfriend she didn't understand why she felt like she was the other woman. Unlike Olivia she didn't have an affair with Fitz.

Since Valentine's day her mind had been in overdrive how to procced, and she had the house to herself the last couple of days with Fitz in New York finalizing his book deal. Once he left office he spent time with the kids, and did a few public appearances to keep himself busy. She tried to tell herself that he was happy, but she knew that he wasn't. She knew what had to be done.

Later on, that evening Fitz walked in the door. It had been a grueling couple of days. The most work he had done in a while. It was nice to be back in a suit & tie again.

He had to admit that he was shocked to find suitcases near the door. He thought maybe they were his, but upon close inspection he noticed that they were Angela's. He didn't think much of it. She had a demanding job. She must have gotten a call that required her to leave on assignment.

He called out for her, " _Angela, where are you?"_

 _"_ _In the office…"_

He walked into the office, _"_ _Hi, I saw your bags by the door. I wasn't aware that you had a big assignment coming up."_

 _"_ _I don't. I called mom, and she stated that I could move into the townhouse. She was about to rent it out."_

Fitz looked up, _"_ _You are leaving me?"_

 _"_ _That is up for debate. I don't think I ever really had you."_

 _"_ _What is that supposed to mean?"_

 _"_ _It means that there is only one woman who will ever have all of you, and she is in Vermont."_

 _"_ _Don't bring Olivia into this. We rarely speak to each other, and if we do it is business or related to the kids."_

 _"_ _If you have moved on them why was she the only one who could convince you that it time for you to write your memoir?"_

 _"_ _She didn't convince me. With everything that happened I never intended to leave office, and sit down to write a book immediately."_

 _"_ _Funny, how you never sat down and told me your specific timeline…."_

 _"_ _Angela, stop playing games. It is beneath you."_

 _"_ _This is not a game. This is my life. I am not placing all the blame on you. I knew deep down that you two were not over each other, but since neither of you were jumping to get back together I told myself that you two were over. The truth of the matter is that neither of you at the time were willing to sit down, and talk with each other. You were still reeling from Olivia's kidnapping, and her later aborting your child. She was still dealing with her dad, the kidnapping, and aborting the baby. Instead of dealing with it together you two fell apart, but you never stopped loving one another."_

Fitz wanted to tell her that she was wrong. He really liked Angela. He wanted to love her, but he had become Olivia. When he was with her it was him who was always professing his love to her, and now that he was with Angela she was the one professing her love with Fitz unable to reciprocate his love for her. He tried to tell himself that he needed more time, but deep down there wasn't enough time in the world.

He didn't want to lie so he chose not to respond.

Angela decided not to press that issue further, _"_ _The final straw was knowing that you have no intentions of proposing to me. I may not be as cunning as Olivia, but I am an intelligent woman myself. I accepted that you would never put your mother's engagement ring on my finger, but to know that you purchased another one and still won't propose stings."_

Fitz gasped. He felt so exposed in this moment. " _You were spying on me? Wow, that is low."_

 _"_ _Desperate times caused for desperate measures. I still have a lot of good years left in my life, and I am not going to sit here and wait on you. Especially if you don't want me. You are a great man Fitz, and a wonderful lover, but that is not enough for me anymore. I want all or nothing. Can you give me all of you?"_

Fitz looked at his girlfriend of the last 1 ½. He wanted to be able to say she was wrong, and that she had all of him. He wanted to be able to say that whatever she didn't have he could give to her, but they knew he would be lying. There was only one woman who would complete him, and even if she never took him back no one would ever have his complete heart.

He walked over and kissed her forehead _, "I'm sorry…"_

She tried to prevent the tears from falling, but she couldn't. She sobbed as he held her. She couldn't be, but so mad at him. Her mom told her that she should have never went after her friend's sloppy seconds. Her mom had a strict rule. She never dated her friend's past lovers. She had taught her children that messing with someone's sloppy seconds will always lead to heartache. She should have listened, because the moment she began to date Fitz she lost the relationship she had with Olivia. They were close in college. Their work life had them going in two separate directions, but when they got together it was a good time. That ended the moment Angela asked her to date Fitz. If she wasn't so busy trying to bed Fitz she would have noticed the body language that is clear in her mind now. She was about to walk out the door with nothing.

Neither of them exchanged words as they walked out to her car. The agents assigned to her had already packed up her car for her.

As they were saying their final good-byes Olivia was in Vermont about to get ready for her evening swim.

She knew that she should have never given Angela permission to date Fitz, but when she said yes, she never thought her friend would date her ex-boyfriend. While they had gone their separate ways when they entered the working world Olivia thought they were still close.

It was too hard to see them together, and once Fitz's term was over and he was free to come and go as he pleased she needed a different change of scenery.

Living in Vermont was hard at first. Especially living in a house that was meant for her & Fitz. It was too much house for one person, but she loved it. Her team would come down often. Charlie & Quinn were married. They announced a couple of weeks ago, they were expecting their first child. Huck & Javier would come down, and have a blast on doing some of everything on the property. Marcus & Mellie had recently gotten married. Mellie was a different woman. Olivia loved spending time with Teddy.

It took some time, but she was able to mend her relationship with Cyrus. Once that happened Ella & Teddy would come down for weekends, and the three of them would live it up. Those were the times that Olivia thought about the child she aborted the most.

Mentally she was in a better space. She found a therapist who agreed to come to the home, and she treated Olivia for PTSD. Although she had episodes every once in a while, it was clear she was a different woman.

So much had happened between Abby & Olivia. Abby stayed with Fitz once he left office. The pair were on friendly terms, but they were no longer best friends.

Olivia Pope was still the most feared crisis manager in the world. She had an office built on the property, and she flew to D.C. whenever necessary. With Fitz's approval Olivia hired Charlotte. Olivia originally planned for her to be her executive assistant, but she often assisted with cases. She was part of their team, and got along with the team.

Now that she was in a better place she hated that she messed things up with Fitz, and sent him into the arms of her friend. As the saying went she had to lay in the bed she made. That is why she left Washington D.C.

She had no choice but to accept he had moved on, but that didn't mean she had to have a front row seat. Especially when Angela & Fitz got married.

Karen had come out to visit her, and she let it slip that Fitz had not signed the deal to get started on his memoir. She decided to call him. They didn't talk long. Olivia just reminded him that he had done important work. They he shouldn't let what happened between them stop him from giving the world what they wanted. She learned that Fitz was considering proposing, and the only thing Olivia could do was wish them well before rushing off the phone before he could tell that she had begun to cry.

It had been a depressing couple of days for sure. She was thinking about dating again, but she realized after her reaction to hearing that Fitz was planning to propose to Angela that she wasn't ready to date. She wasn't over Fitz. The real question would be would she ever be over him.

As she jumped in the indoor pool she realized she didn't have any choice. Fitz had found someone who made him happy, and he was ready to spend the rest of his life with her. She had more chances than most, and she threw him away. Now she had to live with the consequences.

Back in Washington D.C. Fitz was now sitting in his bedroom closet with a glass of scotch. As he looked around the half empty room he should have felt sad that he had just broken up with Angela, but he had to admit he was relieved.

While he was in New York he had lunch with Mellie & Karen. On the way, out he was surprised when Mellie said to him, _"_ _I get it now Fitz. Life is so much different when you are with the one you love. I am sorry for all the pain I put you through years ago. If I could change my actions I would, but I can't. You still have time to fix it. "_

He had no idea what the outcome would be, but he had to know that he had at least tried to make things rights. He picked up the phone, and made some calls.

Early the next morning he was on the plane headed to his destination.

Olivia was up early the next morning. She wanted to get caught up on some paperwork that she had let sit on her desk the last couple of days due to her depression. Between swimming and talking to her therapist she felt a little bit better.

She had to smile when she walked into the gourmet kitchen. She absolutely loved it. Although Fitz was the better cook it was a little-known fact that she could cook. She just never had any time or desire to cook for just herself until she moved here.

As she waited for the water to get hot she looked out at the orchard. Spring was just around the corner, and she was looking forward to seeing what would bloom.

She had a small staff that helped her take care of the property. She didn't find out until after she moved in the house that Fitz had paid the staff's salary for the next three years. She tried to pay him back, but he wouldn't accept it.

They not only did a good job of helping her manage the house, but they had all become her friends. Her life had come full circle. She was in a much better place. There was only one thing that would make her whole, and although she knew she could steal him back she didn't want it to be that way.

Olivia had been working in her office for hours. She was startled when Maggie, her main housekeeper walked through the door.

 _"_ _I'm sorry that I scared you Miss Liv, but you have a visitor up at the house."_

Olivia was confused. She had no appointments, and even if she did she had a driveway for her clients to enter.

Maggie smiled, _"_ _I really think you should come up to the house."_

Olivia nodded, " _Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. Can you make them comfortable until I get there?"_

 _"_ _Sure, they asked to wait in your office."_

Olivia nodded, _"_ _Thanks Maggie you are the best…"_

 _"_ _As are you Miss. Liv!"_

Olivia quickly finished before she made her way to her office inside the house. She assumed that one of clients had recommended her services. She was glad she was dressed in a pair of slacks with a silk button down shirt.

Olivia rushed in her office not looking up at first, _"_ _I am so sorry it took me so long. I wasn't expecting to see anyone today."_

 _"_ _That is fine. I have nothing, but time."_

Olivia stopped. That voice. Was someone playing tricks on her.

She looked up and it was no tricks. He was there in the flesh, " _Fitz…"_

 _"_ _Hi Liv, I hope I am not interrupting anything."_

 _"_ _No, I was just catching up on some paperwork. I try not to book any appointments on Fridays in hopes of having the weekends for myself."_

 _"_ _Wow, you taking the weekends off. Is this something new?"_

 _"_ _I started shortly after I moved here. I needed time to recover after some of my therapy sessions so I implemented the change. The team has it under control, and if I am needed then they call."_

Fitz looked at her in shock. He knew that Olivia had been through a lot even after the kidnapping; including the passing of her dad from cancer. Although they weren't close he understood that it was still her dad. He had attended the small ceremony to be there as support, and it was something she appreciated more than he would ever know.

He composed his thoughts, _"_ _I am sorry for showing up unannounced, but can we talk?"_

 _"_ _Sure, I saw on the news that you signed a deal for record money by the way. Congratulations. Did you need our assistance with anything?"_

Fitz decided to just be blunt _, "Angela and I broke up?"_

Olivia eyes became wide, " _What, why? I'm sorry to hear that? Is it not amicable? What can I do?"_

 _"_ _Liv, I don't want to beat around the bush. Angela & I broke up because she knew that she would never have all of me. I tried. To be completely honest I didn't expect for us to last. When she began to flirt with me in the Oval office I didn't immediately return her advances. Then one night she tells me that she had drinks with you, and you gave her permission for the two of us to date. I was so mad at you. I l felt like you pawned me off to your friend. We were over if you would let me date your friend. Then over time I found that I really liked Angela. She was like you in a lot of ways, and please don't say including being a black woman. I also enjoyed how simple our relationship was, but as time passed and I knew what the expectations were it became harder. I tried to propose three times. The last time being Valentine's day, and I couldn't do it. She knew it, and she confronted me last night when I returned home. She wanted me to tell her that I could give her all of me, and when I really thought about it I know there is only one woman who will ever have all of me."_

Olivia sighed, _"_ _Oh Fitz…"_

 _"_ _Liv, I never came straight out and said this, but I know about the abortion…"_

Olivia jumped up. Her worst nightmare was coming true. It was one of the reasons she never fought to get him back.

 _"_ _It hurt at first, but at the end of the day it is your decision. I am just sorry that we weren't at a place where you could talk to me. Even worse that you felt the only choice you had was to abort our baby, but I need you to know that I am not mad. That with time and some therapy of my own I understand why you felt like you needed to do it. Although I don't like every twist and turn that we have taken I believe that the advice that Mellie gave me over the weekend is right."_

 _"_ _Mellie gave you advice?"_

 _"_ _She did. She apologized to me for the problems she caused us…"_

Olivia nodded as she had done the same with her.

 _"_ _She also told me that I still had time to fix it. When Angela confronted me when I came back from New York I understood what she meant. This is not a demand Liv. This is just me here saying that I want us to do something we have never done, and that is give our relationship a real chance. For the first time both of us are not attached. I think we are both mentally in the best place we have ever been. Although it is not needed it is nice that we have the support of those around us. Truthfully, I am still in love with you Liv. This was supposed to be our dream, and I understand if you don't want children with me. I have accepted that, but I still want you. I came here to find out if you still want me."_

The old Olivia would have played hard to get, and made Fitz wait for an answer, but she was older and wiser. She didn't go to church, but believed in God. She always said that if she ever got another chance to be with Fitz she wouldn't waste like she had all the other times, and she meant it.

She stood up and walked over to him _, "I am sorry that I aborted our child. I regret that we were in such a terrible place. I still believe that it was the right decision, but I want you to know that I didn't do it to hurt you."_

He pulled her into his lap, _"_ _I know baby…"_

 _"_ _When Angela asked to date you she caught me off guard. I wasn't at that place where I could admit that I still wasn't over you. When I told her to go for it I never expected her to do it. We were good friends, and life got in the way. I didn't know she wanted you until I saw you together on the balcony, and then you two were everywhere. You both looked so happy. I felt like the least I could do after all the pain I put you through was let you go, and allow you to be happy."_

He caressed her cheek.

 _"_ _Leaving the Beltway was the best decision I ever made. It was hard at first to move into the house that was supposed to be ours, but then it gave me comfort. If I could no longer have you or our dream I could still live my life in our home. I found a wonderful therapist, and I put in the work. I can honestly say that I am a better person. I still have my moments, but I have found balance. Although Mellie & I will never be best friends I think once she met Marcus she finally understood that there was more to life than power. Getting to spend time with the kids has also changed me. I never knew why you thought I would be a good mom, but when Teddy & Ella come down I long for our baby."_

 _"_ _What are you saying Livvie?"_

 _"_ _I am saying that I still want you too Fitz. I was so hurt when you told me you were proposing. I wanted to tell you then that I was still in love with you, but I wanted you to be happy. I thought Angela is who you wanted, but if you are saying that you want me I am telling you that I want you to more than anything else in this world."_

The pair shared a passionate kiss. Neither pulled away until they both needed a moment to breathe.

Fitz said, " _I really love what you have done with the house Liv. I noticed some things when I looked at pictures the kids took, but being here is surreal."_

 _"_ _Thanks, but the staff helps me out a lot. Maggie is a godsend."_

 _"_ _I had a feeling you would like her. She is the niece of one our head housekeeper for the ranch. We call her Mama Jo. She had called me right before my term was ending, and send me Maggie's resume. She was getting out of a bad relationship, and was willing to relocate so I thought it was a win-win."_

 _"_ _Yes, recently she sat down and told me over breakfast about the abuse. She takes good care of me. How is this going to work for us? You have primary custody of Teddy."_

He stopped her before she got upset for nothing, _"_ _I spoke with Mellie last night. I told her of my intentions. I also told her that if we did work out I would like to move down to Vermont. It is only an hour by flight. She is more than okay with it."_

Olivia smiled, _"_ _I want you both here. As you know Teddy already has his room. I recently put his big boy bed in there, and he loves it. I left the room across from the master bedroom empty. I just always saw that as the perfect room for a…"_

 _"_ _Nursery…"_

 _"_ _Yes…"_

 _"_ _You still want babies…"_

 _"_ _I am about to turn 40, but I am healthy. I still want babies."_

 _"_ _I am about to turn 55, but I am also healthy. I still have a lot of years left. I want babies with you still too sweet baby."_

She leaned down and they shared a kiss that officially reunited them as a couple.

For the next ten months Fitz wined and dined Olivia. For the first time, he courted her, and she loved every minute of it.

With Teddy, still being in school Fitz lived in Washington D.C. during the week, and he went to Vermont every weekend.

After a month of dating Olivia started staying in D.C. with him. She had grown even closer to the kids now that she was back with Fitz, and they kept hinting that the couple should get married.

Fitz was pleasantly surprised when Olivia agreed to attend a White House dinner that Mellie requested they attend. It felt good to be able to dance in Fitz's arms for the world to see. They shared an earth-shattering kiss on the dance floor that put them on the front-page news.

That next morning Fitz was expecting her to freak out. Instead she rode him until he was babbling like a baby.

With their relationship growing stronger by the day, and it getting closer to the end of the school year they decided to talk to Teddy about them moving to Vermont. Even though Olivia didn't want to move back she didn't want Teddy to be unhappy, and she insisted that this be a family decision.

The couple were enjoying dinner when Fitz said _, "Teddy, Liv & I need to talk to you about something important."_

 _"_ _You asked Liv to marry you."_

 _"_ _Not yet buddy, but I am working on that I promise."_

Teddy nodded.

 _"_ _You know that Liv lives in Vermont. She has been nice enough to come here during the week since you are in school."_

Teddy began to cry.

Olivia went over to him, and pulled him in her lap. " _Why are you crying sweetie?"_

 _"_ _Because I love you Livvie."_

 _"_ _I love you too."_

 _"_ _Then don't leave us. I am sorry that you had to leave your home. I know you really like it, and it is big. I miss my room there, and if you stay with daddy he and mommy can find a way for you to go home. Mommy is President now, and daddy was President."_

Olivia hugged him tight willing the tears not to fall, _"_ _That is very sweet of you honey. Your dad & I talked. I am okay with being here. It was important for you to finish school with your friends. Your daddy & I want you to move with us to Vermont, and go to a new school and make new friends when school starts again. Your mom and daddy Marcus will visit, and you will still come see your mom at the White House."_

It took a moment for Teddy to understand, but he finally put it all together and he was excited. He loved his mom, but he was a lot closer to his dad and Olivia. He had made some friends in Vermont. He looked at his dad to make sure he understood.

 _"_ _Dad, you are coming too right."_

 _"_ _I am buddy."_

 _"_ _We are becoming a family."_

 _"_ _Yes, we are son."_

 _"_ _That is what I want for us…."_

Olivia looked at Fitz and mouthed, _"_ _I love you…"_

Fitz would never tire of her saying that to him. He grinned and mouthed back _, "I love you more…"_

Teddy split the summer between his parents, and when he came back to Fitz. Fitz surprised them by taking all four of them to Paris.

Fitz & Olivia bonded as a couple. He took her on several romantic dates. Karen & Olivia went on a shopping spree funded by Fitz. They did several things together as a family, but their time at Disneyland Paris was the highlight of the trip.

They returned to Vermont, and got Teddy enrolled at school. Fitz was surprised that Olivia was such a good parent.

They quickly fell into a routine. Fitz handled nightly duties, because Olivia was up with Teddy in the morning. He was surprised to learn that she met an older woman in town while grocery shopping who taught her how to make jam, and Teddy lived for it each morning.

She took him to school every morning, and she was one of the classroom moms, and Teddy loved it. As much as Mellie loved Teddy she didn't do anything that required her to be around other children. She struggled to kiss babies and hug children when she was on the trail as First Lady and as President.

Fitz didn't think that he could love Olivia anymore, but seeing the mom side of her made him fall in love with her even more.

It was Mellie's year to get Teddy on Christmas & New Year's Day, but Marcus wanted to take Mellie on a couple's getaway. She knew that Fitz would have no problem changing things.

After speaking with the kids, they arranged for them to spend the week before Christmas with Mellie. Fitz had to go to New York to discuss his book so Olivia agreed to fly to D.C. to pick the kids. Although Karen could have flown back to Vermont with Teddy she missed them. She decided to kill two birds with one stone. She wanted to schedule a meeting to give her team their Christmas bonus which she was doubling as a surprise, and she was closing the office until after the new year. Also, she wanted to go shopping with the kids to get Fitz's gift.

Olivia had finished the staff meeting, and sent her team home. Charlotte had left her a couple of forms to sign when she heard the elevator.

She assumed it was someone from the team that forgot something so she kept working. She was waiting to hear them say something, and when she heard nothing she was about to get up until she saw who came up.

She looked up and saw, _"_ _Angela, what are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _I heard through the grapevine you were in town so I thought I would take a chance on catching you in the office. Do you have a minute?"_

 _"_ _Just a minute. I have to pick the kids up from the White House soon."_

Angela sighed, " _So I see it took no time for the two of you to get back together. I know that made the kids happy. They never really bonded with me."_

Olivia didn't have time to waste, and she wasn't going to allow anyone including Angela to spoil her good mood. _"_ _As I stated Angela I don't have a lot of time to waste. If you came here expecting me to apologize for getting back together with the only man whom I have ever loved them I am sorry I can't give that to you."_

She nodded, " _Why did you give me permission to date him Liv?"_

 _"_ _Because I didn't take you serious. I thought even though we had gotten busy in our professional lives we were still good friends, and that you wouldn't try and date my ex. Not just my ex, but a man that you knew I loved. When I saw the two of you on the balcony it was a knife to my gut, but I couldn't be mad. You had asked."_

 _"_ _I am really sorry Olivia…"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry too. I know that you were hoping for more, but Fitz belongs to me. I belong to him. I am not ever letting him go again."_

 _"_ _I understand. Where do we stand?"_

 _"_ _Any resentment I had for you is gone. I own up to my responsibility in all this mess. He has too. I can't say that we have a friendship, but I'm not upset with you."_

Olivia was glad that the two talked, and they had an understanding.

Olivia made it to the White House where the kids were waiting for her in the Oval. It was a warm welcome, and she was just as glad to see the two of them as they were to see her.

The agents had arranged for them to visits some stores before getting on the plane so they didn't have much time.

Marcus came down, and they spent a few moments together before it was time for the trio to head out.

Before leaving Mellie grabbed Olivia's arm. Olivia looked at her, _"_ _I just want to tell you that I am happy that you and Fitz got back together. Both of you deserve it. Teddy asked me if he could call you mom."_

Olivia looked up shocked. Especially since Mellie was so calm _, "I am okay with it Liv. I love my children, and losing Jerry made me a better mom, but I still can't give them the TLC that you do. I am happy that we are at this place, and the decision is yours but when Teddy asks I just want you to know I already see you as his other mom."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Mellie, for your kind words. I love them like they were my own, and I am glad that we are at this place. Enjoy your trip, and we will see you in the new year."_

The holidays were good to Fitz, Olivia, and the kids. On Christmas morning Teddy, did ask Olivia if he could start calling her Mama Liv. She readily agreed.

It was now the last week of January, and it was the weekend of Olivia's birthday. She was turning 40 that Sunday, and Fitz wanted to give her a weekend that she would never forget.

Despite Olivia being a huge wine drinker she had only been to Napa Valley once, and that was a day trip. Fitz wanted to change that.

The pilot had not disclosed their location when they boarded their private plane, and when they landed Fitz put a blind fold on her so she could not see their destination until they arrived.

A short time after they landed they pulled up. Fitz took the blind fold off.

Olivia took a moment, and when it finally sunk in where they were she jumped in his arms. _"_ _You brought me to Napa Valley!"_

 _"_ _I did and I plan to spoil the birthday girl rotten. Come on let's go check into our room."_

The couple were taken to their suite which was on the Eastern slope of the valley. It gave them a front row seat to the expansive terrace. Their suite featured an open floor plan with indoor & outdoor showers as well as a two-person soaking tub.

Olivia walked over to her boyfriend and pushed him down on the couch. She gave him a sweet kiss that said so much without words. She looked him the eyes, _"_ _You know I love you right…"_

 _"_ _I do. Please tell me you didn't let me bring you on a romantic trip to break up with me."_

Olivia scoffed, " _We are never breaking up again. I want you to know I have never been happier with myself or with the life that we are building. I am glad that we are together, and we did it the right way this time. We had a lot of bumps on the way, but what we have now is worth it. I love you so much Fitz."_

Fitz looked at Olivia, _"_ _I love you too sweet baby so much. I can't say that I regret what has happened, because it led us to where we are. Not only are we happy this time, but so are those around us. It feels so much better. Especially knowing that you are at peace with yourself. As much as I love you, and wanted a life with you I wanted you to love yourself more."_

 _"_ _And I do now baby I assure you."_

 _"_ _I know baby."_

The next couple of days were a dream come true for Olivia. They visited several wineries. Olivia was in heaven learning about the different wines. Fitz let her order whatever she wanted, and however many she wanted. He arranged for all of it to be shipped home. The wine cellar he built for her would hold thousands of bottles of wine.

The morning of her birthday she woke up to breakfast in bed. Fitz told her to write down what would be the perfect 40th birthday. When she handed him the list in Vermont he smiled? At the bottom of the list was a note that said I am ready to try for a baby. That was the code for she was ready to get married and start a family.

On the list was starting her birthday in bed making love to him. At midnight, he slid inside her and whispered, " _I can mark this off the list."_

She could only smile. Leave it to Fitz to find a creative way to make her wish come true. She pulled herself back so she could be present in the moment.

She smiled as he sat the tray in front of her. He leaned over and shared a short but passionate kiss, _"_ _Happy birthday Livvie."_

 _"_ _Thank you for making it a special birthday."_

 _"_ _Oh honey, the day is just getting started."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _I am going to make sure that this is a birthday that you never forget."_

Olivia smiled. She was going to fight him on whatever he had planned, but decided to enjoy it. You only live once. She simply nodded, _"_ _It already is. I am with the man I love."_

Her response threw him. He was expecting push back. He had already prepared his defense. He had no words so he simply nodded.

" _You have an appointment at the spa in an hour."_

He knew it would make her happy. She tried to go to the spa at least once a month. That was her time away from Fitz, the kids, and work. With the holidays and a couple of big clients she had not had a chance to go in a while so she looked forward to going.

An hour later she was at the Meadowood Spa. Forbes has given this spa five-stars so she knew she was in for a treat. When she walked in and gave her name they were waiting for her.

Fitz had arranged for her to have the ultimate spa experience. She started out her experience in the relaxation garden where she sat in the mineral soaking pool for an hour. Afterwards for the next couple of hours she enjoyed a wrap, exfoliation, massage, facial, and manicure.

She was presented with a gift on the way out the door. She felt like a new woman.

She was escorted back to their suite where Fitz was waiting for her. She went over and hugged him. He asked, " _Did you enjoy your spa day?"_

 _"_ _Yes, it was heaven."_

She showed him her nails. He was so used to seeing her wearing nude or natural colors that he was shocked to see the black/silver design on her nails.

 _"_ _I love it. What made you get that?"_

 _"_ _To go with the gown that I am wearing for dinner."_

The only thing that Fitz disclosed was they would be going to a formal restaurant for her birthday dinner. He had a stylist come in, and help her choose a gown for her birthday."

 _"_ _I can't wait to see it tonight!"_

 _"_ _You look comfortable."_

 _"_ _I am…"_

There was a knock at the door. Fitz answered it. The agent was letting him know everything was set up.

Fitz grabbed her hand, " _Ready for lunch?"_

She nodded. She had a feeling this wouldn't be a normal lunch.

She was right. Fitz had arranged a romantic picnic lunch at St. Clements Vineyard.

Olivia couldn't stop the tears from falling. Fitz went over to her, " _What's wrong Livvie?"_

 _"_ _Nothing, no one has ever done anything like this for me. You never forgot my birthday, and I always thought that was special, but today has been nothing short of spectacular."_

 _"_ _You deserve to be treated like the Queen you are, and I promise to make sure that every birthday we have together is special in one way or another."_

 _"_ _Thank you."_

Fitz pulled out a picnic basket and a blanket. He requested the resort make her favorites so for lunch they enjoyed country ciabatta, oven roasted turkey, gruyere cheese, penne pasta salad, pineapple & berries, and Pellegrino water.

They made out like teenagers and fed each other. What Olivia didn't know was that Fitz had hired a photographer to capture the entire day. She had her team helping her to secretly capture the moments.

They decided to go back to the suite and take a short nap before dinner.

When Olivia woke up she found herself alone in bed. There was a note beside her along with some tiger lilies that said be ready by eight. At the bottom of the note it said that hair & make-up would be there to help her get ready.

Olivia had used a team to get ready for many events, but tonight felt different. Although she turned 40 today she felt 20. Even with the kids calling her Mama Liv she felt young. Although she talked on Facetime with them earlier today she had to admit she missed them, but they promised to take her out when she got back from her trip.

She was ready at eight on the dot, and as she looked in the full-length mirror she had to admit that she looked damn good. She decided she wanted something that was sexy and glamorous.

She stepped out the second bedroom that was transformed into her dressing room to find Fitz waiting for her. He took her breath away.

She was wearing a black Giorgio Armani embellished-lace bustier gown. The hair stylist had straightened her hair, and put a part down the middle. Her makeup was flawless. It looked natural, but the makeup artist also gave her smoky black eye.

Fitz grabbed her hand, " _You look really beautiful Livvie."_

She blushed, " _Thank you…"_

" _Before we head out I want to present you with part of your birthday gift."_

She tried to protest. He had done more than enough, but he insisted. A few moments later an older man walked in with a briefcase. He opened it up and presented it to Olivia who gasped.

Inside the briefcase was a Bulgari Serpenti white gold full pave diamond necklace, bracelet, and earrings.

Fitz smiled, _"_ _Perfect…"_

The couple was escorted to a private room. A bottle of 2005 Screaming Eagle was sitting on the table waiting for the couple.

Olivia looked at him, _"_ _That is a $10,000 bottle of wine."_

 _"_ _I know…"_

 _"_ _It is just my birthday…"_

 _"_ _It is your 40_ _th_ _birthday…"_

She had no comeback so she simply accepted the seat.

She looked around windows, and her heart instantly melted. He had given her everything she wanted for her birthday. When she had, her physical done this year she had herself checked out from top to bottom. The doctor assured her that she was healthy, and although it would be considered a high-risk pregnancy due to her age she had no reason to believe she wouldn't carry a child to full-term. She decided not to renew her birth control. She was ready to try and get pregnant, and she hoped that Fitz wanted to marry her. They had no discussions other than the note she put on her birthday request that told him she was ready to start a family with him. She had taken so much from him. When he proposed to her she wanted it to be on his terms.

He kissed her hand, " _You okay honey?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I was just thinking about us, and how happy I am."_

 _"_ _I am to. Do you remember the list you gave me with your birthday requests?"_

 _"_ _Yes, and you sir in one way or another made every one of them come true."_

 _"_ _I did. You wrote at the bottom that you were ready to have a family with me. You were all in. Although I have never asked I want to confirm that means that we are officially in baby making mode, right?"_

Olivia looked at him nervously _, "Yes, I am no longer on birth control. Is that okay?"_

 _"_ _It is, but there is something else I want to discuss with you."_

She nodded

 _"_ _I am not sure how to say this. For weeks, I have been trying to find the right words. Liv, we have been through so much. There were so many times I wanted to be done with you, but my heart could never completely let you go. Now I understand why. You are my soulmate. You are the only woman I have ever been in love with, and I pray that I never fall out of love with you. It is not just me that loves you, but the kids. Teddy lives for his time with Mama Liv. There is this light in his eyes that I didn't see until we got back together. I love to hear him talk about things the two of you do together. I love watching the two of you in the kitchen together, and when the two of you laugh I feel whole. Then there is the relationship that you developed with Karen. You are her confidant. She knows there is no pressure when she talks to you. You don't care that she is a Grant. She has this newfound pep in her step that she never had before. With you I feel like I can do it. I can go out in the world again, and create change as the former President of the United States. You give me the confidence and courage to want to be the best version of myself, to want to be more, and to do more. I never want to lose you again Liv."_

She squeezed his hand and whispered, " _I am not going anywhere…"_

 _"_ _Not if I can help it. I was going to do something grand, but for this moment I just wanted to keep simple and honest."_

He got down on one knee and Olivia gasped. She could not believe that on her birthday he was giving her the one thing she wanted most in the world. She wanted to be his. She wanted to be his wife, and she would never forget that on her 40th birthday he granted her this one wish.

 _"_ _Olivia Carolyn Pope would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

Tears flowing down both of their faces as she tried to compose herself, and Fitz waiting on baited breath for her response. She finally responded, " _I can't wait to be your wife."_

Fitz grinned. For the first time, she looked at the ring, and realized by the vintage look of the ring that this was his mother's ring. This wasn't the ring he proposed to her with in the White House.

Fitz quickly explained, _"_ _While I was in office I didn't have a chance to go through all of the things that I inherited. Once I left office I went through the safe deposit box. I never knew what happened to the ring, because she didn't give it to me to propose to Mellie with. With the ring was a note where she explained that she knew my dad was forcing me to marry Mellie. That one day she hoped I would wise up, and seek out my soul mate and if so then I should propose with this ring that her grandmother had passed down to her."_

Olivia sighed as she looked at the ring. Olivia's engagement ring was seven carats. The center diamond was a champagne cut diamond in a bezel setting surrounded by a halo of European diamonds.

After he put the ring on her finger she leaned down and shared her first kiss with her fiancée.

She pulled back, " _I can't wait to tell the kids. They have wanted this as much as I have."_

 _"_ _I know which is why they are here."_

She jumped back _, "What?"_

He grabbed her hand and took her around the corner to another room. When the door opened, everyone yelled, _"_ _Surprise…"_

In front of her were her team, Mellie, Marcus, and the kids. She was at a loss for words. All she could do was ball her eyes out.

When the kids came over the tears became full blown sobs as she realized her life had now come full circle.

Teddy became nervous. He had never seen Olivia this emotional. He finally whispered _, "Mama Liv, are you not happy that you get to officially be my other mom."_

Olivia bent down and looked Teddy in the eyes, _"_ _These tears are happy tears. I have wanted to marry your dad for a long time, and I love you and Karen very much. There is nothing I wouldn't do for either one of you, and I am so excited to marry your dad and make it official like when your mom married Papa Marcus."_

Teddy grinned, " _Good, because I want you in my life forever and ever. Mom said that that with daddy marrying you that I get double the love with having two moms and two dads."_

 _"_ _She is right. She loves you very much and so do I. You are my Teddy Bear, and I need you as my helper so we can continue to make all kinds of yummy jam. Did your mom like the jam we made her?"_

 _"_ _Yes, she did…"_

Olivia looked up to see Mellie. The two women share an emotional embrace. One that years ago, would have seemed impossible. Olivia had run her campaign, because she felt sorry for being in love with Fitz. The campaign allowed them to learn so much more. While Mellie was about power Olivia learned, she wasn't as heartless as she thought she was, and Mellie learned that Olivia was never intentionally trying to hurt her. She simply was in love with her soul mate who happened to be her husband at the time, and when she finally let him go she found her own soul mate.

Mellie pulled back _, "I really am happy for the both of you, and I am grateful Fitz allowed me to celebrate tonight with you two. Happy birthday."_

 _"_ _Thank you. I want you and Marcus at the wedding."_

 _"_ _Email me. I'll be there unless a war breaks out."_

 _"_ _Yes, Madam President…"_

The couple continued to mingle while the dining room was being set up. The guests were enjoying appetizers and wine while Fitz was proposing.

The guests were notified that they could sit down for dinner. The room was beautiful. Fitz had kept it simply with black and white china, white roses, and white/tiger lilies arrangements on the table.

Olivia kissed her fiancée, _"_ _I need to use the ladies room. I'll be right back."_

He kissed her hand that now adorned her engagement ring, _"_ _Hurry back. I am ready to celebrate you being Mrs. Pope-Grant to be."_

Olivia grinned. She turned and looked at Fitz, " _That is going to be Mrs. Grant to you."_

She walked out the room leaving Fitz in shock.

She walked out the stall to find Abby at the sink. They only got to talk a moment before being pulled in different directions.

Abby looked at Liv, " _Liv, I know that things happened between us. We both did things to hurt each other, and once I got the title I got a big head. I want you to know I am happy you are finally getting the life you wanted with Fitz. God knows you both deserve it. We will be seeing more of each other, and I hope that maybe with more time we can find a way to become close again."_

Olivia didn't say anything at first. She finally looked at Abby, _"_ _We could start with you being my matron of honor. Quinn says she just wants to be a bridesmaid, and I was going to ask Karen to be my maid of honor."_

Abby started jumping up and down, " _I would love that."_

 _"_ _Good, I would like you to come to the house next weekend. You have never been to our home, and I would love to personally show you the home Fitz had built for us."_

 _"_ _I can't wait…"_

 _"_ _Let's go before my fiancée burst in here."_

The dinner menu once again centered around the birthday girl. They all started out with a mixed green salad with raspberry vinaigrette dressing. For their entrée, they enjoyed Pan Seared herb marinated chicken with sautéed vegetables and oven roasted potatoes. For dessert, they enjoyed red velvet cake which was Olivia's favorite.

The couple made a short speech thanking the guests for coming to surprise Olivia not only for her birthday, but to also celebrate their engagement.

Olivia decided she would open the gifts when she returned to Vermont, and send out thank you cards because she wanted to end her birthday the same way she brought it in.

Before the couple left Teddy & Karen surprised Olivia with a three-tier birthday cake. It was black and white. It had a diamond topper. The top layer that had the topper was red velvet. It was taken off, and packaged so Olivia could take it back to the suite with her.

The other layers were vanilla. Fitz fed Olivia, and it gave her the chills as it made her think about her wedding day.

After mingling for a few more minutes the couple thanked everyone and left.

Olivia walked back into their suite. Their bedroom had been turned into a romantic haven with candles all around the room. There was a bottle of champagne along with chocolate covered strawberries.

Olivia leaned against the door loving the look her fiancée was giving her, "Someone was planning to get lucky tonight."

Fitz shrugged his shoulders, " _He was hoping that he was going to celebrate."_

He turned the music on.

Olivia began to sway to the beat of the music, and slowly made her way over to Fitz, _"_ _He had nothing to worry about."_

 _"_ _I know, but with everything that we have been through. I wanted this proposal to be perfect. You deserve nothing, but the best."_

" _And you have given me that. Unzip me…"_

Fitz did as he was told. When she let the dress drop Fitz mouth dropped. Underneath the dress was a black corset with a thong. She had no intentions of playing fair. She knew that he would make her birthday special, but it had truly been perfect from beginning to end. She woke up being Fitz's girlfriend, and she was going to bed Fitz's fiancée.

As she heard the song playing Sex Never Felt Better she saw the look in her man's eyes, and had a feeling she was about to learn otherwise.

 **What's happenin, baby? What's good tonight?  
I'd rather show you than tell you  
What's on my mind  
Just clear out your schedule  
Cause I need some time  
I know you got is to do but baby tonight  
Don't be selfish with your body baby  
This what I've been wanting baby  
So let's get together, you set the time  
Just know when you get the embodied's on my mind  
Just bring it over here, trink your phone off  
Leave them heels on, take your clothes off  
Don't wanna see no one else, girl I'm all yours tonight, tonight**

Fitz sucked on her ear causing her to moan. He cupped her left breast, and he heard a sound he never heard before but wanted to hear again so he moved his hand to the right breast and repeated the same pattern.

He took his other hand, and moved it between her legs. She opened them wider to grant him access. For some reason this moment felt different. It was like they were making love for the first time, and they were as an engaged couple.

His fingers stroked her pearl making her gasp.

She moaned, " _Fitz, oh baby!"_

 _"_ _You're so wet…"_

 _"_ _Always for you…"_

He began to massage her clit. Her hips moving in tune with his fingers. She rhythmically moved her hips in tune with his fingers until he brought her to her first orgasm of the night.

 **Sex ain't never felt better  
I wanna swim in it all night  
Girl your body belongs to me,  
Belongs to me  
I want my hands tattoed on your body baby  
Sex ain't never felt better  
I wanna swim in it all night  
Girl your body belongs to me,**

 **Belongs to me  
I'll be your sex slave  
Sex ain't never felt better, babe**

 **Let's make a movie, you steal the show  
You can be my leading lady baby anything goes  
But the bed be the set, cause I know you on some freak shit  
Girl I really like what you be doing  
So cancel all your plans  
Cause tonight anything goes baby  
Make your way over here  
Don't you keep me waiting too long for that body  
Bring it over here, turn your phone off  
Leave them heels on, take your clothes off  
Don't wanna see no one else, girl I'm all yours tonight, tonight**

They kissed all the way to the bedroom.

Fitz turned them, and they were now facing the full-length mirror.

" _You are so beautiful to me, and I thank God that he allowed me a chance to do right by you."_

She leaned back into him and turned her face where they shared a passionate kiss. She finally pulled back to catch her breath, _"I didn't have a choice. You are it for me. When I realized that I stopped running. I worked on me, and God answered my prayers."_

Fitz slid into her catching her off guard. He held her up.

Olivia threw her head back and closed her eyes.

Fitz massaged her clit while he was stroking inside of her _, "Open your eyes Livvie. I want you to see us together. I want you to see how much I love you. How much I need you. How you are the only one for me!"_

Olivia opened her eyes and watched in the mirror as they made love to each other. She had to admit that this was intimacy at a whole new level.

She knew she wouldn't last for much longer.

She whispered _, "Fitz…"_

 _"_ _I know baby. I got you. Until death do us part…"_

Hearing those words were her undoing, and she exploded.

 **Sex ain't never felt better  
I wanna swim in it all night  
Girl your body belongs to me,  
Belongs to me  
I want my hands tattoed on your body baby  
Sex ain't never felt better  
I wanna swim in it all night  
Girl your body belongs to me,  
Belongs to me  
I'll be your sex slave  
Sex ain't never felt better, babe**

 **I know what you're looking for, oh  
You ain't gotta search no more, oh**

 **Baby let me run the show  
Hold on, it's a bumpy ride so don't let go  
All for me to lean, once you start to ride on  
That was made for me, let me kick the lights on  
Just so I can see, the body begging me for more  
And it's better on the floor**

Fitz picked her up, and laid her in bed. She didn't think her body could handle another orgasm until she looked into his eyes.

As she caressed his cheek the diamonds from her engagement ring sparkled, and it made them both smile.

Seeing the ring on her finger gave her a second wind, and she flipped them over so she was on top.

Before Fitz knew it she had slid down on his cock making him groan in pleasure.

 **Sex ain't never felt better  
I wanna swim in it all night  
Girl your body belongs to me,  
Belongs to me  
I want my hands tattoed on your body baby  
Sex ain't never felt better  
I wanna swim in it all night  
Girl your body belongs to me,  
Belongs to me  
I'll be your sex slave  
Sex ain't never felt better, babe**

Olivia rocked her hips as she rode her fiancée. Seeing the pleasure that she was giving him on his face was everything.

He was such a giving man inside and outside the bedroom he always made sure that she was taken care of.

 _"_ _I love you Fitz…"_

 _"_ _I love you too Liv…"_

 _"_ _I promise that I will be a good wife. I will make you as happy as you make me."_

 _"_ _I know baby. That is why I proposed."_

 _"_ _We are going to have a good life together."_

 _"_ _No baby, our life is just going to get better. It is already good."_

She couldn't stop the tears from falling. She grabbed the back of the headboard, and she began to ride her husband to be hard and fast.

Fitz tried to hold on and maintain some control, but Olivia wouldn't allow it.

She leaned over, _"Let go you know you want to."_

Fitz looked at her and saw the smirk on her face. He had never seen her this confident in the bedroom. She normally left that to him, but it was like a switch came on and she wasn't turning it out.

Fitz tried to gain some control back by kissing her neck. It worked for a moment before she pulled back. She began to bounce on his cock, and Fitz felt like he was close to screaming.

Fitz threw his head back, and she began to suck on his ear knowing that was his spot. She now had all the control back.

He was still holding on. Olivia leaned over and whispered, _"For my birthday you gave me the greatest gift by asking me to be your wife. I am going to give you the greatest gift on your birthday May 20_ _th_ _by marrying you, and becoming Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."_

That was it. Fitz exploded, and the orgasm was so powerful that it forced Olivia to cum with him.

 **Sex ain't never felt better, TGT**

The couple were laying in their bed basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Fitz was afraid to ask Olivia if she meant what she said or if she was caught up in the moment. It would be a dream come true, and truly a remarkable story to share with their children and grandchildren.

He finally turned and looked at her. He quietly gasped. He could see the peace on her face, and that she owned the moment she was in.

She leaned over and kissed him _, "If I am being honest I said what I said without thinking. I know that your birthday is on a Saturday, but as I lay here and look at you I want to get married on your birthday at home."_

Fitz smiled, _"Okay under one condition. Well two…"_

 _"_ _What are those?"_

 _"_ _One, I want you to promise me that you will not worry about cost. This is it. You are never getting married again. We have waited a long time for this, and I want the day to be all that you want it to be. The other is that I want to plan the honeymoon."_

Olivia snuggled up to her fiancée, _"Deal…"_

Four months later it was the day of Fitz & Olivia's wedding. Mellie had suggested a wedding planner to Olivia who ended up giving Olivia the wedding of their dreams.

It was a perfect spring day. A custom gazebo had been built and put in the couple's backyard. The orchards were their backdrop.

Olivia ended up with a case that was more demanding than planned. Fitz had several speaking engagements lined up, and Mellie was out of the country. Between work and mommy duty her hands were full.

Abby & Karen stepped up to make sure that Olivia's vision came to life. It mended the fractured relationship that Olivia & Abby had, and the close bond that Olivia & Karen had become unbreakable during that time.

Considering how powerful they were, and how many people they knew they had a small wedding since they only invited 150 people.

As previously discussed Abby was Olivia's matron of honor, Karen was her maid of honor, and Quinn was her bridesmaid.

Fitz decided to make Teddy his best man, and Cyrus and Charlie were his groomsman.

Huck walked Olivia down the aisle.

When Olivia turned to walk down the aisle Fitz was blown away. He had dreamed about this day more times than he would ever admit. He fantasized about what type of gown she would wear. Nothing prepared him for the real thing which was a hundred times better.

Olivia had chosen an ivory Romona Keveza gown. The gown was ivory rose petal silk chiffon with a dramatic low V-neck. It featured a detachable chapel train, and an illusion open back.

Olivia had to admit that she was nervous, but when she saw Fitz all the butterflies went away. She was finally about to marry the love of her life. It couldn't get much better than that.

 **Minister**

 **It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths lead them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is one of life's finest experiences when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today.**

 **Fitzgerald and Olivia, will you take vows here before all of us which symbolize the manifested vows you have already made and will continue to make to each other throughout your lives?**

 **Bride and Groom**

 **We will.**

 **Bride**

 **I, Fitzgerald, take you, Olivia, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us.**

 **Groom**

 **I, Olivia, take you, Fitzgerald, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us.**

 **Minister**

 **The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness.**

 **Groom**

 ** _Groom places ring on Bride's finger._**

 **I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love.**

 **Bride**

 ** _Bride places ring on Groom's finger._**

 **I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love.**

 **Minister**

 **You are mature people who have established individual patterns of living. Yet you have found not only a need for companionship, but the satisfaction of that need in each other's company. It is this love, based upon a responsible understanding, that will aid you in creating out of your two lives, a marriage and a happiness you will share together. Stand fast in hope and confidence, believing in yourself and believing in each other.**

 **Inasmuch as you two have come before your friends and family and have declared your love and devotion to each other, I now greet you with them as husband and wife.**

Fitz picked up his wife and the couple share a quick, passion filled kiss that drew a lot of applause and whistles.

Their reception was a lively affair. The couple wanted a grand party, and a grand party they had. Their guest were served extravagant wine and food.

Olivia wanted to enjoy their reception so they were not scheduled to leave for their honeymoon until the next morning.

It was time for the couple to cut their wedding cake. Before they cut their cake, Fitz's groom cake was brought out. Olivia worked with the baker to surprise Fitz, and they were only ones to have seen it other than her.

As requested it had remained hidden until right before it was time to present it to her husband. She walked behind him as he was escorted to view the cake.

Fitz looked at the cake that was presented to him. At first, he was confused, but it quickly set in and he turned to find his wife.

Olivia stood on the side looking coy. She had asked the planner to find the kids.

Fitz grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her into him. " _Are you serious?"_

 _"_ _I am…"_

The couple were in their own world. They had not noticed the kids coming. Karen looked at the cake, and quickly caught on. Teddy was a little confused until Karen whispered in his ear what the cake meant.

His screams brought the couple out of their haze.

The cake had a married couple in the middle, on the left side there was a little boy and little girl, and on the right side there was three onesies.

The kids went over to the couple where Olivia confirmed to them, _"_ _I am pregnant guys, and the doctor did an ultrasound which I have pictures for you guys that I am having triplets. Two of them are identical."_

Teddy asked, " _What does that mean Mama Liv?"_

 _"_ _That you will for sure have two brothers or two sisters who are going to look a lot alike."_

 _"_ _So I get to be a big brother?"_

 _"_ _Yes, and daddy and I are going to need your help."_

 _"_ _I can't wait…"_

Olivia & Karen shared a long embrace. Olivia kissed her hair, _"_ _You will never miss any important moments. Your dad & I will make sure to schedule the big appointments around your school schedule, and your dad is not much of a decorator so I'll need some help."_

Karen pulled back and Olivia wiped her tears, " _I can't wait. You are going to be such an awesome mom. Those babies are so lucky."_

 _"_ _Well thank you. I look forward to having my own, but I am not a first-time mom. Just a first-time biological mom."_

Karen smiled and nodded. She shared an embrace and words with her dad before walking away.

Olivia nervously looked at her husband. She could tell he was still in shock. She was too. Not so much that she was pregnant, but that they were expecting triplets. Her doctor had assured her that if she took care of herself that she could carry the triplets fine. They would likely come before their term, but that was common with multiple births.

She thought about telling him in private, but he had made her birthday one for the ages and although getting married on his was special he knew finding out that the one thing he wanted most other than marrying her he was also getting on his birthday was priceless so she decided to share the news this way.

She grabbed his hand, _"_ _Are you okay?"_

Fitz finally composed himself, _"_ _I should be asking you that. How long have you known? How far are you?"_

Olivia laughed, " _I have only known two weeks. I had to get a physical before I could get the shot I needed to be able to go out of the country, and the blood work showed that I was pregnant. I called my OBGYN who had a cancellation so I could get the ultrasound done that day. I was six weeks then, and now I am eight weeks."_

Fitz just stared at his wife. He was in shock. On his birthday, not only did he get his one wish which was to marry his soul mate, but he gets his other which is to find out they are expecting. Then he finds out they are expecting not one child, but three. It was such an overwhelming feeling that he could not put into words how this made him feel.

Olivia was starting to get a little nervous. For some reason, she expected her husband to be swinging her around. She finally asked, _"_ _Are you not happy honey?"_

Fitz picked his wife up and planted a kiss on her that took her breath away. When she finally looked at him she could see how happy he truly was. It was then that she understood she had two weeks to process that she was carrying three babies. He had barely had five minutes _, "Today, I got to celebrate being alive another year with those around me that I love. I got to marry the love of my life, and then she tells me that she is carrying our babies. Three of them to be exact. Nothing will ever top this day. It was perfect from beginning to end. Thank you for sharing this with me Livvie, and the way you did it. I love you so much Mrs. Grant…"_

Hearing him call her Mrs. Grant along with his heartfelt words melted her heart, and she was unable to stop the tears from falling.

The couple shared another few moments together before their guest came over, and the couple made an official announcement that Olivia was expecting.

On a cold December morning at 5:45 A.M. Olivia delivered the triplets a month early by Cesarean section. The identical twins ended up being girls. They came first. Kaia Elizabeth Grant was born weighing in at 4 pounds 9 ounces, Keegan Carolyn Grant was born weighing 4 pounds 5 ounces at 5:49 A.M., and Kingsley Thomas Grant joined his sisters three minutes later at 5:52 A.M. weighing 5 pounds two ounces.

It was a normal pregnancy for Olivia, but once she hit the four month mark she blew up overnight. Fitz doted on her the entire pregnancy. He spent most of the pregnancy getting his memoir finished so he could be at home. He had a couple of engagements that he couldn't reschedule that require him to stay overnight, but Karen, Abby, and her team stepped up.

Teddy matured during the pregnancy helping around the house, and making sure to keep his room clean and doing his chores. He grew even closer to Olivia

It was an emotional moment for Fitz when he saw the triplets cleaned up and together for the first time. He had gotten his wish. The girls looked a lot like their mom, and Olivia got her wish because Kingsley looked so much like him.

They had given Olivia something for the pain so she was asleep when the triplets were brought in the room.

Two hours later Olivia woke up to a site that she would never forget. Her husband was sitting on the couch holding all three babies in his arms.

The last two months had been hard on her. She had been put on bed rest. Overall it had been a smooth pregnancy, and it brought her family and team closer together. Eight months had flown by, and now she was staring at the products of their love.

Fitz looked up and his wife and whispered to the babies, _"_ _Mommies is finally waking up. You guys were rough on her while you were growing so I think we need to make it up to her, and be nice to her now that you are here. I think you have waited long enough."_

Fitz slowly stood up, and handed her each one of the babies. He gave her a chance to inspect them. When she had all three in her arms he recorded the moment. As he looked at his wife he tried to remember a time she looked so at peace. He couldn't recall a time.

Olivia looked at her husband, " _Thank you…"_

Fitz laughed, " _I think that is my line. You did all the heavy lifting today my dear."_

Olivia smiled, _"_ _I couldn't do it without you. Thank you for coming back to me, and giving us another chance so today would even be possible. I am grateful that God gave me another chance, and I got to do right by you._

Fitz leaned over and kissed his wife, " _No, thank you for waiting on me this time Livvie."_

She smiled thinking about his words.

 **A/N-I am going to end it there. Check out my Twitter account kimberl17711667 for pictures related to this story.**

 **After much consideration, I have decided to wrap up several of my stories this summer including Bound Together which has just one more chapter left. Before you get nervous the plan is to start one or two new stories in the fall. Although I do have a troll that is enjoying harassing me I have decided to look past that since I have more positive than negative reviews. Once most of you get tired of me I will put the pen down**.


	11. Olitz 6-Part1 Getting Rid of the Trash

**A/N- Happy Scandal Thursday. I normally don't post on Thursday. Not because of the show, but because I work on Thursday, and right now I am on second shift. However, work has been slow, and it allowed me time to edit. I will post the pictures on Twitter later. Enjoy this update, and if you read any of my other stories then enjoy those updates as well.**

 **Guys, this one shot is loosely based on a couple of scenes from this season. Watching those scenes gave me this idea. It is a little darker than normal for me, but I have decided to go there. I hope that you enjoy.**

Huck getting taken was the final straw for Olivia. Her life had been spiraling out of control for some time, but she thought that she could keep pushing and it would get better. It had never gotten better. Her life had now officially imploded, and so had she.

When Abby came to her office, and told her that she was the reason that Huck was kidnapped she lost. She smacked Abby several times. She was about to hit her again when Quinn said, _"It is not worth it Liv."_

Olivia put her hand down, and pushed Abby out the door.

Once the door shut Olivia looked at her, " _I hate you. I will never forgive you for what you have done."_

" _I never meant for any of this to happen Olivia. I am so sorry."_

" _No, you are not. You got what you wanted most, and that was to be just like me. You wanted to be the most powerful woman in D.C., and you finally got the job. I hope it was worth it."_

" _It was never my intent for anyone to get hurt."_

" _Shut up Abby. Just shut the hell up. We used to be a team, and I understand why you went to work for Fitz. I never had a problem with that. I even understand most of the decisions that you made, because they are the same ones I would have made. There is no doubt that you learned a lot, and you are damn good at your job. That is not my problem with you. You are no better than Cyrus. You will sell your soul to the devil, and your Commander-In-Chief never asked you to do it. You wanted to prove that you were better than the great Olivia Pope. You wanted to prove that you had stepped out of my shadow, and you could do it better. You wanted to prove that you were responsible for his office ending on a good note. You wanted to prove that when he started his life outside of the White House that he turned to you, because you created the man before us. It would finally wipe away anything left of me. Well congratulations Abby you succeeded, and the only think it may have cost you is a couple of people's lives. I sure as hell hope it is worth it."_

Abby was trembling now, " _Olivia, I can't deny some of the things you are saying, but I never set out to ruin anyone's life. I damn sure didn't plan for anyone to be physically hurt or killed."_

Olivia looked Abby in the face, and for several moments she didn't say anything.

Abby finally looked Olivia in the face, and was surprised by what she was seeing. She had only seen Olivia cry a handful of times. If she didn't think things were bad before she knew now they were.

Olivia was emotionally drained and she needed to get to the hospital to check on Huck.

She turned to go back into the office. She stopped at the door. She didn't turn around but she said, _"I meant what I said. I don't think I can ever forgive you. I am a monster. I am not better than my father. I killed a man with a chair, but that man I killed was the same man that had me kidnapped. He had no respect for me or my life. I have never taken a person's life all in the name of power. My white hat may be stained, but yours is tarnished. Don't show up to the hospital. You gave up the right to ever call Huck your friend again."_

With that she walked back in the office leaving Abby at the door sobbing.

When she steps back in the office she looks at Jake, _"Jake, we appreciate your help, but your services are no longer needed. You can go home to your wife. Charlie and Quinn, I need to see you in my office in 15 minutes."_

Jake walked in her office, " _What do you mean my services are no longer needed?"_

Olivia looked him in the face, _"I thought I was clear. I appreciate your assistance on helping me uncover who killed Frank Vargas. I appreciate you helping me locate Huck, but our business is finished for good this time."_

" _Come on we both know that we will never be over."_

Olivia looked at him. She had to see if he was serious, and when she saw that he was she began to laugh. She laughed so hard until she cried.

" _I can't even be mad at you. This is all my fault. I led you on. Repeatedly I slept with you when I knew that you were a creep. No better yet you are scum of the fucking earth."_

Jake was stunned for a moment. He finally composes himself and says, _"Fuck you Olivia"_

" _You already did that and you were okay."_

" _Let me guess. Fitz was better."_

" _Ten times better than you ever were. No matter how much you try Jake you will never be Fitz."_

She saw him getting mad. The last time he had that look she ended up with his hands around her throat. She promised herself that no man would ever put their hands on her again. Of course, the kidnapping happened, but that was out of her control.

Jake walked around her desk to stand in front of her, but he was in for a shock. Olivia was sitting there with a gun in her lap.

She smiled, _"I want you to do it. Take another step so I can blow your balls off, and have them for dinner."_

Jake looked at her in shock. Unsure of how to respond to her.

" _Now since I am feeling generous I am going to allow you the opportunity to turn around, and walk out of my office. I never want to see you again. We are done. We have nothing more to ever say to each other. If you don't want to be married to Vanessa then divorce her, but I am done being the problem. You always wanted me to choose you, because I was free to love you. Yet you are worse than Fitz. You have no problem with me being the mistress. You expect me to be the side piece. At least with Fitz even when he was married I always knew I was number one. The choice is yours and you only have five seconds."_

Jake knew she was serious, and knew that he had crossed a line that was the point of no return. He simply nodded, and left the office as Olivia asked.

Shortly after he left Quinn & Charlie came in. She had a discussion with them before they left for the hospital, and although Quinn didn't totally agree with her she was just happy that she had talked to her this time.

Olivia made it back to the hospital, and spoke to the doctors. She made sure that Huck was getting the best care possible. He was her guy, and she loved him. The doctors assured her they were taking care of Huck. He was in critical, but stable condition.

Olivia was standing outside of Huck's room when she heard the footsteps, and she knew that only meant one thing. He was here.

She turned around, and waited for him. Internally she had to smile. After all these years, he still turned her on. It was something about that walk that made her all gushy inside.

They stood face to face staring at each other.

Fitz finally said, _"I am so sorry Liv."_

That broke her, and she went into his arms. She didn't fight it as he held her. She found herself holding onto him tighter.

She didn't know how long she held onto him. They finally pulled apart. Fitz asked, _"How is he?"_

" _Holding on…"_

" _I know what happened. You are going to have to forgive her Liv."_

" _I will never forgive her."_

Fitz nodded, _"I get it. She was wrong. We both made mistakes. We found ways to forgive each other."_

Olivia looked up, _"You don't forgive me Fitz. You have just found a way to move on."_

" _What is that supposed to mean?"_

" _Fitz, I have taken from you repeatedly. All you wanted was for me to give you a chance, and that never happened. I ruined us. Even when I was no longer the mistress I messed that up. Well at least now you are finally free of me. You have found someone to love just as much as they love you."_

Fitz had to admit that he was in shock. This was not Olivia's normal speech. She wasn't being condescending. It was like she had resigned herself to being alone for the rest of her life. She had given up. Huck being taken was the final straw.

He wanted to say more, but he didn't know what to say so he said nothing.

After three weeks Huck was finally out of the woods. He would need to spend a couple of weeks in the rehab center, but he was going to make a full recovery.

Olivia thought the guilt would go away once she found out that Huck would be fine, but it didn't lessen. She was on edge, and couldn't take much more.

Quinn & Charlie had helped her locate Frank's killer. With their help she put a plan in place, and they all worked together to achieve their goal.

Olivia was sitting in Huck's room at the rehab facility. He would be there for about a month before he was being released. She would not be there when he was released. He already knew. She had taken care of all his arrangements.

She had purchased him new clothes and shoes, and she was dropping them off before she headed to her destination.

Huck looked at Liv _, "I know that no matter how many times I say this is not your fault you won't believe me. Although I am uneasy with what you are about to do I understand. If you love me as much as you say you do them I need you to do one thing for me."_

 _"Anything..."_

 _"Forgive yourself Liv. You are not God. You can't always get it right, and you can't always save everyone. Abby did what she did, and I can't say I agree with her or understand. Right now, I can't talk to her, but I have forgiven her. Not for her, but for me. I need to be able to give my son all of myself, and I can't do that if I am angry. I need you to forgive yourself, and whoever else you need to forgive, and do what you need to do. Then I need you to move on, and do whatever makes you happy. For once in your life put yourself first, and if that means you end up with Fitz then that is okay. You sacrificed your love for him too many times. I believe that there is a God. I am proof of that, and if it is meant to be then you will get another chance."_

It was odd hearing Huck talk this way. It was clear that coming close to death had changed him, and she not only loved Huck but respected him. She appreciated that he didn't force anything on her. He just imparted wisdom, and she honestly listened to him.

She grabbed his hand, " _I will. I promise. I will call you when I land, and I promise to keep in touch."_

They talked for a few more minutes before she left. She headed down the street where Quinn had a package for her. She looked in it, and it had all the contents that she requested.

She looked at Quinn, _"I am not abandoning you again. I need to do this for me."_

She handed her an envelope. " _This takes care of you and Charlie."_

Quinn smiled, _"I don't feel like you are abandoning me this time. We have talked. I know what is going on, and while I will miss you. I love you Liv. You have become like a sister to me. You need to take care of yourself, and it is not like we will never see each other again. Charlie & I will take care of Huck."_

Olivia nodded, " _Have you talked to Charlie?"_

Quinn nodded, _"Yes, it wasn't easy, but after everything that happened to Huck I knew where my heart really belonged. I won't say that he is happy, but he understands."_

 _"Good. You all deserve to be happy."_

 _"So, do you Liv..."_

 _"Maybe in time."_

Quinn nodded. The two shared a long embrace, and Olivia promised to call her when she landed.

A short time later Olivia pulled up to her destination. She had the police on speed dial. That was her original plan, but she was now changing the plan just a little. It all just depended on him. After all this time did he still have the phone? Would he even answer it? There was only one way to find out. She only had a short time to say what she needed to say.

She placed the call.

Fitz was sitting in the Oval Office having lunch with Angela. They were laughing and talking when he heard it. At first, he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him so he stopped talking which made Angela stop talking. He then knew he heard it, and jumped up to get to his desk.

He opened his top drawer and quickly answering not caring that Angela was in the room.

Fitz said, _"Liv are you okay?"_

 _"At some point, I hope to be. That is not why I called. I don't have a lot of time."_

He had some many questions with that one statement, but he knew she wouldn't answer him so he just listened.

She continued, _"I presume Angela is there. My team has been keeping track of her, and she seems to be spending most of her time there at the White House."_

Fitz lifted his head up and looked at Angela. Shocked that Olivia would be tracking Angela. He knew something was up, and he didn't like where this was going, but simply said, " _Yes, she is here."_

 _"Good, in a few minutes both of you will receive a message with an address. The person who murdered Frank Vargas will be there. I know that Angela has been working overtime to prove that she is the better woman so she hasn't followed up with her team as often as she would have with other cases. I had my team stay on the case after we cleared Cyrus. Before you ask you will receive a secure email that will contain all the evidence that you need to convict him, and it was obtained legally for the most part."_

 _"Why did you not just come to the White House to bring it to me?"_

 _"I am leaving. OPA is officially closed. I took care of my team. I had no intentions of calling you. My original plan was to call 911, and leave them the address and then send the secured file to you. However, I didn't want to just disappear like last time, because I am not running away from my problems. I am just taking care of me for once."_

There was a short pause before Olivia continued, _"If I could do it over again I would have chosen us. I would have believed that we could get through anything together. There would have been no Defiance. We would be married with our two babies, but I can't change the past. Finish strong and I wish you and Angela nothing, but the best..."_

Olivia ended the call. She knew from the time she sent the address to Fitz and Angela she had six minutes.

She walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell. She knew he was expecting his groceries to be delivered today.

The man looked out the window, and saw the delivery van. The man had used a friend who owned a chain of grocery stores to delivery him food once a week at the same time. Charlie had spoken with the owner, and he was more than happy to allow Olivia to do the delivery. After all he was being blackmailed. Olivia assured him that he wouldn't have to pay after today. She had even sweetened the pot by paying his daughter's tuition for a year.

When he opened the door, he wasn't prepared for the taser gun that hit up. He fell backwards into the house.

Olivia stepped in and closed the door. She took off the hat, and showed her face. She smiled, _"Hi dad..."_

Rowan had to admit he was shocked. He knew he shouldn't have underestimated his daughter. He had been watching her, and saw that she was closing up shop.

He winced in pain, _"Olivia, what are you doing?"_

 _"Nothing just handling some trash before I leave town."_

 _"Really, and how do you plan on doing that?"_

She pulled a gun from behind her. _"You always preached that I had to be twice as good as anyone to get anywhere. That you were right about, but you forgot to teach me that love can complete you. I understand that you really couldn't teach me that since you don't know anything about that. We could debate this all day, but I have a plane waiting for me. You have hell waiting for you. By the time the President is done with you I am sure that you will wish that I had left you in jail."_

Rowan looked at his daughter, _"Stop talking in riddles. You know you have no plans to shoot me, and the President will never get enough evidence to convict me."_

Olivia laughed, _"You are right. He would have struggled to get it, but that is why my team and I did all the leg work for him free of charge. I guess you could call it my last "Fuck you dad..."_

She turned around. Rowan finally stood up. Olivia turned around _, "You didn't think I was done with you yet dad."_

She shot him in both of his knees, and he fell to the ground. He looked at his daughter in shock that she shot him like it was nothing.

She walked over to him, _"You are dead to me. You were never my father or dad. You were my sperm donor, and I hope that Fitz slowly tortures you. I pray that death doesn't come easily to you."_

With that she was out of the door. Rowan was struggling to get up, but it was no point. He had just made it to his car when agents surrounded him.

Fitz stepped out of the car. An agent explained that someone had shot Rowan's knee caps out. Fitz gave explicit instructions, and explained that he wanted hourly updates.

Fitz walked over to him _, "What happened to you Mr. Pope?"_

 _"You tell me. I am sure that you put her up it."_

He looked Rowan in the eyes, _"I wish I could say that I, but I didn't but everything that happens from now on I will be sure to take credit for."_

Rowan looked him in the eyes, and knew he was telling the truth. He didn't plan this attack with Olivia. She had done this on her own.

Rowan laughed, _"Wow, she left you again. Well don't try to kill yourself this time. I know you barely survived the last time."_

Angela was shocked but kept her face composed. Fitz looked at him _, "Don't worry I have no intentions of killing myself. Then I wouldn't be around to make sure that you properly suffer for all the hell that you have caused."_

Fitz's & Angela's phone beeped, and just as Olivia said a secure email was sent over. When they opened it up it was a treasure chest of evidence. He appreciated all the work Olivia & her team put together, but he knew that Olivia knew he never intended for her father to step foot in a courtroom. She was doing this for him, and his piece of mind. She was quietly telling him that she was choosing him over her father this time.

His phone beeped again with another message that Angela didn't get. When he opened it up he read the short message? It simply said, _**"The papers all lead back to the trail."**_

Once Rowan was secured and taken away a team was left behind to gather evidence. Angela & Fitz stepped back in the car.

Angela sat across from Fitz, " _Why do you have a separate phone for Olivia to be calling you?"_

Fitz looked at her, _"Don't ask questions you might not like the answers to Angela."_

 _"I think I deserve to know the answer as your girlfriend."_

 _"I didn't know we were putting labels on each other."_

 _"So, are we sleeping buddies?"_

 _"Maybe considering that is what happens most of the time when you are here. We have only had sex once."_

 _"Not for my lack of trying."_

 _"Maybe that is the problem. This isn't a competition. If it was then you would lose."_

He looked up and realized what he said. It was too late to take it back, but she bated him for an argument and she had gotten one.

Angela had to admit that she was somewhat shocked with what he said. Since he was being honest she decided to ask him, " _So was I the seat warmer until you and Olivia worked out your problems?"_

 _"No, because Olivia and I are not together."_

 _"But you still are in love with her. If she wanted you back you would choose her over me."_

Fitz looked her in the eyes, _"Angela, you are a nice person. You are smart and brilliant, but a person can only have one soul mate. My soul mate is Olivia. While she has made some mistakes, my mistakes were bigger. I made her my mistress. When it counted, I didn't always choose her, and when we needed each other we let each other down. All that being said I will always be in love with her. I could never give you all of me. Let's not kid each other. You knew that coming in. I know about you and Olivia. She talked about you before you became the FBI Director."_

Angela looked up, _"What are you talking about?"_

Fitz laughed, _"FBI Directors have a ten-year term, and it wasn't in my cards to appoint anyone until the previous director had to resign due to a scandal. It threw me for a loop, and I didn't like any of the choices I was given. Although Olivia said that the two of you had a love-hate relationship at times she understood. Both of you were intelligent black women trying to make it in a white male dominated world. What I always loved about Olivia was that she was always willing to put others first. I think too much, but she was going to make sure that everyone else was taken care of. She was the one who recommended you to me to be the next FBI Director. I looked at your file, and agreed with her."_

Angela sat back, _"She never said a word to me. Even when I invited her out for drinks, and asked her if I could talk to you."_

Fitz looked at her, _"You asked her for permission to talk to me."_

She nodded

Fitz asked, _"And she agreed..."_

Angela looked at him, _"If I am being totally honest not really, but she didn't say no. I could tell that I caught her off guard. I know Olivia enough to know she wanted to say no, but she had no justification to say no so she gave me an answer that I took as a yes. Looking back, it really wasn't."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"She said if you wanted to talk to me then by all means go for it. As I sit here now I realize she was hoping that you would turn me down. She was hoping that you weren't ready to open that door, but you did. Since you did I walked through it, but you really didn't open the door for me. You were hoping if you tried hard enough you would be able to move on from Olivia, but as you just said a few minutes ago you only have one soul mate."_

Fitz nodded. He looked out the window, _"Angela, you are a beautiful, smart, intelligent woman. I could go on and on."_

 _"But I am not Olivia..."_

 _"I should not have opened the door. I want to be over her. I want to move on, because the chances of me getting hurt again are high."_

 _"Yet it is a chance you are willing to take."_

 _"Maybe. Olivia is gone. When she called me earlier that call was also to tell me goodbye. Olivia has shut down her business with no immediate plans to open back up. She has set up her team. I think I need to truly take this time to work on me, and spend it with my kids. When I leave office in a couple of months I will decide from there how to proceed. If I led you on I am really sorry."_

Angela nodded. There was nothing more to say. It was fun while it lasted.

Fitz spent the remainder of his term signing some important bills into law. Bills that he knew that Mellie would not overturn as soon as she became President.

Behind the scenes, Fitz signed a custodial agreement that allowed Mellie to keep primary and physical custody for her first year in office. For the public, they released a joint statement saying that they wanted Teddy to finish his preschool year with his friends, and then he wanted to spend some time with his mom before he went to live with Fitz full time. The truth was Mellie needed to show the country that she could be a working mom, and if Fitz took Teddy it would look like she couldn't handle running the country, and being a mom. He made sure Mellie knew she was on a tight leash, and if word was sent to him that nannies were raising Teddy then the custody deal was invalid.

Before he walked out the door to her inauguration he looked at Mellie, _"Remember those days when you had Hal telling you all of my business with Olivia."_

She nodded not sure where he was going.

 _"Well I assure you I have someone close watching you. Don't waste your time trying to figure out who it is. You will never guess it. Olivia made sure you became President. I supported you. We did our jobs. Our debt to you has been paid. Don't mess this up Mellie. I have no problem using my power to make your life hell. Keep up your end of the bargain, and I will remain in your corner. Are we understood?"_

Mellie looked at her ex-husband. It was not a tone that she heard until Olivia came into his life. Her gut said that she would be seeing her again soon, but there was nothing she could do. At the end of the day she was never in love with Fitz. She was just mad that she lost control, but both had done their part. She was now about to be sworn in as President of the United States. The rest was up to her.

She simply nodded.

Fitz stayed in the Beltway for a couple more months. He wanted to make sure that Mellie was keeping her end of the deal. He had received regular reports that she was. He had done a couple of interviews and speaking engagements. With everything that happened he decided to part ways with Abby once his term was over. He gave her a glowing recommendation, but he knew long-term it wasn't going to work.

Angela had sent him a final report on Rowan. He was held under the Patriot Act. Fitz legally used every tactic against him. He broke him down, and made sure that he suffered until he finally killed himself.

He had brought Lauren and Charlotte with him to run his foundation as well as handle his speaking engagements.

Now that things had settled it was time for him to take his long-awaited vacation. The media had been notified, and it was well received. After eight years, he was entitled to some downtime.

He settled on his private jet. He had been mulling over this decision for weeks, and after some much-needed advice from the last person he thought he would receive it from he decided on his destination. He had no idea what was about to happen, but he needed to know.

For the first time in eight years he felt like he could relax. Everything would be okay. He slept and read during his ten-hour flight. He didn't get nervous until they landed at the private air strip.

He had to admit that he was surprised that she remembered their conversation. There was a car waiting for him.

There was only one house on this private island. It only took them a couple of minutes to get there. As he pulled up to the house he had to admit that he was impressed. It was everything he imagined that it would be.

As soon as he stepped outside the car the door opened. There she stood. It had been almost a year since they last saw each other in the hospital.

She took his breath away. No longer stood the polished woman with straight sleek hair. No, the woman in front of him was even more beautiful. She had on a yellow sundress with no makeup on. She had her hair in her natural curls. You could tell that she spent a lot of time out in the sun. She had a perfect tan. All of that was great, but what he noticed more than anything was that she looked happy.

She finally smiled at him, _"You understood the message."_

 _"I did. I was surprised. You said it was too much."_

 _"It was, but I have to admit that I love this almost as much as I love Vermont. After all this was the first dream."_

 **Flashback-The night after they first made love**

They were laying bed basking in the afterglow of making love. Talking about everything and nothing. Something that neither of them had ever done before with their previous partners.

Fitz asked her, " _If you could pack up and leave where would you want to go?"_

Olivia thought about it for a moment, _"If I pack up and leave that means I am tired of people. I would want to be on some private island with no neighbors near me. I want to wake up every morning in my dream home that has floor to ceiling windows. Since I don't have any neighbors I could walk around naked if I wanted to. It would be my slice of heaven."_

Fitz looked at her, _"You plan on being alone."_

She looked at him, " _I don't want to be, but there is a high probability. I am no good in relationships, and you are married. We can't do this forever."_

Fitz looked at her and nodded. He got up and went to the bathroom.

She knew that look. She had hurt him.

She walked into the bathroom. He was already in the shower. She walked in behind him. She rubbed his back.

She began, _"You are the only man I have ever opened up to in the way I have tonight. It is something about you. I can't define it at the moment, and I don't want to. Not because I want to hurt you, but because I am trying to protect myself. My job is to make you the next President of the United States, and I am good at my job. I believe you will be the next President, and the truth is there is no room for me. You can't divorce your wife, and become President. There is not enough time to spin it in your favor. We can't promise each other anything in the future. I just want to enjoy what we have in front of us now, because it is now that matters. No matter what happens I will never forget these times."_

Fitz finally turned around. He saw the sincerity in her face, and knew what she felt. He also understood why she couldn't put it into words, and whether he liked it or not she was right. He decided to do what she said. He would enjoy what they had in front of them so he picked her up.

She leaned down and kissed him. The kiss said what they couldn't utter to each other in words.

They spent the rest of the evening making love.

A couple of months later her birthday she received calla lilies and orchids delivered to her. She knew they were from Fitz. She smiled. He remembered her favorite flowers.

A couple of hours later an envelope was delivered to her office.

When she opened it there was a deed? Inside of it was a note. The note read:

 _"I wish I could openly show you how much I appreciate and love you on your birthday. Since I can't do that the least I can do is make your dream come true. I did some research, and placed some calls. Balliceaux Island is on the northern tip of the Grenadines. It is only a ten-minute boat ride to the north of Mustique. You can go hiking or enjoy the golden beaches. The deed is included, and you will see it is your name. I have also hired a contractor to help you build your dream home when you are ready. I am not trying to buy your love and affection. Even if we don't work out I will be at peace knowing that you have helped make my dreams come true, and I did the same for you in return."_

 **End Flashback**

Olivia had put the deed in her safety deposit box. It was out of site and mind until Fitz surprised her with their other dream which was Vermont.

When she was kidnapped she thought about both homes, and shortly after returning made the calls to get the home built. It was completed in the middle of Mellie's campaign. With Frank Vargas's assassination, and Huck being taken she knew it was time for her to walk away.

The day she kicked out Jake she had told Quinn and Charlie the plan. As soon as they got everything to nail her dad and Huck was better she was gone.

While she was still in Washington she saw a therapist twice a week, and before she left she agreed to video chat with her once a week to continue her care.

The last Olivia heard Charlie was traveling the world. He had met someone new, and he was happy.

Huck & Quinn were now engaged to be married. Olivia had set them up in her old office. They were private investigators. Many OPA clients used their services included Fitz. He knew that Mellie would assume that it was someone in the Secret Service watching her. It was also Huck who encouraged Fitz to visit Olivia. He knew that both had worked on themselves individually, and believed they could make it now especially with Rowan out of the picture.

Fitz was nervous, _"I am sorry that I didn't call. I love the place."_

Olivia walked over to him. _"I am glad that you are here. How long can you stay?"_

 _"A month. I gave Mellie primary custody for a year."_

She knew why, but that didn't matter. She grabbed his hand. He pulled her into his arms, and they just shared a long embrace."

She finally pulled back and said, " _I missed you…"_

Fitz smiled, _"I missed you more…"_

 _"I love you Fitz!"_

 _"I love you too baby, and I want this to work."_

Olivia nodded. For the first time, she could be open and honest with him. _"I want us to work too. Come on inside. I want to show you the home that I had built for us."_

The villa she had built was six bedrooms, seven full baths, and a half-bath. It sat on an acre of their land. The house was built using natural stone and organic materials. Every angle in the house provided a beautiful view of the island.

She knew that Fitz loved to be outside. He said that when he got out of office he wanted to spend as much time as he could outdoors, because he knew he wouldn't be able to do it a lot if he became President.

When she had, the home built she had them to design a covered lounge area that included a shaded deck that had an outdoor kitchen. Right beside it was a waterfall edge pool that she enjoyed, but she also knew that the kids would enjoy it.

She walked them into their bedroom, and it took Fitz's breath away. It was the perfect combination of the both of them. The walls were a neutral color, but the furniture was more masculine. In addition to their ensuite bathroom they also had an outdoor shower, a terrace, and a fire pit.

They made it to the kitchen. It was a top of the line gourmet kitchen. The home had a gym, tennis courts, and a dock with a boat lift. When they stepped out back he noticed there was a boat. Upon closer inspection, he saw the name of the boat **"Olitz".**

He went over and kissed Olivia with unbridled passion. They finally pulled apart. In the past, they would have been stripping each other out of their clothes, but neither did. They were not playing for stolen moments. They were now playing for keeps.

Olivia fixed them some drinks, and they decided to go sit outside. He had to admit that he was surprised when she sat between his legs.

For a few minutes, they sit there and just enjoy their surroundings. Surprisingly Olivia was the first one to speak, _"I don't regret leaving Washington this time. I wasn't running away from my problems. For once I was trying to fix them. It was why I called you. I needed you to know that this was not on you. If I had stayed any longer it would have been bad for me."_

 _"I know, and I appreciated the call. It made things so clear for me that day."_

Olivia turned and looked at him, _"It did…"_

 _"I broke up with Angela that day. I was trying so hard to move on from you. I wanted to say that I had finally gotten you out of my system, but that call told me that it would never happen. When I got the second message I didn't get it, and then it clicked. I never thought you would ever make this come true. You were so upset with me when I bought it for you. I knew that it was a lot of money, and we hadn't known each other that long. It wasn't about flaunting my wealth. I just wanted to show you that I wanted all of your dreams to come true too."_

Olivia nodded, _"I didn't understand it at first, but in time I knew. That is why it was important for me to build this home with us in mind. The same way you did with Vermont. Fitz, this is not permanent. I didn't give myself a timeline of when I was coming back, but I am not in a rush. A part of me was also afraid to come back."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I stopped keeping up with politics when I left. My therapist was trying to help me establish myself outside that world. I also didn't want to know if you had moved on. I did know that you didn't discuss your personal life too much, and despite the public wanting to see you dating and finding a new wife they didn't get their wish. I didn't know if that just what you were doing for the media or it was true."_

 _"It was true. I decided to keep Abby on until the end of my term. It was just too much to try and change chief of staff with that short amount of time left in office, but I decided that we would part ways. I gave her a glowing recommendation. I focused on finishing out my term strong, and making plans for when I left office. I spent a lot of time with Teddy and Karen. I also saw a therapist who helped me work through some things. I was struggling with whether to come see you or not, and when Huck brought me an update report on Mellie he suggested I go for it. He didn't betray your confidence I promise."_

 _"I know…"_

 _"I think what you did for Huck and Quinn was great. They are really happy together, and individually. Their business is booming. It is funny, because Mellie is so sure that there is an agent that is reporting on her. It has kept her on her toes. She has no clue that it is Huck and Quinn who are keeping tabs on her."_

Olivia laughed, _"They deserve to be happy. They have done a lot of things on my behalf. They have gone down dark holes for me that I should have never taken them there. It was the least I could do. I am glad they are living in the light."_

He caressed her face and made her look at him. For the first time, he finally felt like he was looking at her, _"He is dead Liv."_

 _"I know…"_

 _"As much as I wanted to play dirty I did it legally. It was sketchy at times, but I couldn't stoop to his level. He really did ultimately kill himself."_

 _"I know and I also know that you made sure that he would suffer. That is what I wanted you to do, and I am glad you handled it the way you did."_

 _"What is it that you want now Liv?"_

 _"A life with you. Is that even possible at this point?"_

 _"Very possible. I want to do this right. As much as I miss being physical with you I miss you more. I miss our talks. I miss laughing with you. Most importantly I miss you, and for the first time I feel like I am looking at all of you. I want you to be happy. I talked with the kids before I left. I was honest with Karen, and she wants us to be happy."_

Olivia looked at him, _"I want a life with you Fitz. I don't want to go back to being a crisis manager, but I still want to help people. I don't know what all that means. That will work itself out. In the meantime, I would like to build a life with you. I want to date you. I want to fall in love with you all over again. I want a relationship with you on our terms where we make the rules. I want you to plan some out of this world proposal that I know is coming, but I am still surprised, and then I want to marry you in a lavish ceremony because that is what you have always wanted. Finally, you will take me on an epic honeymoon where you will finally get me pregnant with our child. Knowing you I will get pregnant with twins, because you have to be extra."_

Fitz could only smile as he listened to her. Of all the things that Olivia had been with him vulnerable was not one of them. She was always scared to be honest with him, because she didn't want to be hurt. She would share bits and pieces of herself, and then close herself off. It was exciting but scary to see this Olivia in front of him.

The couple shared a passionate kiss, and without words it explained their new commitment to each other.

Fitz finally pulled back, _"I promise you all of that and more, and I promise you that it is going to great."_

Olivia leaned back into him looking at the water and nodded, _"Yes, it is going to be great."_

 **A/N-I am stopping there. I can assure that there is at least one or two more one shot connected with this. Obviously, I was in my feels when I saw the 100th episode. Even though it was AU it was still great, and I have to give it to Shonda. She played this card at the perfect time. It was well worth the wait, and it reminded me why I feel in love with the show to begin with. Until next time.**


	12. Olitz 6-Part2-New Beginnings

**A/N-Everyone knows I am a fluff type of girl. Part one of this story had a lot of darkness in it. Part two is the opposite. This is fluff out of this world. I pulled no punches. I am going to go ahead, and let you know that I don't like the idea of Olivia becoming Mellie's COS. I find it interesting that Olivia was giving up so much to become the First Lady, and be with the man that she was in love with, but now she is not giving up anything to take a job where she answers to the woman that treated her like a dog for a man she didn't want. I do address that indirectly in this update. I understand everyone might not agree with me, and that is fine. We can agree to disagree. Hope you enjoy it…**

A week into his stay Fitz gets a call from Mellie. She tells him there is a problem that she thought he might want to be aware of. He sat down with Olivia, and told her what was going on.

Olivia understood. She knew that past mistakes might come back to haunt her.

Fitz grabbed her hand, " _Do you trust me?"_

 _"With my life…"_

 _"Then let me handle this. Not because you can't take care of yourself, but I opened the door. Let me close the door."_

 _"Okay"_

 _"I want you to come with me when I go, because after I handle that I want to fly away for our first official date. This year is going to be a year that you never forget. I am going to wine and dine like you have never seen, and I promise you will enjoy it."_

After he finished his speech he looked in her eyes. He had to admit that he was waiting to convince her that this was a good idea. He was shocked when she smiled at him and agreed. She wasn't trying to pacify him. She was just okay with going along with the flow.

They spent the next couple of weeks enjoying the islands. They got back to who they were on the trail where they would spend hours talking about everything and nothing except this time they were not a secret.

Fitz was surprised that Olivia had taken up cooking, and they enjoyed making meals together. Olivia didn't think that Fitz could look any better, but she was wrong. Seeing him out running by the ocean did something to her.

Neither of them were ready to have sex yet. They were enjoying building their relationship.

Fitz didn't think that he could love Olivia anymore, but he was beginning to realize he loved her so much more than he ever thought. It was the simply things like waking up to her in the morning, or watching her swim. He had to admit that his favorite thing to do was sit outside with a drink, and just enjoy the environment.

He did regular video chats with the kids, and the last week before the couple were scheduled to fly in to Washington Olivia talked with the kids. She didn't talk long, because she didn't want to take that time away from Fitz. Fitz noticed how relaxed she was, and the conversation seemed to flow naturally.

The following week the couple arrived in Washington. They were only staying for the day since they had a twenty-hour flight ahead of them which Olivia didn't know yet.

Fitz quickly changed into a suit. Olivia picked his tie. Olivia kissed him and wished him luck. Before he walked out Fitz said, " _Whatever you put on make sure you are comfortable. We have a long flight ahead of us tonight."_

Olivia nodded.

Fitz made it to the White House where Mellie was waiting for him. She had to admit she was thrown a bit when she saw her ex-husband walk through the door. She had never seen him like this. He looked relaxed with a perfect tan, and he seemed to have beefed up over the last month.

She composed herself, _"Fitzgerald, how are you?"_

 _"I am great Mellie. How does it feel to be the most powerful woman in the world?"_

 _"It is good. Although, I will admit that it is not all that it has cracked up to be."_

Fitz nodded. They were both silent for a moment before Mellie said. " _Here is everything you need."_

 _"Thank you!"_

 _"Did you consider my offer?"_

 _"I did. I appreciate you wanting me to work for your administration, but I am going to have to decline your offer. If things go right I will be all over the world for the next year. I am ready to enjoy my life. I served my time in the crown jewel of American's prison system. I am free, and ready to devote my time to creating change through my foundation, spending time with the kids, and creating a life with Olivia."_

She looked at him, _"You sound like things are serious."_

 _"It looks like it is headed there this time. It is amazing how much a relationship can grow when you don't have outside interference, and only the two-people involved in the relationship making decisions makes it easier."_

 _"I wish you both the best."_

 _"We wish you well also."_

Olivia was back at the house that Fitz had rented for the year. She had taken a shower, and changed into a dress when the doorbell rang. She wasn't expecting anyone, but knew that it was safe to answer since there were agents on the property.

Olivia was surprised to see Karen at the door. She opened it and the young woman smiled at Olivia, _"Hi Liv. Sorry to just drop by."_

Olivia shook her head, _"This is your dad's home. You don't need a reason to come here."_

Karen smiled as she came in the house, " _Well, I actually came to see you. I know my dad is at the White House handling business."_

Olivia was surprised. The two made it to the kitchen. _"Can I get you anything? I didn't check the kitchen since we are only here for the day."_

 _"I am fine. Thanks."_

 _"Is everything okay?"_

Karen nodded, _"It is. When my dad was in office we didn't get a chance to talk a lot. I enjoyed being on the trail with you. It really changed Jerry & I a lot, and I wanted to take the time to thank you."_

 _"You are welcome, but I really didn't do much."_

 _"Actually, you did. Jerry & I accepted that my mom was never going to be that loving, doting mother. We just learned to accept who she is. We did miss our dad. We felt like we were losing him with all the demands that mom and Grandpa Jerry were placing on him. Once you came in he changed. He became our dad again, but better."_

 _"I am happy to hear that. I know that he loves you guys. He talks about you all the time."_

 _"Even on the trail when you guys first started seeing each other."_

Olivia looked at her in shock.

 _"Jerry figured it out first. We were a little mad at first until we saw how happy and sane dad was. He is just a better person when you are in his life. Jerry never got a chance to thank you, but I want to thank you for what you did for us at school."_

Olivia was going to try and deny it.

 _"Dad eventually told us, but at first we were trying to understand how the security parameters were placed that allowed dad to visit undetected. How he never missed any of our important competitions, and how mom was not allowed to use us for photo ops. We have seen other politician's parents come in with cameras. Jerry was the first one to figure it out. At first, he tried to downplay it, but we grilled him. He was honest with us. We knew how he really felt about you, and why he was staying with mom. I felt like he was doing the right thing. Jerry disagreed. He said life was too short, and as I look back he is right. I wonder if I had agreed with him that day would dad have found the courage to fight for you sooner. Maybe Jerry would still be here."_

Olivia took Karen's hand, _"I don't know, but I am not sure it would have made a difference. I was holding your dad back too Karen. I was afraid of change even when your dad finally had enough. I am really sorry that you lost your brother."_

 _"Well, I have a bad mom. Both of your parents were bad, but especially your dad."_

Olivia gasped and stood up.

Karen looked at her, _"My parents don't know that I know who is responsible for my brother's death. My mom tends to run her mouth a lot when she starts to drink her hooch."_

Olivia hung her head in shame, _"I am not sure what to say right now."_

 _"Nothing, because your dad did this not you Liv. Honestly, when I look at you I am in awe of the woman that you are considering the background you had. Your dad is an asshole. There is no other way to put it, but yet you still fought through and became this smart powerful woman. Sure, it hasn't been easy. I get that, but you could have used your upbringing as an excuse to make bad decisions. You used it to do good. I am old enough to know that all your decisions might not have been right, but at the core of it all Liv you are a good person. No doubt I hope that you are going to be my future stepmom, because you make my dad happy. Although you don't need my approval you have it. I wanted us to have this talk so you can let go of any guilt concerning me, Jerry, and Teddy. Dad might have looked like an absentee dad in some people's eyes, but we know different. Jerry died knowing that dad loved him, and that is what mattered to him. You made sure that happened even when you left the White House. Thank you, Liv."_

Olivia looked at Karen in shock. She had to admit that she was surprised with how open Fitz had been with the kids. She was even more surprised with how receptive Karen was considering how much she knew, but she was Fitz's daughter. She may look like Mellie, but inside she was all Fitz.

Olivia finally found her voice, _"I appreciate you coming here today Karen. I didn't know I needed to have this conversation until you started talking. I will admit that I have been in love with your dad for a long time. I have tried to hide it and downplay it, but it never went away. I always knew he loved you guys, and by default I loved you. I was willing to do anything to make sure that your relationship remained intact. I am sorry that my father's misguided actions took your brother away from you. I have only recently forgiven myself, and I appreciate the fact that you have forgiven me. I don't know what the future holds for your father & I, but I will admit that I hope it leads to be being your stepmom. I hope that we can continue to build a good relationship, because you are important to me."_

Karen smiled, _"I would really like that too Liv."_

Back at the White House Mellie's phone rang, _"Madame President your appointment has arrived."_

 _"Send them in…"_

Angela walked into the office. She saw the President standing, " _Madame, President you requested to see me?"_

 _"Yes, we did…"_

She was shocked to see Fitz was sitting at the Oval Desk. The chair was turned so she wouldn't see him when she came in the office.

Angela was at a loss for words. _"Fitz…"_

 _"Although, I am no longer President it is still Mr. President to you…"_

Angela was embarrassed, _"I am sorry. Mr. President. I just wasn't expecting to see you."_

 _"I am sure. I found it surprising to hear that you were still working on the Rowan Eli Pope case. Although I am no longer President the current President contacted me, because this case was closed. She wanted to know if there was a reason that you would be trying to investigate Olivia Pope for the attempted murder of Rowan Pope. There is no legal evidence to prove that so this is personal, and surely you wouldn't be using government funds to settle a vendetta would you Director?"_

Angela was at a loss for words. She tried to move on, but she was mad that Olivia had given her Fitz and then took him back. She always won, and for once she wanted her to pay. She had been quietly building her case, and she had no idea how the President found out. Someone in her office must have leaked the information to her.

Fitz stood up and walked over to her, " _This is not my office anymore. I don't have to pretend to play nice. So here it is. You are a manipulative bitch who is mad that someone took her toy. A toy you admit was never yours to begin with. There are a lot of things that Madame President & I don't agree on, but the one thing she will tell you is that I protect those I love with all cost. My children are first, and then Olivia, and finally Mellie because she is the mother of my children. No offense Mellie."_

She shrugged, _"None taken…"_

 _"I don't control what happens to your job, but the First Lady did ask my opinion. I think either you resign or take that job opening that is available in Omaha, and be thankful that the matter then would be considered closed. If you feel the need to continue to pursue this then I have no choice but to go nuclear."_

She looked up at him, _"Are you threatening me?"_

 _"Never, but you would hate for everyone to find out that the same woman that you are trying to have arrested for attempted murder was doing your job. How would you explain that? What are you going to do blame it on me? Remember you told me you had the investigation under control. I had no idea that while you were going down on me that you weren't doing your job."_

Angela stepped back in shock. Mellie had to admit that a part of her was mad that he never fought for her that way, but really, he tried. She just never allowed him. She had done dirt, and he protected her. She was here because of him and Olivia. Honestly, it felt good that she wasn't on the receiving end of his rath.

 _"I can't believe you would do this to me."_

 _"You did this to yourself. You are not going to try and embarrass me number one. You do not get to go after the ones I love number two. Finally, you don't get to use my ex-wife to get back at me. While we are no longer married, and may not have loved one another like a couple she is still the mother of my children and the current President of the United States. You don't get to play us against each other, and think there won't be consequences and repercussions."_

Fitz looked at Mellie. She nodded that she would handle it from here. He nodded back.

Before he left he turned around, _"Angela, make no mistake this was me being nice. If you come after me and mine ever again I will personally make it my mission to ruin you and any reputation that you have left will be destroyed."_

With that Fitz walked out the door. He texted Liv to let her know he was leaving the White House, and headed to visit Teddy. He stopped by Teddy's school, and had lunch with him. They spent some time together.

Teddy asked, " _Is Liv here dad?"_

 _"She is…"_

 _"Will I get to spend time with her?"_

 _"Soon, she wanted us to enjoy our time together, but I'll let her know that you want to see her. Maybe we can find something fun for all of us to do soon."_

 _"Okay daddy. I love you."_

 _"Love you more son. We will talk soon. Be good!"_

 _"I will daddy."_

Fitz was headed home when he received a text from Huck stating they were going to stop by the house to deliver the report so they could see Olivia before they headed to the airport. When he opened the door, and heard laughter he wasn't shocked. He thought it was Huck, Quinn, and Olivia, but he was in for a shock when he walked in the kitchen to find Olivia laughing with his daughter.

They both looked up at him and smiled. Karen got up and went over and hugged her dad. She could tell he was shocked to see her.

He asked, _"Is this why you were so worried about when I would arrive in town?"_

Karen looked down, _"Yes, I wanted to talk to Olivia alone. I knew you would be scared if I told you."_

Fitz looked at Olivia. She still seemed like she was fine. She looked even happier.

Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand, _"Relax honey it is fine. Karen & I had a nice long talk. One that we both needed, and we are both happy. I'm not going anywhere, and neither is your daughter."_

Fitz decided to let it go, because clearly whatever they talked about was between them. If they wanted him to know they would tell him.

Shortly after he arrived Huck & Quinn arrived. Fitz smiled as he watched the reunion. He could see the relief on Olivia's face to know that Huck had fully healed, and was happy. He was enjoying his life, and that meant a lot to her. She was happy that they were a couple, because at the end of the day they understood each other.

They spent some time catching up before Fitz let them know they had a plane to catch. Before they left Karen looked at the couple, _"I hope that the two of you come back more often. You look good together."_

Fitz said, _"I'll discuss it with Liv. Teddy was also asking about seeing Liv too, but we'll talk about it."_

Olivia looked at Fitz and smiled, _"We'll be back together soon I promise. I'll talk to your dad, and we'll work it out. Besides we will be talking as well."_

Fitz simply nodded, but deep down he was jumping for joy. He didn't want to force the relationship with Liv and the kids especially Karen. She knew most of their backstory, and he wanted their relationship to be organic. He was happy to see that was happening.

The couple made it to the private air strip, and boarded the private plane. Shortly after takeoff the couple headed to the bedroom to catch a nap.

Once they climbed in the bed Olivia turned over and faced Fitz. She told him why Karen had come over. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. He knew that she knew a lot, because he had told them. He just didn't know that she knew everything.

He caressed Olivia's face, _"Are you sure that you are okay?"_

 _"I am more than sure. I am glad that we talked. I know that I made mistakes when it comes to us, and that it affected the children. I am just grateful for this second chance, and like I have always told you I love your children because they are a part of you. It was nice to start building a relationship with Karen that is open and honest."_

 _"Good, I think that we have pretty much dealt with the past. I don't think we will have any more problems with Angela."_

She nodded

" _Why haven't you ask me what happened?"_

 _"Because you asked me to trust you to handle it, and I know you did."_

 _"I don't know whether to feel happy or nervous."_

 _"Maybe a little bit of both. Therapy has taught me something. If I ever want to be happy then I need to learn that I can't do it all. I must learn to trust, and allow those around me to be there for me. I know that you love me, and that you would let me know if I needed to be worried. This is me trying to show you that I trust you."_

 _"I am glad that you trust me, because I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I love you. Let's relax and enjoy our time together."_

After their long flight, they arrived. When the door opened, Olivia was in shock at the beautiful scene in front of her. She stepped down the driver walked over to them, " _Welcome to Bali!"_

Olivia turned and looked at Fitz. When he said, he was going to spoil her, and wine and dine her he meant what he said.

A short time later they pulled up to the Bvlgari Resort Bali. The couple were taken to their villa which had a private entrance. The Bulgari Villa was 1300 square meters. It was two bedrooms, and included a living room with bar, dining room, private cinema, and spa treatment room. They had their own private pool and a meditation pergola.

Olivia ran over to Fitz, " _I love it. I want to get in the pool."_

 _"We can do whatever you want. We don't have any plans other than I have reservations for dinner tomorrow night."_

The next night they headed to dinner at Sangkar restaurant. He picked this restaurant because of the location. It was on the edge of a cliff. It was elegant yet informal.

There was a bottle of Shiraz waiting for them.

Fitz asked, _"Are you enjoying the trip thus far?"_

Olivia looked at him, _"I am with you at this beautiful resort. I couldn't be happier. I love the villa, and our pool. Spending today at the spa was heaven. Now I am about to have dinner with the man I love. I don't know how it could get any better."_

 _"I think it can!"_

 _"How?"_

 _"I want this to be a year that we never forget. Before we settle down I would like to spend the year traveling the world. Some places you have been to, and some you have not. Most of the time it will just be the two of us, but I thought maybe we could include the kids on one or two of the locations. I want this Liv."_

 _"Yes…"_

He looked at her in shock.

 _"Fitz, I told you before I left that I was done running. I meant that. I am in a much better place, and I want our relationship to work. Repeatedly I chose everyone, but us. This time I am choosing us. I am choosing me. I want this, and by the time the year is up I think I will know what I want to do with the rest of my life other than being with you."_

 _"Okay…"_

 _"And Fitz…"_

 _"Yes Livvie…"_

 _"I love you"_

 _"I love you more."_

That was the beginning of their whirlwind year. The next month they went to Easter Island. When he was Governor he had a friend, who told him he took his wife there. It was romantic. The views from the Pacific Ocean were to die for. It was a romantic trip, and the couple felt like they were in tune with nature.

Olivia loved lighthouses. It was a little-known fact that he learned one night after they made love on the trail. He did some research and decided to take her to Ushuaia, Argentina.

Olivia looked at him, _"Honey, I don't want to sound like I don't appreciate what you are doing, but there are a lot of lighthouses. What makes this one so special?"_

Fitz said, _"This is about romance Liv. I don't just want to buy you expensive things. I want to experience things with you. I want you to know that even though we had a lot of stolen moments, and most of those moments ended up with us making love I still listened to you when we talked. When I say, I know you I want you to know that I mean it. Ushuaia is the southernmost city in the world. The lighthouse there called Les Eclaireurs Lighthouse is often mistaken as the "Lighthouse of the End of the World" because of where it is located."_

Olivia walked over and kissed him, _"I know you listened, and I appreciate this journey we are going on. I can't wait to experience this with you."_

The couple ended up staying at the Los Cauquenes. The suite that Fitz reserved gave them a beautiful view of the Beagle Channel landscape. They also had a deck that allowed them to overlook the beach, and a large Jacuzzi where the couple enjoyed making out. They still had not made love, and weren't trying to. They were just enjoying each other.

Olivia was glad that she let Fitz bring her here. She not only enjoyed the lighthouse, but the trip to Argentina was romantic. They went to a wine bar & lounge, and met a couple there. It was exhilarating to be sitting beside Fitz, being introduced as his girlfriend, and enjoying PDA without looking over her shoulder.

Between the trips, they would head back to Washington to spend time with the kids. Olivia & Teddy bonded immediately to her surprise. She felt bad at first, because of why he was here, but Teddy was so much like Fitz that she loved him immediately.

Mellie was keeping up her end of the bargain. The nannies were not raising him, but she wasn't overly affectionate with him. He loved that Olivia would shower him with kisses, and she didn't have a problem getting dirty with him.

Fitz had informed her that their next trip would be to New York City. A place that they both had been for work. Fitz had two speaking engagements that would only take two half days.

Olivia said, _"I think we should bring the kids. I am sure that Karen wouldn't mind watching Teddy when we go on a date. Teddy would enjoy the zoo, and I would like to spend some time with Karen. She wants to change her wardrobe to start looking more professional. I am having the time of my life. You are giving me things I never knew I wanted or needed. Let me give you a gift. A gift of bonding with my future stepchildren I hope."_

 _"If that is what you want then I am all for it. Let's call the kids, and tell them."_

They did a video chat with both kids, and Fitz insisted that Olivia ask them. It was her idea, and he wanted the kids to know that she wanted them there. By the time, they got off the phone all four of them were really excited about the trip.

The next day Fitz called to tell Mellie.

Mellie said, _"I heard Teddy talking to his agent about it. He is really excited to spend time with you and Liv."_

 _"We are excited to spend time with them. Liv wanted me to call you, and tell you myself. That is why Teddy didn't bring it to your attention."_

 _"Thank you. It sounds like things between the two of you are really serious this time."_

 _"They are…"_

 _"Do you plan on proposing?"_

 _"I do…"_

 _"When?"_

 _"I rather not disclose. Why does it matter?"_

 _"It doesn't."_

 _"Listen Mellie, we have been on good terms for a while now, and I would like to keep it that way. I never questioned what was going on between you and Marcus, because it was none of my business. We are divorced, and I know Marcus well enough to know he wouldn't hurt the kids. That is all that matters to me. That should be all that matters to you."_

Fitz was right, but she was still mad that despite everything she did Olivia Pope still won, but she knew that if she wanted to be President for eight years she had to remain on their good side. Individually both were powerful, but once married they would be on the of the most powerful couples in the world. Probably more powerful than her. She had a feeling they would do big things together. After all it was Olivia who made him President not once but twice, and then turned around and made her President as well. She knew better than to rock the boat so she wished him well, and the call ended.

Olivia didn't want to stay in a hotel with the kids. She made some calls, and rented a four bedroom, four bath waterfront penthouse. Fitz had to admit he was impressed when they walked in. They had a facing view of the Manhattan skyline, river, and bridges. They had a terrace landscape that allowed them to enjoy viewing the city. Teddy was beside himself when he saw the Empire State building from the terrace. Fitz noticed there was a grill in the corner. He smiled at his girlfriend. He knew she did that for him. He always talked about grilling, and enjoying the evening with this family. He looked forward to doing that on his trip, and knew it would be the first of many.

The next day Fitz woke up to get ready for his speaking engagement. He was surprised to find that Olivia wasn't in bed. She wasn't a morning person these days, and enjoyed sleeping in.

He noticed there was a dress bag hanging from the door next to his suit. He would check it out when he got out of the shower.

When he opened the door, he found Olivia sitting on the bed with breakfast waiting for him. He walked over and kissed her, _"Good morning sweet baby!"_

 _"Morning honey, how are you feeling this morning?"_

 _"I couldn't be happier. I have everything I need right under this roof. I don't think it could get much better than that."_

Olivia shrugged, _"I am not sure about that."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Did you look at the bag beside your suit?"_

 _"No, I decided to take my shower first. Since my suit is beside it I know it is not for me."_

Olivia simply nodded her head. Fitz decided to see what was in the bag.

When he opened it up he found a black/white Oscar de la Renta beaded leaf applique silk faille dress. For a moment, he was unsure as to why the dress was handing beside his suit, and then it dawned on him.

When he turned around he noticed that her hair was done in soft waves, and she had on makeup.

Olivia walked over to him, _"It is time…."_

 _"Are you sure? I am in no rush to make our relationship public."_

 _"I know. It is what I want. This is New York. Cameras are everywhere, and I am okay with that. We have had months to build our relationship. We are happy, and that is all I want. I don't want to hide. I don't want the kids to think that I am ashamed to be with their dad, because that is the furthest thing from the truth. At some point, we will have to do an interview, and I am not ready to do that, but we will know when that time comes."_

 _"If you are sure then let's do this so we can get back home to the kids."_

The media had a field day when the couple walked into the hotel holding hands. When they were asked if they were back together both simply nodded to confirm they were.

Olivia enjoyed being by Fitz's side. She was no longer the mistress. She was no longer a secret, and for the first time she was happy to be his woman. She was comfortable in her own skin, and she knew she could live this life with him. She was ready. Her heart and mind were on one accord. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Fitz. She wanted to marry him, and she wanted to carry his babies. She would fight for him.

The rest of the trip was a whirlwind of fun. They spent time in Central Park with the kids, and just the two of them. Fitz took her to a Broadway show followed by a romantic dinner. They took Teddy to the Central Park Zoo and shopping at FAO Schwarz. He and Olivia baked cookies together while Fitz went to his second speaking engagement alone. Fitz made some calls, and got several stores to shut down to allow Olivia & Karen to shop. He insisted that Olivia use the black card that he got with her name on it to fund the trip. When she tried to complain, he said, _"From this day forward what's mine is yours. When we get married there will be no prenup, because we are forever. You need to start getting used to it now."_

Olivia kissed his cheek, _"Yes sir…"_

Fitz had to admit that he wasn't used to Olivia listening to him and being compliant. He wasn't going to rock the boat. They were doing well.

The trip was a success. They were on the plane headed back to D.C. to drop the kids off when Teddy looked at Liv, _"Do you love daddy Liv?"_

She looked at Teddy and brushed his bangs aside, _"I do with all my heart."_

 _"Do you love me and Kare?"_

 _"Very much so. You are part of your dad. You are a package deal, and I wouldn't want it any other way."_

 _"I love you too Liv, and I hope one day you become my stepmom. My best friend Johnny has a stepmom, and she does all kinds of cool things with him like you do with me. Thank you for playing with me at the park."_

 _"You are more than welcome. Your dad and I plan to get married one day soon, but until then we can still do lots of wonderful things. How about next month you come stay with us at the beach house? You told me you wanted to learn how to swim, and I can start teaching you."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes, if it is okay with your dad?"_

Teddy looks at his dad, _"More than okay?"_

Olivia looked at Karen, _"You are more than welcome to join us. We would love for you to see the house."_

 _"I would like that…"_

The next month the kids came out to the island where the four of them spent time together. Olivia found that she really enjoyed being domesticated.

The night after the kids arrived the couple enjoyed a shower together before climbing into bed.

Olivia looked at Fitz, " _Are you upset that we still haven't slept together?"_

Fitz looked at her, _"No, have I done something to make you think that?"_

 _"No, I am not waiting for a specific time, but I know that you have needs. I want to make sure that we are okay."_

 _"We are more than okay. I love the path our relationship is going. We went from light kissing to passionate kisses to passionate make out sessions like we just enjoyed. I feel the same way. I am not holding out either, but we will know together when we are ready to add that layer back in our relationship. Until then we continue to do what we are doing."_

She leaned over and kissed him. No more words were needed.

The couple enjoyed their time with the kids. What Olivia didn't know was that Fitz had purposely forgot to pick up some items from the store knowing that it would take Olivia some time to go in town to get them.

It allowed him down to speak to the kids, and then her team. He was ready to start his plan to propose to Olivia. Her team and the kids happily gave their blessing, and when he told them where and how they were over the moon. They all knew that Olivia would never forget this moment, and that Fitz was truly a romantic at heart especially when it came to Olivia. It was still a little time away, because he had designed her engagement ring.

The day after the kids went home the couple headed off to Paris, France. Olivia had told Fitz that she wanted to experience Paris with him, because it is such a romantic destination. She had enjoyed her time there when she was single, but she knew that with him it was being a whole different experience. He did not disappoint.

The following month Fitz had a speaking engagement in California and Las Vegas. The couple decided to stick around Las Vegas for a couple of days. It was the least romantic, but the most fun.

They both just let their hair down, and stepped outside of the box. Fitz didn't know that Olivia knew how to play poker so well. Olivia didn't know that Fitz was so good at the tables.

They drank a lot.

Although it wasn't romantic they ended up sleeping together for the first time. Neither regretted the moment.

The next morning when they woke up Fitz looked over at Olivia to find her awake. She looked at him and smiled.

" _Morning handsome..."_

 _"Morning honey. How are you this morning?"_

 _"I am happy. I am in love, and I am in the bed with the love of my life. I don't think it can get much better than that."_

Olivia smiled.

Fitz caressed her face, _"Do you..."_

 _"Absolutely not. Do not finish that sentence. Like I told you before I wasn't holding out for a specific time or place. I just wanted it to be right for us. We are right. I have never been happier. Not just because I am with you, but because of the life that we have been building. I am secure with who I am which allows me to be secure in this relationship with you. Most importantly the time that I have spent with Karen and especially Teddy has shown me that I am ready and willing to be a mother. I am all in Fitz. When the time is right for us I want to expand our family if that is something that you are interested in."_

Fitz sat up and looked at Olivia. They had a lot of meaningful conversations since they got back together. They constantly talked about their relationship, and where they stood with each other. Neither of them needed regular appointments with their therapist individually, but they had several couple's sessions just to make sure their relationship remained on track. Children had been discussed, but not in detail until now. Fitz had decided that he wanted it to be her choice. He wanted a family with her, but it wasn't a deal breaker.

He finally found his voice, _"Liv, are you sure? As much as I want that dream for us I want us as a couple more."_

 _"I know that Fitz, and I know that is why you don't bring it up. You were giving me space to come to my own conclusion about what I wanted. This is what I want for us. This is what I need for us. I don't want to be a crisis manager anymore, but I do know what I want to do in the future."_

 _"What is that?"_

 _"I want to open up my own office again, but I want to be a Civil Rights Attorney. I know this might sound corny."_

Fitz grabbed her hand, _"Baby, this is me you are talking to."_

She nodded, _"Since we have been traveling the world I just keep thinking about us being the next Bill & Melinda Gates. A new modern version. With both of us being lawyers, our work experience, and political experience. I just thought with me opening a new office, and the foundation we could take on the world. We can continue your good work, and expand it."_

Fitz nodded, _"I want all of that Liv. I want babies with you, and when they get older I want them to live in a better place. I am not naïve. There will always be people who will judge them by the color of their skin, but I hope we can impact the world so that they don't have to be fearful when they step outside their door."_

 _"I agree."_

 _"I am all in. I like the idea of being the modern-day Bill & Melinda. Teddy is really excited about moving with us to Vermont. We are going to have to make a trip out there so you can look at the house again, and see if we need to make any changes. We also need to decide what school we want to put Teddy in. The property is big enough for us to just build an office onsite, and have a separate entrance for the offices if that is okay with you."_

 _"I would love to build the offices on the property so we wouldn't be far from home if we need to get to Teddy or our future children. Make the calls, and we can head out there. We might want to do it soon so we can get construction under way."_

 _"I agree."_

Fitz made some calls. After they left Las Vegas they headed to Vermont. This was the first time that Olivia saw the house in the day time, and it was even better than the first time that she saw it.

When they walked in the door she stopped. The last time they were there everything was covered. There were parts of the house that were not finished. To see the finish product was overwhelming. She could feel the love Fitz had for her in this home. It was a massive home, but it was so inviting. She could see their kids running around. She could see herself growing old with him there.

Fitz walked over and wrapped his arms around her. " _You okay Liv?"_

She nodded.

 _"Tell me what is going on in that head of yours?"_

 _"When I look at this house I realize how much you love me. I thought I got it that night I saw the house for the first time, but I didn't. I didn't appreciate how much you loved me. How much you were willing to sacrifice to be with me. I do now, and I promise that I will show you every day for the rest of my life that it was worth it."_

 _"I know babe."_

 _"Let's go turn this house into a home."_

The couple met with the contractor. Olivia wanted to make some changes to the kid's room. They also wanted to go ahead and modify the nursery which was on the same floor as their master suite.

The contractor brought blueprints for the offices they were going to build on the property. They also decided to build another guest house so there would be plenty of room when they had everyone over. The couple was satisfied with the plans, and excited that the next phase of their life was under way.

After they finished in Vermont they headed to Washington. Mellie had called, and requested to speak to Olivia. When they arrived, Olivia told Fitz that she would kill two birds with one stone. She would talk with Mellie, and pick up Teddy.

When Olivia walked in the Oval Office Mellie had to admit that she was taken back for a moment. She never saw a relaxed Olivia. She was always the formidable Olivia Pope who was wearing designer pant suits, and her hair was either straight or full of curls.

In front of her was a much-relaxed Olivia in a tennis dress, Toms, and her hair was in its naturally curly state.

Mellie walked around her desk, _"Olivia, thanks for coming to see me. Teddy will be ready shortly."_

Olivia nodded

 _"The reason that I asked to speak to you is because I wanted to find out when you planned to open OPA back up."_

 _"I have no plans to open up OPA up again and be a crisis manager. Why do you ask?"_

That response threw Mellie for a loop.

Mellie composed her thoughts, _"Although it is early I wanted to go ahead, and start preparing for my reelection campaign, and I wanted to retain your services."_

 _"Well I wish you well, but I can't help you. I can send you a list of people who could help you."_

 _"I have to say I am surprised to hear that. The Olivia Pope I knew would never give up her career to be a stay at home wife and mom."_

Olivia looked at Mellie. She cocked her head to the side, and tried to keep her composure but it was slowly going away.

She remained calm when she asked, _"Are you saying that since I have no interest running your campaign again, and allowing you to be the boss of me?"_

 _"I guess in some ways I am. You always wanted to be the best, and now that you are with Fitz it looks like you are just settling."_

Olivia calmly walked over to Mellie. For some reason the way she was walking towards her made nervous so she found herself walking backwards until her leg hit her desk.

Olivia got in her face, _"Over the years I let you get away with saying whatever you wanted to me, because I felt guilty that I had fallen in love with your husband even though you had a dead marriage. Even though I knew you had no interest in being a good wife to Fitz you just wanted the benefits of being married to him. I justified your actions by saying you were just another nasty woman. I even ran your campaign in hopes of paying a debt, but I want to make one think clear to you Mellie. You aren't a nasty woman. I am. I am a nasty woman, because I love my man. I am a nasty woman, because I don't need anyone to validate me. I can be and do anything I want. What I want is to be happy, and everything else falls in line including power. Mellie, what you are is just pitiful. You always want someone else to do the hard work while you enjoy the fruits of their labor. You aspire to be a nasty woman, but always fall short. If you want a second term you will have to earn. You will not have my man running at your beck and call, and before you open up your mouth and say something sideways yes, he is mine now. You now answer to me when it comes to his time. You also won't be using your son to make the country see that you can run the country and be a functional parent. Try me if you want. I might not be opening my firm again, but I still know how to ruin you and I would do it without thinking twice. Although this conversation has been enlightening my man is waiting at home for us."_

Just as she finished Teddy runs into the room and into her arms. _"Hi Livia, I missed you."_

 _"I missed you more. Go say bye to your mom so we can get home. Your dad picked up the stuff so we can make cookies tonight."_

 _"Yea. Are we still going to the museum?"_

Olivia nodded, _"I ordered the tickets before we got here."_

Teddy quickly said bye to his mom, and grabbed Olivia's hands.

Mellie went and sat down at her desk. She knew her ex-husband had changed, but she never thought about Olivia changing.

The truth was that she was selfish, and she loved being President. She loved her children, but she had limits unlike Fitz and Olivia who had no problem stepping into Teddy's world. Even though Karen was an adult and now in college their relationship was still strained. She tried to give Karen advice, but Karen rarely took it.

She resented it, but at the same she understood. The children were like their dad. They were kindhearted. Money and power didn't rule them. Karen understood that she was a Grant, and that came with wealth, but she didn't let it rule her. She had friends of all social classes. She refused to pledge the same sorority as her, because she felt like the work they were doing in the community was superficial. She was right. It was about status, but that meant nothing to Karen.

As Mellie got ready for her conference call she knew that getting a second term just got a whole lot more difficult. Olivia just made it clear that she had to stand on her own two feet. The sad part is that Mellie used to always threaten her. She always told herself she had the upper hand, but in truth Olivia always was in charge.

While they were in Washington the couple planned their next trip together.

When they were on the trail they used to always talk about taking an adventurous trip to a location that neither of them had been on. They decided to visit Mount Kilimanjaro.

Fitz didn't think they could become any closer, but this trip solidified their relationship to a level that neither one of them was expecting. It was something about climbing the highest mountain in Africa that can either make or break a relationship. For them it made them. It showed them they were ready to be together forever. They were meant to be. They were soulmates, and they could get through anything.

It was the most beautiful place either of them had ever seen. From the Uhuru peak to the herd of elephants it was a magical time for the couple. By the time the couple finished their trip all Olivia could think about was becoming Fitz's wife. She really hoped that he proposed soon, and when he did not only was she going to say yes but insist that they not have along engagement.

She was never that woman who thought about her wedding day. Now she did. Ever since Fitz promised her the wedding of her dreams she thought about what they meant for them, and she had some ideas when the time came.

After their trip, they headed to the island where they spent a couple of days closing things up. They were preparing to start transitioning to Vermont. In addition to the modifications Olivia had ordered new furniture. She wanted to make sure that the house was kid friendly. Olivia had told him she was ready for them to start the next chapter of their lives. The island had served its purpose, and now it would be their vacation home and getaway retreat.

Olivia thought they were done taking trips so she was shocked to hear they were headed away the following month after he spent time with the kids. He didn't provide her a whole lot of detail, but told her to pack a gown for a special evening.

She was shocked to find out where they were when they landed.

She turned and looked at him. He smiled, _"On the trail I remembered when you said that Edison offered to take you to Italy, but you declined because you knew deep down you weren't in love with him. Italy is such a romantic place, and if you ever went you wanted to truly enjoy all the romance it had to offer. He never knew why, but you said because it was the most romantic place in the world to you. I promised you that one day I would bring you to one, and we would ride on the gondolas and so much more. The only proper way to start the next chapter of our lives is to fulfill my last promise to you from the trail."_

Olivia had no words. She simply grabbed his hand and nodded.

A short time later the couple arrived at the Hotel Excelsior. They were escorted up to the Presidential suite. Olivia was in heaven as she stepped out and looked at the panoramic sea views from their suite.

Olivia was sitting on the terrace just taking it all in. She was reflecting over the last year. She had never felt so safe and secure.

Fitz came out to check on her, _"Honey you okay?"_

 _"I am great. I was just enjoying this view. Now that I am finally here I am glad that I am here with you. I would only want to experience this with you."_

The first couple of days the couple just enjoyed all that Italy had to offer. Tonight, they were going to dinner, and Fitz told her she needed to wear the gown he requested she bring.

She had spent the day at the spa to get ready. They had sex since they were in Las Vegas, but it didn't consume them. They were more focused on their relationship outside the bedroom, because they knew the bedroom was no problem for them. They wanted to have a stable relationship. Tonight, felt special, and she wanted to end the night with them making love.

She had gone shopping with Karen and Quinn when she was in Washington. She wanted to wear something sexy. She also wanted something red, because Fitz said she never wore red other than her undergarments. He would say if the inside looked good in red, then he could only imagine what the outside would look like.

She had selected a rouge red Mariyne cutout lace gown. She had her hair flat ironed straight with a part of the middle. She had gone with a sexy smoke eye with a matte red lipstick. Her normally nude nails were painted in OPI by Kerry Washington. She found a color called Madam President that was to die for. She had never felt sexier.

Fitz had told her before she went to the spa that he wouldn't be there when she got back to the suite. He had a couple of errands to run, but he would pick her up at seven.

At seven there was a knock at the door. When she opened it both of their mouths dropped as they took in each other.

Olivia always loved when he put on a tuxedo. He always looked like old Hollywood especially with his hair gelled back.

Fitz always knew she would look sexy if she ever wore red, but this exceeded his expectations. There was no way they would end the night without making love.

He presented her with two dozen purple and yellows roses. She knew the roses were his way of saying that he loved her and was finally happy.

He smiled because she knew why he selected the colors.

She grabbed her shawl, and they headed out.

When they got downstairs there was a limo waiting for them. Olivia turned to him and smiled, _"It is going to be that kind of night."_

Fitz smiled, _"I hope so."_

There was champagne in the limo. They enjoyed a glass and talked until they arrived at their destination. When the driver opened the door, and Olivia saw where they were she was in shock.

Fitz grabbed her hand, _"We have always had a thing for rose gardens so I thought it was only fitting to start our date at the Rose Garden."_

She couldn't formulate any words so she simply nodded.

It was a stunning garden. They were both looking at the Piazzale Michelangelo. Olivia stopped and took some pictures with her phone. They continued to walk. The garden was beautiful. In addition to the different variety of roses there were lemon trees, a Japanese Garden, and other plants.

After they walked around for a while Fitz stopped her by one of the sculptures.

Fitz said, _"I have a confession to make!"_

Olivia took a deep breath.

 _"From the first time that we went back to D.C. I began to think about how I wanted to propose to you. I wanted it to be grand like I promised, but I wanted it to be us. It took me a while to think what I wanted to do, and then one day it came to me."_

Olivia's breath hitched.

 _"I decided instead of one grand proposal to propose to you over time. I wanted to show you Olivia that I don't want one moment I want to create a life time of moments with you. Each trip we took was all part of this moment. I wanted you to see how much you mattered. Even when you thought you didn't belong to me you did. I heard ever dream, wish, and want. I have just about everything I could ask for. My health, my children, a career, nice homes, friends, and family. I only need one thing to complete me."_

Fitz gets down on one knee and pulls a box out. He opens it up and Olivia gasped. In the box is a four carat Edwardian engagement ring.

She looked at the ring and then at Fitz as he asks, " _Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you please do me the honor of agreeing to become my wife?"_

Olivia nodded, _"I will absolutely marry you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III!"_

Fitz stood up and put the ring on her finger. He picked her up and spun her around. She giggled with glee. For months, she dreamed about this moment, and the real thing was ten times better. She loved this man with everything in her, and she couldn't wait to become his wife.

She smiled as she saw people clapping and congratulating the couple.

A few moments later a photographer showed up that Fitz hired. Olivia was more than willing to take her first pictures with her fiancée.

The photographer never had to give them any direction. Their love radiated. She could have filled an album with the pictures she took of them in that 30-minute time span.

Fitz told her they needed to leave as they had reservations for dinner at the Ristorante Tropicana.

Olivia smiled, _"You heard me?"_

 _"I did, but I couldn't tell you that we would be celebrating our engagement at the restaurant that you were dying to try."_

Olivia laughed as she thought back to when they arrived. She saw the restaurant, and asked Fitz about eating there. The restaurant had breathtaking views of the ocean. She wanted to have dinner outside on their terrace.

When they arrived, they were taken outside where Olivia second surprise of the evening was. When the hostess stepped aside Olivia stopped. She was stunned. Tears immediately began to fall. The kids and her team were there.

She looked at her fiancée then she turned and looked at the people who were most important to them. She was speechless until Teddy walked over.

 _"Livia, did you tell daddy yes?"_

Olivia bent down, " _Did you want me too?"_

 _"Yes, I really want you to me my other mommy."_

 _"Well then it is a good thing that I said yes!"_

Everyone cheered. They came around and congratulated the couple. Everyone complimented Olivia on her engagement ring.

It was time to celebrate. Bottles of Solaia which was a Cabernet Sauvignon and bottles of Cervaro della Sala which was a Chardonnay were being passed around.

Polop & calamari and Duck Tribute were being passed around as the starters.

Huck walked over and the two shared a long embrace, _"You deserve this Liv, and I am glad that you finally allowed yourself to be happy with him."_

 _"I am too. Thank you for encouraging him to come see me."_

 _"After all you have done for me. It was the least I could do."_

She nodded, _"Will you walk me down the aisle on my wedding day?"_

 _"It will be an honor."_

The group dined on the finest Italian food. Olivia found out that everyone had arrived that morning, and would be there for another day.

Olivia was kind of sad that she wouldn't get to spend more time with the kids, but Fitz surprised them by letting them know that with Karen and Teddy both finishing school he thought they could take a family vacation to Hawaii.

After agreeing to meet with the group tomorrow everyone left to retire to their room for the evening.

Olivia and Fitz were in the limo holding hands. Olivia looked down at her hand that now held her engagement ring.

She turned and looked at Fitz. She surprised him when she moved beside him and began to caress the side of his face.

As she looked him in the eyes he knew she was all in. Before he knew what happened she leaned over and kissed him with so much love and passion it took his breath away.

He closed his eyes and allowed her love to flow through him. He finally put his hands-on top of hers, and kissed her back.

They pulled apart when the limo stopped.

They quickly exited the limo. Fitz generously tipped the driver, and they headed up to their suite.

When they got to the door Olivia put her key in and opened the door. She turned around and kissed Fitz, but this kiss was different. This kiss was signaling a new beginning for them. For the first time, they were going to be intimate as an engaged couple. One step away from their dream come true.

When Olivia kissed, him she wanted him to feel her love, and know that she was never going to run from him again.

The kiss was heating up, and they hadn't even made it into their room all the way.

She pulled him into the room and closed the door. She pushed him against the door, and unzipped her gown, and let it fall. Underneath her gown, she was the same rogue red bra and underwear.

He walked over and picked her up, " _I love you Mrs. Grant to be…"_

 _"I like the sound of that. Say it again…."_

 _"Mrs. Grant…"_

Olivia looked at him, " _Tonight, can you just make love to me? No foreplay. I just want to be with you."_

Fitz sat her down on the edge of the bed before quickly undressing. Olivia had moved to the middle of the bed.

He joined her, and kissed her all over as he finished undressing her. He looked her in the eyes and said, " _I love you" before joining them together._

Every thrust felt like their first time. It was erotic but romantic. She finally knew what love and being in love felt like, and it was the greatest thing ever. The only thing better than tonight would be the night they made love, and produce their child.

They held each other close as they came. Both had tears falling down their faces. They just held each other.

Both were about to nod off when Olivia looked at Fitz, _"I don't know how you feel about this, but I want to be honest with you. I don't want a long engagement, and I want to get married at our home. I also want the kids to be involved in the entire process. I am never going to bash Mellie, but I want us to show the kids what real love is. I want them to know that when we marry we become one. I am never taking from them."_

Olivia wiped the new tears falling from his eyes. He finally said, _"It sounds like you have been thinking about this."_

 _"The last couple of months I honestly have."_

 _"Let's do it. We can make plans when we go on vacation."_

A **/N-As promised I am back with part two, and there is still two to three parts left to this one shot. Check out the outfits and the ring on my Twitter account kimberl17711667**


	13. Olitz6-Part3-Wedding Countdown

When the couple made it back to the United States they were met by the media who wanted to know if the couple were engaged. The couple did not address the media. Before they left Italy, they decided that it was time to do an interview. The engagement would come out. It was time for Teddy to live full time with Fitz, and he was getting ready to do some big things with his foundation. He had also received calls about writing his memoir. He had put it off until he figured out where he and Olivia were going. If they were going to be together he wanted to make those decisions with her. Once they got settled in Vermont they would finalize some of those decisions.

Mellie was aware that he was going to propose. He told her beforehand so she knew why he was requesting Teddy fly to Italy. She thought about making things difficult, but she took one look at Marcus and let it go.

The couple didn't want a stuffy interview. Fitz was no longer in the White House. Olivia suggested Oprah. She loved her shows, and knew that she would handle it the way they wanted. Lauren made some calls, and she was more than willing to interview the couple. They decided to do it at their Vermont home. After all it was the next chapter of their life. After speaking with Oprah they decided to allow her to include their wedding as part of the interview so they wouldn't sit down with her until after they return from the honeymoon.

The day Teddy got out of school the custody arrangements switched. Fitz now had full physical custody. Mellie would get him once a month, the week before Christmas, and a month during the summer. What she didn't know was that Huck & Quinn would continue to monitor her on those visits, and if the nanny was taking care of him then Fitz would exercise the clause that allowed her visits to be cut and supervised if necessary.

The three of them made it to Vermont where they met Karen who was out of school for the summer. She had planned to go to Europe, but she changed her plans. Growing up she didn't get normal summer vacations where they spent time together as family. She wanted to spend time with her dad, Olivia, and her brother.

She was surprised on her last day of class to see the three of them waiting for her at her dorm. It was really cool to have her parents there like the other students. It was normal, and she loved normal.

Once all the kids were settled it was time to focus on the wedding.

While the family was on vacation in Hawaii Olivia had decided that she wanted to hire David Tutera as her wedding planner. His show was one of her guilty pleasures when she watched something other than the news.

Once they were back in Vermont they sat down with him. It was a productive meeting. As much as Olivia wanted to get married in Vermont she didn't want all the guests at their home. She wanted this space to remain private.

They were going back and forth with alternative options when Fitz suggested that they build a small chapel for the service. He had purchased all the surrounding land. It would still allow them to get married at home without their private property being invaded with guests.

Fitz smiled when he saw that Olivia was satisfied with that solution. The couple told him what they envisioned their day to look like. David asked the couple to give him a couple of weeks. When he came back he would take their ideas, and put together some options.

Fitz looked at his fiancée, _"As long as she gets everything she desires then I will be happy."_

 _"I will make sure that happens."_

After the meeting, Olivia was sitting in their home office. Fitz could tell that she had something on her mind. It didn't start today. He allowed her time to work through it. He couldn't take her torturing herself anymore.

He walked in. She looked up at him, " _Hi honey?"_

He smiled, _"You okay?_ "

She nodded.

He walked over and handed her a folder. She looked at him confused, but opened the folder. Her head shot up.

Fitz said, " _If you want to open that door again I am okay. Lord knows we went through the door more times than either of us cares to count, but what is most important is that we got it right. We forgave each other, learned, and moved on."_

She got up and walked around to the sofa. He sat down, and she climbed in his lap.

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes, this isn't about me."_

 _"It is. We will be getting married in three months."_

 _"True. I am happy if you are happy, and I believe that time has healed your wounds. I understand why you couldn't do it at the time, but you aren't the same woman. Whatever you decide is fine with me. You don't have to tell me your decision. Just do it. If you need me I will be there."_

Olivia thought about it for a couple of days before deciding to go for it. Since it was Teddy's first visit back to Washington to visit his mom she agreed to kill two birds in one stone. She would drop him off before heading to Virginia.

She took a breath before she rang the doorbell. She heard the woman say she was coming. A few seconds later the door opened. Abby was shocked.

" _Hi Abby..."_

 _"Hi Liv..."_

They stood there staring at each other for a moment before Abby said, _"I am sorry. Where are my manners? Please come in."_

Olivia nodded and walked in the house. They made their way into the kitchen were Abby was working on dinner.

Abby didn't know what to say. Finally, she said, _"David was supposed to be home for dinner, but something happened with his client. He has to work late. I was going to fix something light to hold me over until he gets home. Would you like to join me?"_

Olivia nodded, _"Sure..."_

Abby fixed her a glass of wine. Olivia smiled, _"Thanks..."_

 _"You are welcome. Since you are here I wanted to congratulate you on your engagement. I thought about sending something, but I figured you didn't want to hear from me."_

Olivia looked at her, _"I didn't think I ever wanted to hear or see you again."_

 _"What changed?"_

 _"I got engaged."_

Abby looked at her.

 _"When everything went down I wanted three things. I wanted my father gone. I wanted Huck to live and get better, and I wanted to better myself. All three of those things happened. I began to get treatment before I left Washington, and continued when I went away. Unlike before I didn't run. Everyone knew where I was."_

Abby asked, " _Including Fitz..."_

 _"Yes, I wasn't going to tell him, but I called him. I didn't give the specific location, but I knew the clue I gave him he would figure it out. He worked on some things once he left office, and he eventually showed up. I thought that I loved Fitz, but that was lust or passion. What we built over the last year has been all about love, because now we both give and take from each other instead of just him doing all the work."_

Abby nodded.

 _"We are planning our wedding, and I am talking with David Tutera. He is asking me what I imagine my day to be like, and in every thought and dream you are there. At one point, I would have never imagined going down this road without you. You were my best friend. You were like a sister to me. Other than Quinn no woman has ever cared about me."_

Abby couldn't stop the tears from falling. She didn't want to bring up the past. It was too painful. She was enjoying the power and prestige. To this day, she is trying to pinpoint the moment that it went too far. There are too many little moments that she looks back on that she didn't stop. By the time, she realized that it was going too far it was too late, and Huck was shot. She knew Olivia was going to be upset, and she expected for them not to speak. She never expected for Olivia to cut her out of her life although in hindsight she should have.

She appreciated that Fitz had allowed her to stay on until his term ended. He didn't trust her with much, but he didn't disrespect her either. His glowing letter of recommendation got her on with one of the top firms in Virginia where she now led their crisis management department. She had eventually gotten back together with David, and they were doing well.

She tried to find out what Olivia was up to. Although they were a power couple they were private for the most part. She was surprised to find out they were back together when they went to New York the previous year. She had a feeling they would get back together. That was not what surprised her.

It was seeing how relaxed and carefree Olivia looked. Sometimes she wore her hair straight while other times she had her hair in her natural curls. The pictures of her with the kids is what surprised Abby the most. She never thought she would see the day where Olivia preferred domestic life over being the formidable Olivia Pope.

She thought it might be a phase until her former boss received a call from Mellie. She advised her that Olivia recommended her.

Abby asked, " _Are you working again?"_

Olivia shook her head, _"I've been helping Fitz. I'm having an office built in Vermont, but I am not going back into crisis management. Fitz & I want to help. In between our travels, I got my license to practice in Vermont. I plan to take on some civil right cases. Mostly pro bono work."_

 _"So Vermont is real?"_

 _"It is very real. It is now our full-time home."_

Abby looked up, " _Wow, you have totally changed."_

 _"For the better."_

The two continued to talk over dinner. It was like it used to be.

Olivia looked at Abby, _"I forgive you. The past is the past. We both made a lot of mistakes, but we learned from them. We are better people now."_

 _"I have missed our friendship."_

 _"I have missed it too. Fitz and I are getting married in three months. It would mean a lot to be if you would be one of my bridesmaids. I am going to ask Karen to be my maid of honor."_

Abby smiled, _"I would be honored. I am just glad that I get to see you finally get your happily ever after."_

 _"Me too. He is my everything…"_

 _"I am really sorry for the pain I caused you. It was never my intent. I really admire the woman you are, and I am proud of the work that I do now. I have power, but I use it responsibly."_

 _"I know."_

They talked for a few more minutes. Neither had realized how late it was until David walked in the house. He smiled when he saw their guest.

 _"Wow, Olivia Pope in the flesh. How are you?"_

 _"I'm great. I brought Teddy down to visit his mom, and decided to take a chance on catching up with Abby."_

 _"Well it is good seeing you. I heard that congratulations are in order. You are about to become Mrs. Olivia Pope-Grant."_

She nodded, _"I am about to become Mrs. Grant. Pope is my past. Grant is my future."_

 _"I am happy for you."_

 _"Thank you, David. I look forward to seeing you at my wedding in a couple of months if you are happy for me."_

He looked at Abby.

 _"We made up. Olivia asked me to be in the wedding and I agreed."_

He smiled because he knew that is what Abby wanted.

Olivia said, _"Actually I was hoping that you guys could come to our home next weekend. My wedding planner is coming to show us some layouts for our wedding. I know that my fiancée is going to defer to me so I could use some additional input, and we can catch up some more afterwards."_

Abby looked at David. He said, " _I am free."_

Abby nodded to show she was available as well.

Olivia & Abby gave each other their information. Olivia informed her she would arrange for the jet to bring them to Vermont.

Olivia was happy. She wasn't sure she was making the right decision until Abby opened the door. She realized that time had healed old wounds. They had both made mistakes, and they had both been there for the other when needed. Abby was family. She was like a sister to her, and she not only needed Abby she wanted Abby. She wanted her future children to have Aunt Abby and Aunt Quinn in their life. They may not have biological family, but they had family. She knew she could trust them with their life, and they would do everything they could to protect her and those she loved.

Olivia had made her way back home. For years, she lived alone and she loved the solitude, but now she wasn't looking forward to being alone. She was used to hearing Teddy playing with his toys, and hearing Karen on her computer or phone. Fitz in his office on a conference call or talking with Lauren and Charlotte.

She saw a light on in the kitchen. She could have sworn that she had cut off all the lights, but evidently, she forgot.

She said goodnight to her bodyguard. Fitz hired private security to protect Olivia when she was alone. Once they married she would then be protected by the Secret Service.

She set the alarm, and made her way to the kitchen to fix some dinner.

When she walked in the kitchen she gasped at what she saw.

Fitz looked at her and smiled, " _Hi…"_

She whispered _"Hi…What are you doing here?"_

 _"To be here for you. Whether you fixed things with Abby or not I knew that it would it would be emotionally taxing, and I didn't want you to be alone."_

Olivia walked over and kissed him. She finally pulled back, _"I love you so much Fitz…"_

 _"I love you more…"_

He walked Olivia in the dining room where there was a candlelight dinner waiting for her. He pulled her seat out, and uncovered the dishes.

He had made lasagna with a Caesar salad.

As he was pouring their wine she looked at him and said, _"When I was pulling up I was thinking about how I lived alone for years, and looked forward to going home to the quiet. I was sad when I pulled up."_

Fitz looked at her, _"Why?"_

 _"I love the noise now. I love hearing Karen taping away on her computer, tablet, or phone. I love hearing Teddy in the family room playing with his toys. I relish walking by your office hearing you on the phone or talking with Lauren and Charlotte. Don't get me wrong I am enjoying us having time alone, but it means I am with you. I am not alone."_

 _"You will never be alone again. How did it go with Abby?"_

Olivia told him about the conversation, and inviting the couple to Vermont next weekend. He could see this was the missing piece for her. He knew she was happy, but he could tell something was holding her back from complete happiness. It was why he asked Huck to get him the file on Abby. Huck told him that Abby had reached out to him, and they had talked. He had the file for some time, and was waiting for the right time. She had finally dealt with the past, and she was fully ready to embrace their future.

Fitz smiled, _"I look forward to hosting everyone next weekend. Most importantly I am glad that you have all of your family back."_

 _"Me too…"_

After they finished dinner she insisted on cleaning up, and told him to go relax. She would meet him in the living room to watch a movie.

The following weekend started out like Olivia planned. David arrived in town. He sat down with the couple, Karen, and Abby. He showed them what he envisioned for their wedding based on their ideas. Olivia was in heaven. She loved everything that he suggested. It was really shaping up to be her fairytale wedding.

Fitz informed her that they were going out to dinner with David & Abby the following evening. After they finished with David they headed to a local bridal shop. The dresses that Olivia wanted to try on would not be in until the following week so they scheduled another appointment.

They went next door. Karen found a dress that she insisted Olivia get to wear for the double date the following evening. Olivia had to admit she loved the dress.

The following evening after she finished her hair and make-up she stepped into the off-white Tanika high-low gown. She paired it with a pair of gold Jimmy Choo sandals.

Fitz never told her where they were going to have dinner. It didn't matter. She was with her fiancée, and she was rebuilding her relationship with one of her dearest friends. That was all that mattered to her. They pulled up to a winery that Olivia had read about.

When the door opened to the private room she was shocked. This wasn't a private dinner. This was an engagement party.

David walked over, " _Your stepdaughter to be called me after you hired me. Although you celebrated your engagement in Italy she wanted you to have an engagement party."_

In addition to the kids and her team she saw Lauren and Charlotte with their significant others. She also saw friends that the couple made when they were in Washington. The photographer that captured their engagement in Italy was here.

David explained that Karen did most of this on her on. He just helped with the vendors, and getting everything set up.

Olivia's outfit complimented the design of the room.

Karen had the tables decked out like old Hollywood. It was a sleek black, white, and gold. The centerpieces were white roses. The plates and glasses were white along with the napkins that had the couple's initials engraved on them. The silverware and the candles were gold.

There was a specialty drink made in honor of the couple called Olitz's love. It was all white drink served in a white glass with sugar around the rim. It could be made with and without alcohol.

Olivia couldn't stop the tears from falling. Fitz knew that his daughter wanted to plan the party, and helped her with the guest list. The rest of it was her doing, and he had to admit that he was overwhelmed himself.

David let everyone know that Karen had something to say before they sat down for dinner.

Karen looked at her dad and stepmom to be, " _Although this party is to celebrate the engagement of my dad and Liv I really wanted to make sure that I celebrated my stepmom. Everyone knows that she has always been about fixing. Not just in her professional life, but her personal life. I was so happy when she got back together with my dad. Not just for his sake, but hers as well. From the moment, they met my brother and I knew she and dad were soulmates. Everyone in this room has a story on how Olivia saved them including me, and for once I wanted to celebrate her. I wanted to find a way to thank her for not only saving my dad, but my brothers and me. Although Jerry is not here with us I know he would be cheering louder than me. Let's raise our glasses to my parents. Fitz & Olivia!"_

The couple made their way over to Karen. Both had tears in their eyes. Fitz shared a long embrace with his daughter, and thanked her.

He stepped aside for Olivia. The two of them hugged for even longer. Olivia pulled back and looked at Karen, _"You are the beautiful young woman I always knew you would be. Even when you made mistakes I told your dad that you would be fine, because while you may look like your mother you act just like your dad. You have such a kind heart and soul, and it has been a pleasure and honor to know you_ _. It is my honor to be able to call you my stepdaughter, and I hope if I have a daughter she turns out just like her big sister."_

Karen wiped the tears from her eyes, _"She will be even better because she will have one of the best moms in the whole wide world. I love you."_

 _"I love you too kiddo. So much. Never forget that. We will always be there for you. No matter where your life takes you know that your dad and I are only a phone call away."_

 _"I know and I am glad that is how Teddy will be raised."_

After sharing another long embrace, and taking pictures together as a family the couple began to mingle with their guests. As Olivia looked over at Abby she was even happier that she made up with her in time for her to be here with them.

It was time for dinner. Karen created a menu that had a combination of their favorite foods.

They started out with a green salad with raspberries. It was dressed with lemon vinaigrette. For their entrée, they enjoyed beef filet & pistachio and herb chicken with mushy peas, twice baked potatoes, and red wine jus.

For desert, they had fresh doughnut balls coated in cinnamon sugar, and served with chocolate ganache which was Olivia's favorite. They also had white chocolate mousse which her dad loved.

Olivia didn't think it could get any better until they wheeled out their engagement cake. Once again to combine what both loved. There were three tiers of vanilla cupcakes with white icing and black and gold hearts. It was topped with a one layer red velvet cake with vanilla icing and decorated with the same black and gold hearts. It had congratulations on your engagement with their names on each side.

The couple lovingly fed cake to each other. It was a night to remember. Abby was in the corner watching Olivia. Teddy had gotten sleepy. They had hired Marta to come work for them when the custody arrangements changed. She offered to take Teddy, but he didn't want to leave Olivia's side. Olivia didn't have a problem keeping him. She sat at the table holding him while holding conversations with others. She never imagined she would see this side of Olivia. Not just Olivia being domesticated, but being a mother. The happiness on her face was everything. She was grateful to be a part of this moment, and couldn't wait for the day that Olivia gave birth to her own child. She knew that would complete them.

When they got home, Fitz was taking Teddy to his room to put him to bed. Teddy sat up and looked at Liv, _"Mama Liv, are you going to read to me?"_

Since they had gotten engaged he asked if he could call her mom. After some discussion, they came up with Mama Liv.

She nodded, _"I will be right up sweetie. Let me make sure that your aunts and uncles don't need anything okay?"_

He nodded and laid his head back on his dad's shoulders.

Olivia wasn't expecting Huck & Quinn. Since the guest house was three bedrooms both couples decided to stay in the guest house together. Since Marta didn't care for Teddy full time she insisted on helping around the house to compensate for her full-time nanny salary. She had made sure that the house was set up for the additional guests that Olivia didn't know would be arriving.

Olivia walked to the guest house with them. She made sure they were okay. She realized that Marta had prepared for them. Olivia said goodnight to them so she could get back to the house.

Abby grabbed her hand, _"I am really glad I am here, and I am really happy for you. Karen is right. You deserve to be celebrated, and I am glad that I was here tonight to celebrate you. Thank you for all the times you saved me. I love you Liv."_

 _"Love you too Abby. You are like a sister to me. That is what you do for family. I am glad to have you back in my life._ "

Olivia made it back to the house, and met Fitz in Teddy's room where they read to him. Due to all the excitement, they didn't make it through the book before he was out.

When they walked out the room Fitz asked, " _Would you like to take a bath?"_

She nodded, _"I just want to say goodnight to Karen."_

She stopped by Karen's room and knocked. Karen told her she could come in.

Olivia peeked in the room, _"I just wanted to say goodnight kiddo."_

 _"Goodnight Liv."_

 _"Karen, thank you again for tonight. Other than your dad no one has done anything that thoughtful for me. I was going to take you to lunch tomorrow to ask you, but now seems like a good time. I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?"_

Karen looked up in shock, _"What about Quinn and Abby?"_

 _"They are my bridesmaids, but I want you by my side that day. I also want you to help me do something special for your dad."_

 _"If it is what you want?"_

Olivia walked over to Karen, _"I assure you this is what I want. I know that I will officially be your stepmom in a couple of months, but you and Teddy are not my stepchildren. You are my children who happen from another mother."_

 _"I like that…"_

 _"Me too…"_

The rest of the weekend was fun filled. This was the first time that David & Abby had been to the Vermont estate, and loved it. Huck & Quinn had been before, but did not have to spend a lot of time there so they all enjoyed Olivia's new home. Abby went out to the orchids, and pulled some fruit and made pies with Olivia.

Fitz, David, and Huck smiled watching the two in the kitchen. Quinn was playing with Teddy. He loved computers so whenever Huck and Quinn were around they showed him new tricks. He now called her team his aunts and uncles. Fitz loved that his kids now had family. It might not be biological, but he knew that they would protect the kids.

Fitz had spoken with Teddy during breakfast, and asked him to be his best man. It felt right to have his son beside him especially with Karen being Olivia's maid of honor.

After the weekend, it was back to business as usual for the family. Between wedding planning, they enjoyed time as a family.

Teddy loved playing soccer so they found him a summer league to play in, and he was having the time of his life. He had made several new friends which in turn meant the couple had made friends as well.

Fitz loved how relaxed his life was now, and that when they had guests over to their home Olivia didn't make it out to be like a State dinner. That wasn't what he loved the most. It was the relationships that she was developing with the children.

Three to four days a week she would work with Teddy in the pool to improve his swimming. He went from just wanting to learn how to swim to wanting to join a swim team to compete. Olivia agreed to work with him on his strokes a little more one on one, and in a year if he was still interested she would find him a team.

The bond between Karen & Olivia seemed to be even closer. Karen had decided to attend Harvard Law School. She didn't want to be too far from home especially when Olivia started having children. Her mother didn't like the decision, and felt that Fitz & Olivia had influenced her decision. It was true that they had, but not in the way that she was thinking.

Olivia had spent hours helping her with her application, and even wrote a glowing letter of recommendation for her. The only advice that both her dad and Olivia had given her was to follow her heart.

They were down to a month before the wedding. Olivia had picked her gowns. David had suggested a ceremony gown, and a reception gown since Olivia planned to dance a lot. The bridal party dresses and tuxedos had been picked.

David had taken the couple's vision, and made it a reality. Fitz paid the contractor double to ensure that the chapel was built, and there was enough time for Olivia and David to see it and make sure that it would allow Olivia's vision to come to life.

Karen would be headed back to school soon. She hadn't seen her mother most of the summer, because she was out of the country. When she was in town the two seemed to miss each other.

One night Mellie called asking if they could meet for lunch. Mellie said, _"I could come to you."_

 _"No, mother I will come to the White House. You are not using me to come to try and see what is going on with Dad and Liv."_

 _"I am not trying to do that. Just in case you forgot young lady I have moved on."_

 _"I know you mother. You might be able to pull one over on Marcus, but not me. I will be there this weekend. No games. If you reschedule then we won't see each other for a while, because I will be swamped between the wedding and school."_

 _"Fine, I will see you this weekend."_

Karen arrived at the White House. She recalled the times she was there when her father was President, and she rarely saw him smile. She recalled how unhappy he was. The only time there was ever light in his eyes was when Olivia was nearby. She thought when her brother died they had lost him forever. She knew about his suicide attempt, but she would never tell him. She knew he was embarrassed, but she understood. Between his brother and Olivia, it was all too much at one time.

He found the courage to move forward even when he thought all hope was lost with Olivia. She was so happy that he divorced her mom. She was right where she wanted to be. In the White House. At least in title she was the most powerful women in the country. A title she never wanted. Like her dad she just wants to create change, and she understands that a title won't do that.

She was greeted by her stepfather Marcus. He was a nice man, and she had to admit that her mother was not as frigid as she used to be. She still knew that deep down her mother was still the same woman. She had to be in control, and at the end of the day it would always be about money and power. If she had to choose Marcus would lose every time.

He let her know that her mom was finishing a conference call, and would be a few minutes. She noticed that most of the staff had changed. She knew it was in part, because she had the power to make those changes. Forgetting that it wouldn't hurt dad when she fired these people, and because she was still unsure of who was reporting to her dad when Teddy was here. She still had no clue that she could replace every single person, and it wouldn't mean a thing.

A few minutes later Mellie walked in with her Chief of Staff rattling off instructions a mile a minute. It was clear the woman was overworked, and not appreciated. She was so glad this was not her life anymore.

When Karen stood up to hug her mother she noticed the photographer in the corner.

Karen shook her head, " _Unbelievable..."_

Mellie looked at her, _"Come on Karen. Don't act like you are new to this."_

Karen just looked at her mom, _"Fine, get your pictures in, because these will be the last ones you will get with me for a while."_

Mellie was shocked at the tone she took with her.

Lunch was tense, but the photographer managed to snap a couple of pictures that didn't scream how mad Karen was.

Finally, Mellie nodded that it was enough. He was more than happy to leave the room.

Karen dropped her fork. Mellie looked at her, _"Young lady please remember your manners."_

 _"Mother, I know where my manners are. The question is where are yours. You invite your daughter to lunch whom you have not seen in months, and turn it into a press op."_

 _"Whose fault is that?"_

 _"Yours, for this very reason. If for once you thought about being my mother first before being First Lady, or Senator, or President then I would try to be your daughter more. Since I am nothing more than a pawn in your game, then I am never going to apologize for not running when you call."_

 _"Yet, you did when your dad was President."_

 _"That is where you are wrong. From the time, you sent us away we saw dad on a regular basis. They lied to you when they said that cameras were not allowed on campus. They did that so you wouldn't continue to use us, and it allowed us to have a normal and peaceful existence. Dad never missed anything important. He came undetected with no cameras, and was just a dad. He didn't have a photographer sneaking pictures."_

Mellie looked at her in shock, _"Olivia..."_

 _"Yes, even after you called her a whore for sleeping with dad. She left the White House feeling ashamed when the only thing that happened was she fell in love with a man that was married to a woman that didn't love him, but his money and title. You didn't want dad, and you still don't want dad now, but you don't want Olivia to have him because then she wins. It is interesting that you have this pissing contest that you are the only one in the contest. You are always so worried about what they say especially Olivia, and the fact is that you are the only one that sets demands for me. You are the only one that has never sat down, and asked me what I want."_

Mellie looked at her daughter, and knew by the look on her face that she was telling the truth.

 _"I knew you were going to pull a stunt, but I came anyways. You are my mother, and I will always love you. Maybe one day you will see Teddy & I for what we are which is your children. We are not objects for you to move around where you see fit. We are humans. More importantly we are children. The difference is that I am an adult child now. You don't get to throw insults at me anymore to make me do what you want. Although it is doesn't matter the only advice that I ever received from Dad & Liv about my college decisions was to make the best decision for me. The only advice you have ever given me is how to climb a social ladder. You don't get to bully me anymore mother. If you want a relationship with me then you will earn it. Otherwise good luck explaining to the media why I am absent, and don't think for a second I won't refute any lies so be careful of the story that you tell if I feel they spin me in a negative light."_

Karen stood up. Mellie grabbed her wrist, " _I'm really sorry Karen. I didn't know."_

Karen nodded, _"I understand, but it doesn't matter whether you knew or not. We both know it wouldn't have changed your behavior. The only reason you are trying to smooth things over is because I am adult now. You don't get to control me, and dad has made sure that you can't do to Teddy what you did to Jerry and I. For once in your life you should be who you claim to be. If you are so big and powerful now is your chance to prove it. I wish you nothing but success and happiness. Know that I will always love you."_

Karen walked out the door leaving Mellie stunned. It was sad, because she didn't know who that was that walked out the door. Physically it was her daughter, but she had nothing to do with the young woman that she had become. It was sad, and she had no one to blame but herself.

The truth was she was floundering. Olivia & Fitz had made sure she got in office, but it was clear that they held the real power. Even with Olivia out of business she was still a force to be reckoned with. If she decided to walk back into Washington it would be hers, and there would be nothing that she could do about it. Fitz might have be a Grant, but he did something she hadn't. He didn't use his father's name when he became President. He put in the work. Even when Olivia & Cyrus made things happen he didn't rely on them. He didn't ride on their coat tails especially in his second term. He clearly earned the respect of his constituents. She wasn't having the same luck.

At first, she tried to blame it on being a woman, but the fact was that she was lazy. Everything had been handed to her even this job. She had used Fitz's feelings for Olivia to get him to support her. She had used Olivia's feelings for Fitz to get her to run the campaign. Now they were off living happily ever after. Living the life, they always wanted after giving her the life she said she wanted, and she was on the verge of losing it if she didn't come up with a hail Mary.

Karen made it back to Vermont to spend some more time with her family before heading back to school. Fitz knew something happened when Karen went to see her mom, but Olivia told him to let her come to them if she wanted to. She was a young adult now, and they had to learn to trust her to make the right decisions for her.

Karen had to admit she was shocked when her dad didn't give her the third degree about the visit. She kept it to herself at first, but one night she told them what happened. The couple simply told Karen they were there for her, and it was the end of the discussion.

They insisted on taking Karen back to school. It was the first time that Fitz could help her move, and although she was not a freshman she had to admit she was looking forward to having them there.

When they arrived on campus she was surprised that they passed her dorm. The school offered to do things for her, but she refused most because she didn't want to put another student out just because she was the President's daughter. The only concessions she made were the ones required by the Secret Service.

Before she could ask where they were going they pulled up to a condominium that was very close to campus. Karen recognized the condos. They were recently built. She knew that some of the staff lived there as well as some of the students. Most of the students were graduate students since the condos were for sale not rent.

Karen looked at her dad and Olivia.

Fitz smiled, _"I had nothing to do with this. Not that I don't approve."_

Karen was still confused.

Olivia explained, _"Before I even knew about the surprise engagement party I told your dad that I wanted to do something special for you especially since you will be here for four more years. While the idea was mine your dad & I worked together to find this condominium for you. With everything that happened to Jerry you really didn't celebrate graduating high school or even getting accepted into college. Since the agents drive you around most of the time you didn't want a car so we decided to this for you."_

Karen was in shock as she looked at the condominium. It was perfect. It was modern but not stuffy. They had purchased her a three bedroom, three bath condos. It was almost 2900 square feet. Karen loved the open layout, and that everything was on one level. When they walked in it now made sense why Olivia had Karen picking out living room sets. She told her it was to furnish their offices, but she found the furniture in her condominium. She was in love with her bedroom so Olivia had the designer to use the same layout, but it was a little more sophisticated.

Karen ran into Olivia's arms and began to sob. It was cute at first, but it was clear after a few minutes that the tears were filled with happiness and pain. Olivia moved them over to the sofa where she held Karen as she cried.

Fitz was scared, but Olivia looked at him and let him know to give her time to get this out. She deserved it.

When she finally calmed down Olivia helped her clean her face, _"Do you want to talk about it?"_

 _"It is really nothing to talk about. For so long I just wanted a mom. Not a mother. Not a woman who had me out of obligation, but loved me for me. A mom who just wanted me to be happy, and would do anything to make that happen. I just wanted a mom who saw me, and I had given up on that ever happening until the moment we talked in Washington. I don't know if my mother will change, but I think we both accepted at lunch that she will always be my mother. I know that she loves me, but she has no desire to be my mom. I have accepted that, but as I look around at all you have done for me for the first time I realize I still want a mom figure. I want what Teddy has. I want Mama Liv."_

Olivia kissed her forehead. She could see that Fitz was trying to contain his emotions as he listened to his daughter. Olivia waited until she looked her in the eyes, " _You have me. Whether you need me as Liv or Mama Liv I am there. I can't replace Mellie, and I don't want to, but I will be what you need me to be. I am not going anywhere."_

Fitz nodded, _"You darn right. In less than a month there will be paperwork that clearly says until death do us part..."_

Olivia laughed, _"True, but I don't need paperwork. My running days are over. I am right where I want to be."_

Once they returned home it was countdown to the wedding. Olivia's office was finished, and she offered it to David so that he could be here to make sure that everything was set for the wedding. He was staying in town for the last two weeks, and he was surprised that Olivia had remained calm even when they had a few hiccups. He wasn't sure if it was because of her job as a crisis manager, or the fact she was finally marrying her soul mate. He expected this to be a difficult job considering who the couple was, but they were so laid back. He wished more celebrity couples were like them.

With their wedding around the corner Olivia had something big to handle before walking down the aisle. She asked Fitz to accompany her.

Olivia checked in and waited to be called back. It didn't take long. Fitz smiled as she greeted everyone by name, and asked about their families. It reminded him of their days on the trail.

After a few minutes, her doctor walked in. Olivia smiled at her long-time doctor. _"Olivia, I would ask how are you, but considering I am attending your wedding soon I would guess you are doing well."_

Olivia grinned, " _You are right, and I hope by the end of this appointment I will be even better."_

Fitz was confused. He just thought that Olivia was getting a physical, but he didn't say anything. He was thinking that with her getting older, and them considering children she was nervous.

Fitz sat quietly as the ladies did their thing. Blood work was drawn, and the couple talked while she waited for the results.

The doctor came in a short time later, " _Olivia, everything looks great. You are healthy as a horse, and although for your age you would be considered a high-risk pregnancy I don't foresee you having any problems. That only leaves us one thing to do."_

Olivia looked at her fiancée, _"I wanted you here, because once I was given a clean bill of health I asked the doctor to remove my IUD. I wanted you to be part a part of this so you know how much I want this for us. I want you there for everything."_

Fitz was overwhelmed with emotions as he understood why Olivia wanted him to come to the doctor with her. She had already told him that once she had her IUD removed that it typically takes about 4-6 months to conceive. He thought they would discuss it after the wedding, but she was telling him that when they walked down the aisle they were complete. He could not describe how happy he was in that moment.

She leaned over and kissed him. She could tell how overwhelmed he was, and she could see how happy she made him.

It only took a couple of minutes to remove the IUD, but it changed everything for the couple in that moment. The doctor stepped out to allow them a moment.

Fitz stood up and walked over to Olivia. He put his hand on her stomach. She looked at him, _"I'll never take away from you ever again."_

He shushed her, _"None of that matters anymore. It wasn't our time. It is now, and I can't thank you enough. I know I am not always the easiest man to deal with, and being with me takes away a lot of your privacy, but I assure you that I am worth it."_

 _"You are more than worth it. From now on everything needs to make it inside of me. We are officially trying to make a baby."_

Olivia could only smile as she saw how happy she made him. She knew he would have been happy if she told him, but it wasn't the same as him being here. It was the perfect way to lead up to their wedding.

It was the morning of the wedding. Olivia had decided that they wouldn't get married until six in the evening. Although the ceremony was being held in the chapel the reception was being held outside, and she wanted the guests to be comfortable.

Like their relationship the couple had not followed tradition. They had not slept apart the night before. They chose to start their wedding morning by having breakfast with just the kids.

Olivia had decided that she wanted to have two different looks on her wedding so they were going to take pictures before the ceremony since Olivia would need an hour to get ready after they were married. She used her long-time team Takisha Drew and Carola Gonzalez to make her look beautiful on her big day.

After breakfast Olivia & Karen head over to the guest house where they would be getting ready for the wedding. When she walked in she smiled as she saw Ella enjoying cartoons with Abby & Quinn. Although they were not as close as they use to be they had patch things up with Cyrus. Olivia missed their goddaughter, with Cyrus being older she thought they needed to be there. Fitz agreed.

They all smiled when Olivia walked in the house. Abby let her know that Takisha & Carola were almost ready for her. David had hired a team to take care of the rest of the ladies.

Abby smiled, " _How are you feeling this morning?"_

Olivia grinned, _"I have never been happier."_

 _"Any nerves?"_

 _"None. I can't wait to be Mrs. Grant. I finally get to marry my soulmate, and I get two great kids in the process."_

 _Karen smiled, "Well we get a great mom as well. I can't wait for dad to see his gift tonight."_

 _"It was the least I could do, and I am glad that you and Teddy helped me with it."_

 _"Our first of many family projects. I can wait until there is a little Pope-Grant running around. Although they will probably show us up with those Pope-Grant genes."_

Quinn laughed, _"No doubt. Some little genius running around."_

Olivia got quiet.

Abby grabbed her hand, " _What's wrong Liv? Where did you go?"_

She shrugged her shoulder, and turned away from Karen.

Karen looked at her stepmom.

Olivia quietly said, _"I want kids. I didn't realize how much I wanted them until I took from him which is why I want kids even more from him. It is the least I can do. He deserves that."_

All the ladies had tears in their eyes as they listened to the pain in Olivia's voice.

Abby made her look at her, _"Do you know the one thing I learned about Fitz when I was his Chief of Staff that I never knew before?"_

Olivia shook her head.

 _"How much that man loves you! More importantly, I saw how much you love him. I understand why you ran, because you were never taught that you had the right to be loved. I am so glad that you know that now. Fitz might not have been happy with all your decisions, but I know that he never once thought you were to blame for Jerry. I also know that when he found out about the abortion he was never angry with you. I know that he was hurt, but not for the reasons you think. He was hurt that he put you in the position that you had to make that choice. The hurt is over. Sure you might have some hard times, but you will get through it because you are together."_

Olivia just hugged Abby, and the two shared a special moment. Everyone smiled, because they were all happy to see the pair fix their broken relationship. It was now officially time to get ready.

Olivia smiled when she walked into her room where Takisha and Carola were waiting for her. She had not seen them in almost two years. She did use a team to get ready when she went out with Fitz for formal events. She didn't really have a lot of those events right now so she didn't use them so she was thrilled when they agreed to be here for her on her big day.

She invited them to her rehearsal dinner, and they talked for a few minutes, but she spent a little more time catching up with the women while getting ready. They were more than her hair and make-up. They were her friends. She felt like she owed them an explanation. Although they disagreed they let her tell them what had happened, and it was water under the bridge. Olivia wouldn't need them as often in the future, but they agreed to get together at least once a month just to catch up. They were all hopeful that Olivia would have a baby they would get to spoil in time. They loved Teddy, and both had children his age so he loved that he got new friends.

The ladies walked into the room where Olivia was getting ready in. Olivia was giddy as each of them walk into the room.

She had selected for them to wear a coral full-length lace. The dress featured a shoulder neckline and scoop back.

It was time for Olivia to get dressed so they could meet for pictures. She thought that she was calm before, but now that the time was near she realized that she was more than calm. She was at peace that she was about to walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.

When she stepped out the room everyone stopped talking. The only one who had gotten to see her wedding dress was David and Karen.

Olivia was wearing an Anne Barge gown. The Adele gown was a fill A-line gown with a sheer high neckline and shirred bodice with metallic embroidered skirt. For the ceremony she kept her hair in her natural state, and pulled it up in a bun and it was adorned with pearl hair pins.

There was not a dry eye in the room.

It was time to give Olivia her last accessories before they headed out.

Karen walked over with her something old. _"This was passed down to me from my grandmother. I decided I wanted this to be your something old, and in the future, I look forward to you passing this down to me as my something old when I find my soul mate."_

With Takisha's help they attached her veil. It was a classic veil with Alencon lace along the edge. It made the flowers around the edge look like they were floating.

Ella walked over, " _Uncle Fitz purchased this as your something new. He said he purchased it because it features seven princess cut diamonds. Seven is the number of completion in the bible, and today you will complete him."_

She assisted Olivia with putting on the princess cut diamond bracelet that featured seven princess cut diamonds. It was surrounded with micropave diamonds. She also noticed the bracelet was inter-spaced with infinity styled links. It reminded her of her ring which was still on her index finger.

Quinn walked over with her something borrowed. She said, _"Fitz said one night when the two of you were on the trail, and you talked about getting married you pointed to these earrings online, and said these would be the earrings you would want to wear. He kept that page bookmarked, and made sure that you got to wear them today."_

Olivia could not believe that he not only recalled their conversation, but held onto the page all these years. Quinn put in the pair of pear shaped diamond dangle earrings. They were handcrafted in platinum. They featured two one carat pear shaped diamond centers, and were surrounded by a double halo of micropave diamonds.

Abby walked over with her something blue, _"Although you have been a family for some time today it becomes official. I didn't always support your relationship, and it took some time for me to understand that what the two of you have is priceless. What Teddy, Karen, and your future children get are two of the most wonderful people I know. I am glad to call you my best friend. Without you I probably wouldn't be here, and I can never thank you for saving my life. When I saw this ring, I thought it was the perfect symbol of what is about to take place."_

Olivia agreed as she looked at the ring. It was a three stone Isola ring that featured sapphires and was surrounded by diamonds. The largest sapphire in the middle represented the couple with Teddy, and Karen representing the small sapphire.

Olivia slid the ring on and hugged her best friend, _"I love you, and I am glad that you are here. Not just today, but for all the great moments that we will have."_

Abby nodded, _"Me too…"_

The hair and makeup team came in, and touched the ladies up before David came in the room to escort them to take pictures.

David walked over, " _I think this should complete you, and we can take you to the groom."_

She smiled as she looked at her bouquet. It was a classic bouquet of white lilies of the valley, stephanotis, and sweet peas.

" _It is perfect David. Thank you."_

 _"You are more than welcome. Let's get you out of here."_

Olivia was assisted out. She expected the golf cart to take her over to the location they chose to take their pictures, but she was shocked to find a white horse and carriage waiting for her.

David smiled, " _Your fiancée insisted…"_

A few moments later they pulled up to where they wanted to take pictures. It was near their man-made lake, and some of the orchards were nearby. As requested Fitz was turned around until she made her way over to him.

When David turned him around he was speechless. He couldn't stop the tears from falling. He had countless dreams about this day, and none of it measured up to this moment. She looked like an angel in white. She was his angel, and he was about to make sure that everyone knew it.

She became emotional looking at him. There were so many things that she wanted to say, but she said the only thing that came to mind in that moment, _"Hi..."_

Fitz smiled through his tears. Also, unable to form any sentences. None felt sufficient. He finally looked her in the eyes, and said, _"Hi…"_

 **A/N-I am stopping there. I have done weddings and receptions for most of my stories, and I do my research. For this one I wanted it to be perfect. It is all about capturing what we got a glimpse of on that 100th episode.**

 **Some of you who don't watch Scandal anymore, but have seen the episode or scenes online. For those few who have not I kept the hairstyle the same, but changed the veil. I kept the gown designer the same, but selected a different gown from the 100th episode.**

 **I decided to use Kerry's go to team for her big day. I have some spectacular things planned for ceremony and reception. I hope you guys are excited as I am.**

 **Check out all the pictures I posted for this update on my Twitter account kimberl17711667.**


End file.
